where the wild rose blooms lz version
by oldcross
Summary: Link Taggart dreams of the day when he can leave the rough life of mine surveyor to become a teacher. In the midst of his plans, he meets Zelda Fontaine, a newcomer from the east shoes strong willed spirit causes friction from the start.
1. YOUR A GIRL?

Hello fan fiction lovers, I have just finished a really good book. While I was reading it I kept thinking that this would make a grate Legend of Zelda fan fiction. So I would like to give full credit to the author Lora Wick for her story ,Where the wild rose blooms,  I would also like to note that I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters that are used in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cut right out of the side of a mountain, Kakarike Village was filled with narrow streets and friendly businesses. The town of more than 3000 residents sat in a deep valley. Rocky-faced mountains, with just a sprinkling of pines, rose on the tree sides. The high elevation caused snow to remain on the tallest peaks even in midsummer. Amid the beauty, silver miners built shacks and moved equipment in to plumb the earth. Mine tailings made their own hills and valleys, looming dark and mysterious in the landscape.

Streets lined with houses ran north and south, east and west. Their colors ranged from white to more somber grays, with the occasional pink or bright- blue façade. Clear Creek, flowing fast and clear as its name ran through the middle of town. Children of all ages loved o cross or stand on the wooden bridge that spanned it, its sides supported with heavy wood beams.

Link Taggart, a town local, waved to a few on the creek gazers as he stopped his wagon in front of the general store and climbed down. He rubbed the small of his back and then lopped the horses' reins over the hitching post. He'd been in the saddle for days, and the seat of the buckboard had not felt comfortable. However, his mother had a long list of supplies she needed from town. Aryll, Clayton's younger sister, was ill, or his mother would have come herself.

Link walked across the street to the barber shop, thinking, as he often did, that there must be an easier way to make a living. Land and mine surveyors where in demand, but they couldn't live, like the mine owners, in town. A dream, one he'd had for years, flashed into him mind, but he forced the thought away. It was going to take more time, and he was going to have to be patient.

"Well now, Link," the barber greeted the 18-year-old warmly once he was inside the shop.

"Hello, Tingle. Have you time for a cut?"

"The chair's all yours."

The regular crowd had gathered in the mismatched wooden chairs along one wall, some smoking and some reading the weekly news. They mumbled greeting as Link dropped his hat onto the hook by the door and took a seat in the huge barber chair. The striped drape billowed in the air as it swung around his frame and settled below his throat.

"Yer pa still out?" Tingle wanted to know.

"Yeah. He'll be back in a few days."

"Musta been nice and cool in those hills," Talon Parks offered. He held a section of the paper in front of his nose, and Link only smiled. Kakariko Village itself was over 8500 feet in elevation, making the temperatures quiet cool year round. However, it was true that the mine where Link had been working had been even cooler.

"It's still a lot of hard work," Link commented softly, but no one seemed to hear.

Tingle sipped along for a time, working in silence, before Link asked, "So what's new in town?" If someone didn't talk to him, he was going to fall asleep.

"Well, now." Tingle seemed pleased. "Old Doc Borville broke his leg."

"How'd he manage that?"

Tingle gave a wheezy laugh before answering. "Him and the missus had a fight, and he went slamming out the back door after dark. Fell down all four steps and busted his leg good. Had to call his own brother to set the thing."

Link was amused but sympathetic.

"Colin Roper and Beth Hawley and decided to get married, kinda suddenlike. Some say she's in the family way."

Link's eyes in the mirror became very stern, and Tingle cleared this throat and changed the subject.

"Error Fontaine's brother and his family have moved into town."

Something in Tingle's voice cause Link to study him closely, but the older man's look gave nothing away.

"Yes, indeed," he continued. "Name's Bipin. Got a right pretty wife too."

"Where're they living?" Link's curiosity got the best of him.

"In Error's old place. Hey, you have been gone awhile, haven't you, Link?" Tingle suddenly interjected.

"Six weeks." Link's deep voice was mild.

"I wonder that your mother didn't tell you."

"I just got in last night, Tingle, and Aryll's sick."

"Is she now? That's a shame. Ganna miss the first day of school next week?"

"She's hoping not."

"Error's having a sale."

Link almost shook his head but remembered Tingle's scissors just in time.

"All kinds of changes goin' on over there. You planning to stop, Link?"

"Yeah. Ma sent a list."

There was a certain amount of rustling from the chairs against the wall, but Link took little notice. Tingle was finished with his haircut and fussing about his neck and ears with a small brush. Link flipped a coin to the older man and went for his hat.

"Be sure and have the boys help you out when you get there," Talon interjected one last time, the paper still in place. To Link's confusion, Tingle and the other men howled with laughter.

"Yes, sir, Link," Tingle nearly shouted. "Meet the whole family and be _sure_ those boys help you with your load." Rumbles of laughter still sounded from the chair, but all Link did was shake his dead.

"Thanks Tingle."  
The old man never herd him Link exited to calls of advice and more laughter. He stepped off the boardwalk and into the dirt street and headed to the general store, wondering over Error Fontaine's brother. Link didn't think Kakariko Village had room for any more characters.

"Tag!" A voice rang out just as he reached the other side, and Link turned to wave at a friend. The man was headed into the bank, so Link continued on his way. He stepped into Fontaine's and, wile the bell was till ringing in his ear, noticed the change. Not only where thing rearranged, they looked cleaner and tidier, like in the days before Cremia had fallen ill.

The store sported two front doors, one for the hardware and the other for dry goods and groceries. Link's list was for dry goods, but eh smell of leather that beckoned from the adjoining door tempted him to check out the saddles and riding gear. Link's thoughts were interrupted when Error greeted him.

"Well Link," he said easily.

Link looked up to see the older man approaching. With him was a man who could only be his brother. He was younger, but the family resemblance was there.

"Good to see you, Link. Meet my brother, Bipin," Error added with great enthusiasm.

"Hello, sir," the younger man said respectfully.

"Link, was it?" Bipin asked.

"Yes. Link Taggart."

"Good to meet you, Link. I'm Bipin Fontaine, and this," he waited until a woman approached from down one of the aisles, "is my wife, Blossom."

Link removed his hat. Tingle my have exaggerated about the other things, but his estimation of a "right pretty wife" was more than true: Blossom Fontaine was a beauty.

She had come to stand with Bipin, and he performed the introductions. "Blossom, this is Link Taggart."

"Hello, Mr. Taggart." her voice was rich and cultured.

"Hello, ma'am."

"What can we do for you today?" she asked.

Link reached toward his breast pocket, and a moment later they started on the list he withdrew. Everything from sugar to sewing needles was piled on and around the counter. Error and Bipin did most of the work, and Link fell into conversation with Mrs. Fontaine. He learned they had just moved from Ordona, and she learned that his was the only home past his was only home past their own.

"Your mother must be Uli."

"Yes."

"Please tell her how thankful we were for the baked goods she left at the house, and also apologize that I've not had time to come to see her. I do plan on it."

"I'll tell her, but there's no rush to come. My sister is ill and it might be best if you wait."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything we can do?"

"Actually, she's on the road to recovery, but thank you for asking. I'm sure my mother would welcome a visit. Maybe sometime next week."

"I'll plan on that, Mr. Taggart."

"Please call me Link."

"In that case, I'm Uli. I've noticed that people in town use first name, and to tell you the truth, I'm more comfortable with that."

The two exchanged a companionable smile, and Bipin joined them.

"I think that's everything, Mr. Taggart."

"Please call me Link."

"Link it is. I'll start these out, shall I?" he lifted a sack. "Where are the boys?" Bipin suddenly asked Uli.

"In the storeroom," she told him simply.

"Moe! Zel!" Bipin raised his voice to a shot. "Come out here."

Link had just thrown a sack of oats onto one muscular shoulder when they appeared.

"Boys," their father continued. "Help Mr. Taggart out with his things."

Link couldn't move. The _boys_ were two of the most gorgeous females he'd ever laid eyes on. One was cute and the other was drop-dead beautiful. They weren't very tall but already showed signs of lovely womanhood. They both had clean, starched-white aprons covering their dresses, which only worked to accentuate their dark blue eyes and mahogany-colored hair. Link knew he was gawking but couldn't seem to help himself. He took in the amused gaze of one of the young women and still stared, but when his eyes swung to her beautiful sister, he saw only haughty disdain. Suddenly, Link's amusement matched that of the first girl.

"Come on," Bipin urged, and both girls lifted parcels and started toward the door. Link came behind them, his eyes on the girl's hair, which they both wore long and shiny down their backs.

"Here you go," Bipin spoke. "We'll bring the rest out for you, Link. We'll only be a moment."

Link was only too glad to stand and wait; it gave him a chance to get over his shock. Bipin Fontaine made one trip and said goodbye, as he had other customers to wait on, but the girls made two more trips. On the final load the lovelier of the girls tripped on a high board and almost fell on her face. That Link found this amusing was more than obvious.

She caught his laughing eyes, and he watched in fascination as her chin went into the air. She tossed her hair back with just the movement of her head, and her eyes flashed dark blue fire.

"A gentleman would never laugh," she told him in a contemptuous tone.

Link's smile only deepened. "Well, then, we both know where I stand."

Anger covered her exquisite features before she turned away and returned to the building in a huff. Watching until she disappeared, Link's eyes swung to the remaining sister. They grinned at one another.

"She doesn't like you," she said cheekily, and Link's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"She made that quiet clear." Link's voice was deep. "Are you two really named Moe and Zel?"

"Meloni and Zellda. Malon and Zelda to everyone but Father, who always wanted boys."

"But he got girls," Link clarified unnecessarily.

"Yes." Her dimples where still in place. "Five of them."

"_Five?_"

"Yes."

They both laughed now, and when Link sobered he said, "Are you Zelda or Malon?"

"I'm Malon. Zelda is the one who doesn't like you."

Link only laughed again. "I wonder if I'll be able to do anything about that."

Malon cocked her dead to one side. "I think you probably could, but something tells me you won't."

Link shook his head. It was disconcerting to be read so easily. He could probably sweet-talk circles around the lovely Miss Fontaine, but Malon was right, he wouldn't

"Well, Mr. Taggart, I'd best get back to work."

"Please call me Link, or Tag, like my friends do."

The adorable head cocked again. "Well, now, since I hope we'll be friends, I'll call you Tag."

Link smiled at her, but a moment later his eyes went back to the door.

"Would I be out of line to ask how old you ladies are?"

"Yes," Malon told him good-naturedly, "but I'll tell you anyway. I just turned 18, and Zelda's 15."

"And the rest of you?"  
"You are nosey," Malon teased. "Ruto is 13, Sari is 12, and Romani is 10."

"Sari?"

"Sarah," Malon supplied. "Father caller her Sami."

Link nodded, his smile back in place. "Well, Malon, it's been a pleasure. I hope to see you again."

"Don't tell lies, Tag," she coined his nickname immediately.

"You hope to see _Zelda_ again."  
Link didn't reply to this but threw her a huge grin. A moment later he'd climbed onto the buckboard and started the team toward home.

My deepest apologies, when I was looking back through this chapter I realized that there was a mistake during links hair cut, in one or two places I accidentally got Tingle's name and Error's mixed up, I am vary sorry for this and will try to not repeat the mistake in the future. Please review.


	2. I’ve nothing to wear!

Yes chapter 2 is done enjoy 

"Is that you, Link?" his mother called form the bedroom as he walked in the door.

"Yes, I'm back."

A moment later Uli Taggart came into the kitchen of the small house.

"I think I got everything on your list."

"Thank you, dear," she said as she crossed the room to take one of the sacks from his arms and place it on the table.

"How's Aryll?"

"You can ask her yourself. She's not had a fever today, but she's bored with her own company."

Link started toward the stairs that led to the two bedrooms, Aryll's and his parents'.

"No, Link, she's in the front room. Settle in, and I'll bring you both some lunch."

Link walked quietly into the living room. His sister was curled on the sofa, covered with a light blanket. Her eyes were closed, and Link assumed she was asleep. His won bedroom was a small room right off the living room and he stepped quietly inside to get a book. Returning to the living room, he took a comfortable chair, He opened up to find his sister's eyes on him.

"You got a haircut," she said unnecessarily.

Link's hand went to the back of his neck, since he'd arrived late last night and left the morning before she was out of her room, she hadn't seen how much he'd needed one.

"Did you see Dad when you were out?"

"Yes. He's just up at Silver Plume, and I would think he'd be home by the end of the week. Probably sooner if he'd know you were sick."  
Aryll smiled at the thought. She loved her father dearly and missed him so much when he was away. The way she was feeling at the moment, she knew she would cry if she kept on thinking about him, so with a small note of desperation in her voice she asked, "Who did you see in town?"  
"The regulars were at the barber shop," Link began and then obliged her with a detailed account of all he'd seen and done. He finished with his talk with Malon while in front of the general store and Aryll spoke up.

"I met Malon Fontaine one day when Mom asked me to take them some muffins. I think the youngest girl was there too."

"About ten years old?"  
"Yeah."

"That would be Romani. Malon told me there were five, all told."

"And all with boys' names."

"Well, the nicknames their father has given them may be masculine, but _they're _definitely feminine."

"What's Zelda like? Isn't she the one my age?"

Link's brows drew together. He did not usually speak ill of people, but Zelda was hard to describe. "She's your age, all right, but I would say that you're going to have a hard time liking her very much."

"What exactly does that mean?"  
Link dropped his eyes. He should never have put ideas into her head.

"I'm sorry, Aryll. That was wrong of me. You might get along fine, but I sense that the move here wasn't the easiest for her. Kakariko Village is not Ordana, and I don't know how much of a sense of humor she has."

"Is this your way of saying she's a snob?"

Link grimaced slightly; his sister was no fool, but he'd seen something in Zelda's eyes that was difficult to describe. Finally he replied, "I think she's more scared that she is a snob, but it's not going to come across that way."

Aryll nodded. Though she didn't have a fever or headache today, she was still tired, and the conversation was wearing her out. It was a relief to have her mother come in with large mugs of soup and thick pieces of bread. Both Uli and Link stayed with Aryll while they ate, but she was soon in need of a nap. Mother and brother left her alone. Uli had baking to do, and Link had some letters to open and answer.

"Okay, Russ," her father panted. "Lift that end now."

Thirteen-year-old Ruto tried to do as she was instructed. She as able to lift the box, but it was just too heavy to move once she had it in the air.

"It's too heavy."

Bipin frowned at her, but the young teen took it in stride.

"Where's Malon?"

"Reading a letter from Ralph."

The frown turned into a dark scowl.

"That's quite a face," Blossom commented softly as she approached. A reluctant smile tugged at Bipin's mouth. He could grow angry, and often did with nearly everyone in the world. However, just the sight of his precious wife was enough to calm him. She had given him all girls when he had specifically asked for boys, but he'd even forgiven her that. She now smiled into his eyes and put a gentle hand on his chest as she passed. Bipin too a quick glance around the store before he landed a quick swat to her backside. She turned indignantly.

"Bipin Fontaine! We're in the store!"

"No one's here, Blossom," he replied reasonably.

"You call Ruto 'no one'?"

"You didn't see anything, did you, Russ?"

"Not a thing," she told them with eyes wide to match her smile. Blossom shook her head on mock despair and herd Bipin tell Ruto to go for Malon.

"She's reading a letter from Ralph," Blossom informed him in a voice that caused Ruto to stay still. Her mother had a way with her father.

The words still caused Bipin to scowl, but he said, "Then where is Zelda?"

"Oh, she's home, trying to figure out what to wear for the first day of school," Ruto informed him calmly.

"The first day of school is next week," he grunted in mild exasperation. "Run home and tell her to come down here, Russ. Sam too, if you see her."

Ruto had only just walked from home and didn't want to go all the way back, but she did as she was told.

"Thank you." Blossom's voice came softly to her husband's ears.

"For what?"

"For not making Malon come."

Bipin frowned, "I don't like this correspondence with men."

"Not men, _man_. Just Ralph Langley."

"I still don't like it."

"Oh, my darling," Blossom vice was still soft, "I wish you would accept the inevitable."  
"Meaning?"  
"Bipin, she's in love with the man. My sister said it happened the moment they set eyes on each other."

"Cremia can't possibly know such a thing, Blossom."  
Blossom looked at him for a few moments. He returned her look.

"I'm going to ask Malon about the letter tonight, and I want you to watch her reaction," she said.

"I don't know what that will prove."

The bell rang, signaling a customer entering the store and Blossom had time only to whisper, "Just watch."

"Zelda," her younger sister called as soon as she entered the front door of the deep, narrow, two-story house.

"Upstairs," came a faint reply.  
"Father wants you at the store."

Ruto was still standing right inside the front door, watching as Zelda appeared at the top of the stairs wearing only her underclothes.

"But I just got home," she protested. "Where's Malon?"  
"Reading a letter from Richard."

Zelda was as easy to anger as her father, and had it been anyone else, she would given vent to her temper. But Malon had the same effect on Zelda that Blossom had on her father, so Zelda turned back to her room to dress. Twenty minutes later she was at the store, her hair not even brushed. Still she was in trouble with her father for taking far too long.

"You're much too worried about the way you look," he scolded her, and Zelda, the only one of this five children to ever do so, answered back in equal anger.

"School begins next week, and I've nothing to wear!"

"You have a closetful of clothes and then some."  
"I hate all of them! I need something new!"

"I can barely get a moment's work out of you, but you want new clothes."

The 15-year-old's mouth swung open. She had done nothing _but_ work since she arrived in Kakariko Village, and the expression on her face reminded her father of that fact.

"Okay, Zel," he conceded, "we'll discuss your clothing tonight, but right now I want some work done."

"All right," Zelda acquiesced, but made it plain that she wasn't happy about it.

Ten minutes later Malon made an appearance as well, and much was accomplished before the store closed for the day. Blossom invited Error to supper that night, but he declined with a gracious smile. He was tired, he admitted to Blossom, and looking forward to the quiet of his spacious rooms above the store,

The Bipin Fontaine family made their way home. Blossom was still amazed at how perfectly the large house fit them. The downstairs had a lovely parlor, a formal dining room that lacked only tables and chairs, a large, spacious kitchen with a walk-in pantry, and a small bedroom off the back. Four bedrooms surrounded the huge landing upstairs, and there was even a room with a water closet and large freestanding bathtub. Blossom praised God every day for His provision and could well understand why Error didn't want to rattle around by himself in the larges structure.

Hands were washed and aprons put on place and after a half hour's work in the kitchen where there were numerous chairs and a large table, they sat down to their evening meal. Bipin spoke for a time as they all began to eat, thanking his family for their hard work, but also urging them to work harder still.

Blossom remained quiet during his talk, but when Bipin appeared to be through, she broke in with a quiet question to Malon.

"Ruto mentioned that you received a letter from Ralph today."

Suddenly shy, Malon only nodded and dropped her gaze to the edge of the blue-and-white china plate.

"How is he?" her mother persisted.

Malon's entire demeanor changed. She tucked her lower lop under her teeth, and her eyes shone with happiness.

"He's fine," she breathed.

Blossom exchanged a swift look with her husband, who was frowning, before gently pressing her daughter.

"What did he write about?"  
"Well." Malon's face was still alight with love. "He says that he envies us the cool of the mountains. Hyrule has been very hot. He also said business at the bank is excellent, but he's getting tired of his small, downtown apartment." She hesitated and then added quietly, "He's looking for property and hopes to build a house someday.

"That would be exciting," Blossom said smoothly before Malon's sisters joined in the conversation. They asked Malon many things she didn't know, but her shrug was so adorable that everyone but her father ended up laughing. He had stopped frowning but didn't comment or join in the fun. His wife could see that he was determined to talk to Malon directly after the meal, but Blossom caught him wile the girls did the cleanup. With her hand gently holding his, she pulled him down the front hallway and into the living room. She lit a lamp and spoke, her eyes looking seriously into his.

"You don't like me to be right, so I'll not ask you to admit it, but I must say this, Bipin. You're certain in your mind that this wouldn't be happening if we'd had boys, but I can't aggress with you. They would still grown up, fall in love, and move away. Some might stay, but certainly not all. We must accept this.

"Ralph is a wonderful man, and Malon has never disobeyed us. This is not some whim. If you forbid her this, it will break her heart. She'll obey you because of the love between you, but you'll crush her sweet heart until she's positive she's going to die."

"But we don't know this man!" Bipin broke in a desperate whisper.

"So let's invite him for a visit and get to know him. Let's encourage Malon and not beat her down." Tears filled Blossom's eyes. "My father never approved of you, but I ran away because you stole my heart. Before he died, my father realized he was all wrong about you. Malon would never choose to rebel as I did, but you could be all wrong about Ralph too."

Bipin's sigh was huge. He pulled Blossom into his arms and just held her. He could never handle her tears. His sweet wife would never know it, but part of the reason that everything turned to success in Bipin's hand was because Blossom's father dad said to would never happen. Bipin Fontaine easily grew restless. They had lived in many places and he'd had his hand in many a business, but all had been successful, because he'd been challenged.

He looked down not to where Blossom's head lay on his chest. She tipped her dead back to see him, and he pressed a kiss to her brow.

"I don't care what you say, Blossom, boys are easier." He was doing his level best to sound stern.

"Be that as it may, Bipin, we have girls."

Bipin only shook his dead and kissed her again. I sounded like Sari and Romani where arguing over something, so he gently released his wife and moved to the kitchen. Bipin threatened to find additional chores to keep them busy until bedtime if the girls could not get along, and things quieted swiftly. Blossom had come in slowly behind him, still praying that Bipin would accept what was to come. Her heart was greatly lifted when she hear him speak to Malon.

"Does Ralph ever talk about visiting Kakariko Village, Moe?"

"He did once," she told her father, "but I wasn't sure it would be all right, so I didn't reply to it."  
"But you'd like him to come."

Malon's anxious eyes flew to her father. She looked at him with such longing that she suddenly looked much younger that her 18 years. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She finally just nodded.

"Well then. Bipin's voice had become soft. "I guess you'd better ask him."

Malon threw her arms around her father's neck and squeezed him with all her might. He laughed and hugged her in return.

"Well, if you thought it was hard to get work out of Malon before," Sari now commented, "It'll be dang-near impossible now."

"You shut your mouth, Sari Fontaine," Zelda told her in no uncertain terms.

"That's a very good idea," Blossom broke in with a firm but much calmer tone. "And if you use that kind of language again, Sari, I'll find a bar of soap with your name on it."

"Yes, Mother." Sari was suitably cowed by her mother, but when she turned away, Zelda received a dirty look. It did nothing to intimidate the older girl, however, and her lovely chin only rose in challenge until Sari's gaze dropped.

That night in bed, the incident with Sari put out of her mind, Zelda had more questions for Malon. The girls shared a very feminine room as well as a large, soft bed, and as usual, ended the evening with talk about the day.

"Do you love Ralph, Malon?"

"Yes," the older girl said softly. "I think I loved him right away but then thought it must be a crush. Then after we started to write each other, I knew it was real."

"Do you get excited about living in a house that he built for the two of you?"

Malon only laughed. Her mind hadn't gone that far.

"I'm never going to fall in love," Zelda declared as she got comfortable on the pillow. "I think men are a pain."

"You might change your mind, Zelda," Malon said gently.

"Never! I'm still amazed that you spoke to that Link Taggart today. I just hate him."  
Malon smiled as she rolled to turn down the lantern, but didn't speak. However, she was still thinking, _you might change your mind, Zelda._

Thanks to all that are reading ill try to have the next chapter up by next week. Now it's off to be for me.


	3. I sound like a little girl

**Chapter 3 is up and you start to get what kind of story this really is…**

Link dropped Aryll off at the schoolhouse on the first day of September and told her to have fun. Their father was still not home; he'd been expected on the weekend so that _he_ could take his daughter to school. Aryll had been disappointed but smiled at Link anyway and then walked toward the group of other students waiting for the school to ring.

They had a new teacher this year, a Miss Impa Bradley. None of the students had met her, but rumors were already circulating that she was strict. Aryll knew some apprehension over this, but is was forgotten as she looked over to see the Fontaine sisters approaching, There were four of them, all with different hair colors and eyes also in various shades and color. Aryll tried to remember their names. The oldest, the one she had met at the house, was not among them. She'd also met a younger sister and now spotted her, but still could not recall their names.

She was telling the Lord that she would make a good effort to get to know them today when she spotted her longtime friend, Kafei O' Brien. Aryll would have gone to him, but his attention was riveted on something. It took a moment for her to see that it was not a something, but a someone-the oldest Fontaine girl. Indeed, nearly every eye in the group was on her. Aryll's mind grappled with her name and finally came up with Zelda.

At the same time a spark of jealousy rose in Aryll's chest over Kafei's interest. There was no commitment between the two of them, but they had been very close for many years. Seeing him now as smitten as all the other boys caused a deep pain in her heart. She was saved from dwelling on this too deeply when the bell rang. The children went forward as one, but the Fontaine girls hung back.

"I wish we had net more kids this summer," Romani commented softly as she brought up the rear.

"I feel sick," Sari added, and Ruto put a hand on her arm.

Zelda didn't feel much better, but she wouldn't have admitted it under threat of death. She had been very aware of the eyes on her earlier, and where she usually enjoyed the attention, today she felt unsure about the style of her blue dress and wished she could have been invisible. It would have helped tremendously to have Malon along-kind, confident Malon-but she had finished her schooling in the spring while still in Ordana.

"Take your seats, please," the teacher's voice rang out. "Older students in the rear, younger near the front."

Zelda sat in the last seat in the row nearest the north wall and hoped she wouldn't be moved. Every boy she'd ever sat in front of pulled her hair, and she didn't think she could take one more year of that.

"I am Miss Impa Bradley," the tall, thin woman spoke from the front of the room. She smiled, but her eyes were serious. "I've written my name on the board so you can see how it is spelled, and now I wish to know your names. We will start with this row," she said, indicating the row nearest the south wall. "When I point to you, you will stand, state your full name and age, and then be reseated. Does everyone understand?"

There was a chorus of "Yes, Miss Bradley," and then they began. Romani was near the front but not in the first row, and as it was, Sari was the first of the Fontaine girls to give her name.

"Your full name is Sari?" Miss Bardley questioned her with a frown.

"No, ma'am," Sari nearly whispered.

"What is it?"

"Sariah, ma'am."

"Then Sariah it shall be. I do not use nicknames," she now told everyone. "We will proceed, and you will give your _full_ name."

Again they were off. Red faces peppered the room as students with names like Bartholomew, Millicent, Danielle, Pardiac, Matilda, Susannah, and Jacqueline where announced.

For Zelda it was the start of a mooring that dragged. She was already hungry for lunch and tried of the looks the boy beside her was sending her way. How she envied Malon As much as Zelda hater stocking and dusting shelves, she wished she were at the store right now.

"Well, hello, Uli"

"Hi, Error. How are you?"

"Can't complain, can't complain. Yourself?"

"I'm fine, but I miss Rusl."

"When do you expect him?"

"Two days ago."

Error chuckled. "Say, Uli, have you met my family?"

"I'm sorry to say I haven't"

"Blossom, this is Uli Taggart," Error began.

"Of course," Blossom said as her hand came out. "Please forgive my lack of response to your gift, Mrs. Taggart. We're still trying to find things."

Uli laughed. "Call me Uli, and thing nothing of it. Moving can bring such upheaval. My Aryll has been sick, or I'd have been to see you much sooner."

"We met your son, and he told us about Aryll. Is she feeling better?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, she's at school today. Link told me he enjoyed speaking to you."

"He's delightful," Blossom told her sincerely. "Moe had a nice talk with him too."

"Your husband?" Uli questioned and received a chuckle.

"No," Blossom's eyes sparkled. "My oldest daughter."

At that moment Bipin and Malon made an appearance, and both met Uli. Bipin questioned Uli about Rusl's return, and because they where her closest neighbors, he told her to come if she needed anything, day or night. By the time Uli left, they had made plans to get together soon. She hoped Rusl would be home by then. She was missing him more than ever and asking God to bring him home soon.

"What's eating you?" Kafei O' Brien ask easily as he lowered him self to the grass beside Aryll.

Aryll looked at him for a moment and debated what to say. He'd been gawking at Zelda Fontaine for most of the lunch hour, and Aryll, in an effort to protect herself, had moved away so she didn't have to watch. In a flash, she decided on honesty.

"I realize Zelda Fontaine is pretty, but I'd rather not sit and watch all of you stare at her."

Sixteen, but mature for his age, Kafei looked thoughtful. Instead of teasing her, regarded her statement seriously.

"Yeah," Kafei answered his eyes on the calls of Clear Creek Canyon. "I guess we were all pretty obvious. It's like that with anyone new. It'll wear off soon enough. Were you jealous?" his gaze swung to her.

Aryll met his eyes squarely. "A little, but more than that I'm confused."

"Over what?"

"Over why boys attracted to a petty face no matter what the girl is like. I mean, look at Susie. She's the nicest girl in school, but she's not pretty so no one gives her a second look."

Again Kafei stared at her. Personally, he thought _Aryll_ was the nicest girl in the school and pretty to go with it, but he saw her point.

He was not able to tell her, however, since Ruto and Romani wandered by just then. Romani gave them a shy hello, and when both Kafei and Aryll greeted them in a friendly fashion, they stopped.

"I can't remember your names," Kafei told them honestly.

"I'm Kafei O' Brien, and this is Aryll Taggart."

"Would you like to sit down?" Aryll asked.

The sisters exchanged a look and then sank down under the tree.

"You're new in town, aren't you?" This came from Kafei.

"Yes. We used to live in Ordana"

"What was it like?"

"Oh, nice," Ruto commented. "We've lived many places, so in some ways, Ordana was just another town."  
"Where all have you lived?" Kafei. Who cold not remember ever being out of Kakariko Village, was intrigued.

"Hyrule, Lake Hylia, and Lanayru," Romani informed him.

"I've lived in Termina, as well," Ruto added.

"I have a friend that I write to in Termina!" Aryll exclaimed, and the two had an excited exchange until the bell range. Romani ended up walking back to the schoolhouse with Kafei, and because he was the youngest in his own family, they found quiet a bit to talk about.

"My brothers have all moved away."

"It's a good thing they don't all leave at once. It can be pretty lonely when that happens."

Romani nodded as they went up the steps. Her light blue eyes sought out those of the handsome, dark-haired boy and gave him a sweet simile when he gently tugged on her braid.

The letter began _Dear Ralph_, and Malon concentrated with all her might to make every letter and space perfect. She wrote about Kakariko Village and the things that had been keeping her busy but hesitation over anything too personal. She had been tempted to write Ralph since she had received his letter the pervious week, but she wanted very much to take time to think and pray. Asking a man to come and visit you was in a way an invitation for something very personal. Malon wanted that something personal very much, but she was hesitant to be the initiator. She had proceeded with caution and more prayer and decided that now was the time to plunge in.

_My father has been uncertain of your corresponding because he and my mother have never met you. I do not want to presume upon your interest or go the other way and make you feel as though your letters are not welcome, but my father asked me if you'd ever expressed a desire to visit Kakariko Village._

Malon frowned at what she had written. "I sound like a little girl."

"Says who?"

Malon jumped at the sound of her mother's voice.

"I thought I was home alone."  
"I just got here. You much have been so intent you didn't hear me."  
Malon sighed.

"What is it, dear?"  
"I'm writing to Ralph."

Blossom's brown rose. Why did I think you would have done that long ago?"

"I wanted to, Mother, but when you ask a man to come and see you, well, I just didn't want to—"Not knowing how to go on, she stopped.

"I think I understand," Blossom told her softly. "Are you a little uncertain of his feeling for you?"

"Yes."  
"He sounds quite smitten to me."

Tears filled Malon's eyes. "Oh, Mother. He's so wonderful, and I just can't think what he sees in me."

Blossom's arms went around her oldest child a lovelier, sweeter Christian girl she had never known, but Malon always believed herself homely next to her beautiful sister, Zelda. Indeed, Zelda was lovely, but Malon didn't realize how lovely she herself was. Blossom pulled a scented lace handkerchief from her pocket and tenderly wiped her daughter's face. She cupped her daughter's soft cheeks in her smooth hands and spoke earnestly into her deep blue eyes.

"Ralph Langley was blessed by God the day he walked into your Aunt Cremia's home in Hyrule and saw you sitting there. I've talked to my sister, and she said he was enchanted before he could take his next breath. He wouldn't have felt that way about a little girl. She said he couldn't keep his eyes off you. And what did you tell me he said?"

"That he'd been waiting for me for a very long time."

Blossom smiled. "Finish your letter, dear, and run downtown to post it."

"Thank you, Mother."

Blossom was on her way from the room when Malon spoke again.

"Why are you home?"

"Because your father wants me to meet the girls every day and school lets out in less than an hour."

Malon hadn't realized the time. She finished the letter, saying just what she'd wanted, and then grabbed her bonnet and rushed for the door. She wasn't overly tall, but her stride was swift, and in less time than she would have expected, she was at the post office and pushing her coin and letter across the counter. The postmaster smiled warmly at the lovely young woman, and Malon beamed at him before turning to go. She was on her way through the door when a voice stopped her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Fontaine."  
Having recognized that vice, Malon turned with a ready smile.

"And to you, Mr. Taggart."

"What are you up to this warm afternoon?"

"I was mailing a letter. How about yourself?"

"I was doing the same."

"Someone special?" Malon asked with a cheeky grin.

"Business," Link told her dryly. "How about you?"

Malon bit her lip, her eyes sparkling. Link would have been blind not to recognize the look.

"What's his name?"

"Ralph," she breathed. "Ralph Langley"

"Where does he live?"

"Hyrule."

"I see. And does he tell you that he's been looking for you the whole of his life?"

"Oh, Tag," Malon breathed. "How did you know?"

Link's smile was tender. She was a girl in love, all right. He thanked God that he hadn't lost his head the first time they'd met.

"God was smiling on Ralph Langley the day he found you, Malon Fontaine."

"That's what my mother says."

"And she's right." Link suddenly flipped he watch out of his pocket. "I've got to run. I told Aryll I'd give her a lift home. Would you like a ride?"

"No. I have to get to the store."

"Good day to you then, Miss Fontaine."

Malon threw him a beaming smile and swung sway. Link placed his had back on his head, climbed aboard the wagon, and swung the team toward the schoolhouse on the hill.

**Hope you have enjoyed it, until next time…please r&r.**


	4. Lose something

**Yes the next chapter is up. This is one of my favorite parts of the book.**

Aryll and Ruto left the schoolhouse still talking. They had hardly noticed each other before lunch, but once they had returned to class both realized that they sat just two seats away from each other. When Miss Impa Bardley told the class they could pair up for a reading exercise, Ruto immediately looked to Aryll who slid over on her bench so they younger girl could join her. Zelda had ended up sitting with Agitha, and both girls looked miserable.

But now the day was over, and many of the students hit the door running. Miss Bardley had been strict but fair, and in her fairness she had warned them that she was and unyielding disciplinarian. She did not believe God had created stupid children, which meant if they were not learning, then they were not trying, and that meant the strap if you were a boy or the ruler if you were a girl. Punishment would be meted out at the front of the room, but that would be the end of it. No staying after class or writing sentences for the better part of the day. Miss Bradley had no doubt that a session with the strap or ruler would be more than enough impetus to alter you lesson or alter your behavior.

"Here's Link," Aryll said as the girls gained the warm afternoon sun. "He told me he'd come for me. Hey, Link," Aryll as she approached, "can we give Ruto and her sisters a ride home?"

"Sure," the young man responded readily enough. "Hop in."

Ruto, Sari, and Romani scrambled aboard with Aryll, but Zelda, who had just come upon the scene, stopped short. Link's amused gaze swept over her affronted features.

"Are you going to join us, Miss Rontaine?"

That chin went into the air.

"Come on Zelda," Romani urged her. "Get in."

"No, thanks you," she said with a regale air. "I'd rather walk."

With that she turned, her skirts swirling around her, and started home.

Link grinned and raised the reins to slap the team, but Kafei hailed him from the schoolhouse steps and he stopped. The younger man had a question and a message from his father that he'd forgotten to tell Aryll. The two talked together for a few minutes. The girls took no notice but spoke of the day and made plans for the week.

By the time Link moved his team down the road, Zelda was far ahead of them. He slowed the team ever so slightly as them came abreast of her. And Link smiled to himself when he felt the wagon bounce slightly. The unapproachable Zelda Fontaine had climbed aboard. Link pulled up in front of the Fontaine home less than ten minutes later, and the three younger girls scrambled out with calls of thanks and goodbye. Zelda remained silent. Link deliberately turned his handsome blond head and watched her. Zelda caught his look and tossed her blond waves.

"Not going to thank me?" he murmured softly and watched as she flounced into the house. She shut the front door a little too hard and said to the entryway at large, "I hate the Link Taggart. I tell you, I do."

No one in her family commented, and Zelda stormed up the stairs telling herself that when her sisters saw what a colossal conceit he had, they would feel the same way.

In the meantime, Aryll had come up beside her brother on the wagon seat, and as they pulled away, she commented, "I don't thinks she spoke to anyone all day."

"Zelda?"

"Yes."

"Maybe she was afraid."

Aryll shook her head. "I don't think so. She thinks she's better than the rest of us."

"Her sisters aren't like that."

Aryll thought about that. Fontaine sisters were all so lovely in looks, but like night and day in temperament. Romani and Ruto were both warm and friendly, but not quiet as loves as Saria and Zelda. _They_ were the beauties of the family, their eyes rimmed by dark lashes and framed with perfect brows—a perfect foil for the burnished rich color hair that varied in the family. Their attitudes, however, were much more guarded, marking them seem standoffish and conceited.

"No, they're not all like that," Aryll finally agreed. "This is something of a miracle, since they're all pretty."

They fell silent, busy with their own thoughts, and ride was quiet for the last hundred years home—quiet, that is, until they spotted their father's horse. Rusl Taggart had finally come home.

(&)

Aryll was in bed, and Link and his father sat together at the kitchen table. They had talked about the mine he'd been surveying and now they discussed the next jobs.

"I've got a letter out to Nohansen about his newest mine, but Kafei O'Brien told me today that his father is laid up with a leg injury. I didn't have time to go see him, but that means the Moonbeam #3 is going to be open for a surveyor."

"The Moonbeam is set in horrible terrain," Rusl commented.

"That's probably why Lenzo O'Brien is laid up."

"At leas tit's close," Rusl put in. "I'm weary of the trail."

Tell me about it," Link said softly, and his father laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Still hove that dream?"

"I sure do. I think that's why I'm so eager to pick Aryll up from school. Every once in a while her dress will smell like chalk and all the other classroom smells combined I can just see myself there, at the front of the class, chalk in hand."

Uli had poured them all cups of coffee in heavy, dark mugs and had taken a place at the table. She looked across and smiled at her son.

"God will show you the way, Link. You believe that, don't you?"

"I do, Mom, but I must admit that at times I chafe at God's timing. I want this now, while I'm still young."

"You are getting old," his father said, and it was clear where Link gained his sense of humor. "We'll fink a way, Link." He turned serious just that fast. "Trust and keep on here. We'll find a way."

Link nodded, and Rusl's gaze swung to his wife. His eyes caressed her face and dark blond hair before he reached for her hand. Link slipped away from the kitchen with a very soft good-night to his parents, but they barely noticed.

"Welcome home," Uli said lovingly.

"Thank you." He continued to study her. "Tired?"

"Not a bit," she told him.

Rusl's gray eyes warmed perceptibly, and as their fingers locked they leaned simultaneously, their lips meeting, warm and familiar. I was lovely to be home.

(&)

The week moved on with a strong pattern. Rusl took Aryll to school, but Link picked her up. Each day the Fontaine sisters rode with him. Zelda never thanked him or even spoke to him, but he could get a rise out of her with just one look. And that was the confusing part. If she hated him, why did she look at him? If she had simply ignored him and gone her way, she'd have never seen the amused glance that set her blood to boiling. Link mentally shook his head in wonder because she did it every time. He had started to say "You're welcome" even though she hadn't uttered a word, and instead of snubbing him, she looked into his eyes every time. One time Link even winked at her and then watched her turn red with fury, her eyes flashed ominous fire before she flounced away to the house.

In the midst of this was Aryll. Aryll loved her brother, and she loved her new friend Ruto, but Zelda was more than she could handle. Zelda didn't speak to the kids at school or show a drop of kindness offered to her by various classmates, and in Aryll's opinion she just wasn't worth bothering with. Aryll was not comfortable with her own attitude, but she didn't know what to do. One day she even discussed it with Ruto, who simply said, "I'm sorry it's so strained between the two of you, Aryll, but anything I would say would only sound like I'm making excuses for Zelda."

"Does she get along with anyone?"  
"Oh, yes, but she doesn't like school and doesn't make friends easily."

"I couldn't stand not to have friends."  
"But she does have friends," Ruto told her gently. "She has her sisters, especially Malon. They're very close, and Zelda loves Malon more than anyone."

Aryll looked at the younger girl with new respect. If she had a sister that Link loved more, Aryll knew she would be absolutely crushed, but Ruto was accepting and even seemed glad for Zelda. Ruto had gone on to say that her father and Sari could be just as prickly, and that sometimes a person could be aware of a problem but not be able to do anything about it except pray.

Had Ruto only know what was taking place at the store; she would have been amazed at how closely her words echoed those of her mother. Blossom was talking with Error while Bipin was busy with the books.

"I can talk to Malon and Ruto—even Romani—but not Zelda or Sari. They're just as prickly as Bipin."

"Has he shown any signs of interest, Blossom?"

Blossom smiled gently as her brother-in-law. "That's just it, Error. He thinks he is a believer in God, he cares for his family, so of cores he's going to heaven."  
"But, Blossom, what does he do with verses that say without God's plan we are lost?"

"He would say he has God's plan, and that he does believe in Jesus Christ."

The two fell silent for a moment. It had come as a grate surprise to both of them to discover they both had come to saving knowledge of Christ, but it had been a tremendous letdown for Error when he realized he brother had never made that step.

"I keep praying, Error, but I also must thank God. I know Bipin loves me, and when I think of how it could be, I praise God for His grace and provision."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Only that he is a wonderful father and husband. He adores the girls, and even though he can be very dictatorial, he always acts in our best interest. So you see, I have much for which to give thanks."

Error nodded and also expressed his own heartfelt thanks. His brother had married a wonderful woman who honored him and was making a strong attempt to raise her girls to understand God's greatest gift. A sudden pang stabbed though Error's heart as he thought of his own Marin. Error himself had not realized his need for Christ until after her death. He had no idea where she was spending eternity, and all he could do was rest in God's sovereignty.

(&)

Hyrule, castle city

Ralph Langley rocked his chair back onto two legs and smiled at the letter in his hand. Malon wanted him to come for a visit. Ralph's eyes closed as he pictured her in his mind, again he smiled. He had told her that he'd been looking for her for a very long time, and this was quiet true. She was everything he could possibly hope for in a wife. She shared his faith in Christ; she was gentle, kindhearted, and lovely. He had spent only three hours with her, but it felt like they had always known each other. And when they parted, he touched her hand oh-so-briefly, but even now his heart thundered in his chest at the thought of holding her in his arms. How soon could he leave…

A knock sounded on his office door, and Ralph was forced back to the world of banking.

"Come in," he called and stood up with a smile when his friend, Richard Buchanan, came in.

"Richard," the men shook hands, "what brings you into town?"

"Just a little business. We're starting a cattle drive soon and I needed a newspaper."

"Well, since you're here, I'll buy you lunch at the hotel."

"With an offer like that, I wonder why I don't come into town more often."

Ralph reached for his suit jacket, and the men made their way through the bank and out onto the street. The contrast in their mode of dress was fascinating, and they caught many eyes, but some of this probably could have been attributed to their height. Ralph Langley was no midget at 6'2", but Richard was the main attraction at 6'4". He was a rancher by trade, and with his dark jeans, plaid shirt, broad shoulders, and worn cowboy boots, he appeared even larger. Ralph was also a large man, but his dress was very much that of the banker, with black serge pants and jacket, know in town, so seating in the dining room at the hotel was immediate and comfortable.

"What day do you expect the cattle to go?" Ralph asked. They had placed their orders and been served large much of strong, black coffee.

"It looks like tow weeks from Thursday, but I'll need to be back in town the day before." A sudden smile split Richard's face, and he said, "Shall I buy the lunch that day?"

Ralph smiled as well, his expression rather wishful. "As a matter of fact, I don't think I'll be around."

"Business?" Richard felt free to ask.

"No," Ralph told him with quiet contentment. "I'm going to Kakariko Village."

Again Richard smiled. "Tell Malon that I look forward to meeting her."

Ralph only nodded, but he looked pleased. A moment later the waitress arrived with their food.

(&)

It did not go unnoticed by Zelda that Link Taggart sat directly behind her in church the next Sunday. It was not planned, but suddenly there he was. Her father liked to be very punctual when attending church—he told her one time that it impressed God—so they were often early and in a pew fare to the front. Zelda would have preferred to sit a little farther back, but she was not given this option.

Now today she wished she could think of some reason to leave. The Fontaine girls were expected to take care of their needs before church began, so that excuse would never work, but Zelda thought if she could look sick enough…

Her thoughts were cut off by a sudden itch on the bottom of her foot. Zelda wiggled her foot out of one shoe in order to scratch it with the toe of the other, but she never put the shoe back on because her mind was distracted by a woman moving toward the front to sing.

Zelda steeled herself for an awful screech and clamor and was not disappointed. "All about God's Love" was a song her mother liked to hum while she worked, but this woman was spoiling it. And the woman's hat looked like a windblown bird's nest! Zelda rolled her eyes in disgust but looked over to catch her father's stern gaze. His serous eyes were enough to make her alter her expression and sit up straight. At the same time, she remembered her shoe. With her stocking-clad foot she felt around on the floor but couldn't locate it. She began to move a little more, searching as far as she could reach, but Malon suddenly leaned close.

"Father said if you know what's good for you you'll sit still."  
Again Zelda did as she was directed, but her mind was not on the sermon that was just beginning. Indeed, the next half hour was torturous. Where in the world had her shoe gone?

"I would like to close with this verse," Zelda was relieved to hear Pastor Sahasrahla finally say. "Joshua 1:8 says, 'This book of the law shall not depart out of thy mouth, but thou shalt meditate therein day and night, that thou mayest observe to do according to all that is written therein; for then thou shalt make thy way prosperous, and then thou shalt have good success.'"

"I read this, dear friends, because I want you to understand that Sundays are not enough. You must be reading and studying you Bibles all though the week and my prayer for you this day always is that you will understand this truth and act upon it. Let us pray."  
Zelda had never been so glad to hear the end of a sermon in her life. Her toes were sore form all the bumping around, and her still had not found her shoe. She was nearly bent double now. Searching the area but finding nothing. She was bounced into by two of her sisters who moved past her to leave, but the shoe was nowhere to be found. The church was emptying fast when Zelda finally stood and turned around.

Seated on the pew behind her, the shoe dangling from one finger was Link.

"Lose something?" he asked solicitously.

Incensed, Zelda leaned to snatch it away. All Link did was grin.

"You are insufferable," she told him between clenched teeth, her shoe finally in place. Link only stood, his movement lazy, and tried to look hurt by her words.

"I take it you won't be heartsick when I leave town this next week."

"Not in the least," the young beauty told him with flashing eyes. "I hope you never return."

Again Link was not offended. He gave Zelda a lazy smile and nod before moving on his way, his hat held loosely in one hand, Zelda was angry that he could go out ahead of a lady, but she was though talking to him. Indeed, she believed the man was impossible and vowed at that moment never to speak to him again. However, she watched as he walked all the way to the double church doors, put his hat firmly in place, and stepped out into the morning sunshine.


	5. Dinner at the Taggart's

"Now, girls," Blossom gave instructions the next morning, "everyone is to come home right after school. We are invited to the Taggarts' for dinner."

"What did you say?" Zelda questioned her mother. She hadn't been attending her words.

"You should have been listening," was all Blossom would say. "Now, whether of not Malon and I are here, I want your chores done and no bickering,"

The girls all agreed respectfully and finished their breakfasts, but as Zelda, who had finally understood, was leaving the table, she mumbled under her breath, "At least Link won't be there."

"Why do you say that, dear?" her mother, whose hearing was keen, wished to know.

"He told me he was leaving town."

"He is. So is Mr. Taggart, but not until Tuesday. That's why we were asked over tonight." Blossom turned away then, missing her daughter's face. To look at her, one would have thought she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Indeed, something told Zelda it was going to be a very long day.

(&)

"A telegram?" Malon questioned the kind man. "For me?"

"Well, if our name is Malon Fontaine, then it's yours."

"Thank you," she said faintly and then turned to find her parents' and uncle's eyes on her.

"I received a telegram," she explained unnecessarily and then stood there.

"Are you going to read it?" her mother asked gently.

"Oh!" Malon started. "Yes." She unfolded the thin piece of paper and read the few short lines.

MALON STOP

AM LEAVING HYRULE BY STAGE STOP

SHOULD BE WITH YOU FRIDAY STOP

RALPH LANGLEY

"He's coming," she now whispered, her eyes flying to meet her mother's. "I never actually asked him; I just sort of hinted, but he's coming. Next Friday he'll be here. Oh, Mother, he's actually coming to Kakariko Village!"

Something clenched around Bipin's heart as he watched he wife move forward and hug his oldest daughter, his precious Moe. _She's really going to leave._ His heart faced the fact for the first time. _She's really going to be married and go away. _For an instant the pain of it threatened to rob him of breath, but he was swift to recover. Suddenly he know it was good and right and also realized that he'd come to this conclusion none too soon. Malon was now turning to him, the need for approval lingering in her eyes.

"You still feel it's all right, don't you, Father?"

Bipin held out his arms, and Malon welcomed his embrace, hugging him in return. He then held her at arm's length.

"It will take a very special man to be good enough for you my Moe, but I am looking forward to meeting our Ralph."

Malon, who couldn't have asked for more, beamed at him. Her heart felt like it was going to float from her chest. _Your Ralph_ had been her father's words. Malon felt his acceptance in those words, and her heart knew a soothing rest.

(&)

Zelda held her body poker straight as she walked into the Taggart home that night, but there was no need. It had seemed to her she would be walking into enemy camp, but nothing could be further from the truth. Mr. and Mrs. Taggart were kind to a fault, and neither Link nor Aryll gave her any undue attention.

With the seven Fontaines joining them, the families were forced to sit at two different tables. The adults, along with Link and Malon, were at a makeshift table set up in the middle of the living room; Uli had decorated it with a white cloth and flowers. Aryll and rest of the Fontaine girls were around the kitchen table. There were no flowers, but the pale blue tablecloth was clean the pressed. The food was wonderful, and it wasn't long before Zelda felt herself relaxing. Indeed, Romani was telling a riotous story about something that had happened in the store, and she had her eating companions in stitches. Zelda nearly forgot all her previous fears.

"This certainly sounds like a lot of fun," Rusl Taggart commented when he came through at one point.

"Oh, Dad!" Aryll gasped. "You should hear this story."

Romani repeated it for her host's benefit, and during the telling of it, Link appeared. He laughed as hard as his father, but for Zelda the tenseness had returned. She watched Link's eyes rest on her for a moment and dropped her own. With his warm, blue eyes and sun-blond hair, all set off by a dark tan shirt and brown pants, she had to admit that he was handsome, but she still disliked him.

"I think we'll wait on dessert," Uli said as she came to the kitchen. "Aryll, will you please help me with the dishes?"

"I'll help to," Ruto offered.

"All right," Uli accepted with a smile. "Link, why don't you take Romani to the barn and show her the kittens."

"You should go too, Zelda," Blossom said as she came from the living room with her hands full of dishes. "Zelda is our animal lover," she added to her hostess.

"Come on, Romani," Link invited the younger girl. "Let's head to the barn."

"Aren't we going to take Zelda?"

Link's eyes showed his amusement as they swung to the older girl. "I'm sure she won't be interested."

Zelda's chin lifted to the challenge. "As a matter of fact, I would love to see the kittens."

A smile split Link's face. He never dreamed she would accompany them, but he didn't comment. A moment later he stepped aside so the Romani could lead the way. She threw a smile he way as she passed, but Zelda, who also walked in front of him, refused to look in his direction.

"Link's a terrible tease," Uli told her softly. "Zelda takes herself much too seriously."

(&)

"I love the smell of barns," Romani told Link enthusiastically. The Blue eyes that were so like her mother's smiled up at him.

"So do I," he agreed. "I think it must be the hay and horses."

The sky was growing dark, so the spacious barn was dim with the fading light. Link moved to a post below the hayloft and took down the lantern. The light flared in the shadowy barn as he sound of kittens crying could be heard from several feet away and would have led them with ease.

"Hey," Link spoke as he knelt in the straw, "where's Midna?"

"Oh," Romani breathed, and Zelda who had remained very quiet, bit her lip, her eyes alight with pleasure.

"Aren't they adorable, Zelda?"  
"Oh, they are," the older girl agreed. Link thought he'd never heard her voice so sweet.

"Look, Zelda! A gray stripe. Your favorite." Romani gently lifted the kitten and placed it in her hands. Zelda let out a breathless laugh, unaware of the way Link's eyes studied her.

"She's so soft."  
"This one too," Romani exclaimed as she cuddled a tiny red kitten close to her cheek.

The two remaining kittens found Link's lap, and he lazily stroked their tiny heads while watching the wonder of his guests. He'd never know so much physical beauty in one family. Bipin was a handsome man, and Blossom was down right beautiful. The girls where all lovely as well, but he wasn't completely convinced that all was as it should be. Things seemed to be in place with Mrs. Fontaine, Malon, Ruto, and even Romani, but the others were a mystery to him. His thoughts wee interrupted when a large calico cat sauntered into the stall and meowed loudly to her children.

"Here's Midna," Link commented.

The girls' kittens were no longer content in their arms, and the two from Link's lap were swiftly making their way toward supper. A minute later all four were eagerly lined up along their mother's side, and purrs of contentment rumbled throughout the stall. The three watched for a few minutes, and then Romani jumped up to explore the rest of the barn. Zelda rose al well, and Link followed slowly.

"How many horses, Tag?" Romani asked.

"Just three."  
Romani skipped on ahead, and Link caught up with Zelda. She veered off to look in one of the stalls, and Link, acting instinctively, took her arm.

"Watch that pitchfork, Zelda. I must have forgotten to put it away."  
Zelda jerked her arm from his touch and stepped away. Link was bending to put the fork against the wall when Zelda spoke in the voice he was accustomed to hearing.

"I'm surprised you didn't look forward to seeing my foot stabbed."

Link's head whipped around, but his face was in the shadows so Zelda couldn't see he shocked expression. He felt as though someone had thrown cold water over him; indeed, he nearly gasped. It was startlingly clear to him at that moment that his teasing had gone too far. He never dreamed she was taking him seriously. At least, his voice came softly, soberly, from the shadows.

"Contrary to what you obviously believe, Zelda, I'm not a monster." With that, Link turned to join Romani. Thin talked about the horses and then visited the kittens again before Link hung the lantern back in place and blew it out. He did so without thought until he heard a small gasp and voice of panic.

"Romani? Where are you Romani?"  
"I'm right here. The door's this way."  
"What's the matter?" Link asked but was ignored.

"I can't see!" Zelda finally cried, and Link, hearing that she was on the verge of panic, moved back to the lantern. It flared into life a moment later, and Link found Zelda gripping Romani's small arm frantically.

"It's okay now, Zelda. The light's on." Romani's soft voice floated through the barn, but it took a moment for Zelda to relax her hold. When the older girl found Link's eyes on her, her chin went into the air. Her look dared him to laugh, but she need not have worried. Link was not cold or aloof to Zelda, nor did he dare show any pity, but where she was concerned, all teasing was gone.


	6. a gentalmen comes to call

**Hello everyone bet you all thought that I gave up on this story. Well here you go enjoy and please r&r. For disclaimers see chapter one.**

Early the next morning Devin and Link said goodbye to Uli and Aryll and rode out together. Though they were not going the same mine, they were headed in the same direction for several miles. The left town in Silence, but it wasn't long before they started to share. Link spoke of the Zelda had responded in the barn, and his father sympathetic.

"She really thought I would enjoy seeing her hurt, Dad. I can't tell you how much that bothered me."

"She seems rather sensitive," Rusl commented. "She hides behind a lovely face and a nonchalant manner, but I sense that she could be hurt quiet easily."

"I wouldn't have agreed with you before last night, but I think you must be right. Do you suppose people have used her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, gotten to know her just because she's pretty and then hurt her in some way?"

"It's hard to say."

"It's strange," Link went on. "She acts so spoiled, but I don't think Bipin spoils any of his girls."

Rusl had to think on this for a moment. Finally he replied, "I know what you're saying, Link, but Bipin does something worse-he's led Zelda to believe that she should look out for herself and on one else. I know Bipin is a good family man, and I can see that he cares, but his main concern seems to be himself."

Link nodded. His father had put his finger on the very thing that had eluded him. Bipin gave the appearance of being a righteous man, but Link could see that something was missing. He prayed for Bipin Fontaine right then, asking God to show him the way of true righteousness found in Christ alone.

"How long will you be out?" Rusl suddenly asked.

"I really should be gone for about a month, but I'll be coming back next weekend to meet a friend of Malon's."

"A man friend?"

Link smiled. "Yes. Someone she's quiet taken with."

Rusl frowned.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, except watching the town of you over dinner last night, I thought maybe…"

Link was already shaking his head. "Malon is just a friend, and besides, she was in love with Ralph Langley before we even met."

"Well, he's a blessed man. She's a very special young lady."

"That she is."

"Of course, maybe you were thinking she would make a nice sister-in-law."

The younger man didn't feign ignorance. "Zelda is still very young."

"But young ladies grow up."

"Be that as is may, I've got a teaching career to pursue."

"Oh, speaking of which, "Rusl now reached into his breast pocket, "I've a letter here from you grandmother."

"How is she doing?"

"Well."

"Does she peak of Denver?"

"Yes. She says it's hot, but she still managed to gather the information I needed about a certain training collage."

Link brought his horse to a standstill and stared at his father, idle, pushed his hat back on his head, and grinned at his son.

"Do you mean it?" Link finally managed.

"Certainly. It's too late for this fall, but a year from now…Are you willing to wait?"

"I'll wait," Link told him without a moment's thought his voice almost breathless. "The time doesn't matter; just knowing it's really going to happen is all I need."

Rusl heeled his mount forward, a smile still splitting across his face. Link moved with him, a hundred questions swarming in his head. When had his father written about his desire to teach? When had the letter arrived from Labrynna? And why had he waited until now to tell him? How much did it cost? Was his grandmother helping? Maybe he could live with her.

It was all such a blur in his mind that Link couldn't voice a single word. A glance at his father told him he was still feeling very pleased with himself. Link let his eyes slide shut for just an instant.

_I'm going to school, Lord. I'm going to teach. I prayed, and I waited on you. Thank You, Lord. Thank You with all my heart._

(&)

Eddie climbed up onto the double bed beside Zelda, but she did not touch the lantern. Zelda had already closed her eyes, but a moment later she realized something was wrong. She opened her eyes to find Malon sitting and staring at her.

"Aren't you going to turn out the light? I'm tired."

"He's probably going to fall in love with you."

It did seem that way, so Zelda didn't deny it, but she did try to reason with her older sister.

"Malon, Ralph already loves you."

"That's because he's never met you."

Zelda now pushed herself up against the headboard. "Do you really think he's coming all this way just to lose interest?"

Malon dropped her eyes. She was always the sure one, but tonight she wanted to panic. Ralph was coming the day after tomorrow, and she was ready to snap under the pressure.

"Malon?"

The older girl looked up.

"Do you think I would try to take your boyfriend?"

"No, Zelda!" Malon was horrified. "I didn't mean that at all. It's just that we met for such a short time, and I'm afraid he's forgotten what I really look like. And I can't help but ask myself if you'd been there that day if he'd have fallen in love with me in the first place."

Zelda leaned forward in a rare show of affection and hugged her older sister. She spoke with her arms holding her tight.

"Ralph Langley loves the woman who writes the letters you've shared. He might have been attracted that day at Aunt Cremia's, but his real love for you has come through your letters."

Zelda wasn't sure where the words had come from, but Malon looked relieved. She admitted, "At first if felt like he would never get here, but the time has flown. I just don't know if I'm ready."

"You're ready. I know you are."

They fell silent for a time until something compelled Zelda to ask, "Malon, what are you really afraid of?"

Malon sighed deeply. "I think I'm afraid that he'll ask me to marry him, and I'll know its right. Then I'll be torn between tow worlds."

Zelda didn't need her to elaborate. She had thought of this same thing many time herself. Where would they all end up? Her father and Uncle Error had been separated for years and by many miles. War had torn families apart from coast to coast. Where would they all be in ten years' time? Zelda reached for Malon again and they clung tighter. Neither one wanted to cry, but suddenly separation felt imminent.

At that moment the door opened with a low groan. Blossom came in without rebuke and joined them on the bed.

"It's getting late." Her voice was hushed.

"Where just talking," Malon told her.

Blossom nodded. She reached and brushed a stray hair form Zelda's cheek and then tenderly stroked Malon's.

"He'll be here before you know it, and then you'll know your heart. He'll either be everything you remember and more, or your heart will be cold."

"What if his heart is cold toward me?" Malon couldn't keep the tremor form her voice.

Blossom smiled. "If that was the case, then he wouldn't be taking a westbound stage to see you."

Both girls suddenly smiled at their mother. When Blossom stood they lay down, dark head finding comfortable places on the pillows, and their mother tucking them in like they were young. Blossom moved to Zelda's side first, pulling the covers high and then bending to kiss her. She received a surprisingly tender hug for her efforts before moving to Malon's side. They kissed and embraced as well, before Blossom turned the lantern down and moved to the door. Her soft fore Blossom turned the lantern down and moved to the door. Her soft "Good-night, my darling" floated over them like warm caress.

Once in the hall, the door closed behind her, Blossom trembled from head to foot.

_He's going to come and claim her heart, Father, and I don't know if I can stand the separation. He's going to take my Malon, and even though I see the love in her eyes whenever Ralph's name is mentioned, I'm not ready to let her go._

Bipin had fallen asleep in his chair downstairs, but Blossom didn't go back down. She moved further along the upstairs hallway and into their bed. Her movements were laden. She was tired, and that always produced exaggerated emotions. She knew that sleep was her best option right now. As her own head lay on the soft pillow, and the light quilt settled around her, Blossom said another prayer.

_Help me to remember how far You've brought us, Lord. Help me to remember to trust as I've done before. You love Malon more than I do. Help me giver her to You. Ralph too. And bless Bipin, Lord. As always, help him see that this time on earth is like a speck in light of eternity._

(&)

"One minute I feel like I just wrote that letter, and the next it feels like an eternity has passed."

Blossom smiled but didn't comment. It was no good telling Malon to sit down, for she would only pace on.

"Is it unkind of me to be glad that the girls won't be home for several hours?"

"No, dear." Blossoms voice was calm as he went on with her quilting. "Your father and I certainly don't want you children with us 24 hours a day."

Malon suddenly sat down so close to her mother that she was nearly stabbed with the needle.

"Mother, were you terribly afraid of _that_ part of marriage?"  
Blossom looked into her eyes. "A little. But I love it when your father takes me in his arms. And if you and Ralph love each other, you're going to love _that_ too."

Malon's smile was dreamy. "He took my hand before he left Aunt Cremia's."

"And what if he wants to do more than hold your hand this time?"

"Well," Malon's brown furrowed in thought. "If he's asked me to be his wife, and I've agreed, then it's all right."

"How much is all right?"

"Oh." Malon finally understood her mother's full line of thought.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's all right if he holds your hand."

"All right," Malon agreed. "What about kissing?"  
"Well, it's like you said, it depends on whether or not he's declared his intentions."

Malon nodded, clearly ready to talk. "Okay, let's say he's asked and I've accepted. What then?"

Blossom's eyes came off her sewing again. Suddenly her daughter sounded very young, but what other time would she have to ask about this? Bipin never allowed the girls to date.

"I think that if you plan to be husband and wife, then you can hold hand and hug and kiss, but I must warn you, Malon, it's very easy to go too far. Until you become husband and wife before God, you must show restraint. Ralph will certainly desire you, and I assume he will be respectful as well, but you must be fair with is feelings. The time to stop is long before you sense things are spiraling out of control."

Malon nodded, her eyes intent on her mother.

"The place to find out about the intimate side of marriage is in your bedroom on your wedding night, not in some buggy parked in the shadows of the woods. God will honor you both if you will obey Him in this area of your lives."

There was a note of fierceness in her mother's vice that Malon had never heard before, and it caused her to ask a question she would normally never hav3e broached.

"Did you do it the right way, Mother…with Father?"

"No, Malon, I didn't," her mother told her with a sigh. "I saved myself for your father, but not for our wedding night, and I will regret that for all of my life."

Malon saw in that brief sentence how hard it had been for her. The younger woman leaned close and kisser her other's cheek. Just as she drew back, a knock sounded at the door. Malon's eyes flew to her mother.

"It could be Father."

Blossom smiled. "Your father wouldn't have knocked."

Malon's eyes were huge as she rose slowly and walked from the living room. Her hand was slick with perspiration as she opened the door. There he was, taller than she remembered and so handsome in a dark suit and white shirt that it took her breath away.

"Hello, Malon." His vice was mellow and kind.

"Hello, Ralph. Won't you come in?" Malon stepped back and let him enter. His bag bumped the wall as he moved in, and Malon hoped he would be comfortable in the room they had prepared for his arrival. She expected him to at least glance around and see what he could of the house, but he turned this eyes came immediately back to her. The warmth she way in them made her blush.

"When I left your aunt's house in Holodrum, I took your hand. You blushed then." Ralph's voice was warm with remembrance "My head was on nothing but business and then there you were. I've never been so glad that I got the wrong address. I never did make that appointment, but I didn't care."

Malon's blush only deepened. She gave a self-conscious laugh, and her hands gripped the fabric of her dress. "I can't seem to help myself."

"Don't apologize."

Not wanting to seem so young and naïve, Malon shrugged a little and cast about in her mind for something to say. "How was your trip?" came out in a sudden rush.

"Fine, now."

"What does that mean?"

"Only that I wasn't certain what I would find, but I need not have worried. You're everything I remembered and more."

Malon's breath caught in her throat. Those had bee her mother's very words.

"Would you like to come in and meet my mother?"

Malon gestured with her hand, and Ralph placed his small black bag in the living room. Malon looked at his dark suit and noticed how his brad back filled the jacket. Her heart raced as she thought of his words to her.

_If I doubted my feeling for you, Ralph Langley, I doubt them no more. I am a woman in love._

**Love it, hate it, and let me know.**


	7. what will Father say?

**Enjoy the new chapter. See previous chapters for disclaimers.**

Malon watched as Ralph laughed at a comment from Sari and mentally shook her head. How could she have thought he was coming all this way only to fall in love with Zelda? He'd been laughing and teasing _all_ of her sisters since they'd come home from school, but they eyes that turned tender with love were for her alone.

"All right, girls," Blossom admonished, sticking her head in the door. "Come help me with dinner."

Ralph rose as the four younger Fontaine girls stood, but Malon kept her seat.

"What about Malon?" Romani wished to know as she exited, but Blossom told her youngest only that Malon had the evening off. Ralph sat back down when their footsteps died away, his eyes immediately finding Malon's

"Your sisters are fun."

"They like you too," she told him and then looked away. "I actually thought you might come all this way and decide you might prefer one of them to me."

Ralphs had a good laugh over this until he saw the pain in Malon's eyes.

"You're serious," he said softly. Malon felt a fool. "Malon," Ralph leaned forward and went on gently, "I did a horrible job expressing myself if you believe that."

"I'm sorry, Ralph."

"No, Malon. I'm not trying to wring some sort of apology out of you; I'm trying to tell you how I feel." He stopped then and stood across the room, he settled on the sofa within a few feet of Malon, who faced him on her favorite chair.

"Let me put it this way," he whispered caressingly. "If your feelings for me are even a fraction of what mine are for you, then you're head-over-heels in love with me."

"Oh, Ralph," Malon breathed, her heart in her eyes. "I only dreamed, but I never hoped to know this soon. I've loved you for months."

Ralph's eyes closed for an instant and then he reached for her hand. Malon never imagined that it would happen so quickly. She had wondered what she would do if he left and she still didn't know his intentions. Malon realized that her hand was being crushed, but she didn't care. Ralph loved her and she loved him. Malon asked the Lord right then to help her be the wife He would have her to be. Ralph hadn't asked yet, but somehow she knew he would. With that she had a sudden thought.

"What is it?" Ralph asked when she sat up very straight, taking her hand form his grasp.

"My father. You haven't met my father."

"Are you worried that he won't approve?"

"Maybe a little. He can be rather strict, and sometimes quite unpredictable."

With those words they both heard voices, one distinctly feminine and the other a man's. Malon and Ralph exchanged a look. Malon's face was worried, but Ralph was quite at ease. He gave her a tender wink as the voices neared. A moment later Bipin Fontaine entered the room.

(&)

"I hope you won't think me presumptuous to ask your wife to join our conversation, Mr. Fontaine, but I feel this involves both of you." It was hours after supper, and the three of them were seated in the living room.

Bipin nodded equably to Ralph's remark. It had never occurred to him that his daughter's guest would ask for her hand in marriage this soon. Assuming Ralph had some sort of business deal to discuss; he called Blossom and then sat back comfortably. Indeed, Bipin hoped it was just that. Over dinner he'd become very impressed with this young man and felt it would be a benefit to both of them if they could work together in some capacity.

"I would like to marry Malon."

Bipin was brought abruptly back to earth. He wanted to shout with outrage but worked at keeping his expression neutral. No easy feat this, with the way Blossom was smiling from a brocaded chair between them.

"Does Malon know how you feel?" she asked, pleasure highlighting her voice.

"Yes, she does. I know it seems rather sudden, but she admitted to me today that she feared I would come and be interested in one of her sisters. It didn't seem that there could be a better time to tell her what's in my heart. I know I'm over ten years older than her 18 years, but Malon tells me that doesn't worry her. I believe I could take very good care of her."

"But you only just arrived." Bipin finally found his voice. Blossom looked at her husband with compassion but wondered if he'd heard a thing Ralph said.

"They've corresponded of many months now, Bipin," she reminded him.

Bipin looked at her as though seeing her for the first time. His gaze then became quite fierce.

"How does Malon feel about this?" He asked his wife, but his eyes swung to Ralph. "Can you tell me that?"

Ralph remained silent. He hadn't known what to expect. Malon had given him the impression that it had been her father's idea that he come, but now Mr. Fontaine seemed so offended. Before Ralph could utter a word, Blossom came to his aid.

"I'm sure Malon is still awake," Blossom said. "Would you like me to get her, Bipin?"

"Yes." He sounded relived, as if Malon would settle this misunderstanding once and for all. Blossom rose, leaving an awkward silence in her wake. Ralph was a guest and felt he should not try to make conversation. Besides, Bipin was looking very put out, so they just sat. A good ten minutes of this torture passed before Blossom was back, bringing Malon with her.

"Please sit down, Moe," her father instructed.

Malon was careful to not look at Ralph or sit anywhere near him. Bipin took this as a good sign and jumped right in.

"Ralph has asked for your hand in marriage. Did you know he planned to do this?"

"Well, I wasn't sure, but I thought he might."

"And how do you feel about this?"

"I hoped you could come to some sort of agreement."

Her words were almost more than Bipin could bear. It was all happening too swiftly.

"You'd like me to say yes." Bipin speared Malon with his eyes, and all she could do was nod. "And if I don't?" he added.

Malon bit her lip, and a look of misery covered her features. She looked at the hands clenched in her lap for a moment and then back at her father. Her voice was just above a whisper when she replied, "Then I would tell him no."

Bipin couldn't think. How had things gotten so completely out of his control?

"You may return to your room, Moe."

Malon did so without looking at anyone. Ralph stood when she rose, and before he could be reseated, Bipin came to his feet.

"I'm going to need time to think about this. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ralph. Come, Blossom."

Blossom dutifully rose and bid her guest good-night before she swiftly preceded Bipin from the room. The hallway was dark with the lantern behind her in Bipin's hand, but Blossom didn't slow her flight. She nearly ran to the room they shared and waited only until the door closed before turned on her spouse.

"How could you do such a thing?" She spat the words in fury, huge tears filling her eyes. Bipin's hard expression softened when he saw them, but Blossom was far from through.

"Why did you think he'd come here, Bipin –to buy land? How could you look into your daughter's face and put her though that? She loves and trusts you, but you've asked her to pick between the two of you. And to leave them hanging! Neither one of them will get a moment's sleep this night. Now, isn't that a grand way to begin Ralph's visit?" with that she turned her back on him, a sob breaking in her throat.

Bipin didn't think Blossom had ever spoken to him is such a way. Then Malon's face came to mind, and he knew his wife had gone easy on him. He'd known very well why Ralph was coming to Kakarike Village. Why was he fighting this when all he wanted was Malon's happiness?

Blossom was still crying softly when Bipin placed the lantern on the bedside table and lit another. Leaving one of the lights for his distraught wife, he moved back down the hall to Malon and Zelda's room. The bed showed just one sleeping figure, and Bipin raised the light to find Malon. She was in a chair by the window, and even though she'd scrubbed at her face with the sleeve of her gown, the evidence of tears was very clear.

Bipin stood for a long moment and looked down at her. While he did so, another drop slipped down her cheek. Bipin reached out to cup her face with on hand, and his voice was rough.

"Marry your Ralph, Moe, with my blessing."

"Oh, Father, do you mean it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Malon would have risen, but Bipin put a hand on her shoulder. "Get ready for bed now and go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he was gone. He took the stairs on silent feet and moved though the kitchen to the door of the small room they had prepared for their guest. He knocked and waited.

Only seconds passed before Ralph came to the door. His jacket and tie was missing, but he was still dressed. The two men looked at one another for several heartbeats. Ralph was much taller, but his look help respect.

"She's never had jewels or finery," Bipin began, "but she's had love. I would want no less for her."

"Love I can give her, sir, with all my heart."

"Then do so, Mr. Langley. I ask only that she be allowed to turn 18 and a half before the wedding."

Ralph nodded his mind moving. "That would be the end of February, wouldn't it?"

"Yes. Are you willing to wait until spring?"

"More than willing, Mr. Fontaine. Anything you ask in order to make Malon my wife."

Bipin nodded, and his hand came forward. The men shook, and Ralph smiled.

"Sleep well, Ralph," Bipin added softly before turning away.

Ralph's smile widened. "I shall, Mr. Fontaine. I shall indeed."

It was not with a light treat that Bipin knew he'd done the right thing, but his heart was heavy. Hyrule. His daughter would be moving away to Hyrule in six months' time. Bipin stopped in his path. Or would she? Why did Ralph have to live in Hyrule? He and Malon could settle here.

It was with a much lighter step that Bipin covered the remaining distance to his bedroom. First he and to thank Blossom for helping him to see how harsh he'd been, but thin he had some planning to do. It would take no small amount of talk to bring Langley around. It crossed his mind to make the marriage conditional on the move, but he knew that would not be fair to Moe. He wasn't daunted, however; he was quite a salesman and knew his strengths. He was certain he could make Ralph see that he and Malon needed to live in Kakarike Village.

(&)

"Did he change his mind?" Malon asked Ralph anxiously when he came to the door, but he only took her hand and led her into the living room.

That morning Bipin had gone off to work early, but he'd left word with Blossom that he wished to see Ralph as this earliest possible convenience. All the girls were expected to work in the sore on Saturday mornings, so when they left Ralph had gone with them. Malon had remained him. She wanted to do some baking, and she and her mother were already making wedding plans.

"No," Ralph spoke when they were seated on the davenport. "He did not change his mind, but he wants me to move to Kakarike Village."

Malon sat back in surprise. "He what?"

"He wanted to know if I'd ever considered setting up a bank here, or going into some other business in town."

"Did you tell him you'd think about it?"

Ralph shook his head. "That wouldn't have been fair, Malon. Moving to Hyrule was not some whim on my part. I think the town has great potential, and that's where I want to live. I assumed you'd be fine with the idea, but we've never discussed it."

"I am fine with the idea, Ralph. I mean, I'll miss my family, but I never dreamed you'd want to live here." She paused. "Was he terribly upset?"

Ralph smiled. "Oh, no. He's still certain he can talk me around."

Malon sighed. "It's not going to be a very nice visit for you, is it?"

"On the contrary," Ralph replied while looking into her eyes. "I'm sure it's going to be a wonderful time."

And without a moment's warning, he leaned forwarded and kissed her. Malon eyes became very soft and warm, and Ralph gently shook is head.

"You don't know how tempting you are, Malon."

"Isn't that good?"

"It will be when you're my wife, but right now it's a lot of work."

Malon looked became very serious, and she gently placed her hand on Ralph's coat sleeve.

"I won't do anything to make it harder for us, Ralph."  
"That I can believe, but I think that Hyrule will be the best place for me in the coming months. Have you and your mother decided when I can come back and make you my wife?"

"I think so. The snow can be pretty heavy in February and March, but we're going to try for March 14. How does that sound?"

Ralph pulled a small book form his breast pocked, and Malon saw that is was a tiny calendar.

"Twenty-four weeks from today," he finally commented quietly. "Nearly six months."

Malon couldn't tell what he really thought. "It doesn't have to be that day, if you'd prefer another."

"No, I think this is fine. Would you rather I come ahead of the wedding and then leave right after we're married, or come the day before and plan to stay longer afterward?"

Malon didn't have to think very long. "I'm afraid something will keep you from getting here for the fourteenth, so I'd rather you come early."

"What could keep me from coming?"

"The snow."

Ralph heard the fear in her voice and put his hand over hers. She was his Malon. Their letters were always so full. They had spent less than 48 hours in each other's presence, but he knew this girl. She had told him all about herself, and he likewise, on the pages of their letters. They'd shared every dream and prayer on those pages, and it was no surprise to Ralph that he was already in love.

It was an added blessing that her hair was thick and shiny and that her blue eyes were huge and rimmed with long, dark lashes, but the girl he loved, he loved from the pages of her letters.

"I thought I heard you come in, Ralph," Blossom spoke now as she joined them. She sat on the davenport, taking Malon's other side, and put a loving hand on her daughter's arm.

"Did you discuss the wedding date?"

"Yes. Ralph thinks its fine. Mother, did you know what Father was going to talk to Ralph about this morning?"

Blossom sighed. "He mentioned it last night. I didn't encourage him, but he seemed to think it was a great idea. Has it ruined you stay, Ralph?"

"No, Mrs. Fontaine, but I did have to tell him no. I want Malon to come home as often as she likes, and I hope you'll visit us in Hyrule, but I really believe that's where the Lord wants us."

"Maybe someday we'll have a home and you can even stay with us," Malon told her mother and then turned to smile at Ralph. He was looking rather surprised.

"I think someday might be sooner than you think" was all he said.

"What do you mean?"

Ralph hesitated and Blossom stood.

"I think it's time I left you alone."

Ralph swiftly came to his feet. "No, no, Mrs. Fontaine, please don't go; I just can't believe I forgot. Excuse me a moment, ladies."

He slipped from the room, and mother and daughter exchanged looks. They didn't have time to talk about it, however, because Ralph was right back, a roll of paper in his hand.

"I brought house plans with me. There's a man in Hyrule ready to go to work, but I didn't want to start until I'd checked with you, Malon."

"Oh, Ralph!" Malon exclaimed when the plans were opened. "It's wonderful."

All three heads bent over the pages as Ralph's hand walked them through the downstairs. The entryway was large and ornate. Oak stairs, leading to the second story, rose just 20 feet from the wide front door. Immediately to the left of the entryway was a formal living room. The dining room was off that, and the entire back of the house was pantry and kitchen. A hallway could be taken from the kitchen to arrive at Ralph's study or back to the main staircase. You could also reach the top floor from a narrow set of stairs that rose from the kitchen. The second story was beautifully laid out as well and sported four bedrooms. Ralph's and Malon's rooms were across the front of the house, with tall windows looking to the east, and the other rooms looked like they would be airy and spacious as well. Ralph had designed the house himself, and Malon was thrilled.

"What do out think?"

"I think it's wonderful."

"It's not too late to change something. Do you have any suggestions?"

Malon thought a moment, and both Ralph and her mother were sure she would say no. She surprised them.

"It might be too costly, but would it be possible to put another fireplace? Right here in the entryway?"

"A fireplace in the entryway?" Ralph's tone spoke of his doubt.

"Well," Malon became rather self-conscious. "It's probably too expensive, but that area is so large and what better place to warm up than when you've just come in from the cold."

Ralph looked at Malon and then back at the plans. Put like that, he could see that it was a marvelous idea. He turned back to look at her, his eyes intent now on her face. Blossom decided it was time for her to leave.

"We don't have to, Ralph," Malon spoke when they were alone. "I won't be upset if you don't like it."

"I'm not building this house for me, Malon. Before I met you I wasn't even interested in a home. Are you certain that's all you want changed?"

Malon nodded, and Ralph took her hand.

"You'll have your extra fireplace, Malon. Count on that."

Malon linked her fingers with Ralph's and thought about his words. Yes, she was certain she could count on having the other fireplace, but suddenly it occurred to her that it was _Ralph_ who could be counted on. A sudden peace stole over her. God had sent her a wonderful man.

Malon's thoughts were still dwelling on the wonder of it all when Ralph put an arm around her and pulled her close.

**Well that's all for now. Don't worry we will be soon getting to the paring of Link and Zelda but there tail is a bitter sweat one.**


	8. the return of the hero

"_Is that Link Taggart's voice?" _Zelda whispered furiously s she darted into the kitchen.

"Yes" was Malon's casual reply. "He came to meet Ralph." She was making some refreshments for her guests and continued to do so calmly.

"But I thought he was out of town!"

"He was, but he made a special trip home because I told him Ralph would be here."

Zelda dropped into a chair as though the world had come to an end. Seeing her face, Malon wiped her hands and sat down across from her sister.

"Zelda, will you please tell me why you have such a problem with Tag?"

Zelda sighed. "I just don't like him."

"You sound like a five-year-old."

Zelda's face flushed with rage, but Malon put a hand in the air.

"You don't have to buddy up to him, Zelda, but this outrage every time he's near or offers you a ride from school is wrong." Malon placed strong emphasis on the last word, but the younger girl calmed upon hearing her sister's kind voice.

"Have you prayed about this, Zelda?"

"No," she admitted.

"Then do so," Malon urged her. "Take some time right now. Ralph and Tag are just getting to know each other. He'll probably be here for the better part of the afternoon and tomorrow after church as well. You could join us if you'd come to grips with your feelings."

Zelda nodded, and Malon knew she had said enough. She loaded a serving tray with the good china plates and cups, and then added napkins, knives and spoons, cream, sugar, butter, a full pot of tea, and some freshly baked scones. Her Aunt Cremia always served tea and scones, and Malon had a test for them often. She hoped Ralph would enjoy them too. She glanced at the table as she left, but Zelda hadn't moved or spoken. Indeed, Zelda was not even aware of her sister's departure.

_I don't have to have a reason to hate him, _she told herself. _I just do and that's that!_ She then remembered her sister's admonition to pray. Zelda sighed in the stillness of the room.

She knew her attitude was wrong. Her mother was kind to everyone, but her father only bothered with people he liked. She knew her father was wrong to be so hard at times, but what could you do if you just didn't like someone?

Suddenly Link's eyes came to mind, and the way they looked the night her family had gone to the Taggarts' for dinner. At the beginning of the evening they'd been laughing teasing eyes, but still looked at her in a way that told her he thought she was pretty, but the teasing glint and some of the friendliness was gone.

"It's just as well," Zelda stood and spoke to herself, her decision made. "I don't want to have anything to do with him anyhow."

(&)

Link walked back up the road to his house feeling very pleased that he'd made the effort to come home. Ralph Langley was as fine a fellow as Link had met in a long time. There had been no awkwardness between them, no time of testing; they'd hit it off in the first five minutes. And it had done nothing but good for Link's heart to see the way Ralph looked at Malon. She was so lovely and sweet, and God had truly blessed her with a man who would obviously cherish all the love in her heart.

Aryll and Uli were waiting with dinner on the table when Link got home, and he was enthusiastic in his telling of Ralph and Malon. Aryll thought it was the most romantic thing she ever heard, but Uli had another thought.

"Maybe the Lord will lead you to teach school in Hyrule someday, and you can see more of Ralph Langley."

Link hadn't thought of it, but he smiled his appreciation at this mother. They bowed their heads to pray for the meal, but Link was a bit distracted. Why had the thought of teaching in Hyrule made him wonder where Zelda would be living by then? He nearly shook his head. He hadn't seen her all day, and thinking of her in that way now seemed odd to him. A moment later he dismissed it; his was probably still just pondering the way she'd responded that night in the barn. Well, he'd done everything he could to make things right. It was up to her if she wanted to have anything to do with him.

(&)

"I can't believe you have to leave tomorrow."

Malon and Ralph were walking hand-in-hand along Clear Creek, the sun was sinking in the sky, and the sound of the rushing water caused Malon to raise her voice slightly. Ralph heard her quite clearly, but as hard as it was for him to leave, he didn't comment. Right now he just wanted to be near the woman he loved, holder her hand and not thinking about a six-month separation.

"Do you think the time will go by swiftly?" Malon asked.

"That all depends."

"On what?"

"On the time of day. When I'm at the bank, at my desk or even overseeing a teller's window, the hours will fly by, but in the evening when I'll wonder what you're doing and if you had a good day, the time will drag." Ralph stopped then and pulled Malon close with one hand. With his free hand he traced the line of her brows and then drew his fingers down her cheek until he had taken gentle hold of her chin.

"I love you, Malon, and I don't want you to forget that for one second."

"I won't. You won't forget my love, will you?"

"Not for an instant. And when I come again, we'll be husband and wife."

With that he caught her in both arms and kissed her. There were housed along the creek, but the trunk and branches of a large tree sheltered their tender kiss of love and anxiousness, and when they broke apart to walk back to the house, Malon's thoughts went again to the forthcoming wedding.

"Are you certain your family won't come?"

"Quite certain. When I return to Hyrule I'll write and let them know how things worked out, but it's such a long way from Termina, and my mother is not in the best of health. She'll want us to visit as soon as we're able. I know they're looking forward to meeting you, so we'll go soon after we're married."

"What if I'm expecting right away?"

"I hope you will be, and if that's the case, we'll wait and the three of us will go."

"What if it's twins? Malon asked, and Ralph laughed because he knew she was being outrageous.

"In that case," he was outrageous in return, "we'll leave one of the babies with a neighbor so it will still just be the tree of us."

Now Malon laughed as well. As they neared the house, they heard Zelda's voice in the yard. She appeared to be waiting for them, and indeed she was, hands on her waist.

"I know you want him all to yourself, Malon, but this is Ralph's last night, and we want to visit with him too."

"All right," Malon's hands went in the air as though is surrender. "I just had to get him away for a little while so you could do my job with dinner."

Zelda smiled hugely. "Well, it worked. Mother roped me in as soon as I came through the kitchen."

Malon liked that a lot, but Ralph turned on some mock sympathy. He put an arm around Zelda and walked her toward the house. His voice was full of fun when he asked, "she's very cruel to you, isn't she, Zelda?"

"Who? Mother or Malon?"

"Both."

"Yes," Zelda told him emphatically and just barely held her laugher. "They all are. I'm under such persecution."

Ralph laughed. Romani darted from the house right then and took Ralph's free hand. Malon held back just a few steps so she could watch him walk with her sisters.

_I never thought about how he would feel about my sisters, Lord, but this is so special. He brings out the best in all of us. I don't know how I'll stand it when he leaves in the morning._

With that Malon slowly made her way inside, determining to throw off any hint of sadness. This was Ralph's last night, and she needed to make the best of it. After all, she had only a week of memories to carry her for the next six months.

(&)

"Now," Blossom spoke with determination. "I decided to get you a Christmas gift from the catalog, Malon. It won't arrive before Christmas, and I'm going to have to mail it directly to Robert because it's for your new home." Blossom set a Clock Town timepieces catalog in her daughter's lap. "You choose with mantel clock you want."

"A mantel clock? Oh, Mother, are you certain?"

"Indeed I am. With the changes happening in the economy, I'm sure things are going to be tight in the days to come, but you father and I discussed it last night and he said you're to have the one you want. It can go over the fireplace in your bedroom, the one in the living room, or that wonderful fireplace you wanted in the entryway."

Malon gave the older woman a hug before they bent their heads over the pages.

"Which one do you suppose Ralph would like?"

"I don't know, Malon," she said thoughtfully. "You could pick out a few you like-you know, circle them and then tear the pages out and send them to Ralph. He could mark the ones he likes and send them back. I Know it's supposed to be a Christmas gift, but you won't be married for three more months, and that's more than enough time to pick out what you like."

"All right," Malon agreed and again both turned to the pages before them.

"That's pretty," Blossom said as she pointed to one of the clocks.

"Oh, Mother, that's a Gossip Stone, and it's almost $7!"

"Your father said you were to have the one you wanted, Malon."

Malon chewed her lip. "I really should mark more than one."

"Not if you only like one."

"I like this one too, but its $8."

"Mark them both," Blossom said decisively and stood. "I have a dozen things to do before the girls come home from school, so you go ahead and take care of it, Malon. I'm sure Ralph will be pleased either way.

Blossom left the kitchen then, but Malon just sat. It was hard to imagine how their home would look and even harder to see the clock on a fireplace that existed only in her mind, but it wasn't at all hard to see that she and Ralph were going to be very happy.

(&)

"Now, Zellda," Miss Impa Bradley spoke clearly. "It's your turn to recite the original 13 colonies in the order they were admitted to the union, and also there capitals. Please come forward and face the class."

Zelda did so without fuss or nerves. She had worked long and hard with this memorization, and she knew them all by heart. However, Zelda didn't count on the way she would feel when every eye in the class was trained on her. It wasn't the admiring looks she received from some of the boys; it was the looks of dislike that many of the girls gave her. In order to get started, Zelda dropped her eyes to the floor in front of her.

"The capital of Labrynna is Lenny. The capital of Termina is Clock Town. The capital of Koholint is-"

"Look at the class, please," Miss Bradley interrupted from the rear.

Zelda raised her eyes and swallowed hard. "The capital of Koholint is Mabe Village. The capital of Minish village is …" Here she faltered. She tried to keep her eyes glued to her teacher, but they kept darting about the room. Zelda felt her face turn red, and Miss Bradley suggested kindly that she begin again.

Zelda thanked her with a smile and started out all right, but faltered again at Georgia. She knew all of these but suddenly gone blank. She wanted to tell the teacher, but she couldn't find throes words, either. Her heart sank when after several strained minutes Miss Bradley rose and moved to her desk.

"Come here, Zellda." Her voice was stern. Zelda turned, thankful at least that her back was to the class, and stood before her teacher.

"I am very disappointed. You have had weeks to learn these." Her voice wasn't angry, but Zelda knew it would do no good to try to explain.

"Hold out your hand."

Zelda did as she was told, and her entire body convulsed as the ruler came down across her knuckles five times. She didn't look at anyone or lay her head on her desk and sob as she longed to do, but sat looking straight at the portrait of Gustaf **Hyrule**, blinking rapidly to dispel the moisture. Miss Bradley began to say something to the class but then faltered. Zelda would have been surprised to know that her own sister had caused the stumble. Sari was looking at Miss Bardley with mouthing akin to hatred.

(&)

"Error," Bipin called into the back room. "Have we received that order from Labrynna?"

"Not yet. I expect the snow has something to do with the holdup."

Bipin came into the room now, and Error turned to look at him. The light from the window shoe full in his face for several seconds, and Error was alarmed by how tired and old he looked.

"You know, Bipin, I didn't ask you to join me in Kakariko Village so you could work yourself into an early grave."

"Why," Bipin asked with a grin, "am I looking half dead?"

"What time did you come in this morning?"

Bipin shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

His avoidance of the answer told Error that the noise he'd heard around 4:00 A.M. was Bipin arriving for work. The older man slowly shook his head.

"We have different strengths, Bipin, and I'm thankful for that. You're more aggressive than I am, but we're not going to starve if you take a little time off. You've been down here every day since you arrived in July. I live right upstairs, but I've never had the desire to be here as often as you do. I really think you need to slow down, spend some more time at home. Malon will be leaving in three months. Take as much time with her as you can."

"That's just it, Error."

"What is?"

"Malon's leaving. It's shown me that I won't have my children here forever. I need to be sure I'm established now, while I'm still young enough to do the work. They won't be around forever, so I've got to see to Blossom and myself on my own."

Error's heart ached. _If only you were seeing to eternity the way you see to this life on earth, Bipin. My heart would find rest knowing you're going to be with me up there._

"Do you ever think about the folks?" Bipin asked out the blue.

"Yes. I think about them a lot."

"So do I. They nearly worked themselves to death in their old age. That's why I'm working now."

Both men were silent for a moment.

"At least they're at rest now."

"Are they, Bipin?"

"What do you mean?" The younger man frowned at Error.

"I'm just saying I'm not sure."

"Well, of cores they're at rest," Bipin's said a bit testily. "They were good people. They deserve to be in heaven."

"Is that really what you believe, Bipin? That good people go to heaven?"

"Well, of course. Don't you?"

"No."

The single word hung between them for several uncomfortable seconds, and then the bell sounded at eh door that let to the hardware.

"I'll get it," Bipin spoke quietly, but when he turned away his face did not hold his usual enthusiasm for any and all customers.


	9. christmas day

**Ok a new chapter is up and running, I recently had a little extra time to my self so I tried to be productive. For the disclaimers look at chapter one, other wise enjoy!**

The entire wagon was quiet on the way home that afternoon and Link couldn't help but notice. Romani was beside him on the seat, and she looked so sad that Link was tempted to put an arm around her. He planned to ask Aryll about it as soon as they were home, but the snow was deep in places and the ride was taking longer than usual. He realized he should have brought the large sleigh.

"Everything okay, Aryll?" he questioned as soon as he'd bulled into the barn.

"Sure," she answered easily enough, but her voice held no conviction.

"It seemed like everyone was pretty quiet today."

"Well," she shrugged, "we're probably all just tired of school and ready for some time off for Christmas."

Link stared at her, but Aryll didn't notice, what she just described should have made them all restless and happy, not depressed. But Aryll was already moving toward the path their father had shoveled out so they could reach the house. Link settled the two roan horses and wagon and then followed her. They found their father at the kitchen table filling out a survey report and working on some letters, but he put it all aside when they came in and joined his wife and children for hot coffee and fresh muffins.

(&)

Barefooted, Sari stood in the hallway outside of Malon and Zelda's room, a small jar clenched in her hand. It was late, time she was in bed, but welcome or not she had to see Zelda. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," Malon called from within.

Sari pushed the door open just enough to slip inside and then shut it behind her. Link Sari, but of the older girls were in long flannel nightgowns, but the light was on and only Malon was under the covers. Sari made herself go to the other side of the bed, right up to Zelda, and spoke.

"Uncle Error gave me this ointment a long time ago when I cut myself. I thought you might like to use it."

Zelda stared down into her sister's hesitant eyes and took the jar from her outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Sari."

"You're welcome," she said and then just stood there. Zelda spoke next, her voice fierce, but not toward Sari.

"I knew those states and capitals, Sari. I knew every one."

"I know you did. Heard you say them to Mother."

Quiet descended until Malon said softly, "I know it's Saturday tomorrow, but you'd best get to bed, Sari."

"All right. Good-night, Zelda.' Night, Malon."

The older girls wished her a good night as well, and when Sari slipped back out of the room, Malon pushed herself up against the headboard. When Zelda climbed into bed shill holding the ointment, Malon immediately reached for her hand.

"Oh, Zelda," she whispered when she saw the marks, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't cry, Malon!" Zelda's voice was sharp, but Malon ignored her. Seeing those tears, Zelda's fell as well.

With tender movements Malon took the small jar and removed the lid. She carefully smoothed the white cream over Zelda's swollen hand, moving painstakingly and sniffing back her tears. When she was done, her voice sounded as fierce as Zelda's had.

"Tag would never do this."

"Tag? What are you talking abut?"

"Link Taggart. I don't think he'll bit anyone when he's a teacher."

Zelda shifted in order to get a better view of Malon's face.

"Link is going to be a teacher?"

"That's his dream."

"How do you know that?"

"Zelda," Malon voice held a note of rebuke. "I talk to the man. We visit every time he come to the store, and whenever he's home he stops here to see Mother and me."

Zelda was frowning at her sisters as though she didn't have the right to Link's company. Without speaking she took the jar from Malon, replaced the cap, and set it on her nightstand. She settled her head on the pillow, her back to the sister who had just shown her such kindness.

"You're going to be 16 in a few weeks, Zelda. Don't you think it's time you gave up this childishness?

"What about Link?"

"What about Link?" Malon asked back. "Honestly Zelda, you have no grounds. He couldn't be kinder to us if he tried. He doesn't even tease you anymore."

Zelda was well aware of that fact but tried again to divert Malon's belief.

"Well, anyway, Link's too young to be teaching school. I, for one, would never respect him."

"Link is no child, Zelda. He was 19 in October, and by the time he finishes his training he'll be even older than that. Like I said, pride, and in my opinion that's no grounds at all."

With that Malon blew the light out. The tender way the older girl had ministered to Zelda's hand seemed to be forgotten. Both girls fell asleep without sharing another word.

(&)

"What are you doing?" Aryll called down to her brother from the place in the hayloft. He'd just moved the ladder away and stranded her above him.

"Moving the ladder."

"I can see that, Way?"

Link tipped his head back and stared at her. "You can come down when you've told me what's bothering you."

"Oh, Tag."

"Don't 'oh, Tag,' me. Now what's going on that's ruining you weekend, Aryll? Even Dad and Mom have noticed."

He heard Aryll's sigh from his place on the barn floor. A few more seconds went by and she said, "Let me down from here and I'll tell you."

Link did so, and after they had both taken seats on the bench by the stalls, Aryll explained what had happened in the schoolhouse the day before. It wasn't long before she was crying; Link put an arm around her.

"I feel just awful, Tag. Anyone can forget, and it's so hard to stand up thee and have everyone looking at you. I know Miss Bradley must have hurt her. Her whole body jumped, and Miss Bradley didn't just do it once either. She must have hit her five or six times."

She turned her face into her brother's coat front and cried. In so doing, she missed the clenching of Link's jaw. He could hardly stand the thought of anyone being hit on the back of the hand, but with Zelda, somehow it was worse. He was certain her pride had taken a beating, but that wasn't what bothered him. He had looked at her hands many times. For a girl who often helped in the general store, her hands were remarkable smooth and soft-looking with no jagged nails or calluses. He could well imagine with a few whacks with the ruler must have done.

The most frustration part of this was realizing his position; he had no place in this situation. It was not his job to go to the teacher, nor could he even talk to Zelda and try to bring her comfort. Indeed, he was quite certain what her response would be if he tried.

"I think the worst part-" Aryll had calmed enough to go on and voice Link's own thoughts- "is that I'm not close to Zelda, so I can't even tell her how sorry I am."

"No," Link agreed quietly. "She wouldn't welcome that."

"I could see that Ruto was upset too. Sari and Romani probably were also, but they had their backs to me."

"We'll just pray for her, Aryll. It doesn't have to be one of us to help her. We'll just pray that Ruto or Malon or maybe her mother will talk to her and make her feel better."

Aryll sniffed and Link produced a handkerchief. She thanked him and sat up straight to repair her face. The subject of Zelda was dropped, but she was still heavy on bother of their minds.

(&)

The Saturday before Christmas brought heavy snows to the mountains in Kakariko Village, but many made it out for church the next day. Christmas was on Thursday of that week, and excitement was high. The Fountains planned to have Error and the Taggarts join them for Christmas dinner. Blossom and the girls would be doing the bulk of the meal, and Uli was bringing the dessert and rolls with fresh butter. Malon was planning a splendid tea for the afternoon, and Ruto and Aryll already had their heads together about their own activities for the day.

At the moment, however, they were all bundled to their ears and getting ready to go home after the sermon. Pastor Sahasrahla had ended his message with a tender prayer for blessings on his congregation in the week to come. He had asked God to remind them that His Son was to be celebrated all year long. Malon had gone up to tank him for the reminder.

"And how is the wedding plans coming, Malon?"

"Just fine." She smiled. "Less than three months now."

Pastor Sahasrahla chuckled. "I may seem old to you, but I well remember the day when I counted the hours until my wedding."

Mrs. Sahasrahla had come to his side, and he sent her a warm smile.

"Ralph wrote and told me he'd been in touch with you and that you'd like to meet with us when he arrives."

"Yes, I would. I met him of course last fall, Malon, but I think it we might be a good idea to seem you both again."

"Weather permitting, he and a friend plan to leave Hyrule in time to arrive here on March 6."

"Well, fine. Why don't you come by and seem as soon as it works into your schedule?"  
"Thank you, Pastor Sahasrahla. I hope you both have a wonderful Christmas."

"You do the same," Ambi Munroe told her kindly, and Malon smiled her thanks.

Malon turned to find her family gone. Indeed, Bipin was headed back inside to locate her. He hustled her into Error's waiting wagon and took them all home. Malon helped with Sunday dinner as usual, but she was slightly preoccupied. As soon as she could get away, she took her stationery to her room and lay on the bed to write Ralph a long letter.

Christmas is Thursday, and I hope and pray with all my heart that it will be the last one we spend apart. How I love the snow and the way it turns the mountains white, but my true longing is to be snuggled together in our own home, watching it together. Even if the house cannot be complete, just to be with you will be enough.

I Spoke to Pastor and Mrs. Sahasrahla Munroe today, and they were very kind as we talked about the wedding. I'm looking forward to meeting Richard Buchanan since you've written so much about him. It's a shame Zelda's too young for marriage; he sounds wonderful.

And speaking of Zelda, I don't know what Christmas day will be like with her strong aversion to Tag. Honestly, Ralph I don't know what her problem is, unless it's as you say, "She pretest too much." It's nearly inconceivable that under all that antagonism she could be fighting stronger feeling for him, but you might be right. I do wonder what she would say if he got hurt or she was never able to see him again. Well, I guess time will tell, and a little growing up wouldn't hurt, either. I keep praying about it.

Uncle Error says he has a surprise for us. He won't tell me what it is, but he's going to give it to both of us when you arrive. Do you remember the day you contend the weeks to our wedding? Well, we're down to less than 12 weeks now. Eleven weeks and six days to be exact.

Malon had to stop writing so she could roll onto her back, hug her pillow, and just smile at her ceiling. She was going to be married. She was going to be Mrs. Ralph Langley. A huge sigh escaped her. It was wonderful, but the busy week was suddenly catching up with her; Malon felt certain lethargy creep over her. She might have fallen asleep if someone hadn't knocked on the door. A moment lager Romani came in.

"Malon are you busy?"

"Not real busy. I'm writing a letter."

"To Ralph?"

"Yes."

"When you're done, will you play a game with me?"

"Certainly. I'll come down in a few minutes.

Romani smiled her thanks and started to leave, but then she stuck her head back in. "Tell him hello for me, Malon."

"I'll do it, Romani," she told her with a huge smile. "I'll do it right now."

(&)

**Hyrule**

"Well, that was the meal to end all meals, Ralph told his host as he rocked onto the back legs of his chair.

"Ludais a feel find, I assure you Ralph," he said of his crotchety but faithful housekeeper. If your Malon needs any help with the house or cooking, just pop out here to the ranch for a few tips."

Ralph chuckled, thinking of the scones and tea Malon had prepared. He shook his head At Richard. "I think my Malon will do just fine, but thanks for the offer."

"Speaking of Malon," Richard continued, "what were her plans for the day?"

"She's with her family, including Uncle Error, and I think Link Taggart and his family had been invited to join them."

"You've mentioned Link sever times," Richard commented.

"Yes. I was very impressed. He lives in Kakariko Village, and he's even a mine surveyor, but he's not caught up in that work of trying to get-rich-quick. Malon tells me that his dram is to teach school.

"Well, we can certainly do with some well-qualified men and women for that profession," Richard said fervently. "If the rumors in town can be trusted, Hyrule's new schoolteacher is now what they hoped she would be."

"Yes, I'd heard that as well. It's a large class, and I don't thin she's assertive enough."

Luda chose that moment to scurry into the room. She was the tiniest woman Richard had ever known.

"That was a fest, Luda," Ralph told her.

She managed to look pleased without smiling. "Did you save room for pie?" she demanded.

"Not at the moment," he admitted, hands in the air.

Luda speared Richard with her eyes. "You see that he stays around long enough to enjoy some of my pie, Richard Buchanan."

With that she was gone.

The tow men shared a smile.

"Luda has spoken," Richard said with a false shudder.

Ralph only laughed.

**That is all for now please R&R the next chapter should be up shortly.**


	10. Confrontation

**I got ahead of my self. I got the chapters done but I just didn't have time to upload them so enjoy this special 2 chapter issue. For disclaimers look at chapter one.**

"Now, who is this?" Link asked, pointing to the daguerreotype in the album. He turned his head to study Romany's adorable profile as she answered.

"That's Mother's sister, Cremia. She lives in Holodrum." Romani turned to him and added, "It was at Aunt Cremia's house that Malon met Ralph."

Link's smiling eyes went to the glowing bride-to-be. "I haven't heard this story," Link told her. "I assumed you'd met Ralph after you moved."

"No," Malon said softly and would have elaborated, but Romani jumped back in.

"Oh, no. She went to Aunt Cremia's before we went to Holodrum, and while they wee having tea, a man knocked on the door; it was Ralph. He had the wrong house, but when he saw Malon, he stayed for three hours!"

"Well, now." Link's expression was warm and teasing as he roes form the kitchen table and ported himself more coffee. "I had no idea."

"Oh, stop it, Tag. And don't tell him any more, Romani. He'll only tease me."

Link laughed and Zelda chose that moment to come moodily into the kitchen. Christmas dinner had been over for an hour, and Sari had gone off with Russ and Aryll to one of the rooms upstairs. All the adults were in the living room. Since Malon, Romani, and Link had taken the kitchen, she felt she had no place to go.

"We were just going to play a game," Romani told the sulking teen. "Want to join us, Zelda?"

"What are you going to play?" Her voice told her disinterest.

"_The Four swords."_

Zelda studied the toe of her shoe and then glanced at Link. His expression toward her was as it had been all day, completely noncommittal, and as much as she hated to be in the same room with him, she hated her boredom more.

"All right," she said after a moment. "I'll play."

Romani had wanted to show there rest of the family photos to Link, but she thought Zelda would leave if she took the time. _The Four swords game _was always more fun with four players, and even better with six or eight. She quickly put the photo album aside and waited while Malon took the game from the cupboard.

"I've never played this before," Link admitted as they all took seats.

"I'll help you," Romani offered, but Malon did the honors.

"Your main objective is to travel across the continent and save the princess. You see," Malon spoke as the board was displayed, "It's like a map of the United Countries showing the large cities and the railway lines. You have a horse and health points and if a monster attacks you have to fight to the death or runaway."

Always good with numbers, Zelda had taken over as point manager and was now giving everyone there allotted finances, equipment, and other standard starting items. Lining up his items as he'd watched the girls do, Link waited for someone to explain the first move. Rummaging in the box, Zelda muttered something about the game pieces being done, and Sammy jumped up.

"Ho! I think they're in my room. I'll run up and get them."

Zelda thought nothing of this until her father called to Malon from the living room and a moment later she found herself alone with Link. Her eyes darted to him, but he was studying the board. Zelda relaxed until Link said out of the blue, "Does your hand hurt, Zelda?"

Zelda's eyes flew to his, but he was looking at the faint bruises on the back of her hand. Zelda swiftly buried her hand in her lap, and then Link sought out her eyes. She looked defiant as usual.

"I'm not going to ease you, Zelda," he said quietly. "You don't need to worry about that. "Silence hung between them for just an instant.

"Why did you stop teasing me, Link?" The question was out before she could stop it.

"It had gone too far."  
"What do you mean?" Zelda's brow was furrowed; she honestly didn't understand.  
"I mean, if someone actually thinks that I want to see them hurt, then my teasing had gone too far."

Zelda suddenly remembered the scene with the pitchfork in the Taggarts' barn. She felt the first inkling of softening toward Lin Taggart; he really had been concerned about her. Unfortunately, he was about to unwittingly destroy this tiny seed before it could grow even a millimeter.

"I realized," Link continued, "that either I was being too harsh, or you just couldn't handle that type of jesting."

Link watched Zelda's eyes flash with dark-blue fire and knew he'd stepped on her pride.

"I can take anything you dish out, Link Taggart!" she hissed. "Just don't forget that."

Romani came back into the room just then and Malon as close behind her, so Link was not able to reply to Zelda's venomous outburst. The game was played, and Zelda won hands sown, but Link gave it little thought. However, he nearly mourned at how close he'd come to seeing her softened, only to have her turn on him again.

(&)

January 2, 1874, was Zelda's sixteenth birthday. It was Friday, and she went to school wearing new ribbons in her hair and new mittens, but she wasn't feeling as ecstatic as she normally would have. The United Countries were experiencing a depression that had hit the East in September '76 had how spread toward the West. Her mother had managed to make Christmas feel normal, but just days after December 25; her parents had warned everyone that things would be different. Since Zelda's birthday was the first of the year, she was the first to feel the changes.

There would still be a cake a special meal, but the dew dress she usually received, the book or game, and the special box of candy were going to have to wait for another time. Added to this was the upcoming wedding. One day while Malon had been out of the house, Blossom had sat down with the girls and told them her desire to make Malon and Ralph's wedding everything it could be. It meant cutting back in many areas, sand although Zelda was the first to agree wholeheartedly to help in this, she had not anticipated the way she would feel when she had so few gifts to open on the morning of her birthday.

Though she was careful not to let on to anyone, it did not put her in the fines of moods, her father's attitude was no help. He enjoyed birthdays but saw no reason to let them interrupt the workday. Friday the second was Zelda's day to work in the store, and Bipin expected her to be on time. After school she came through the doors in a towering rage but was careful not to let her father suspect.

"Seep out the back room, Zel," were his firs words, and when Zelda was finished, the room had never looked so good. She took out every ounce of resentment on that floor and had the dust flying so high she had to open a window.

Uncle Error came by at one pint and gave her a birthday hug, but she was still out of sorts. The mood only worsened when her father told her she'd have to mind the front. Bipin had business at the bank, and Error planned to work in the office. Hoping with all her heart that no one would come in, Zelda obeyed and slowly walked toward the front. The bell rang just moments after she arrived behind the counter, and her heart sank when she saw it was Link.

He walked easily until he spotted the girl behind the counter whose eyes were hostile enough to make his step falter. Link had not had time to give the girls a ride home today, so he hadn't seen that Zelda would have walked downtown and not accepted his offer anyway. Knowing that nothing he could say or do was going to help the relationship, Link almost turned and went back out. However, he was out of time. His mother's birthday was in two days, and he had to leave the following morning.

"May I help you?" The question was asked with complete indifference. Link shook his head.

"I'll just look around."

"Suit yourself."

Link turned away with a mall shake of his head. Maybe it was time for a confrontation. They both shared the same faith in Christ, but Zelda was nothing short of hateful when it comes to him. He knew that all believers struggled with certain sins, but this seemed out of control.

Link pulled the watch from his pocket. He really didn't have the time this afternoon, but when he returned to town, he would things out in the open. Right now however, he had to think of this mother and what would please her. He didn't have a lot to spend, but Aryll had mentioned his mother's interest in a collar pin to go at her neckline of her lace blouse.

Link didn't move directly to the jewelry counter as he longed to do, but wandered around a bit, hoping that Bipin or Error would appear. He stepped to the large doorway that led to hardware, but that side of the sore was empty. He knew he was going to have to get down to business.

With a soft sigh he turned back and stepped to the jewelry counter, with was separate form the others and sat in the middle of the store, he looked down though the glass and began to peruse the goods. He spotted the pin Aryll had described almost immediacy, but Zelda showed no signs of coming to help him. He considered going home, giving Aryll the money, and asking her to return the next day, but the snow was very deep these days and he didn't want her struggling with the sleigh. At least he heard Zelda's footsteps and steeled himself for the worst. She did not disappoint him.

"Did you want to see something? Because if you don't, I have things to do."

In that instant, Link had had enough. Anger leapt onto his back so swiftly that it nearly took his breath away. What had he done to deserve this? How could she hate him this much? These were just tow of the questions that exploded in this brain, and his feeling must have shown on his face because Zelda looked rather startled.

"I am a paying customer in hard times, Zelda," Link bit out, doing nothing to disguise his outrage. "Now are you in the business of selling goods or not?"

Zelda blinked several times before saying in a much subdued tone, "I'd be glad to sell you something. Was there something special you wanted to see?"

"That pin, please." His voice had calmed, but he was still tense.

Zelda unlocked the cabinet and brought out a black velvet square covered with pins. She placed it gently on the counter and watched as Link picked up a gold pin. Both ends were rounded wand there were roses etched in the center. It was lovely. There was another one, nearly identical to the first except that it had a tine diamond set in the center.

Link would have dearly loved to buy the one with the diamond but it was **250** rupees. The one without the stone was only **78 rupees**. Link lifted both in his hands and studied them, unaware of the fact that while he concentrated, Zelda was moving into a fine fury over the way he'd just put her in her place. Indeed, it was Zelda's impatient sigh that brought Link's head up and reminded him of the time.

"I'll take this one." He gestured toward the pin in his right hand, trying hard to ignore her returned ire.

"Fine," Zelda said shortly and reached to nearly tear the other pin from his left hand. Even in her anger, she noticed the way Link jumped slightly.

Both sets of eyes, one huge and the other intense, dropped to his hand and watched as a drop of blood welled to the surface. Link calmly placed the pin he had chosen on the counter and reached for this handkerchief. He wrapped his finger and then looked at Zelda. He blinked with surprise to see tears standing in her wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Link," she whispered.

"It's all right, Zelda," he told her, the sight of her tears touching his heart. "I'll take this one."

For a moment Zelda looked at him as though completely unaware of what he might be talking about, but then she looked down and saw the pin before him. With trembling hands she replaced the other pins, locked the cabinet, picked up Link's choice, and moved to the cash register. Her hands were still shaking when she took his money and make change from the drawer.

"Is it a gift?" The question was nearly whispered.

"Yes," Link told her simply and ten watched as she placed it in a small box and painstakingly wrapped it in crisp, yellow paper. When it was ready, she held it out to him, her eyes still troubled.

"Thank you, Zelda"

"You're welcome, Link."

Link stood for just a moment. Replacing his hat, he put the small parcel in his coat pocket but didn't walk away. He looked back at Zelda, his eyes serious.

"I'm headed out in the morning, but when I get back I think we should talk. I don't know what's brought on his hatred, but it's not right."  
Zelda heart clenched. Treating Link she hated him had become almost a habit. Why had she acted this way?

Now, still speaking very low, she said, "I don't hate you, Link-not really. And I am sorry about your hand."

Link nodded his acceptance. "I'll see you later, Zelda."

"Goodbye, Link. Have a good trip."

"Thank you."

With that he turned away and moved out the door. Zelda stood still long after the sound of the bell faded away. A noise in the back finally made her move. She reached for the feather duster and turned to work on the shelves behind her. Tears slid down her face. This was turning out to be the worst birthday of her life.

(&)

The older woman closed the bedroom door firmly and gestured to the bed. She waited until her daughter took a seat on the edge and then moved to sit beside her.

"You've been quiet for a week now, Zelda. What's going on?" The question came from Blossom, and it wasn't the first. However, this time she was not going to be put off. When Zelda was not in the mood to talk she was like her father. She told people to leave her alone and expected to be obeyed. This time Blossom was not going to go away until she had some answers.

"Was it your birthday? Was it a terrible letdown for you?"  
"It was," Zelda admitted her eyes averted, "but not from anything you did. I had a bad day, but it was all my fault."

"Can you tell me abut it?"

"I don't really want to."

"I would accept that, Zelda, but you've not been the same since. What is going on?" Blossom's voice was just firm enough to tell her daughter that she wanted answers. Zelda gave a very light sketch of what had happened in the store.

"I nearly cried when I saw the blood," she said, looking at Blossom. "Oh, Mother, I've treated him so badly, and now I just want to forget it. I don't know what I'll do if he wants to talk."

"So you still hate him?"

Zelda shook her head. "I don't think I ever did, but I don't want to talk it over with him either. I think I'd die of embarrassment if I had to explain. And Mother," Zelda wailed, "I just don't feel that comfortable around him! If we talk he'll think I want to talk and joke with him like Malon."

"Would that be so bad?"

The question totally disarmed Zelda. She stared at her mother in complete bewilderment.

"Zelda," Blossom went on gently, "I can't help but notice hat you don't make friends easily. If Link is offering friendship to you, why can't you accept it?"

"What if he wants more than friendship?" the question came out in a tortured whisper, and Blossom knew they had finally come to the root of the matter.

"Oh, honey, acting like you hate a man is not going to make your feeling for him go away."

"But what if he finds out that I kind of like him, and he's _not_ interested that way? I'd never be able to look at him again."

Blossom reached for Zelda, gently putting her arms around her lovely daughter. She didn't know Zelda had ever faced her feelings as she was now doing. Blossom chose her words carefully.

"You are afraid of being hurt that you never take risks. Love is a risky thing, Zelda, but we can't live without it."

Zelda sniffed, and Blossom just held her. The younger woman's head was against her mother's chest, and she spoke softly from that position.

"Malon is so selfless, Mother. She puts others ahead of herself all the time, just like you do. I feel like I have to take care of myself. So many people have taken an instant dislike to me over the years that I found it was easier not to have anything to do with them. That way they couldn't hurt me."

Blossom hugged her almost fiercely. "You're growing up, honey, and you're finding out that is doesn't work that way. Yes, we might be hurt, but we have to trust God and be willing to love and give of ourselves."

"Do you know how it all started?" Zelda pulled slightly away and looked at her mother. "Link stared at me the first time we met in the store last summer. I pretended that I didn't like it, but I did, and when we walked out with his purchased, I tripped," Tears filled her lovely eyes. "I felt like such a fool, but he laughed and only made it worse. It wasn't a cruel laugh-I think Malon might have laughed too- but I decided then and there to hate him forever. But if I hate him, why do I want to look at him all the time? And why do I really care what he thinks of me?"

Blossom smoother Zelda's hair from her face and tenderly stroked her cheek.

"You still have some thinking to do, honey, but you'll find your answers. God does not want us lost and hurting. Trust Him for this. I'm not trying to push you and Link together. In fact, he doesn't even plan to stay in Kakariko Village that long."

"You mean his schooling?"

"That's right, but I do think he could be a good friend to you whether he lives here or not. I've seen how kind and tender he is with all your sisters, and I guess I trust him to be kind with you as well."

Zelda nodded.

"We'll just keep praying," Blossom said softly, hugging her daughter once again.

**Did you like it? Please tell me.**


	11. Yes Mr Taggart

**New chapter is up and ready. I hope you will enjoy this one it's rather interesting seeing what they really think of each other.**

My Darling Malon,

Today I write from our bedroom. I sit before the window, looking at the snow and wishing as you have in the past that we could be here together. I know as I write this you are picturing my apartment above the bank. This time you are wrong. I now sit with paper on my knee in our new home, having just moved in yesterday.

I fear we will hear nothing but echoes for the fist year, until we can afford some more furniture and rugs, but I'd rather shop with you and at a time when it will not cause a financial burden. The only thing I truly fear is loneliness for you. As of this writing we have only one neighbor, they are an older couple, very dear, but you are used to being surrounded by loving family, and I do not wish you to pine overly for them.

At that point Malon had to stop reading. She was too overwhelmed to go on. The house was finished! She was not going to be married for six weeks, but her home was waiting for her. She smiled when she thought about the lack of neighbors. Didn't Ralph understand that she was coming there for him? Malon understood that she might be a bit naive about the future, but she was going to be married to the man she loved, and a lace of neighbors seemed of very little importance at the moment. She had to read on.

Our home sits on the road that leads to Richard's ranch, so I expect we'll see quite a bit of him. Maybe he will take a wife from one of the women at church I know you'll meet some women of like interest, and I shall always have a buggy at your disposal. You might feel a little shut-in during the winter, but our snow does not remain on the ground as long as it does in Kakariko Village. Maybe God will bless us with children our first year, and I will never have need to worry for you loneliness again.

I count the days until we can be together and look forward to my return trip to see your family. You have all been in my prayers. How are tings with Zelda and Link? I have praised God many times that her heart has become kinder.

Please tell Romani that I received her letter and will be writing her soon. She told me about some cookies she was baking. I hope she'll make some more after I arrive. Thanks your mother for setting things up with your Uncle Error so that Richard and I will not have to stay at the hotel. I will book a room for wedding night, but the apartment above the store is much more practical for the week before the wedding.

A verse from Philippians says, "I thank my God upon every remembrance of you." My heart could feel no less. I love you, Malon.

Yours always,

Ralph

Malon's eyes slid shut, and a huge sigh escaped her lips. He was so wonderful, and if he thanked god for her, Malon nearly _shouted _her praise to God for him. She would have liked to lay on her bed and pray for the next hour, but Zelda came in. Malon wasn't angry over the interruption, but she decided right then to write Ralph after she'd asked Zelda his question.

"Hi," Malon said, sitting up. "What's up?"

"The sky" was Zelda's reply before she grinned. Malon laughed and wondered at the change in her in the last few weeks. She wasn't anywhere near as moody as she had been, and her attitude was softening toward everyone in the house.

"Ralph asked about you in his letter," Malon told her.

"He did?" Zelda seemed very surprised.

"Yes. I talk to him about everyone, and he wanted to know how you were feeling about Link these days."

Zelda looked away for a minute, "I had a long told with Mother about it, but I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was going to be kinder to him; I mean, I wasn't going to hold his hand or anything..." Zelda's face was comical. "Mother made me see that he didn't deserve to be treated to way I've been treating him."

"So what is it that you don't know now?"

Zelda shrugged. "He hasn't been around. I think I've only seem him twice in the last month. The first time he was all the way across the church, and the other time he walked by the store but didn't come in."

Malon nodded. "This really isn't a very good time of year for socializing."

Zelda's gaze turned to the window. "I think the snow is going to be here forever."

They were quiet for a time before Malon spoke.

"What changed your mind about Tag, Zelda? What was it Mother said?"

"She didn't really say anything." Zelda now looked at Malon, her voice quiet. "I waited on Link at the store one day, and I was so irritated that I grabbed a collar pin from his hand and poked him in the finger. He bled, Malon." Zelda's voice was tortured. "I've never been so ashamed in all my life. He didn't get angry or anything. He just wrapped it in his handkerchief and went on his way."

Malon thought that sounded like something Link would do, but Zelda wouldn't have known that about him. It was very exciting to Malon that her younger sister might be giving the man a chance. Not that she was hearing wedding bells or anything quite so dramatic, but Malon saw Link for the fine man that he was, and she knew that Zelda was going to be lonely when she moved away to Hyrule.

"The time will come for you to talk," Malon predicted. "Probably at church or maybe at the store. You'll see."

Zelda nodded, and her gaze went back out the window. It was hard not to know, but at the moment she was amazedly calm inside. The meeting probably would be when she didn't expect it, but maybe that was best. A spark of fear and then anger lit in Zelda's soul. Fear threatened to choke her-fear of his rejecting her, laughing in her face, or treating her like a child. The only way Zelda knew to fight that kind of fear was to get angry at it and everyone around her, but she didn't want to do that again. With one small hand clenched in the folds of her skirt, she managed to tamp the feeling down. It took a few minutes, but at last she was calm.

_There's no pint in getting all shook up, Zelda,_ she said to her self. _It's impossible to know when or where, so you might as well relax._ But Zelda found that this was easier said than done, and as the end of January gave way to early February, which gave way to the middle of the month, Zelda wrestled almost daily with her feeling.

(&)

"We have a special guest this week," Miss Impa Bradley announced on Monday morning. "Mr. Link Taggart is gong to be observing us all week," She looked at Link. "I'm proud to tell you, Mr. Taggert, that this class is full of the brightest students I've ever taught. They do not always apply themselves," she added almost dryly, "but their potential is tremendous."

"Now," the teacher's voice turned more serious as she again faced the class. "Many of you may know our guest on a first-name basis, but this week his is Mr. Taggart. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Miss Bradley," chorused the occupants of the room.

"Now, to start off, Mr. Taggart is simply going to observe, but beginning this afternoon I will be choosing student from each form to sit in the back with Mr. Taggart and explain a subject to him. You will speak clearly if you are spoken to while still at your desk and answer all questions to the best of your ability. Let us begin."

Zelda had never had such a hard time with concentration. She was as aware of Link's presence as anyone could be. Questions plagued her, tortured her even. Would he try to humiliate her or get back at her for the way she'd treated him? If only she'd had a chance to talk to him before.

Zelda was completely unaware of the way her thoughts showed on her face. She felt as vulnerable as if she'd been asked to sit in school in her underclothing. Her tormented thoughts eased a little when she was Link put a hand on Agithashoulder and more when she saw him smooth Sari's hair, but she was still in a panic. In fact, she was so troubled that unknown to her, her eyes pleaded with Link when he came by. He hadn't planned to stop, but her eyes were so miserable that he paused.

"How's it going?" he asked her voice low and completely normal. Zelda trembled with relief.

"Its fine," she told him softly and was rewarded by his kind smile before he passed on to the next row.

The day got better from that point, and Zelda even managed to thank Link for the ride home. His eyes were warm but not teasing as he acknowledged her words, and Zelda went into the house feeling like she'd been given the day.

(&)

"I ate lunch with Agithatoday," Aryll told her brother. They had gone into the barn, but cold as it was Aryll seemed in no hurry to rush inside. She stood in holding her books in front of her, her hat and mittens still in place.

"I saw you." Link stared at her over the back of the horse.

"He said something about Zelda."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He wondered if the tow of you might be seeing each other. He said she watched you the whole morning."

Link nodded. He'd been more than aware of her gaze.

"I don't think she hates you anymore, Tag," Aryll continued.

"I don't think she hates anyone anymore."

Link came out from the stall, patting the roan-colored rump as he passed. He stopped before Aryll.

"Maybe she's growing up a little."

"Maybe. She still doesn't have many friends, though," Aryll said sadly.

"It takes time for a person to live down a bad reputation. Sometimes it never goes away."

"But you've never been angry back or hated her, have you Tag?"

"Well, not for long. Where Zelda and I are concerned, I brought some of her feeling on myself. I pushed in and teased her, and hurt her in the process. I know better now."

Aryll suddenly had to hug her brother. "You're going to make a wonderful teacher, Tag. I know that with all my heart."

Link gladly hugged her in return. Nothing else she could have said would have warmed his heart more.

(&)

"Zelda you will go to the back now with Mr. Taggart. Please explain the Upper Form mathematics. Go over what we've been learning and be certain to take your book."

"Yes, Miss Bradley." Zelda's voice was subdued, but she obeyed. Her legs shook just a little as she rose and turned to the back. Zelda sat in the last seat so she didn't have far to go to the table and two chairs that had been set up at the back. Link was waiting for her, ready to hold her chair. Zelda thanked him in a soft voice and waited until he sat opposite her. She thought they would get right down to business, but Link surprised her.

"What do you suppose Miss Bradley chose you to tell me about this?"

"Oh." Zelda faltered for a moment and made her hands lie still on the table. "Well, I think maybe because I'm good in this subject."

"Is it your favorite?"

Zelda looked into his eyes and then down, feeling very self-conscious.

"No, but I like it all right."

"What is your favorite?"

"World history."

Link smiled.

"Mine too."

Zelda bit her lip, but her smile stretched through. She forced herself to ask, "Did you want to hear about math now?"

"Sure," Link answered easily, and Zelda felt herself relaxing. She knew, however, that Link would have been just as content to sit and talk about something other than math. She opened the book, and Link leaned forward intently.

Zelda was very good at explaining things, and everything was familiar to Link, who was also good in math. He couldn't have said exactly when she lost him, but at some point the younger man stopped listening to math and started listening more to the young woman.

The sound of Zelda's voice and the way her slim-fingered hands moved captivated him. The deep blue of her eyes was nearly hypnotic, and Link wondered with his feelings for her had moved from concern to something deeper. He was still concerned for her and cared more than he could tell her, but there was another feeling sinking deeply into his heart.

The funny part was that Link didn't know why. Zelda was not sweet and gentle like Malon, or sensitive and kind like Ruto, but she was Zelda-just Zelda. She was a girl in whom Link had seen serious faults, but he still cared. And although she tried her hardest not to disclose herself, he also saw vulnerability in her that tore his heart nearly in two. Maybe she was like the students he hoped to teach one day. He simply ached to "take her on" and help her to be all she could be.

Link now forced his mind back to the book Zelda was holding. He was going to have to go slowly here, and well he knew it. His emotions could easily take him out of control. he knew this because as much as much as he wanted to teach students of all shaped and sizes, he didn't have the desire to kiss any of them the way he did Zelda Fontaine.

"Did that make sense?"

"Yes." Link swiftly gathered his thoughts. "Yes, it did. Now will you be through with this book before the year ends?"

"I don't think so. We have some more difficult steps coming up." Zelda swiftly turned to the back of the book. "See? Right here. Miss Bradley says we'll be taking extra time on these."

Link studied the pages. Really involved fractions. This too was familiar. He then thanked Zelda and asked her if she would want a ride home.

"I'm not going home today," she told him. "It's my day to work at the store, but thank you."

"I can swing you by," Link offered and watched Zelda's cheeks flush.

"You don't have to," she told him and closed the book.

"Well, it's up to you. I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

There was something in his tone and the way he said the words that made Zelda think he was talking about far more than a ride in the wagon. She stood swiftly and pushed her chair in. Link rose also.

"I'd appreciate a ride," she nearly whispered, her eyes not readable. "Thank you, Link." With that she slipped away to her seat, and Link was left to wonder just what he had said.

**A new chapter is all ready under way it should be up soon.**


	12. Potato masher

The following Saturday morning Zelda was sitting quietly in a kitchen chair while Malon trimmed her bangs. She kept her eyes closed but had a tendency to wrinkle her brow, and Malon kept telling her to hold still. Indeed, Malon really scolded her when Link's voice was heard coming through the house. He was talking as he walked, and it was clear that he had come in the front door and was heading their way.

"Just put them on the table, Link," Blossom instructed as she entered, the young man behind her. "I'll run upstairs and get those things for your mother."

"Well, now," Link spoke when his hostess had left, his smile huge. "Can I be next?"

"No," Malon told him without hesitation. "Zelda is the third one since 6:30 this morning, and I'm at my limit."

"My loss," Link announced and sat down to watch. "I think you're missing some on this side."

Malon smiled, her eyes still on her work, but Zelda couldn't see that.

"Oh, no!" Link exclaimed. "Look at that big mistake. And right in the front too!"

Zelda wiggled a little, a smile on her face as well, and Malon told her to hold still again.

"Watch it, Malon. Don't make it any worse," Link continued to tease as Romani came to see the commotion.

"Hi, Tag. What are you doing?"

Link opened his mouth to answer, but Zelda suddenly said, "Making a pest of himself."

Link's mouth remained open, but this time with incredulity. Both Malon and Romani where laughing, but he was sputtering like a boiling teakettle.

"A pest! She called me a pest!"

Zelda took a peek at him, her eyes brimming with laughter.

"Hold still, Zelda."

"Are you nearly finished?"

"Yes."

"She called me a pest," Zelda heard Link say again. "Well that's the least time I help you get a haircut, Zelda Fontaine!"

Zelda only smiled; glad that she could keep he eyes closed.

"All right, Link," Blossom said as she returned, "these are for your mother. Tell her I'll get the baskets back to her right after the wedding."

"Will do," Link told her. "Is there anything else, Blossom?"

"Are you heading into town or home?"

"To town."

"Can you run the girls to the store? They're already late."

"Sure."

"Great." Blossom thanked him with that one word and went to the stairs to call Sari and Ruto. They tumbled down a moment later, glad to be getting a ride but Zelda, who was now finished at the table, hung back. She had enjoyed teasing with Link when she couldn't see him, but now she felt foolish. The others had gone to bundle into warm tings, so Zelda found herself alone with Link.

"Did you want a ride?" he asked.

"No," she said with looking at him. "I have to clean up, so I'll just walk."

"The snow's pretty deep; I'd be glad to wait."

Zelda finally looked at him.

"Whatever you want," he added.

Zelda looked at him for a moment more. "I'll hurry," she said feeling oddly breathless and dashing for the stairs.

Link stood quiet still, his heart beating like a trip- hammer in his chest. Had he really seen something there, or had he just wanted to see something? Only time would tell.

(&)

A week and a half later Link was in the general store with a special gift in mind. Error was on hand to help him, but the older man seemed strangely preoccupied.

"Maybe I should get Zelda from the back," Error finally suggested.

"Oh, is she here? Why don't you? Tell her the pest is here."

Error smiled and moved away. A few minutes later Zelda emerged from the back, trying very hard not to smile herself. She knew her face was flushed, but Link looked and sounded very normal.

"Hello, Zelda."

"Hello, Link. Uncle Error said you needed some help."

"Yes. I'm looking for something for Ralph and Malon. My mother bought them a gift from the whole family, but I'd like to get a little something myself."

"Oh, that's a nice idea. Let's see. Zelda turned slowly and tried to think, her mind dealing with the facts. It was still unbelievable that when he was close, concentration was difficult. She felt as though she'd been rescued when she thought to look in the household goods.

"Actually, you have many choices," she said as she moved toward that counter. "If you want something practical, these cut glass salt and pepper shaker are five Rupees each: if you're after a little more decoration item, this vase is 38 Rupees."

Link studied all of them. "I wish I'd thought to ask Malon."

Zelda shook her head. "It wouldn't have done any good. I don't know what all women are like who plan to be married in ten day's time, but Malon's feet are not even on the ground."

Link chuckled. "She told me Ralph comes on Friday."

"Yes, and she's praying every day that the sown will begin to melt a little. She said she doesn't care if he and Richard get snowed _in_, she just doesn't want them snowed _out._"

Link was smiling, but as he watched Zelda his look was very intent. It rather unnerved her. Beginning to feel flustered, Zelda grabbed the closest thing and held it in the air.

"Potato masher." She waved the metal object in the air. "You could give her that."

Link laughed. "Oh, I don't know. I was thinking maybe a combination rat-and-mouse trap."

Zelda really laughed at that, but then turned serious. "I do know something she and Ralph would enjoy." Zelda reached beneath the counter and brought out a small box. "These are from Labrynna, so they're not al large as Hyrulan ones. They're teaspoons, and Malon loves to make tea. She would probably use them all the time. The only problem is the cost. I can't break up the set, and they're twelve Rupees each." She sounded apologetic.

"How many are there?"

"Eight. Would you like to see them?"

_Ninety-six rupees._ Link's brain was calculating fast. If he looked at them and liked what he saw, he'd have a hard time saying no, but one hundred rupees was a lot of money out of his pocket right now.

"I'll look at them," he said after a moment, and just as he suspected, they were beautiful. He was putting aside literally every rupees for his schooling in the fall, but Malon and Ralph were every special to him.

"I'll take them," he said at last, and Zelda offered to wrap the box.

Well satisfied with his purchase, Link left the store just a few minutes later, his mind still on Zelda. She had definitely changed toward him, but he could tell she wanted to keep things lightherted. She called him a pest when he thanked her for the help and had swiftly turned away to busy hierself with the shelves behind the counter. Link wondered if he would ever really know where he stood with that girl.

(&)

Old Doc Borville stared across the room at his patient, knowing it had to be the other man's decision but not agreeing with it.

"What if it were Bipin? Wouldn't you want to know, Error?"

"Yes, but then my daughter's not getting married in a few days. I won't do anything to spoil that joy."

The old doctor nodded. He could hardly argue with that.

"Well, take it easy. Maybe that old ticker of yours will give us more time than we think."

"I'm already taking it easy," Error told him calmly. "Have been ever since Bipin and Blossom came."

The doctor pursed his lips, his eyes thoughtful. "I wish I could do something for you."

"Thanks, Borville, but I'm not worried. I've something better waiting on the other side."

Doc Borville smiled. He too believed in life after death for those who understood and believed in the work done on the cross.

"I can give you something for the pain. Are you interested?"

"How bad is it going to get?"

"It might get very bad, or you might just drop down dead," came the doctor's blunt reply.

Error thought a moment. "I'll take the bottle, Borville. I don't want anyone to know until after the wedding, and I was pretty uncomfortable last night."  
Doc Borville rose and filled a small bottle from his sideboard dispensary. He headed it to Error and then waited while the other man stood. They shook hands, and Error took his leave. He walked out into the cold, glad the snow was starting again. It was early in the day, and had the weather been better, more folks would have been out and he might have been questioned. Malon's wedding was a week from Saturday. Error wasn't ready to talk about his need to see the doctor until sometime after the day, if ever.

(&)

Malon's heart thundered in her hest as the knock sounded at the door. She put a shaky hand to the lace at her throat. It might not be Ralph and Richard, but Malon was certain that it must be. She walked with unsteady steps to the front door, and her heart melted within her as she saw him standing there.

"Hello, Malon," His soft, deep voice came to her ears, and Malon couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him with all her might.

"I didn't think you'd ever get here," she whispered close to his ear as he bent to hold her.

"It felt like years, but now. Now I can hold you and take you home with me."

Malon moved slightly away from him so she could see his face. He was smiling at her.

"We're heating the out-of-doors."

"Oh! Right! Come in and get warm."

Not until Ralph was inside did Malon notice he was alone.

"Where's Richard?"

"We stopped at the store to leave out gear at Uncle Error's. Richard said he'd come home with your father this evening. He had some idea that I might want to see you alone."

Malon smiled. "And did you?"

"Yes."

Malon bit her lip. "Mother's in the living room. Would you like to come in and see her?"

"Not yes," Ralph told her, and the smile fell from Malon's face. Ralph was taking her in his arms again and kissing her in a way that made her forget she had a mother. When Malon came up for air, she could only stand and look into Ralph's eyes. She had prayed that he would arrive safely, and God had seen to the task.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"As am I. How are you?"

"Fine. Ready to be your wife."

"No last minute plans to chase after?"

"No. Everything is ready, so we can enjoy my family this week. We have only to see Pastor Sahasrahla at some point and work at keeping my nerves at bay."

Ralph smiled and kissed her again.

"Malon," her mother now called from the next room. "Bring Ralph in so I can say hello."

"All right, Mother," She answered and turned to her finance.

"Lead the way," he offered, and Malon thought he was such a gentlemen. She'd have laughed if she'd know he did if for himself; Malon was as delightful from the back as she was from the front.

"Welcome, Ralph." Blossom stood and offered her cheek as they came into the room. Ralph gave her a warm hug as well, and they sat down to reacquaint themselves. Blossom told of how she received a letter from Ralph's family and had already answered in return. Ralph seemed very pleased. There was so much to share. They talked an hour before Blossom rose to get them some refreshment.

"I'm looking forward to meting Richard," Malon told him. "I hope Father comes soon after the girls get home."

"I don't know if I'll be ready by then," Ralph commented, but he was smiling.

Malon cocked her head to one side. "Now, what did that mean, Mr. Langley?"

"Only that you feared I would fall for one of your sisters, and now I think I just might lose you to Richard."

Malon laughed and Ralph joined her.

"Well," she said primly, still smiling at the man she loved. "_That_ is not going to happen."

"Are you sure?" He was still teasing.

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"You haven't seen him, Malon."

"Good-looking?" Malon's brows rose with feigned interest, but this time Ralph didn't answer. He smiled at her, however, and picked up her hand. Malon knew it had all been in fun; nothing could change her feeling for Ralph, but she did wonder what the other man looked like.


	13. Uncle Error's gift

**Sorry last about last chapter, I uploaded it too quickly and forgot to add author's notes. In this one we will get a lot of Richard's charter. He maybe a less know character in the legend of Zelda series but he is one none the less. For disclaimers please look at chapter one.**

Sari and Romani could do nothing but stare at Richard Buchanan that evening, and Ruto blushed to the roots of her hair every time he glanced in her direction. Malon had never seen her sisters behave this way. She and exchanged more than one amused glance with Ralph as well as Richard.

When Richard first arrived with their father, he , Ralph, Bipin, Zelda, and Malon all ended up visiting in the living room, This younger girls where helping with dinner, but they thought of innumerable reasons to come and ask something of Malon or Zelda. At one point, Malon mentally shook her head.

A rancher by trade, Richard looked the part in his dark jeans and cowboy boots. His wavy, dark blue hair was a little long on his nick, but his eyes were light blue and clear as a child's. His teeth were startling whit e against his rugged features, and he was taller than Ralph by two inches. His manner toward the family was courteous and gentle, and Malon could tell that the girls felt very special when he spoke to them. Richard _was_ very handsome, but the way her sisters were acting, she'd have thought they had never seen a man before.

Malon was relieved when it was time for them to go off to bed. Even Zelda, who had been the only one not staring, was sent on her way, and the adults were finally alone. Malon was on the verge of apologizing, but Bipin hadn't noticed a thing and began to question Richard about the cattle business.

"How many head do you have?"

"About 1500. It fluctuates."

"And to whom do you sell?"

"Whoever is buying. We drive cattle into the Labrynna stockyards and as far as Koholint."

Bipin leaned forward intently. "How many men do you have working for you?"

"That varies with the season. I need more hands during roundup and less in the winter months."

"Do you have trouble with thieves?"

Blossom cleared her throat, and Bipin turned to her and smiled sheepishly. "Am I monopolizing the conversion, dear?"

Blossom smiled in return. "Something like that. Romani asked of you would come up and kiss her good-night."

"All right. If you'll excuse me," Bipin said to the room at large and exited silently.

"I wonder if the girls will ever get to sleep tonight," Blossom commented. "It must be the wedding. I've never seen them this distracted."

Malon tried to stop herself, but at that moment she looked at Ralph and they both burst out laughing.

"What did we miss?" Richard asked as his confused gaze met Blossom's.

"I don't know," replied the equally confused hostess.

"Mother," Malon nearly gasped. "They weren't distracted; they were beheaded. And it's not the wedding; it's Richard. I've never seen Ruto blush so many times in my life."

They all laughed before Blossom changed the subject and asked Ralph if they were settled in at Error's.

"Yes, we are. It's very hospitable of him." Ralph hesitated. "He seemed tired, however."

"Yes," Blossom agreed. "I don't think he feels well. The winter is dragging on, and I think the wedding is on his mind. I might suggest he go see Doc Borville after the next weekend."

"He mentioned that he had something special for Malon and me."

"Oh, yes," Malon said, remembering that Uncle Error had said something to her before.

"He asked if we would come by sometime early next week and stay for dinner, just the two of us."

"Oh," Blossom said, and Malon turned to her and smiled.

"Do you know that it is?"

"Yes," Blossom smiled in return. "You're going to very pleased."

Malon was still smiling over this when Bipin joined them once again. They talked much too late. The following day was a workday, but a week was such a short time, they all felt anxious for ever moment.

Ralph and Richard finally made their way to the back door of the store, through the shadowy interior, and up the stairs to Error's rooms. His apartment had a door at the top of the stairs, but the main part of the living area was down a hallway, where the apartment split into several smaller rooms, all on one side. One room was a kitchen and dining area and one was Error's sitting room. The rest were bedrooms. Some of the rooms connected, and others stood alone. The original builder and owner had probably intended to rent the rooms out, but Error kept them for himself.

Now the two guests moved as silently as possible in order not to disturb their host. Once in their room, which sported tow small beds, they found he had left a lantern burning.

"Well, what do you think?" Ralph whispered as both men sat on their own beds to undress.

"I think you're marrying the kindest woman God put on the earth."

Ralph smiled, his chest filling on a huge sigh of contentment. "She's wonderful. That big house had been just plain lonely with out her."

"It isn't long now."

"No."

The men were silent as they continued to ready for bed. Ralph was under the covers fist and said, "It's too bad Zelda's not a little bit older."

"It wouldn't matter, Ralph; she would still seem too young. Even Malon seems young."

Ralph rose up on one elbow as stared across the room.

"I don't know what you mean, Richard. You're younger than I am by three years."

"It's not a measurement in years, Ralph. Malon is very mature, and she's going to make you a wonderful wife." Richard fell silent then, and Ralph gave him a moment. "I haven't shared a lot with you, Ralph, but my life before Christ was pretty worldly. I did a lot of wandering. I look into the eyes of those sweet girls, and I know they haven't seen anything of what this sinful would has to offer."

This Ralph could understand. A man wanted a wife who would understand him, and even have an understanding of what he was thinking before he said it. Malon had done that on countless occasions in her letters; she could read between the lines and guess Ralph's thoughts before he voiced them. Richard was not saying he wanted a worldly wife, just one who would understand where he'd been.

"I'm glad you told me, Richard."

"Yeah, me too. Good-night, Ralph."

"Good-night, Richard."

(&)

"Now," Error's eyes sparkled, his color looking better than it had been all week, as he locked the front doors of the store and turned to his niece and Ralph. "I've made some dinner, but first I want to give you your gift."

Malon smiled in anticipation. Error's mood was infectious.

"My gift to you is to pick out anything you'd like."

Malon gasped. "Oh, Uncle Error, how sweet." She turned to Ralph. "How shall we ever decide?"

Ralph looked surprised as well and shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

"Well, there must by many things you need, settling into a new home and stating a life together," Error said with vigor as he began to move about the store. "You're sure to need this satchel, Malon. And here, Ralph is your shaving brush in good shape? This hairbrush is a good one; I've carried this brand for years. And these gloves, Malon. Even if yours are in good shape now, you could louse one on the trip to Hyrule."

It took Malon and Ralph a moment to realize he meant anything and _everything_ they needed. Malon was shaking her head, but Error spoke with the firmest voice she'd ever heard from him.

"I want to do this, Malon. You're my niece, and I have a store full of goods that you won't be able to shop for in the future. I will do this."

Both Ralph's and Malon's protests stopped in their mouths. They nodded and let Error move about the entire store, selecting things for their home or their own personal needs. Malon was feeling overwhelmed but managed to mention the shipping cost.

"There's no need to worry about that," Error told them. "I've tow trunks in the back that belonged to your Aunt Marin. We'll load those up, and they'll go with you."

Malon's sigh was heartfelt, and she hugged Error tenderly.

"You'll have to come and see us, Uncle Error, to see how we've used all these things you've given us."

Error patted her back. "I'm getting a little old to be traveling about, honey."

Malon only smiled. "Well, we'll be back often, and we can write and tell you everything in between."

Error only smiled.

"I'd better run to check on this dinner you have started," Malon offered, moving toward the stairs with graceful strides. Error watched her go, but then looked back to see Ralph studying him intently. The younger man thought about Malon's words but saw the truth in Error's eyes. The older man was every aware that he'd been found out. It took a moment, but his voice finally come low and solemn to Ralph's ears.

"I don't want anything to spoil this Saturday for her. Do you understand that, Ralph?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

Error's hand came out, and they shook. Ralph thanked him, but it was an effort to push the words around the tightness in his throat.

"Uncle Error, Ralph, I've put supper on."

"We'll be right up," the older man called. With one more glance at each other, they started toward the stairs.

**Hope you enjoyed it and all the other chapters to come.**


	14. Get me to the chruch on time

Malon and Ralph's wedding day broke crisp and clear, the sun shining off the snow and nearly blinding the Fontaine family as they headed to the church. Malon's face was pale with excitement. Seeing it, Zelda reached to squeeze her hand. The older girl didn't notice. Sari directed a question to her oldest sister, and her response, or rather lack thereof, was the same. Zelda looked to Sari and shrugged.

"I hope I get married someday," Romani said with a wishful sigh.

"Are you also hoping that Richard Buchanan will wait for you?" her mother asked from the front seat.

Surprisingly, Romani didn't blush. "He's so handsome" was her only comment, and Blossom watched as a smile widened Bipin's mouth.

"You must think its funny," Blossom said softly for his ears.

"No." the smile was still in place. "I just remember a young woman saying much the same thing when she didn't know that a certain young man was listening."

Blossom smiled as well. "I knew you were there all along, Bipin Fontaine, and we both know I married you only because you were so homely I know that no one else would have you."

All the girls, save the still-dreamy Malon, wanted to know why their father was laughing, but he refused to tell. However, they could do their own figuring when Bipin brought the sleigh to a halt in front of the church and exuberantly kissed his wife.

(&)

An hour later Blossom fussed with Malon's dress and veil as Bipin, with Zelda at his side, looked on. Zelda's dress was a velvet in a deep burgundy color, but Malon's was a cream-collared satin, over laid with lace across the entire bodice, up the high neckline, and down the log sleeves. When the mother-of-the-bride had finished her tucking and adjusting, she stood back and smiled at her lovely daughter.

"You're the most beautiful bride in the world, Malon. Ralph will be so pleased." Malon smiled and the women embraced.

"I'd best get to my seat," Blossom said to Bipin, and he saw her to the door. "Come outside with me, Zelda." Blossom called before she left. "That way you can tell Malon and your father that it's time to start down."

"All right."

The door closed softly at that point, leaving Bipin and Malon alone. Bipin turned to look at his daughter, his throat feeling oddly tight.

"Well," she said softly, "this is it."

"Yes," Bipin said inadequately, but then his head tipped to one side. "It's too bad that a man can't experience this before it actually involves him."

"What do you mean?"

Bipin sighed. "Your mother married me against her father's wishes. I haven't thought about what that day might have felt like for him until right now. You go with my blessing, but there's no way Ralph can understand how I'm feeling until it's his turn to stand with his own daughter."

Malon wanted to cry with the thought, but she forced herself to ask, "And how do you feel right now?"

"Proud," Bipin told her without hesitation. "Prouder than I've ever been in my life, but sad because you're leaving. I know we'll see each other, but it won't be the same ever again."

Malon nodded. She'd had the same thoughts so many times.

"Change is not bad," she said softly, "but nether is it easy. I'll miss you more than I can say."

Bipin hugged her, and just ten minutes later Zelda announced that it was time. Malon went very white upon hearing those words, but Bipin whispered word of encouragement, and it wasn't long before she was given over to Ralph's waiting hand. Her heart calmed then, but the whole thing overwhelmed her just a little. Ralph was pale himself, and Malon knew he was feeling the same rush of emotion. The ceremony was over before she knew it and family and friends were crowding around them to offer congratulations.

They stayed at the church for over an hour, talking and thanking people for coming, before Richard reminded them that they needed to get to the house. Bipin, Blossom, Error and the younger girls had all left, as had most of the guests, but Zelda, as maid of honor, was standing by to go with the bride, groom, and Richard, who had stood as best man.

"I think we had better get on our way," he suggested. "They're probably waiting for you."

Malon didn't need to be asked twice. They had worked hard on the reception, and many people had offered to help. She wanted to be on hand to thank them all in person.

Richard bundled them all in the large sleigh, pulled by Error's team of matched black geldings. Zelda was in front with the best man and the newlyweds were in the back. They were no more settled in the seats when Ralph grabbed Malon and gave her a long, hard kiss.

"We're going to be entertaining everyone in town for the next several hours, so I thought I'd do that while I had the chance."

Malon laughed in sheer delight and leaned to kiss him again.

"I think they're acting up back there," Zelda said loudly to Richard

"I think you're right. I myself am blushing just at the thought."

They pulled into the Fontaine yard amid much laughter. Sure enough, it looked as if the whole town had already arrived. Malon couldn't think how they would all fit in, but they managed. Food was served immediately, and folks stayed for hours. The cakes were delicious. With tears in her eyes, Malon thanked her mother and looked utterly drained, but when most of the guests had gone on their way, family and close friends gathered in the Fontaine living room to watch Ralph and Malon unwrap their gifts. Uncle Error had asked to be excused, and Bipin had run him to the store, but Richard and the Taggart family were present.

Zelda and Link ended up on chars close together. Other than smiling at Link a few times that day, they'd had no chance to talk. Link glanced at her lovely profile and wanted to tell her that she looked beautiful in her new dress, but there was something vulnerable about her right then and he refrained. It occurred to him very suddenly that this was the end of life as she had known it. Link found himself praying for her heart as the gift-opening began.

"Oh, aren't they prettily," Malon commented as she pulled out two embroidered pillow slips. "Look at the workmanship."

"Very nice," Ralph agreed and worked on the next package.

"Who is this from?" Malon wished to know.

"The card said 'The O'Brien Family.'"

"I think you met them, Ralph. Kafei O'Brien is a good friend of Aryll and Ruto."

"I think I did too."

"Oh, it's a bread tray!" Malon exclaimed when Ralph brought it forth. "Isn't it elegant?"

They loved the spoons from Link and had a wonderful time with all the gifts. Indeed, there was much laughter on several occasions. At one point Malon opened a gift and help it aloft, her brow drawn down in puzzlement.

"What is it, Ralph?"

"I was hoping you would tell me."

Both husband and wife looked at Blossom and Uli, who stared at the silver creation and then at one another. When everyone realized that neither one could identify it, the room erupted in laughter. The last burst of merriment came just a few minutes later when Malon opened a box and inside was a baby's bib. She blushed to the roots of her hair and wouldn't hold it up. Ralph took it and did the honors, a sweet smile on his face.

Malon was still blushing amid the laughter when she said, "all right, who's responsible?"

No one would own up to it, but Malon suddenly caught Zelda's eye. The younger girl could not hold her laughter.

"Zelda Faye!" Malon scolded her, now laughing as well. "You rascal!"

"I saw it at the store and couldn't resist, Malon. I'm sorry."

Malon only shook her head, and after that, the party began to break up. Blossom announced that she was going to fix something to eat and everyone was welcome to stay. Uli, Aryll, and Ruto went with her, and Ralph took that moment to lean close to his bride.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not a bit, but I am starting to feel tired."

"I think we'll say our goodbyes and head to the hotel. If you decide you want to eat, I'll have the hotel fix us something."

Malon nodded, and Ralph went to tell the others, thankfully, only Blossom and Bipin came to the door with them.

"We'll be over to join you for lunch tomorrow after church," Ralph informed them. "Malon's tired, and I think we need to sleep in."

"All right, Ralph," Bipin agreed with him. "I'm not sure we'll even make it out ourselves, but we'll look for you around noon."

Blossom hugged them both, and Richard came through the front door to tell them that the sleigh was ready. Just minutes later they were on their way,

The hotel staff was very accommodating, and one of the men came out to stable the horse for the night. Ralph had seen to the baggage that afternoon, so without fuss they walked up the oak staircase to the second floor of the hotel. Room 6 was spacious, with two double beds and private bath. Several lanterns were lit, and Malon preceded Ralph into the room. Ralph closed the door and landed against it. He stared at Malon where she had stopped at the corner of the bed.

For a time they didn't speak, but then Malon, feeling self-conscious, began to move around the room. She went to the windows and glanced down at the alley below, but it was too dark to see outside. She inspected the chandelier, peeked into the closet and bathroom, and then moved to sit on the edge of the far bed. Ralph pushed off from the door and moved to sit on the bed opposite her. He stared at her for several more seconds before he shared the thoughts of his heart.

"Every day I confidently run a large bank in a booming town with a certain measure of ease, but here, now, with you, I feel completely unsure."

"Unsure about me, or about this night?"

"This night. I'm 29 years old, Malon, but you're the only woman I've kissed who wasn't my mother, aunt, or cousin. I've saved myself and I'm not sorry, but this is the first time in a long time that I haven't known exactly what to do."

Malon shrugged as an adorable grin covered her mouth. She wasn't very shore herself, but the hard worker was coming to the fore.

"Well." Her voice was bracing. "It can't be too complicated." She shifted a little, and the mattress bounced beneath her. "I mean, we love each other, and I think we start with a kiss, and we both enjoy that." Again she shrugged and smiled.

Suddenly Ralph wanted to laugh with hysterical joy. She was unlike anyone he'd ever know. He stood just long enough to take her hand in his and bring her over next to him to sit on the bed. They settled in, side-by-side, and just talked. Ralph relaxed and Malon leaned against him, There was no pomp or ceremony when the began to kiss and hold each other, just warmth and caring.

"I love it when you kiss me," Malon told him, blue eyes twinkling into gray. "For a moment there I thought you were going to suggest we each take a bed."

Ralph chuckled low in his throat and kissed her again. He should have known that God would honor his desire to stand righteously before Him on his wedding night. After all, God had given him Malon, and at the moment Ralph could find nothing over which to be more thankful.

(&)

The time after Sunday dinner the next day was a little busier than Malon had hope for, but there was much to be packed before she, Ralph, and Richard left the next morning. The trunks were readied, the newlyweds spent some time with Uncle Error, and parted, but Link reminded her that he would be living in Labrynna in the fall, and just maybe there was a chance he could get to Hyrule later in that year.

This did comfort Malon some, but her throat was still tight. As she left, all she could do was pray that she would make it through this separation from her family and friends. She also asked God to help Link and Zelda grow closer. Zelda needed someone, and so did Link. It seemed so ideal to the young bride that her sister and friend should form a friendship.

That evening Ralph and Malon spent a wonderful few hours with Malon's whole family. Richard was with them as well, and it was a night full of memories to be cherished. Richard went back to Error's for the last night, and Zelda took the small room off the kitchen so Ralph and Malon could take the bedroom she'd shared with Zelda for all these months. When they were settled in the room, all the changes in Malon's life overwhelmed her. Wondering how she was going to leave them all, Ralph held her as she cried.

"What if one of the dies before I can see them again?" she sobbed.

"You know where they're going," Ralph comforted her. "You'll see them in heaven someday."

"Not my father," Malon whispered fearfully. "I've never been sure about him."

"But he must be placed in god's care as well, Malon. It's the only way you'll have peace."

Malon continued to cry, and Ralph prayed softly, his mouth close to her ear. Malon calmed some and then kissed him with a kind of tender desperation. For a time their departure was forgotten.

In the morning only Bipin went with them to the stage office. Malon was trembling slightly, but God had touched her heart early that morning as she'd read the Word and prayed, and peace was what she had longed after and prayed for months. She was Ralph's wife, and it was right and good. Knowing that, she trusted God to take her on her way.

(&)

That afternoon Link picked the girls up from school and was not all surprised to find them rather subdued. Aryll had gained permission to stay and be with Ruto for a time, and as it happened they all climbed out ahead of Zelda. She was just moving to step down when Link turned and spoke to her.

"Are you all right?"

Zelda sat back against the seat and looked at him. To his utter astonishment, he watched as tears filled her eyes. Link worked at not responding with the surprise he felt.

After a moment Zelda said, "I just can't believe she's gone, I gave her the bib as a joke, but she probably will have a baby, and I won't be there to be a part of it. There was talk that we might be together at Christmas, but if Malon's abut to have a baby-" Zelda cut off and turned away. Link's voice came gently to her.

"Don't borrow trouble, Zelda. Malon and Ralph may not have children right away. It's impossible to know. And maybe your father will decide that all of you need to go and visit them this summer. So much can happen between now and then."

Sniffing, Zelda scrubbed at her face. Link watched her helplessly. Finally she turned back.

"Will you go and see them when you go to Labrynna this fall?"

"I don't know. I'd like to, it all depends on my finances and studies."

Zelda nodded and glanced out over the snow-covered mountains and then down the canyon before looking back at him. He was still watching her. She hadn't wanted to talk about this on Saturday, and somehow he'd known that. Zelda thought he must like her some, but she was afraid to find out that she might be wrong.

"You had better get inside," Link said, breaking the silence, "or we're both going to freeze."

"Would you like to come in?" Zelda offered, feeling as though her heart had stopped.

"I'd love to," Link answered, his eyes drilling straight into Zelda's and causing what little breath she had left to lodge in her throat. "But I have some survey reports to chart before I leave town on Thursday."

Zelda told herself to make light of it. _Tell him you didn't mean it anyhow and that she's sill a pest,_ but the words would not come.

"I hope you'll ask me again," Link added, his eyes now smiling tenderly.

Zelda only nodded, her eyes still held by his.

"I will, Link. Thank you for the ride."

He watched as she climbed from the sleigh and ten as she went toward the door. She turned and lifted a hand before she slipped inside, and Link managed to wave back in return. He was thankful that the horses knew the way home; he couldn't see anything but Zelda's huge blue eyes and the way they'd filled with tears.


	15. A love never meant to be?

**Now the long awaited fluff for Zelda and Link. **

**For disclaimers note chapter one.**

The fountains found that spring did not come as swiftly to the Death Mountains as it did to Holodrum. March passed into April and April headed toward May before there was any real sign of the snow leaving. They had a week of nearly hot weather, where the snow melted into rivers of water, but then they had a blizzard again the last week in May. Not until the first week in June did Kakariko Village began to burst with new life, and when it got started there was no stopping it. Wildflowers bloomed in every direction, and the sight and sounds of local birds began to fill the air.

School was down to four days when Miss Impa Bradley gave the class an assignment. There were told to bring samples of the area's plant life to class for the following two days. They were divided into teams, and the goal was originality. Anything brought in that all the teams found counted for only a few points. Plants or flowers that just a few teams located were worth a little more. Foliage that no other team produced was worth nearly enough points to win the whole competition.

Agitha, Zelda, Aryll, Ruto, and Romani had been assigned to a team, and they came from the schoolhouse with plans to start the hunt that very afternoon. To everyone's delight, Link was waiting for them. He'd not been home for well over a month, and the girls were not only excited to see him but ready to enlist his help.

"We need you, Tag," Romani told him without any explanation. Link loaded to Aryll, who in her excitement, had let out many of the details.

"Aren't you supposed to do this on your own?" he finally questioned them.

"We will," Ruto explained, "but our mothers are never going to let us go up the ridge by ourselves. I mean, Agitha's with our team, but she might not be able to come. I know if you take us in the wagon, we can all go."

Link's eyes scanned the group. Romani's face was filled with entreaty. Aryll looked ready to argue if he said no, and Sari was looking at some of the boys who rode horses to school and were now leaving. Zelda hadn't said anything during the conversation but she was watching him with eager eyes.

"All right," Link said.

Shout and cheers filled the air, and as the girls climbed in Aryl began to give orders like a drill sergeant.

"Okay, Tag. We'll drop the Fountains at their house so they can change. Then we'll rush to our house so I can change. Then we've go to be sneaky or we'll be seen."

"Why, pray tell, do we need to be sneaky?" Link's voice was dry with humor, but his sister was utterly serious.

"Link! This is a competition. If the others see were we are going, we won't find anything unusual."

Link nodded, still not sure he understood. No one had bothered to explain the rules to him. He did as Aryll asked, however, and it wasn't more than 30 minutes before they were back to get the Fontaine girls. Sari was on another team and not all that interested in the hunt so she stayed home, but the rest had dressed in work clothes, and each had a basket. Blossom came out to wave them off and warn them not to be overly late.

Not until they'd pulled away from the house, though, did Ruto lean close and say, "We're not going to the ridge."

"We're not?" Link asked, trying not to laugh at her conspiratorial tone.

"No. We only said that to throw the other kids off track. We want to go way down the creek to the meadow."

"All right," Link whispered back to Ruto beamed at him.

"You're a good sport, Tag."

"Thank you, Ruto. So are you."

The plan would have been deal if several other groups hadn't thought of it. Link heard the girls sigh. He knew they were feeling let down. Surprisingly, Zelda, who usually said little in his presence, was the one to make everyone feel better.

"There are thousands of varieties out here, you know. We can go along the creek bed and probably still come up with something new. All of our houses are surrounded by plant life. We can always go home and try there."

"Yeah," Romani said. "Let's start here and then try at home."

With that they piled from the wagon and walked though the grasses that would be knee-high by late summer. Although she was very aware was very aware of Link's presence, Zelda did nothing to show it. However, he was suddenly beside her, the others now racing on toward the banks of the creek.

"How are you?" Link asked politely.

"I'm fine. How was your trip?"

"Profitable. The land was extensive, far more than the owner thought, and we found an extra rock outcropping, ideal for mining. "Which," Link added with delight, "brought in extra finances for everyone's pocket, including mine."

"So your schooling is all set?"

"Just about. I'll have to put in some time this summer, but it won't be outrageous."

"Where will you live?" Zelda suddenly asked.

"With my grandmother, as long as it works out."

"What could go wrong?"

They were at the creek now, and Link stopped by the water, a small tree at his back, his face reflective. "Nothing _wrong_ exactly, but I'm not sure how far it is to the school, and my grandmother may have certain house rules that won't work for me. I'm not anticipating trouble, but I am trying to keep my mind open."

Zelda nodded. She wanted to say more, to be witty and amusing-anything to keep him talking-but no words would come. Feeling suddenly very with him, she knelt and began to pull flowers from the ground. Link took his cue from her and moved off a little way to do the same. While he was working over the grasses, it came to him very suddenly and without regret that Zelda was not the woman for him. At time his heart had dreamed of her taking an interest in him and even growing old enough to know her true feelings, but now he could see it was not going to work.

Link thought about Malon and once again realized how he missed her. Although no in love with her, he did know she was the type of woman he was looking for. Maybe in a few years Zelda would be like that, but by then he would be away from Kakariko Village for most of the year. Depending on the available teaching positions, he might never live in Kakariko Village again. As he fingered a tiny bloom, Link felt an incredible peace steal over his heart. At one time he would have mourned not having something deeper with Zelda, but now it was all right.

He chanced a look in her direction and found her back to him. Link rocked back on his heels and just stared at the back of her. It was amazing, but now he felt utterly detached. Zelda could even fall in love and marry someone else right now, and Link would say noting more than congratulations. He still cared, but then he cared for all the Fontaine girls.

Link now looked over to see how the others wee doing and rose to join them. He hadn't taken tow step when Zelda cried out.

"It's in my collar! What is it? I'm going to get stung!" She was frantic in a matter of moments, and Link rushed to her side.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," she howled. "I'm afraid to touch it."

Link saw what looked like a flutter of wings at her throat, and risking the sting, her reached up and plucked at the insect's legs.

"A grasshopper," Link said with relief and tossed it to the side. "Are you okay?"

"What's the matter?" Ruto shouted from way alone the creek line. Zelda turned in alarm. Aryll and her sister had stopped to stare at her. She'd been screaming like she was on fire. Her face now reddened with embarrassment, and she turned swiftly away.

"It's nothing," Link, seeing her embarrassment, called to the others. He turned to Zelda. "Are you all right?"

She wouldn't look at him. "Yes, Link." She sounded angry. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

Link hesitated for only a moment. Turning to join the other girls, her realized he'd come to his new resolve just in time. He saw then that he'd been walking around Zelda as if on eggshells. Well, no more kid gloves. He was a kind, fair man, but he wasn't doing her any favors by putting her on a pedestal. From now on he was going to treat her like he did everyone else.

(&)

"I just don't understand," Aryll admitted to her parents when Link was out one week. "First he tries to be kind to her, and she hates him. Then she's kind back, but now Link acts like he doesn't care one way or the other. He's back to teasing her. Zelda laughs more than she ever has and watches him whenever she doesn't think anyone notices, but Link's not making any effort to get closer to her."

Uli sighed gently and made herself leave the dishes. Rusl was already to the table with Aryll, so she joined them.

"May I tell you something Aryll?"

"Sure, Mom."

Uli sat quietly for a moment and then began. "I think your father would agree with me if I told you that I'm not a very complicated person. I lived in the same house from the time I was born until I married you father. I had a father, mother, and brother who all loved me. I had my share of crushes on members of the male population, but nothing like what I felt when I met your father. I had some adjustments when he wanted to move from Labrynna to Kakariko Village, but our life here has been wonderful, I have you and your brother and I have god's Word and your father. Your father and I have remained faithful to each other, and God has repeatedly blessed us. It hasn't always been easy, but god has taken care of us and we've kept our eyes on him.

"I grew up next door to a girl whose name was Veran. Some of the boys from church were attracted to Veran, but she was always interested in the wild boys at school. We were fairly close, but she never wanted to talk about Christ or the things of the Bible. I realized later that my parents struggle with how close we were, but they prayed for me daily and with god to strengthen me I was spared much heartache.

"Veran and I haven't had any contact for years, but my mother used to keep me informed. Veran never married but had babies with several different men. She eventually left them all; her children include, and went to Termina. That is the last I heard, she'd committed suicide."

Aryll bit her lip, but she was still listening.

"Now, what's my point?" Uli continued. "I'll tell you. We are all responsible for our choices, but sometimes life is complicated. Sometimes we cause to the complication and sometimes others make it that way. I don't know why it was so different for Veran and me, except to say that I was a simple girl."

"You understand that your mother is not talking about intelligence, don't you Aryll?" Rusl cut in. "She talking about how simple life can be if we obey God; not easy, but simple."

Aryll nodded and Uli went on. "I would say that Zelda is hot a simple girl. Malon is. Here they are, sisters, raised in the same home and yet completely different. Malon trusted God for the man she loved, and she is able to give of herself. For reasons that no one seems to understand, Zelda guards herself carefully. If she were a poker player, I'd say she keeps her cards very close to her chest. She doesn't let herself out, not does she let anyone in.

"When you can't give of yourself, Aryll, your world is very small. Blossom Fontaine came to town, and I befriended her. I took a risk. For all I know, she could have hurt and used me in a terrible way, but she didn't. Zelda is now tilling to give of herself. She's pretty, so Link was probably attracted to her, but I think he's found that she's not the girl for him. Remember how you felt when Pastor Sahasrahla's nephew was here?"

Aryll was blushing, but she nodded.

"You wouldn't go out the door unless ever hair was in place. We were late for church all summer because you took so much time in front of the mirror fretting over your appearance. Do you worry like that when Kafei is around?"

"No," Aryll admitted with a smile.

"Do you understand what your mother is saying, Aryll?" her father wished to know.

"I think so. Link can relax now because Zelda's just a friend."

"Right."

"How do you know all of the, Mom?"

"Link has talked to your father off and on. His heart is so big and caring, but he wants a woman who will care as much as he does and not keep him at arm's length. Changes come with age, but by 16 you can usually tell what a person is going to be like. Outgoing, independent, shy talkative, bold, levelheaded..." Uli shrugged. "It usually comes to the surface by the time you're Zelda's age. I think Link is seeing this and feels that a relationship would not be what's best for both of them. Besides, he's leaving at the end of the summer. It will make it all the harder to leave if his heart is committed here in Kakariko Village"

Aryll nodded. It made so much sense. Her young heart had prayed many times about this, and now she understood.

Had she only know it, she would have continued her prayers for someone down the road who was struggling as well-someone much closer to Zelda than herself.

(&)

"I wish I understood, Ruto," Blossom said softly, trying not to cry. "I told Zelda that she couldn't be afraid of the risk, and now Link treats her like anyone else. For a while there I thought there might be something special. I think she's going to feel betrayed."

Ruto looked with compassion at her mother, but said, "She's having a better time with him these days, Mother. I mean, she's laughed more in the last few weeks than I've seen her laugh in a long time."

Blossom nodded. "She's missed Malon more than any of us do."

"And in all fairness, Mother," Ruto now spoke beyond hr years, "Zelda is very prickly if she gets embarrassed. She's also arrogant and sometimes behaves like a child when she doesn't get her way. It's a wonder Link even _wants_ to befriend her."

Blossom burst into tears, and Ruto felt terrible. She went to her mother and sat close.

"I'm sorry, Mother; I shouldn't have said that."

Blossom took several minutes to compose herself. Ruto sat quietly, feeling utterly wretched.

"I'm sorry, Mother," she repeated.

"It's not your fault, Ruto. You spoke the truth, but a mother never thinks it's going to happen to her child. A mother never thinks _her _child is going to be the unlovable one. Years ago I knew a girl who was so inquisitive that no one wanted anything to do with her. She listened in on conversations; read our diaries if she had the chance, and then went home and told her mother everything. She was so intrusive that we just shunned her." Blossom sighed. "And now my own daughter is so hard to get close to that people won't ever give her a chance."

Ruto didn't know what to say, but a little bit of anger was kindling insider her toward Link Taggart. She knew it wasn't her fault exactly, but Ruto didn't want Zelda to be hurt.

"Have I upset you, Ruto?" Her mother had been watching her face closely.

"I feel angry with Tag," she admitted.

Blossom turned her daughter's face toward her and spoke gently, reminder herself that Ruto was rather young to be burdened with this. "As you reminded me, honey, Zelda is having a good time with Link right now. That means Zelda's hurt is probably bigger in my mind that in real life."

Ruto nodded.

"You won't say anything?"

"No."

"Good girl. We'll just keep praying, Ruto. We'll pray until we get this right."

**I promised fluff and that is what you get. Please R&R**


	16. I AM ERROR!

**For the disclaimers look in chapter one.**

**Yay, over 1,000 people read this story, or some one just reread the chapters many, many times. Any way I would like to thank every one for there support:**** Bytemite, Supper Goat Girl, The Mad Joker, Evile Riggs, Staty the wolf barbarian, Haha guy, ZeBubba, and Mazoku85. I try to keep the errors to the minimum but they happen. Just know that this story is far from over and there is lots of more fuff and tears on the way.**

"Why do you want to teach school, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, Tag." Romani said. "I can't wait to be done with school, and you want to be there ever day, all day!"

Link smiled at her incredulous tone but admitted, "It's just a dream I have." His voice turned wistful. "I love kids, and I love the thought of seeing them discover new things. I think to teach a child is to touch her life and help him to go out into the world more prepared."

Zelda stopped and stared. Romani halted on the hot, dusty street as well. The three of them were a block off the main street of town. June had already turned to July, and Link, whose shirt was damp with perspiration, had to squint into the sun as he looked at both of them.

"What did I say?" he finally asked.

Zelda shrugged. "I've just never heard anyone talk about their wok like that. For the first time I see how much this means to you."

"Then you haven't been very observant, Miss Fontaine," he teased her, "because I've been going on about this for months."

Zelda playfully put her chin in the air and walked on. Link tugged on her hair as she passed, Romani only smiled. They both heard Zelda sigh.

"We'd better get back, Romani. Father will think we've left town."

"What will you do now, Tag?" Romani asked him.

"Oh, I might get a haircut or just go to the livery and wait for the black smith to finish the repairs on the wagon."

"I think you should come back to the store so we can put you to work," Zelda told him.

"Now who's a pest?" Link asked and watched her laugh.

When they'd arrived back at the main street, Link said, "I'll see you tow later." He turned and waved. The girls did the same and moved on toward the store. When they arrived at the store, just a few doors down, Zelda hesitated before going inside. She stood at the hardware door and watched Link go up the street, the sun turning his hair a shiny gold color. He moved past the barber shop and into the livery. Romani observed her sister's actions, tilting her head to one side much like Malon used to do.

"Are you going to marry Link, Zelda?"

Zelda immediately dropped her eyes but did not grow angry. "He doesn't like me in that way, Romani," was all she would say.

The younger girl didn't push the point. Zelda was relieved, but in her heart she was talking to Malon as if she were present.

_I did it, Malon. I made friends with Link Taggart. And just like you said, he's wonderful to the people he cares for. Thanks, Malon._

Romani had moved into the store, and Zelda now followed more slowly, still thinking it was wonderful to have Link as a friend. And somehow, at that very moment, Zelda knew they would be friends forever. The fact that he was getting ready to leave in just a little over a month was not to be considered; Zelda had become very proficient at pushing it from her mind. She did so now as she went for the broom and began to work on the front walk.

(&)

The calendar read July 9, 1874, almost a year to the day that the Fountains had arrived in town. Blossom gave strict instructions to the girls about the day's activities before leaving for the store. Bipin had been suffering with a raging summer cold, and although he was feeling better, Blossom convinced him to sleep in. Sari would accompany her mother to the store, while the other girls were to work quietly and not bicker or disturb him.

Blossom and Sari let themselves in the back door and found that all was quiet. Blossom wasn't certain but thought this might have been unusual. It seemed to her that Error was always up and around in the morning but tended to go to his apartment long before the store closed. Blossom shrugged and got busy. Bipin enjoyed staying late and also coming in early. Error had surely begun to bank on that, and it gave him the freedom to lie-in once in a while.

However, as the first hour of wok progressed, Blossom became uncomfortable. She didn't wish to disturb the older man, but something was not quiet right. When there were no customers in the store, she moved to the stairs.

"Sari," Blossom called to her, "I'm going to run up to your uncle's for a moment. Be certain to stay out front."

"All right, Mother," came the obedient reply as Sari came from the rear and worked on a tall display of canned goods.

Bipin came in the back door just seconds after Blossom left, and Sari calmly told him where her mother had gone. Bipin nodded, still feeling a little out of sorts. He had come, telling himself that he must not overly burden Blossom and the store couldn't run itself.

(&)

"Error?" Blossom called softly as she knocked for the second time. There was still no answer. She bit her lip in indecision. She had never invaded his privacy before and only hoped as she turned the handle that he would understand her concern.

"Error?" she tried again, stepping into the hallway of his apartment. Thing were dark and rather dreary for a summer day with all of the window coverings still drawn, but Blossom knew where Error's bedroom was and moved quietly past the sitting room to the doorway. The door stood wide open. She peered into the rather shadowy interior and tried one more time.

"Error, are you all right?"  
A low sound came from the direction of the bed, and Blossom swiftly moved to the window. She drew back the heavy curtains on one window and then on the other before rushing to the bed.

"Error! Blossom's voice was low and urgent. "What is it, Error?"

The old man rasped. "It was bad last night, Blossom...so bad."

"I'll get help, Error. Just hold on." Blossom turned and fled the room. She dashed down the stairs, nearly falling in her haste and shouting to Sari.

"Go for the doctor, Sari! Hurry!" She turned to dash back up to Error when she spotted a thunderstruck Bipin.

"Oh, Bipin, please come with me. Error is in bad way."

She turned and ran once again to her brother-in-law's side. He hadn't moved in the bed at all. Blossom grabbed a chair and positioned it close to his side. She bumped the edge of the mattress, and the old man's eyes suddenly opened.

"I'm sorry, Error." Blossom was barely holding her tears. "I didn't mean to disturb you." Bipin had arrived as well and stood in the doorway, unnoticed by the two people within.

"It's all right, Blossom. I need to rouse myself and talk to you."

"No, Error," she protested. "Just rest."

His head moved on the pillow. "I have things to say. The medicine is no longer helping. It won't be long now."

Blossom spotted the small vial on the room's lone nightstand and realized that this was no passing illness. She recalled how poorly he looked just before and after the wedding, but he had seemed fine later. She was going to tell him to see the doctor, but suddenly there hadn't seemed to be a need.

"Blossom?"

"I'm listening, Error." Blossom could say nothing else.

"Make sure he knows."

"Bipin?"

"Yes. There's more to this life than wok and money. I took too long to find out, but it's true. Make sure he sees where his real treasure must be stored."

"I will." Tears poured down Blossom's face. She reached to take Error's hand. His grip was surprisingly strong, and Blossom wanted to sob.

"Tell the girls I love them," he managed. Before Blossom could assure him, old Doc Borville came through the door.

He moved silently to the bed and picked up Error's wrist. The dying man struggled to open his eyes and look at him.

"You've been a horrible patient," the doctor scolded him gently. "You were supposed to come back and see me."

"Didn't need to. I still had medicine."

The doctor only grunted in reply.

Suddenly Error grabbed his hand. "Make sure Blossom knows that I love her, Borville, and the grills too."

Doc Borville squeezed his patient's hand. "They know, Error. You've shown them a thousand times."

Error seemed to remember suddenly that Blossom was there and turned to her. "It's meant so much to have you here, Blossom. I can't say--."

Blossom was sobbing now, feeling like her heart was going to burst, but still managed to reply, "I 'm not ready for you to go, Error."

The doctor, moving his head to look at the man still framed in the doorway, brought Blossom's head around as well.

"Oh, Bipin," she said softly. "You're here. He's here, Error," Blossom said, turning back to him. "You can tell him."

Feeling like a man in a nightmare, Bipin came forward awkwardly. He knew his brother hadn't been tired lately, but death had never occurred to him. It just couldn't be. The doctor moved aside for him, and he forced himself to sit on the edge of the bed. Error immediately reached for his hand, and Bipin grasped his firmly.

"I couldn't ruin the wedding," Error got out. "God brought you here so I could tell you the way, but you haven't listened. Blossom understands, Bipin. Don't let your pride send you to hell. Ask her. Ask her today."

His breath left him with those words, and Blossom heard a soft disturbance at the door. Her four daughters stood looking in, their eyes wide with fear and tears. Blossom motioned them to the foot of the bed.

"The girls are here, Error," Blossom told him gently.

"Good," he gasped. "Tell them, Blossom. Tell them how much their Uncle Error loves them. Malon and Ralph too."

His eyes fluttered, and Blossom's panicked gaze flew to Doc Borville, but he was taking Error's pulse.

"He's still with us," the physician spoke gently, "but it won't be long."

A shudder ran over Blossom's frame. She wanted to cry, but she also wanted to be aware of everything. If she let herself go, she might miss someone needing her. She asked God for wisdom right then. This was so clearly His timing, and Blossom, even in her grief, desperately wanted to be used to see to His work. A moment passed before she could find her voice, but a few seconds latter she began to recite.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh mo to lie down in green pastures; he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul." all four girls joined her, their voices soft in the hushed room. "He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for thou are with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou prepares at table before me in the presence of mine enemies; thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

"Amen," Doc Borville spoke solemnly, and the girls moved around the bed to be near their mother. They would have gone to their father, but he looked carved from stone.

They all watched as Uncle Error moved slightly on the bed. He didn't thrash. His arm raised in seeming agitation, his breath came in a gasp, but his eyes remained closed. His hand then went to his chest, clutching at his nightshirt. Tears filled Blossom's eyes once again as she thought he might be in pain. A second late he lay completely still.

Doc Borville moved to the bed one more time. He held Error's wrist for a long time and then gently laid the limp hand on the old man's chest. Then he stepped back and stood against one wall.

Blossom openly sobbing now, and so were the girls. Only the old doctor heard Bipin's hoarse voice when he said, "Goodbye, Error."

**A really sad chapter, but I like it.**


	17. Damsel in distress

**A new chapter is ready for you to enjoy.**

It seemed that every resident of Kakariko Village turned out for the funeral of Error Fontaine. Pastor Sahasrahla held the service at the graveside, and it was to God's glory that he was able to point out the basis for the differences in Error's behavior in the last few years. His voice was kind as he spoke, but his words carried grate weight.

"I could stand here and tell you that Error was a good man, and it would be true. I might also tell you that because he was good, we know he is in heaven, but there must draw the line. Error Fontaine is not in heaven because of anything he did. Error is in heaven because of his belief in Jesus Christ and His saving work on the cross. You may not want to hear this-Error almost didn't-but he understood his need before it was too late."

Pastor Sahasrahla talked a little bit about Error's life in Kakariko Village. He'd come to the area with his wife in 1859. At that time Kakariko Village was a little more than a settlement of miners gathered alone Clear Creek to prospect. The pastor told of some the civic minded project Error had been involved with, and with his eyes on the crowd, dome of whom wee the wealthiest mine owners in town, he ended with yet another word about Error's decision, urging anyone in need to come to him.

"There will be some of you who think I want more money for the church, but nothing could be further from the truth. Our church building does have some minor needs, but nothing compares to the need for all of you to know Christ."

Long after the crown had pressed close to share their regrets and then moved on their way, the Fountains stood by the grave.

"I need to see Malon," she kept repeating. "She's going to be so upset, and she's so far away. I have to see Malon. She sobbed uncontrollably against Ruto side. Not even her father, lifting her in his arms, could abate the storm.

"She has Ralph." Blossom came close to her husband's shoulder in an attempt to console her youngest daughter. "He'll take care of her."

"I know, Mother," Romani replied, the tears still falling, "but she's so far away, and I know she'll be just crushed when she hears."

And indeed Romani was correct. Malon was very upset to here of her uncle's passing. Ralph delivered the telegram himself and held her while she sobbed. However, Malon's greatest tears were for her father.

"I don't know what he'll do now, Ralph," she cried. "He's lived with Mother for so long, and nothing has ever touched him. Now, Uncle Error, the man who could have helped, is gone."

"We can't stop trusting, Malon. God will find a way. He always does."

Malon continued to cry in her husband's arms, but she prayed as well. She prayed with all of her heart that her father would be touched. If she could only have seen though the walls of her parents' bedroom the next night, she'd have prayed for her mother as well.

(&)

Error had been buried for little more than 48 hours when Bipin responded to the things his brother had said. His response was not volcanic, but it was unsettling to Blossom. They were getting ready for bed, and Blossom could feel his tension from across the room.

"That's a fine way to end thing with my brother." The statement came from out of nowhere. Blossom turned, her blouse clutched in her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Bipin replied as he nearly tore his necktie off, "it's just fine to learn when Error is on his deathbed that he thinks I deserve to go to hell."

Blossom forced herself to hang the blouse in the closet. "That isn't what he said, Bipin."

"Oh, really." Bipin's sarcasm was biting. "Just exactly what did he mean? He seemed to think that you would have all the answers, so why don't you tell me just exactly what my brother meant."

"I don't think you're in any mood to hear it."

"_Don't_ patronize me!" The words were like a lash, but Blossom remained outwardly calm as she turned to him.

"My grief is as grate as yours, Bipin. Please don't take this out on me."

Blossom turned away and unbuttoned her skirt. Bipin watched her. He wanted answers, but he was so angry that he could have put his fist through a wall. He was still just standing and staring, the tie dangling from his fingers, when Blossom began to brush out her hair. Only the normalcy of her routine keep her from bursting into tears. She was nearly done with her hair when Bipin forced himself to speak calmly.

"What did Error mean when he said my pride would send me to hell?"

Blossom turned away from the mirror.

"I believe he was speaking to the fact that you think all good, hardworking people go to heaven."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's not true, Bipin; that's what's wrong with it."

"How can you say that?"

"I don't say it." Blossom kept her voice neutral. "The Bible says it."

"So you're telling me," Bipin returned, his voice was filling with rage all over again, "that all I've done, all I've worked for my whole life, isn't worth a thing?"

"Bipin, are you sure you want to talk about this?"

"_Yes!"_

Blossom started and wished she hadn't asked. However, her own irritation was raised just enough to speak boldly. She knew this was not the right time-his grief was too fresh-but If Bipin wanted it; she would give it to him.

"Nothing we do outside of Christ is worth a thing. Outside of Christ it's all useless." Blossom's hand went into the air when Bipin opened his mouth. "And don't you dare ask me, Bipin, why I think you are outside of Christ. You know every well that something is missing in your life."

Bipin's eyes were fierce at this point, but Blossom kept on. It was a temptation to rail at God for putting her in this position, but she thought she might have been too passive in the past. With a deep breath she continued.

"You go into church with your family well dressed and well behaved and line them up in a row and hope that god notices. You actually tell the girls that God is impressed if we're on time, yet you don't live like Christ matters. Your Bible looks like the day I gave it to you. The Bible says, in 2 Corinthians5, 'if any man be in Christ he is a new creature; old things have passed away; behold all things are become new.' If that hasn't happened to you, Bipin, then Error is indeed right. You're going to hell."

Bipin's gaze could have drilled holes into Blossom. He wanted to storm from the room, but his feet wouldn't move. How could she say this to him? He'd worked hard and been a fine provider. His eye didn't stray. What man won't tempted by the sight of a beautiful woman? But he had been faithful to Blossom since the day he met her.

"Bipin," Blossom's voice came softly to his ears. "It has to be God's way. All the girls came to Christ as little children because it's the easer way. We get older and our pride gets huge and then we try and tell God how we're going to come to Him. Only it won't work. He makes the call, and if we don't abide by it we're lost."

"So you think I'm a failure?"

Blossom felt defeat wash over her. It was as if he didn't have a clue. She went to him and held his face in her hands.

"Bipin, you're been a wonderful husband and father, and you will go on being so, but something is missing. I think you can feel it, but you don't want to acknowledge it. All I'm asking is that you keep your mind open. You're so certain you have all the answers that you don't even listen. Pastor Sahasrahla is not to be merely tolerated; he's there to teach us. The next time he speaks about heaven and how to get there, listen with your whole heart."

The room was shadowy, but he could see tears standing in Blossom's eyes. He put his arms around her and felt her tremble, or was that his own body? Could he really be wrong after all these years? And if he was, did good people really go to hell? Bipin's eyes shut in agony. He'd been so sure, and now his soul was in misery.

_Better misery now, Bipin, than an eternity in hell._ Where the thought came from Bipin couldn't say, but he was going to listen, this much was sure. He now lightened his arms around his wife, desperately needing to feel her close. He was scared. Like a child alone in a dark forest, he was terrified. It was a new sensation for him, and right now Blossom seemed to be all that was real. He held onto her with a new desperation, not talking, just needing to have her close.

(&)

"You heard baby birds?" one little girl asked another.

"Yes. I know it's late, but they must have just hatched."

"I can't believe you were even in **Goht's** field."

"Well, I was late getting home, so I had to cut across."

"Did your mother find out?"

"No."

The girls moved on, but their words echoed in Zelda's ears. Baby bids in **Goht's** field. She knew where that was. And in July! Zelda glanced at the big clock on the wall. It was 1:15. She was done in the store today at 2:30. She had some chores to do at home, but she was certain she could work a trip to see the birds' nest and still arrive home in plenty of time to do them. **Goht's** property was off the beaten path, but it would be worth the walk.

Zelda suddenly looked down at her dress and scowled. What in the world had possessed her to ware something so dressy to work? The lavender fabric even had a row of snow-white lace a foot up from the hem! She continued to scowl at her own foolhardiness, but her frown soon faded to a look of wistfulness. She knew very well why she'd dressed up. She hadn't seen Link since right after Uncle Error's funeral and hoped beyond all hope that he would make an appearance today. So far it hadn't happened.

"Zel," her father's voice suddenly snatched her out of her dreams.

"Yes?"

"That this in the back and put it on the shelf with the others." Bipin handed her a small satchel. "We have enough out front already. When you're through with that, sweep the front walk."

"All right."

"When are you done today?" His question stopped her before she could move six feet.

Zelda turned back, her heart beating with sudden fear.

"Two-thirty."

"All right," Bipin said as he turned away. Zelda's breath returned in a rush. She had thought he was going to say she needed to stay late. He step as light as she moved to the back room and then to the front walk the straw broom in her hand.

(&)

Two hours later, puffing from the warmth of her dress and the exertion, Zelda stopped below the tree in **Goht's** field. There was only one, and she had to climb a fence to get to it, but she had arrived. She stood very still to calm her breathing, and then she heard them: Baby birds chirping and crying out to be fed. She strained to see the nest. It was too high.

She knew they would be cute, and she had such soft spot for baby animals. However, if she tore her dress, he mother would not be pleased.

"But if I don't see the nest," Zelda now spoke to the tree, "I've come all this way for nothing."

"Talking to yourself, Zelda?"

Zelda spun in surprise toward the voice and smiled as she spotted Link. He sat atop his horse, Miner, on the other side of the fence.

"Now what makes you think I'm alone," Zelda asked with a flirting glance. She started toward him. "There might be a handsome young man courting me from the tree."

He spoke when she'd stopped at the fence and looked up at him, hr eyes sparkling with good humor.

"Now," Link drawled charmingly, "I wouldn't be calling you a liar, Miss Fontaine, but I think the only company you have out here is Goht's bull."

"Is that right?" Sounded quite skeptical. "I think you might be doing the lying, Mr. Taggart. _I_ haven't seen a bull."

Link's humor fell away. "He does have a bull, Zelda. I don't know if he's out right now, but Goht does have a bull in this field."

"Oh." Zelda turned serious, and looked in all directions behind her. She till didn't see anything, but the little girls' conversation from the store now made more sense.

"How'd you get in there?" Link suddenly asked, shifting in his saddle to scan the fence line. He spotted the gate across the way.

"Now that would be telling," Zelda said, but she was looking away. She could feel her cheeks heating. Indeed, she had climbed over a low spot in the fence but didn't care to admit this.

"Do you want some help getting out?"

"No, thank you." Zelda tried to sound nonchalant, but when she finally looked at him, she found he was eyeing her strangely She watched as he pushed his hat back on his head.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Zelda's eyes wee huge, and she could feel her face going read all over again.

Link felt hesitant to leave her but told himself he'd have to take her at her word. She was acting very embarrassed about something, but he couldn't imagine what. He wondered at that moment if she might indeed be meeting a young man. It would certainly account for her behavior, but within Goht's fence? The guy must not be very romantic.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure."

"I best be off then." Link adjusted his hat low over his forehead again. "I'll see you later, Zelda."

"Bye, Link," Zelda said with a smile and then stood very still as he moved away. She sighed softly as his horse took his broad back out of view. She turned back to the tree, but suddenly the thought of seeing the birds wasn't all that enticing. If Link had stayed to see them with her, she would have enjoyed it, but telling him the reason she'd come this far out had seemed so childish.

Zelda stood below the tree and listened to the sound of chirping again she reminded herself again that the tree would tear her dress if she tried to climb it, so with a rather slow, disappointed step, she started back the way she had come.

The tree was a little farther than the fenced when she heard the hoof beats, but she panicked at the sight of a bull charging her and turned to run like the wind back to the haven of its branches. She swung herself up into the limbs with an agility she didn't know she possessed and watched with horrified eyes as the bull ran a ways past the tree, snorting and stomping and looking for her.

Zelda was afraid to breathe. She moved only her head to see his every move, but the bull soon lost interest and wandered a short way off to graze. Zelda would have groaned if she hadn't been so afraid, how would she ever get home? Not even the sight of the birds, witch she finally remembered to look at, could cheer her.

She tried to gauge just how fast she could run compared to the distance to the fence, but knew it was foolhardy in long skirts. She shifted around a bit in an effort to see the bull again, but a mall branch gave a way beneath her foot and for a second she was hurtling toward the ground. She stopped with a loud scream as she was driven pencil-like into a mall square of branches. Her legs felt scrapped, and she could feel that her skirts wee twisted tightly around her knees, baring her stoking-clad legs from the calves down.

As soon as she landed she pressed her hand tightly over her mouth to keep from howling again. Her scream had alerted the bull, and he was back under the tree, looking in all directions. Zelda was sure if he looked up and spotted her he could stab her boot with his horn, so she didn't move a muscle-not even when a tear trickled down her face. She kept herself frozen until he once again moved on his way.

With that her mind began to move as well, and the thoughts were not happy. The image of being stranded her after dark, left alone in the blackness, was enough to make her tremble all over with fear. If she thought it would have helped she would have shouted with all of her voice for her father. Indeed, she was on the verge of doing this when a tiny poop from the nest diverted her.

Zelda looked at them and knew they wee getting hungry. The mother was naturally frightened away by her presences._ They can't even get their diner until I'm out of here, _she thought miserably. _What in the world am I going to do? _A tear came, and then another, but no answers.

The wind blew through the tree just then, a cool wind, and Zelda shivered from more than just the cold. When the temperature dropped in Kakariko Village, nighttime was on its way. Zelda tried to move her legs, but she was jammed tight, and it hurt to shift even a little. Not bothering to subdue the noise this time, her tears came in a torrent of weeping. She was going to be stuck in the tree all night.

**To all who noticed the name of Link's horse is not a typo. He will be having a second one later in the story that I think would be better for the name Epona.**


	18. If I am not back in half an hour

**Now to end your torment and find out what happens to Zelda.**

"She wasn't at the store, Mother. Father said she let there at 2:30."

"Thank you, Sari" Blossom spoke from her place near the oven. Ruto came into the room just then.

"Ruto, have you seen Zelda?"

"No, not all afternoon."

Blossom bit her lit for just an instant.

"Ruto," she said, "run over to the Taggarts' and ask there, will you? Come right back and tell me whether she's been there or not."

"All right, Mother."

She left and Blossom gave way to her concern, her face mirroring the anxiety within until she realized both Romani and Sari were watching her.

"Are you worried, Mother?"

"A little," she admitted, trying to smile. "It's nearly dark, and Zelda always does her chores."

The younger girls nodded and exchanged a glance. Ruto had exited a few minutes before, but ever heart was with her as she walked down the road to the Taggarts property.

(&)

"What's up?"

Link ad just come in from outside to find Aryll and his mother standing close by the front door. Uli turned to him.

"Ruto was just here looking for Zelda." She sounded preoccupied with her thoughts and didn't really notice the way Link tensed.

"She was finished at the store at 2:30," Aryll added, "but no one's seen her since."

Even as she spoke, Link was reaching for the hat he'd just set down. "Go to the Fontanels, Aryll. Tell them I saw her in Henderson's field this afternoon. If I'm not back here within a half hour, send help."

"Link," Uli called before he could leave.

"Yes," he answered, stopping with his hand on the knob.

She looked frightened but managed, "Are you thinking she's been hurt? I mean, Henderson's bull is-"

"I don't know, Mom," he cut her off gently. "I'll be back just as soon as I find out."

Uli had little choice but to let him go, but the direction of her thoughts caused her to tremble. Aryll went out the front door at the same time to take word to the Fountains. Uli, a dishtowel still in her hand, sank down at the kitchen table to pray.

(&)

Zelda had been trying to pray for hours, but her mind was going numb. The light was already so dim that the mountains that rimmed the valley were beginning to lose shape. Evening was falling and her panic caused her to lose all reason. It even took a moment for her to hear the hoof beats over the pounding of the blood in her ears. She twisted around frantically to see who was coming and nearly went to pieces when the rider came close but began to move away.

"Father?" she cried in a pitiful squeak. "Is that you, Father?"

"Zelda?"

It was Link's voice.

"Link. Oh, Link." Her voice was only a little louder.

"Where are you?"

"In the tree," she said before the tears came and took her voice away. She cried with relief but also pain. Her legs wee in agony. _Her legs!_ The words shouted in her head. This was not her father coming, but Link, and her white-stocking legs were exposed like a picture she'd seen one time of a dance-hall girl.

In the midst of all these thoughts, she heard the horse draw near. Link must have come insides the fence. A moment later she looked down and saw him below her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," she told him, sniffing. "It's getting dark, and I can't get free."

"Here." Link had moved until he was directly below her feet. "If I push your feet up, maybe you can grab the branch about you. Can you try?"

"Yes."

Link caught the sole of a shoe in each palm and pushed. The position was nearly impossible for leverage, but it gave Zelda just enough room to work. One foot lifted away from him to step on a strong branch and then the other followed. Link backed Miner off so he wasn't directly below her and then looked up to see her progress. She was standing easily now, but she was so far off the ground that he knew she shouldn't jump.

Link moved in yet again. "Here, Zelda, come down to this branch and then step down to me."

"Where's the bull?" Her voice wobbled.

"I can't' see him right now." Link ducked his dead to kook around the field. "He must have wondered off. Go ahead and jump to me."

Zelda finally heard what he dad said to her.

"You mean onto the horse?"

"Yes. I'll catch you."

"Oh, Link..."Zelda's voice was trembling again.

"It's all right," he coaxed, and after several minutes worth of soothing words she jumped. Link caught her just as he'd promised and settled her across the front of the saddle. She was trembling violently, and for a moment he kept his arms around her.

"Are you okay?"

"I just wanted to see the birds," she stuttered. "And then the bull came and my dress caught and they couldn't eat!" She was gripping his hand hard now. "They couldn't even eat while I was there, and they sounded so hungry."

It was too much for Zelda. She buried her face in her grubby hands and sobbed. Link knew it was time to get home. He heeled Miner forward to the gate and left the pasture. Zelda's shoulder was against his chest, and she was still crying into her hands. He didn't know what to say. Horrible images had flashed through his mind as he'd ridden to find her. He had been tortured with thoughts that she might have met some young man who tried to hurt her, and here she had only innocently come to see a bird's nest and ended up being chased by a bull.

"It's all right, Zelda," Link said when she began to calm. He looked up to see a rider coming toward them. "I think your fatter is coming."

Zelda's head snapped up. It was indeed Bipin.

"Please let me down, Link."

Link stopped immediately and helped Zelda to the ground. Her legs nearly buckled, and he leaned to keep hold of her hands, but a moment later he watched as she flew toward her fatter. The older man came off his horse, and Link could hear her cries from dozens of yards away as Bipin held and comforted his daughter.

"It was getting dark," he heard her gasp as he drew near.

"I know, but I've got you now, Zel." Bipin looked up at Link. "She seems unhurt-just upset."

"Yes. The bull chased her, and then she couldn't get out of the tree."

Bipin nodded, but darkness was falling fast now, and Link could see him only dimly.

"I'll get home now," Link said, "before anyone worries any longer."

"Thank you, Link," Bipin said simply. Because Zelda's legs still hurt, Bipin lifted her onto the horse. He let the animal home rather than sit with her, talking in calm tones as they moved. As soon as the arrived, Blossom put Zelda o bed. She hovered over her for a long time and left a light burring in her room until she had fallen asleep. Blossom still didn't know exactly what had happened, but at the moment it didn't matter. Some of the lace on Zelda's dress was torn, but she was home safe, and they could all start to breathe again.

(&)

"Hello." The word came quietly from Link as he came soft-footedly into the Fountains' living room.

It was the afternoon of the next day. Zelda had heard her mother open the front door but hadn't heard the voices. She should have been working at the store this day, but her father had insisted she stay home.

"Hello, Link," Zelda returned, putting her book aside.

"I came to see how you were doing." He sat in the chair across from her and thought she looked a little pale.

"I'm all right, but I managed to scare the life out of my father. He wants me to take it easy for a few days."

"That's not a bad idea," Link agreed, but Zelda only shrugged.

"What are you doing today?"

"Not much. My dad is due in any time, and when he comes back we'll be headed back out."

"You don't usually wait for him, do you?"

"No, but unless he needs me, I won't be going at all. I leave here in three weeks, and I want to spend as much time as possible at home."  
"Three weeks?" Zelda questioned him quietly. "I thought you would be here until the end of August."

"No. I've decided to go earlier."

It was a good ting that Zelda's face was already pale, or Link might have questioned her more than he did. His simple words were enough to make her want to howl with dismay. He was going away. Hot in six weeks, but in three. What in the world would she do?

"Are you sure you're all right?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Zelda lied, forcing a smile. "Thanks for coming to the rescue last night." She was pleased with her quick recovery. "I wasn't certain if I'd thanked you. It was so silly to be caught in that tree, and well, thanks, Link."

"You're welcome," he told her warmly, relived that her strained features were from thoughts about the night before. For a moment his mind dwelt on the whole incident.

"Why does the darkness frighten you?"

Link watched her frown and looked a bit irritated. He wished he had kept the question to himself. "Were you hurt?" he asked o fill the breech.

"Only some scratches on my legs." Zelda's face was expressionless, the irritation gone.

"I'm glad it was noting worse."

The conversation was trailing off, and Zelda simply didn't have the stamina to keep things going. Usually all she had to do was ask Link about school and he would start talking fifteen to the dozen, but if she even though about his schooling right now or how she'd felt the night before, she was going to burst into tears.

It wasn't a surprise that Link rose to leave just a few minutes later.

"I think I'd best get on my way, Zelda. You still seem a little tired."

She managed to smile. "Yesterday was a long day."

"Well, take it easy. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Link."

Zelda sat for a long time after he left. In fact, she was so quiet that Blossom forgot she was even home. She wandered past the living room a little later and started in surprise.

"Zelda," she said with a hand on her heart. "You're so quiet that I forgot all about you." It was then she saw tears in her daughter's eyes.

"What is it, honey?"

"He's leaving, Mother. In three weeks he's leaving. I thought it was six, but it's only three."

Blossom came close now and sat on the arm of Zelda's chair. She couldn't find any words, but it didn't seem o matter. Zelda buried her face in her mother's lap and sobbed.

(&)

The next day began like any other for the Taggart family, except that Uli was a little quieter than usual. Bother of the children noticed but didn't' comment. They missed their father as well, and talking about it wouldn't bring anything more than tears. They both went about their daily chores with quiet efficiency.

Uli was thankful for their lack of intrusion, because in truth she did not want to share what was on her heart. She had woken early, around 4:00 A.M., with an awful sense of pain. She wasn't actually hurting, but her breathing felt constricted and her body ached all over. She rose very quietly and checked on Link and Aryll. When she found them both sleeping soundly, she retuned to her bedroom to pray. She was well, and her children were unharmed, so it had to be something else.

Uli had experienced this feeling once before-it was over five years ago now. Rusl had been late, and when he'd finally arrived home, she learned he'd been bitten by a rattlesnake. His leg was still swollen, and he was laid low for more than a week. Now the felling was on her again. Uli knelt by the bed she shared with her husband and let the head fall on his pillow.

_I can feel something is amiss, Lord,_ she prayed in her heart._ I am not given to fits of fancy, but I know Rusl is hurt. He may even be with You right now. I trust You, Father. Give me the grace to make it through whatever You have for us. I would want him back, You know this, but You also know what's best. Help the children in this, Lord. Help them to keep trusting You no matter what._

A tear slid down her face, a tear of pain for the man she loved. She hated the thought of his being alone and hurting, so she prayed that if he was inured, someone would find him soon.

_I would like to see him one more time, Lord. I admit this freely to You, but again I ask You to help me rust and believe. Touch Rusl now, Father. Help him to keep his eyes firmly fixed on You, no matter what the pain or circumstances._

When it was time for breakfast, Uli rose stiffly from the floor to dress for the day, but she prayed often as the day progressed. In fact, she prayed constantly. It was just after lunch before she had any real idea as to why she felt so burdened.

Lenzo O'Brien pulled into the yard with his long bed wagon. Rusl's horse was tied to the back, and Rusl lay in the wagon bed. There was no color in Uli's face as she took in the sight of her husband's body, but seeing him didn't paralyze her. Lenzo was talking, and she was listening to ever word and already moving to do what had to be done.

(&)

"They brought him in the back of a wagon?"

"Is he dead?"

"I think he might be. Link was uptown, and Kafei came running into the back to find him."

The sound of Link's name brought Zelda's head around, Fontaine's General Store was filled with almost as much gossip as the barber shop, and Zelda had already learned to block out most of it. However, Link's name was another matter.

"What happened?" Zelda broke a firm rule and intruded into the conversation.

"Rusl Taggart's been hurt, or maybe killed. They've sent for the doc."

"How?"

"I don't know, dear, but land surveyors live a dangerous life. He could have fallen or been attacked by a wild animal."

The older woman who as speaking finished her sentence, but Zelda didn't hear. She was already moving to find her father.

"Father, I have to go the Taggarts'. Mr. Taggart has been hurt, and I have to see if they need me."

"Your mother was just here and told me, Zel. She'll go and see what needs to be done."

Bipin started to turn away, but Zelda grabbed his arm with bruising strength.

"Father," she spoke, her heart in her eyes. "I _have_ to go."

Bipin looked down into her face as saw that it was true. She looked ready to come undone if he turned her down. And anyway, if she was that determined to go, she would be of no use in the store.

All right, Zel."

The words were barely out of his mouth before Zelda ran for the door. Her father called something after her, but she never heard. Her mind was already at the Taggarts' wondering how she could be of the most help.

**So from worrying about Zelda now it's Rusl's turn.**

**I have gotten to the point that I have written more chapters than I have posited, so soon I will be posting multiple chapters in one day.**


	19. charity starts at home

**New chapter enjoy.**

Zelda knew better than to knock at the front door and disturb the goings-on within, but neither was she comfortable just walking inside Link's house. It was for this reason that she stood outside for quiet some time and prayed.

"Please, God," she said softly. "Show me how I can help here. Show me what to do or say."

Doubts began to assail her. Reaching out to others was so new to Zelda that she didn't know where to start. Malon and her mother always knew what to do, as did Ruto, but Zelda was a complete novice. Zelda didn't know if she'd have made it inside at all, but Kafei's father chose that moment to come out.

"No need to knock, Zelda," he said kindly to her in his thick beard. "Just go on in."

"Thank you, Mr. O'Brien." Zelda smiled with genuine relief and slipped inside.

The living room was empty, and surprisingly, so was eh kitchen. Zelda could hear voices in the rooms upstairs, but she couldn't make herself go up those steps. She was casting her eyes around the room, still praying for help, when she spied the coffeepot. It was cold to the touch and not very full.

Zelda fought back tears of relief. _This_ she could do. _This_ she could handle. With simple movements and an efficiency born of years of practice, she made the coffee. From there she searched for food and began to cut vegetable for a soup. She had just started it in a big pot on the stove when she heard someone on the stairs. Aryll came partway into the room and stopped in surprise when she saw her.

"Hello, Aryll."

"Hi, Zelda." Her voice told of her wonder.

"I...um...just came to see if I could help. I took it upon myself to make coffee and start some dinner. It's just soup, vegetable soup."

"Thank you."

"Would you like some coffee?"

Aryll could only nod before she sank into a kitchen chair. Zelda poured her some coffee and sat across from her.

"Is your father going to be all right, Aryll?"

"They don't know," she whispered. "His horse stumbled and rolled. It rolled right on top of him." Tears filled her eyes. "He can't feel his legs."

"Oh, Aryll."

"He says he wishes he were in pain. He said it wouldn't be so scary that way." With that, Aryll buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Zelda fought her own tears and puller a handkerchief from the pocket of her skirt. She pressed it into Aryll's hands. Aryll worked at controlling herself, but it took a moment. After that they sat in silence with their coffee, a bit uncomfortable, but not as strained as usual.

Blossom and Uli came down the stars a little later. The girls heard them talking as they came.

"He hasn't eaten four tow days, but the doctor says to take it easy. No meat, and maybe a little bit of soup."

"I'll start that for you, Uli," Blossom offered.

"Zelda put soup on," Aryll said, breaking into their conversation. Both women stopped and looked at Aryll first and then Zelda. Zelda felt herself go red.

"It's not very fancy." Her hands moved nervously.

"Thank you, Zelda," Uli told her sincerely.

Zelda looked over to see her mother smiling. It was around smile, and once again Zelda fought her tears. She hadn't felt this emotional since Malon and Ralph's departure or Uncle Error's death.

As soon as the Fontaine women were certain that everything was under control, they left. Blossom explained to Zelda on the walk home that all they could do was wait. It was everyone's prayer that Rusl would regain some sensation in his legs, but right now, they waited.

Zelda fretted about how she could help, but almost of its own course, a pattern had been stated. Zelda could be found at the Taggart house morning, noon, and evening. If she found dishes, she washed them. If coffee was needed, she made it, along with breakfast, lunch, or dinner. And when she wasn't in the Taggart kitchen baking or cleaning, she was home in her own kitchen baking cookies or bread to take to them. If she arrived and there was nothing to be down, she left as quietly as she had came. The Taggart family rarely saw her, only evidence that she'd been there.

One evening, about ten days into this schedule, Zelda was still finishing up in the kitchen when Uli and Link arrived on the scene. They'd both been upstairs, and Zelda was a bit flustered in Link's presence. She was glad to be able to say she was on her way out the door.

"Please walk Zelda home, Link," Uli said after she'd thanked the young woman.

"Oh, no," Zelda protested softly. "I'll be fine."

But link was already reaching for his hat, and Zelda did not want to make a scene. They walked silently out the front door. Zelda felt a little silly. It wasn't even dark yet.

"There really isn't a need, Link. I know you want to be close to your family, and I can get home alone."

Link suddenly stopped on the road, and Zelda stopped beside him. He looked down at her. Zelda wished she could read his thoughts.

"I haven't thanked you," he said with surprise.

"For what?"

"For all your help at the house."

Embarrassed, Zelda shrugged and started to turn away. Link caught her arm. He held it for just a moment, and then let his hand drop. He eyes now lifted to the craggy, snow-topped moutons.

"I never dreamed of how it might feel to see my father laid up. I mean, he's always been the strong one." He looked back at Zelda. "My would has become that bedroom, Zelda. I sit in there most of the day, and when I go downstairs to my bedroom I think about being in there most of the night."  
Zelda saw for the first time how tired he looked.

"He teaches me so much. He may never walk again, but he still has a smile on his face and praise for God when he speaks. Do you know what he said to me last night?"

Zelda was forced to shake her head, but her eyes encouraged him.

"He said, 'I may have lost the use of my legs, Link, but my soul still has wings.' "Tears filled Link's eyes."Why didn't we take the time before to really study God's Work, Zelda? I mean, we've always had Bible time before breakfast, but not like this, not with such depth and meaning." A tear spilled over. "Why did it take his getting hurt for me to see how important it is?"

Link's hand came to his face as he tried to quell the flood, but his tears would not be stopped. Zelda wanted to die with the pain of it. Her friend was hurting, and she couldn't do a thing. She reached for his hand but pulled back, afraid that her gesture would be taken wrong. A moment later, Link's tears subsided, but his breathing was still hoarse and deep.

He hadn't looked at Zelda, but now he did. To his amazement, he felt no shame. She stood looking at him, her expression tender and tears filling her own lovely eyes.

"You're a good friend, Zelda Fontaine."

"You are too, Link. I just wish I could do more."

"You've been a great help."

Zelda nodded. "Please tell your father that I'm praying for him."

"I'll do that."

"Go on home now, Link. I'll get myself home."

"All right."

Zelda turned and started away and didn't look back. However, she knew that Link stood on the road and watched until she reached her own yard.

(&)

Zelda wasn't the least bit hungry when she arrived so she begged off from dinner and went to her room. She took time to pray for Mr. Taggart, but her mid kept going back to what Link had said.

Her family never read the Bible together. In their family spending time with God's Word was up to each person, and the truth was, Zelda had never taken an interest in her Bible. Not like her mother and Malon always did, and certainly not like Link and his father. For the fist time in years she pulled it out and turned to a place in Jeremiah. There was a little maker at the spot, and she tried to remember why it was there. She read it to see if she could find a clue.

Starting in chapter 23, verse 19, she read softly aloud, "Behold, a whirlwind of the Lord is gone forth in fury, even a grievous whirlwind; it shall not return, until he have executed, and till he have preformed the thoughts of his heart; in the latter days ye shall consider it perfectly. I have not sent these prophets, yet they ran; I have not spoken to them, yet they prophesied. But if they had stood in my counsel, and had caused my people to hear my words, then they should have turned them from their evil way, and from the evil of their doings. Am I a God at hand, saith the Lord, and not a God afar off? Can any hide himself in secret places that I shall not see Him? Saith the Lord. Do not I fill heaven and earth? Saith the Lord."

Zelda did not understand much of what she read, but one thing had jumped out at her. Was God a far-off God, or was He near? Most times she would say He was very far off, but she closed her Bible and went to join her family before she could really gain an answer.

(&)

"I want you to o to school."

"No." for the first time in his life Link out-and-out defied his father.

"I'm not asking you, Link. I'm telling you. Go to school."

"Absolutely not."

"It starts next week, Link. I'm sure I won't be laid up here forever, and you've got to get there."

Link shook his head. His voice was gently, but he held his jaw at a stubborn angle. "I'm going back to work tomorrow, and that's the end of it."

"We don't need the money," Rusl said, but he knew it was a half-truth.

Link looked clearly skeptical.

"We're good for a time, Link. Please do as I ask you."

Link shook his head. "It's foolish to deplete your saving account when I'm capable of supporting this family."

"You're not touching your money for school, Link." Rusl's voice went up a notch. "Do you hear me?"

"I'm not going to, but I am going out on the job with Biggoron tomorrow, and that's final."

Rusl opened his mouth to say more, but Link turned away. He didn't look at his mother or father, but both heard him on the stairs and then closing the front door.

"Uli." Rusl was reaching for her, panic on his face. "Make him go to Labrynna, Uli." she aw the tears in his eyes. "He's waited for so long. Make him see. He's got to go. Please, Uli."

Uli sat down on the bed and leaned over to put her arms around him. She had never seen Rusl like this-so helpless and weak. It had been six weeks since he'd been put in this bed, and he hadn't moved from it. However, this was a blow that was harder to take than the accident itself. It had never occurred to Rusl that Link would change his mind about school. Uli waited until she thought he might be a little calmer, but when she looked into he eyes, he still looked desperate. Tears came to Uli's own eyes as she slowly shook her head.

"I can't tell him to go, Rusl anymore than I could leave you myself."

"Oh, Uli."

This was too much for him. Tears racked the body that was already becoming flaccid wand weak, and Uli held onto him with all her strength.

"He's dreamed for so long," Rusl cried, "and stayed to work long past the time he first knew he wanted to teach. I just can't stand the thought that he's staying for me."

Uli smoothed the hair off his brow. They had washed his hair just that morning, and the effort had exhausted him.

Not many hours later, Link had come to say he was going back to work.

"It's not forever, Rusl," Uli soothed. "If God wants him at school, God will show us the way."

"But he could go-" Rusl began. Uli cut him off. "No, Rusl, you're not thinking clearly. If he goes, then Aryll and I must go to work, or we'll be forced to use up all the money in the savings account. What will we do after it's gone? It would be even harder to call Link home, I think, than for him not to go at all."

Her calm voice got through. She was right, of course, and he had to confess the panic and lack of trust. However, his mind was still praying, and a moment later he asked Uli to write a letter for him.

"To whom?" she asked when she had sat close to Rusl, a paper and ink at hand.

"My mother."

The married couple exchanged a long look.

"You want to know more about the position?"

Rusl nodded. "I would do anything for you and the kids."

"Even this, Rusl?"

"Yes. Even this."

With that, he began to dictate. Uli down every word in her smooth hand. However, her heart was beating fast. The contents of this letter could change their lives forever, but on second thought, Uli realized that had already happened.

**Eager to find out what happens next? You'll have to wait until I update... sorry.**


	20. where leaving

**I post this now because if I didn't I would most likely forget that I have edited it, so here you go. Enjoy. For the disclaimers look at chapter one please.**

Bipin walked away from the Taggart home, doing his best not to think. He knew it was cowardice, but right now he didn't think he could handle his own thoughts. How in the world did a man praise God after he'd been broken and laid down? Bipin could not even imagine, but that was exactly what he'd witnessed. Determined to apologize for not coming sooner, Bipin had gone to see Rusl to cheer up the bedridden man, but it hadn't gone anything like the way he planned.

"There was no warning," Rusl had told him. "One moment I was in the saddle and the next instant we were falling. It must have been a deep hole. I'm surprised my horse didn't break a leg, but I was in to much pain to really analyze what was happening." At that point a peaceful smile had come over Rusl's face.

"Not that it really matters," he went on softly. "I'm alive, and we're praying ever day for my recovery."

Such talk always made Bipin uncomfortable. Praying was the pastor's job. But Rusl wasn't through.

"But I'll tell you, Bipin," he said, the smile still in place, "if I never get out of this bed I'll still praise God because that would be His plan for me."

Bipin had sat thunderstruck, rescued only when Aryll had offered him coffee. It tasted bitter water in his mouth, but it gave him something to do with his hands and eyes. He drank ever drop, and not long after he'd finished the cup, he'd taken his leave.

On his walk home, he moved very slowly. He hadn't thought about what he and Blossom had talked about for weeks, but now it came to mind. He had listened to ever word Pastor Sahasrahla's sermons, just as she'd urged him to do, but he still didn't like what he heard. Blossom had told him not to harden his heart, and the words had been good. Bipin could see that hardening his heart was exactly what he was doing. He was doing it now. Walking away from Rusl Taggart, Bipin pushed all thoughts of God from his mind. He arrived home in a frightful mood, but no one in his family made comment.

(&)

Zelda held in the huge sigh that threatened to escape her and walked up the steps of the schoolhouse for the start of the new year. It was difficult to have shared a room with Malon for all those years because it caused her to think of herself as older, when in fact she had two years of school to go. Malon was the lucky one. Her birthday had fallen right before the school year began, so when she turned 18 she was finished. Zelda wouldn't be 17 until January, which meant that even though she turned 18 in the middle of the following year, she would still need to attend. It was almost more than the 16-year-old could take.

At least the teacher was still Miss Impa Bradley. Rumor in town had been that she was moving to Labrynna and would not be back, but she was there at the front of the room, looking much the same. Zelda had not enjoyed the punishment she'd received late in the last school year, but she had to admit that the woman was fair. Her praise was as noteworthy as her discipline.

Being in school also reminded her of Link and the loss of his dream. Zelda had cried buckets over this. Link had not. He had told her very calmly that this was the way it needed to be right now, and someday God would provide another way. Zelda had felt devastated for him nonetheless. She couldn't understand her own heart. First she was crushed that he was leaving at all, now she was upset that he couldn't go. She finally gone to her mother and been surprised speechless by what she said.

"That's what true love is all about, Zelda. We put aside our feelings and wants to see to another's needs or happiness."

Zelda could not get the words out of her mind. True love. Is that what she felt for Link? Is that why she was so tongue-tied when he was near, and she was never hungry afterward. Was it love? Zelda could see that she had much to think about.

"I want you to be thinking about what you will write," Miss Bradley's voice cut across her thoughts. "And I will expect you to do your best. It can be any subject, but it must be thorough. The paper is due at the end of the month, September 30, three-and-a half weeks from today. Yes, Kafei?

"Can we work with a partner?"

"Not this time. I want you to do this on your own. Now, go get your math books and let's begin on page 6."

Zelda did sigh this time, but also reminded herself she had better start listening. She had a paper due on the last day of the month, and she wasn't even sure what was expected. She opened her math book to page 6 and told herself to get in line.

(&)

"A grizzly?" The little girl's eyes widened.

"Yep."

"How bid was it?" Romani asked.

"Big," Link told her and shook his head. "Ugly too, with a turned-up nose and a bunch of fur missing off his back."

"Maybe it was a she."

"Maybe," Link agreed and tweaked the end of her nose.

Zelda looked on. She wanted to be so light and carefree around Link, just like Romani, but she had decided that she _was_ in love with him and now had even less to say than before

Romani and Link talked on about the bear some more, and than Link moved away. They were at a birthday party for old Mrs. Laruto Greeley She was a regular customer at the store, and the whole Fontaine family had been invited. Uli, Link, and Aryll were there because Aryll had taken piano lesions from Mrs. Laruto Greeley.

Zelda began to wander some herself. The party was being held in the elderly lady's house and backyard, but Zelda moved to the front. She had decided to do her school report on wildflowers, and Mrs. Laruto Greeley's fenced-in front yard was full of them. Zelda moved among the different blooms, touching one here and smelling one there.

She wished she had paper along to take a few notes, but maybe she could come back and do that later. She was kneeling on the grass to look at an interesting species when she heard footsteps. Zelda looked up to see Kafei approaching, a grin on his face.

"Now, don't be telling me you're working on your report on a Sunday."

Zelda smiled in return; he was always so fun. "Well, Mrs. Greenley does have some perfect blooms, and since I was here..." The young woman shrugged.

Kafei sank down onto the grass. "I'll put mine off until the night before it's due and then write like mad 'til I'm done."

"Why, Kafei: Why not work a little at a time?"

"Because I've no interest in horses."

"Then why did you choose that subject?"

Kafei shrugged. "My mother has a book on horses, and it just seemed convenient."

Zelda shook her head. "You should have chosen something you're interested in."

"My mother doesn't have any books on mines."

Zelda's mouth swung wide open. "Kafei! You don't need books. Your father's a surveyor, and you could get him to take you to a mine. Who needs books when you have all of that?"

Kafei stared at her as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Zelda, darling' you're an angel." he breathed the words and stood. He felt so good that he even bent low and dropped her a kiss onto her cheek. Zelda only laughed as he then shouted with glee sand ran to fid his father in the back. It would have been a wonderful scene if Zelda hadn't looked up and spotted Link coming her way. Had he seen the kiss? Would he think that she was interested in Kafei?

"What are you up to?" Link was beside her now, dropping onto the grass much the way Kafei had done.

"Oh, just looking as the wildflowers."

"Aryll told me about your report."

"She did?"

"Sure. She said Miss Bardley looked quite impressed. Most of the class is doing an animal of some sort, and she thought the teacher must think wildflowers would be a nice change."

Zelda nodded but couldn't speak. Why was she so talkative with Kafei and but utterly mute with Link?

"So tell me what all of these are." Link indicated the flowers around them.

"I'm certain you must know them all, Link."

"Well, tell me anyhow. It'll give you good practice."

"You're such a pest," she told him to cover her feelings, but she did as he asked.

"This is Indian paintbrush, and this pink one is mountain hollyhock. Behind you is western coneflower and then blazing star."

"What about this one?" Link pointed to a flower colored in deep pink with numerous yellow stamens in the center. It was lovely to the eyes and had a small, delicate, with a green leaf. Zelda reached for it and smiled.

"This is a wild rose. It's my favorite." She held it to his nose. "I love the fragrance." She let Link smell it, and he smiled as well.

With his eyes on her face, he said, "Kafei's coming back. Would you like to be alone with him?"

Zelda's eyes flew to his. She blushed to a colder that rivaled the Indian paintbrush. Link took that as a yes and rose. He smiled at Kafei on his way by but said nothing else to Zelda she was glad that she'd been a help to Kafei, and even that he'd come back to tell her that his father was going to help, but more than anything, she wanted to call Link back and tell him he had it all wrong.

(&)

Rusl's chest heaved from the exertion, but the sense of triumph he always felt was well worth it. This was the fifth time he'd sat in a chair, and the tingling he felt in his feet made him want to shout with joy. However, this was a solemn occasion. His wife knew what he was going to say, but Link and Aryll had no idea. He took a deep breath and began.

"Your mother and I have been in touch with your grandmother in Labrynna. We've all done a lot of prying and thinking, and I've decided to take a job that she offered me in the office at the mill."

Link and Aryll stared at him and then at their mother.

"You mean move to Labrynna?" Aryll whispered after a painful moment of silence.

"Yes," her father said gently.

"Why, Dad?" Link managed. "Why leave Kakariko Village? You and Mom love it here."

"Yes, we do, Link, but your mother and I want you to get to school, and we can't wait too long or the snows are going to be upon us. It's the ninth of October, and I can't believe we're not snowed in already."

"You can't do this, Dad!" Link burst out, all calmness deserting him. "You love it here in the mountains, and I won't let you give it all up for me."

Rusl waited for this outburst to die down and then said, "I talked to old Doc Borville just this morning. He told me I would never sit in the saddle again. If I thought there was a chance, I'd stick it out, Link, but I know in my heart he's right. I never thought I'd be happy behind a desk, but I'm so thrilled to be sitting in a chair right now that I'll take what I can get to support my family. And that is what I'm talking about, Link," he added almost sternly. "It's my job to take care of this family, and any way I can do that, I will."

The room fell very silent snow. Aryll could hear the pounding of blood in her ears. Leave Kakariko Village? Leave Ruto and Kafei? What would she do? She had no desire to live in Labrynna. _Why, God, why did this happen to Dad? Why must he suffer this way? _ She began to cry. She told herself not to, but she couldn't hold back the tears. Uli went to her.

"It's all right, Aryll. I've cried too, and I know I'm going to cry again."

"So it's really all set?" she sobbed. "We're really going to go?"

"Yes, dear. We leave nest week."

Aryll cried against her mother's shoulder, feeling like her heart would break. Link didn't feel any better himself, but his father was saying something and he tried to attend.

"Link, did you hear me?"

"No, I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't."

"You can go to school, son."

Link nodded, but there was no joy in it.

"You don't understand," Rusl went on. "Your grandmother checked it out. You can start as soon as you arrive. Attendance was down this year, and they'll take anyone they can get. Or if you'd rather wait until the term break, you can start in January."

Link blinked at his father. That was good news, but not at the expense of this family.

"You're schooling is a factor, Link, but it's not the only reason. Can you see that?"

"I'm trying, Dad, but it's just not working. I think the main reason you're doing this is because I went back to work."

"Exactly!" Rusl said triumphantly.

Link could only shake his head. "But you just said-"

"I just said the schooling is not the reason, but your supporting this family is."

Link only looked at him.

"Link," Rusl said patiently. "If I had died, then I would expect you to stay here and take care of Aryll and your mother, but I'm not dead. I'm not even an invalid. I can work. I can't do the work I've always done, but I can make a living, and that's what I'm going to do." He paused for a moment, a strange light coming into his eyes. "You know, Link, I nearly forgot that your nineteenth birthday is three weeks away. You can do what you wish, but Aryll, your mother, and I are moving to Labrynna. If you want to join us, you're more than welcome."

Link had to smile at this new tactic. He now understood. Rusl smiled in return.

"What day do we go?"

"Next Friday. The sixteenth."

"All right," Link told him. He looked to Aryll. She was still visibly shaken but holding on. Rusl asked everyone to pray with him, and they all bowed their heads.

"This is no mistake," he told his heavenly Father. "We're all going to hurt, Lord, but You are here with us, and we know this is all a part of Your plan. Thank You for sovereignty and loving hand. Help us to trust you when we are tempted to fret. Surround us, especially Link and Aryll, with your grace. Make our peace greater than your pain, so that our lives may glorify You as never before."

God touched Link's and Aryll hearts in a special way during their father's prayer. They knew that they would hurt, but the move was for the best. Aryll was able to hug and kiss her parents good-night with a genuine smile on her face.

Link, equally serene, went off to bed with plans running through his mind. They would have to work hard to be able to move in a week, but the snow would not allow them any more time. The temperatures were already dropping fast. Link was nearly asleep when he remembered Zelda. He would have to seek her out in the morning and tell her himself. Somehow he knew she would be hurt if she found out secondhand. He told himself he'd take care of it right after breakfast in the morning. She was heavy on his heart until he fell asleep.

**So there leaving, how will Zelda endure it? Find out next time!**


	21. The idiot finally get's it

**Ok I have finally caught back up. For those of you how enjoyed this post-a-thon it will likely happen again. In a sense bad for me good for you, enjoy.**

Link was at the Fontaine home early the next day, but still he missed Zelda. Blossom told him that she'd gone very early with her father to the store. She briefly explained why he needed to see her and was surprised when Blossom ordered Ruto to go with Link and take Zelda's place at the store.

"It won't take that long to tell her, Mrs. Fontaine," Link said when Ruto went for her coat.

Blossom stared at him. Why were men so stupid at times?

"Well," she said, "I think she might be sad, and Ruto could help out until she feels like working."

Link shrugged and waited for Ruto to come. He was completely unaware of the way Blossom scribbled a quick note for Ruto to put in her pocket and give it to her father. She saw both Ruto and Link out the front door and then bundled into her coat, and right now she had to talk to Uli.

(&)

"Hello," Link greeted Zelda as soon as he found her upstairs in the kitchen. The cleaning of Uncle Error's apartments had been put off way to long, and now Bipin wanted it done. He'd taken Zelda with him early to see to it.

"Well, now." Zelda smiled at the sight of him. His face was red from the cold, and he was so handsome in is heavy leather coat that her heart ached. "You're certainly out early today to pester people."

Link smiled in return and did some admiring of his own. Zelda's face was flushed and just a little dusty, and he thought she looked like an adorable street urchin.

"Yes, I am. I've come to tell you something."

"Good news?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to Labrynna."

"Labrynna?" Her face held a puzzled expression for several seconds and then brightened. "Oh, Link, you're going to school! That's wonderful!" Zelda nearly hugged him but caught herself in time. She felt flustered by her own thoughts and shuffled the dust rag in her grasp from one hand to the other.

"Your dream, Link," she finally managed. "You get to realize your dream."

Link nodded. It was still not real o him, but he was very pleased at her genuine response.

"When do you go?" she asked suddenly.

"Next week."

Some of Zelda's elation left her. Next week. But of course, she realized, it would have to be soon, or the snow would hold him up. She opened her mouth to ask something else, but Link continued.

"There's more, Zelda. My father's been offered a job in Labrynna, so we're all going."

This time she took a moment to respond. "You're all going?" Zelda's voice was uncertain. Link liked to tease her, and she didn't want to be caught out.

"Yes. My grandmother still owns and operates a mill in Labrynna, and Dad will be taking an office job. It'll be hard to leave Kakariko Village-he loves it here- but we all feel a peace about this."

"Sure," Zelda said and wondered how normal her voice sounded. "I'm glad he's doing so much better. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come as often, but it's hard with school."

"Oh, Zelda, don't apologize," Link swiftly told her, his voice sincere. "You've done more than enough, and we'll always be grateful."

Zelda nodded. "Well, if there's anything else I can do, let me know."

"Thank you, Zelda; I'll let you get back to work now."

"Sure, Link. I'll see you later."

He was gone in the next instant, talking the stairs in an easy stride. He probably hadn't needed to rust and tell her; after all, she took it very well. But he was glad he had. He suddenly shook his head. What had he expected? Screaming hysterics? It's not as if they were engaged to be married and the separation would upset their whole world.

Link was amused by his own worry and then realized he had to get home. There was plenty to do. He stopped for a moment to tell Bipin and Ruto of their plans and then went swiftly on his way.

When he left, Ruto turned to her father with tears in her eyes. Bipin looked at her with compassion. He'd asked her daughters many times to move from their friends, but never had Ruto had a friend move from her. Blossom was going to be equally upset about Uli.

"Oh, no!" Ruto suddenly exclaimed. "He's already told Zelda."

"Is that bad?"

"Oh, Father," Ruto's voice was hurt. "She's in love with him."

Bipin mouth opened in surprise, and then he asked himself why no one ever told him anything.

"You'd better go and check on her. Ruto. Tell her that is she wants to go home, she can."

Ruto went without another word and was surprised to find Zelda working. Her back was to the door as she knelt on the kitchen floor, scrubbing it with all her might.

"Zelda?" Rout called and came forward, but the arm motion didn't stop. Ruto moved so she could see her sister's face. "Please stop, Zelda, and talk to me."

Zelda sat back on her heels and stared straight ahead. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Father said that if you'd rather go home, you could do that."

Zelda shook her head, her eyes on the counter she had just scrubbed. "I think I'd rather work."

"Oh, Zelda." Ruto started to say more, but the older girl shook her head.

"He doesn't have any idea, Ruto. In fact, he's very excited about leaving. He gets too got to school now, and he's naturally pleased about that." Zelda finally looked at Ruto. "I'm sorry that Aryll's leaving. I know you'll miss her. Mother will miss Mrs. Taggart too."

"But what about you, Zelda?" Ruto persisted.

The older girl shrugged. "I didn't think I would survive when Malon left, but I did. I'll survive again." She went back to the floor. Ruto wanted to burst into tears. She had never seen her sister give up so quickly.

_I have to believe that she'll be all right, _Ruto said to herself as she returned downstairs. _She believes that she will be, and I must believe it too._

But it was not to be. The news had come on Saturday, and by Wednesday Zelda was so drawn and pale that several customers asked Bipin if she was coming down with something. She and Ruto had needed to keep busy, and so they worked at the store ever day, but both were depressed.

Zelda almost invariable waited on Link when he came into the store, but on this occasion she was bust with tow other customers. In fact, **she **didn't even see him. Ruto went to the other side of the counter to see to his needs, but for a moment she could see only his profile as he stared at Zelda. Ruto waited patiently until he turned.

"Did you need something, Link?"

"Ruto." His face and voice were serious. "Is Zelda ill?"

Ruto frowned, and anger, anger she suddenly realized had been simmering in her since Saturday, came to the surface. She did nothing to hide this emotion.

"How thick can one man be, Link?"

Link was so surprise that he blinked.

"Have _I _done something, Ruto?" His face was so vulnerable that Ruto's ire broke and so did her heart.

"Oh, Link," she sighed. "You know better than anyone how hard it is for her to make friends. Fist Malon goes and now you. How do you think she should be feeling?" Tears had come to Ruto's eyes, and she dashed them away with an embarrassed move.

"But I thought she and Kafei-" Ruto's mouth came open and Link left the sentence hang.

"Kafei O'Brien?" Ruto's voice came out in an incredulous squeak.

"Well, yes. I thought maybe that they were-" The look of shock in Ruto's eyes brought him to an uncomfortable halt.

Ruto's felt as if the wild had been knocked out of her. She looked down at her hands and then back at her customer, her voice suddenly tired. "What can I get for you, Link?"

"Sari, dear," old Mrs. Laruto Greeley suddenly spoke in a loud vice from Link's side, "can you help me?"

"Go ahead," Link urged her in a low voice. "I'll look around."

"Sari, can you help me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Greeley, and I'm Ruto."

"Oh, think you, dear." She was deaf as a post. "Now, Sari, I need some thread. Blue. Not too dark and not too light."

Ruto sighed but then thought it might be for the best. Maybe Zelda could help Link, and he would say something kind to her. But it didn't wok out that way. Link's gaze was still on Zelda, but she didn't notice. Mrs. Greeley was shouting again in order to hear her own voice, and when Ruto looked one last time Link was gone.

(&)

Blossom watched Zelda pick at her food that evening and begged God for wisdom. Mother and daughter had prayed together ever night over the Taggarts' departure, but Zelda acted like she was in mourning. In a way she was. Blossom was much the same way when she was upset. She lost all interest in food or coffee. Blossom was old enough to know she had to eat, but right now, Zelda simply didn't care. Blossom worried she would come down sick before she felt up to eating again. She had tried to discuss it with Bipin, but his answer had been to order Zelda to eat and to punish her if she didn't. Blossom wished she'd kept the concern to herself.

It was a surprise to everyone when Link came to the house that night. They were all aware of how hard the Taggarts were working to get ready to go, but Bipin had a rare moment in insight when he let Link come in the front door.

"I'd like to talk to Zelda, Link told him."Is she around?"

"Sure, Link. Go right into the living room. I'll send her in."

Bipin went back to the family still gathered in the kitchen.

"Link is here to see you, Zelda. He's in the living room."

"Oh," was the only reply he received, and for a moment he wondered if Ruto had known what she was talking about. Romani began to slip past him to see Link as well, but he caught the back of her dress.

"Not tonight, Romani. Let Zelda go on her own."

Bipin was rewarded by Blossom's loving smile of approval. That smile did things o his heart. Ruto _had_ known what she was talking about. Bipin decided than and there to ask Blossom about it when they were alone; after he would kiss her until they were both breathless.

(&)

"Hello, Link," Zelda spoke as she came into the room. Link came to his feet.

"Hi, Zelda. I hope I didn't take you from anything." He tried not to look at how think she had become, but it was impossible; her dress was beginning to hang on her frame.

"No." Zelda smiled, her voice sounding normal. "Just the dishes and I won't miss those."

She sat on one end of the chairs, and he sat across from her. To Zelda's surprise, and uncomfortable silence fell. If she hadn't known better, she would have said Link was nervous.

"Are you all packed?" Zelda rescued him.

"Almost. Tomorrow should be a pretty easy day, but then we have lots of goodbyes to make."

"I'll bet you do. Be sure to tell us all goodbye tonight, and then you can scratch us off the list."

Link stared at her. Why had he never notice how few demands she made of him? It wasn't that way at first. At first she had all sorts of expectations, and he hadn't caught half of them, but in the past year she never made him feel bad about leaving or pressured him to do anything for her. He thought of her as another sister, but she was far less demanding than Aryll, who was a wonderful sister in her own right.

"I'll write to you," he suddenly said, and watched a grimace of pain cross her face.

"Oh, Link, don't say that," she said softly.

"Why not? It's true."

Zelda shook her head. "It never quite works that way."

"I don't know what you mean."

She sighed softly. Zelda usually had a hard time sharing her feeling for fear of rejection, but Link was leaving and suddenly she didn't care what he thought. She was going to be honest even if it hurt him a little.

"It's nothing intentional, Link, but when a person goes away he sets up a new life for himself. Malon hasn't written anywhere near what she'd promised, but I understand. She has her life there in Hyrule, and she's busy with that. I'm sure it's much more healthier than constantly trying to live in the past."

"I'm going to write to you," he stated emphatically, but Zelda didn't comment. Link let the silence hand between them for a moment. She wasn't even looking at him. How had he been so blind to her feelings and need for friendship?

"Zelda." He waited until she looked up and then asked plainly, "Will you write back to me if I write to you?"

Zelda let herself really look at him now; telling herself it might be the last time. She knew her heart would always melt at eh sight of him, but she had to say what was on her mind.

"I honestly don't think you will, Link, at lest not over once or twice, but I'll answer ever letter you send me."

Link nodded. "It's a deal then."

Zelda actually managed a smile, but her heart knew the truth.

Link didn't say his goodbyes that night but came by briefly the next day with his mother and Aryll. There were tears on nearly everyone's part, but Zelda was dry-eyed. Why this stuck out to Link more than anything else, he didn't know. But even when the stage pulled out of Kakariko Village the next day, his father made as comfortable as possible for the long trip, the look in Zelda's eyes still haunted him.

**If it was too easy for them to get together then it would be boring.**


	22. The idiot finally get's it part 2

**When I think about it the pervious chapter's name I should have used for this one. Oh well enjoy.**

The mails were in their usual winter holdup, but surprisingly enough, Zelda received three letters on the same day. One was from Malon and two were from Link, who had been gone a month. She told herself not to get her hopes up. He was writing only because he said he would, but it would be no different than Malon. The snow did slow things up, but this was Malon's fist letter to her in weeks.

Zelda opted to open the letter from her sister fist. She was very cheered by the words inside, but felt sad when Malon once again confided to Zelda that she wanted to be pregnant.

"You hear of women who go childless, Zelda," she wrote, "but you never dream it will happen to you. I know Ralph loves me as I am, and even laughs and hugs me if I mention my infertile state, but I so want us to have a child. I've never wrestled with anything as much as this. I have even been angry at God. Please pray for me concerning my heart's attitude."

Zelda did pray for her, every night. She also prayed that someday they would see each other again, but it didn't seem likely to happen anytime soon. Zelda's mind swam in all directions for a while before she told herself to get on with what she was doing.

She picked up Link's letter, opened but of them just enough to see which one he'd written first, and then started in. She was in for a pleasant surprise.

"I thought we were going to be on that stage forever. _But," he_ underlined that word, "we caught the train in Clock Townand was that an adventure! I've never moved so fast in my life. Poor Miner would have dropped dead from heart failure." Zelda laughed in delight at this description and thought of Miner, now housed in the stable behind the store. She avidly read on.

My grandmother's house in noting like I expected. She has enough room to house the whole of Labrynna. I think I mentioned to you that I would stay with her only if it worked out. Well, believe me, Zelda, it has been fine. She's so loving and really delighted to have us here.

I haven't actually walked to the school, so I don't know exactly how far away the school is right now, but I'm going tomorrow. I'm a little nervous about checking in at the school, but Grandma says there's noting to worry about.

My father starts work tomorrow too. My mother tried to get him to take it easy for a time, but he's raring to go.

It's certainly noisy here. I haven't slept as well because of it, but my mom says I'll adjust. Aryll has cried every day for Ruto and Kafei, but the sights and sounds of the big city have certainly helped to distract her.

Zelda had to stop reading. She was so amazed she couldn't go on. Why, it sounded just like him! At times it was difficult to picture Malon and Ralph, but Link's letters were just an extension of the man, and Zelda could see his face and hear his voice as she read. Relieved by this revelation, Zelda gave way to her exhaustion. She lay back on her bed and let the wonderfulness of it flow over her.

However, she sobered swiftly. It didn't mean he would keep writing. She finished the first letter and turned to the next one. It was just as much fun as the fist and ended with a postscript. "Don't forget, Miss Fontaine, you said you would reply to ever letter. You now owe me two."

Zelda scrambled off the bed, forgetting all about being cautious. She pulled out paper and immediately started to write. The things she could never say to Link's face now came easily. She swiftly told him that she missed him and all of this family and then went on to talk about events in Kakariko Village. She was careful to address only the things in the first letter with plans to answer the other one as well.

She started he second one by saying, "If you haven't received my first letter, don't read this or it will be all out of whack." She then put a little smiling face on the page and smiled herself. The second letter went on for three pages. Zelda would have written more, but her father stuck his head in the door and told her to get to bed. Blossom came soon after to kiss her. Zelda scrambled up into the bid bed, feeling five years old all over again.

"That wrote, Mother. Link wrote to me."

"Ruto told me."

"Two letters, Mother, and they sound just like Link."

Blossom sat down now and just listened to the sound of her voice. Blossom didn't know what she would do if Link didn't follow through. It would be easier never to hear from him again if he wasn't going to remain her friend, but that decision was out of her hands. Then Blossom asked herself what she expected the man to do if he met a girl in Labrynna and fell in love. Right now she couldn't find an answer.

A moment later she kissed Zelda and told her good-night. She went to her own room, giving Zelda and Link over to God in prayer and taking them back again in worry not tow minutes later. _Go to sleep, Blossom, _she finally said to herself. _You can pray about this in the morning._

(&)

Labrynna

Zelda's letter began with "Merry Christmas." Link smiled at eh words and then laughed about her explanation.

"I assume my letters are taking as long to get to you as yours are to me, so I'm getting a jump on the stage. Who knows? I may even be 17 before you get this. I don't suppose a man of our advanced years (20, isn't is now?) can possibly remember those young carefree days, but I'll try to fill you in."

Zelda went on to tell him about an afternoon at school, followed by an evening of work at the store. He laughed until tears ran down his face. Everything that could go wrong, had, and then some. She asked him all about school and whether or not he'd had his first exam. She said she hoped he was making friends and wasn't lonely. Link finished her letter and then sat starting into space.

Had she really been so shy, or was another girl writing these letters? That was the fourth he'd received, and he couldn't believe what fun she was and how caring. School was such hard work, that going to church and reading her letters were the only bright spots in this week. As had become the pattern, Link got ready to write back to her. he know somehow that he would never hear from her unless he wrote first, and for some reason the idea of not getting a letter from her utterly depressed him. Christmas was still more than two weeks away, but if he mailed the letter tomorrow, he was certain that she receive it in plenty of time.

In the sawmill where his father worked they had a machine that allowed them to call one another within the building. It was the most wondrous thing he had ever seen. His father could pick up the instrument at his desk and a bell would ring down tin the warehouse. Someone could pick-up down there and talk to him. It would have done his heart good to here her laugh.

Link was about to put ink to paper when he heard his father's wheeled chair in the hall. A knock sounded a moment later.

"Come on in," Link called, turning from his desk to see his father come through the door.

"I saw your light. Studying late?"

"No, I'm just getting ready to write to Zelda."

"How is she?"

Link smiled. "Doing well, I think. A little tired of the snow but looking forward to Christmas."

"Your mother said that Malon was in touch yesterday."

"Yes, she was. She and Ralph are busy in a small church, and god is doing mighty things. She admitted she's so busy in Hyrule that she feels likes she's losing touch with Kakariko Village and her family."

Rusl nodded. "Is that why you write Zelda regularly? Because you feels sorry for her?"

"It was a first," Link admitted, remembering how he'd told her he would. "But now I look forward to hearing from her. She's so different on paper than in real life."

"What do you mean?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know exactly, but I'd see her laughing with a group and then I'd come on the scene. She would act as though she was pleased to see him, but she wouldn't have two words to say. Her face would get red for no reason."

Rusl stared at his son. Could he really be so unsuspecting? Rusl thought about the way Zelda looked when she came up to his bedroom to say goodbye. She had not been upstairs one time before that day, but Uli had told him of the way she'd come in and quietly helped around the house. They had never had much contact and Rusl and still been thinking of her the way she was that first summer when she despised Link. He had struggled with his feelings toward her for that very reason, but the young woman who'd come to his room to tell him she was praying and to have a good trip was not the same girl.

"You have an odd look on your face," Link commented.

"Do I?"

"Yes. Are you going to tell me what it means?"

Rusl looked at him and made a decision. "You can't force feelings that are not there, Link, but I want you to think long and hard about the way you just described Zelda to me."

Link's brow furrowed. Why would he ask him to do this?

"Just think about it, Link. I'm glad you have tremendous respect for women, and that you have chosen to comport yourself in a way that pleases God, but you're being naive where Zelda is concerned."  
Understanding came to Link like a bee sting. He literally stated in his seat and stared, slack-jawed, at his father. He started to shake his head, but Rusl only smiled.

"I hope I haven't ruined things between the two of you, Link, but I felt it was only fair to her that you should know."

"I can't believe it," he admitted softly. "I mean, it's not the way I would thing anyone would act."

Rusl tilted his head to one side, his smile still in place. "I can't agree with you, Link. I thing that's exactly the way she would act. After all, you've never done anything to encourage her, so she couldn't exactly let her feeling show."

Link's hand came to his mouth and then rubbed over his jaw. He was still taking to take it in, but his father said a soft "good-night" and went out.

_Oh, Zelda, how could I have missed that? I felt such a peach about not being in love with you that it never occurred to me that you might not share that feeling._ The thinness of her wrists and the way her cheeks sank in just before he left Kakariko Village jumped starkly into Link's mind. The young man's eyes slid shut. Zelda was feeling more than friendship to have his leaving affect her like that.

He had been on the verge of picking up the pen to write to hr about school, but now he only shook his head.

"Every letter is all bout me," he told the quiet room. "Every letter is filled with Link's world." this was not exactly true, but Link was upset. "You are an incredibly selfish person, Link Taggart, and it's noting short of self-centeredness that it has taken this long for you to see it."

Link did write Zelda a letter that night, but it was one with her in mind. He answered the questions she'd asked of him, but then sent back dozens of his own. He suddenly wanted to know so much. His heart ached that he'd been so insensitive. He hadn't suddenly fallen in love with her because of his father's words, but he saw now that he could have been so much kinder and more caring of her needs. He mailed it the next day with a prayer that she would be encouraged. He was already in class before he realized that he hadn't remembered to say anything about her birthday.

(&)

"Happy birthday," Bipin said. Zelda's eyes widened. Her birthday had been over a week ago, but her father was holding a gift for her. "This came to the store."

"Oh!" Her eyes sparkled with pleasure. "Is it from Malon?"

"Not unless she's moved to Labrynna."

Zelda became very still.

"Labrynna?"

"That right," he said with a flourish, and set the box on the table beside her plate. Her sisters were all watching her.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Sari wanted to know.

"Yes, but I don't want to hold up dinner."

"Well," her mother said practically, "let's pray and get started, and you can open it when you want to."

Zelda nodded and all heads bowed. It was Romani's turn to pray, but Zelda didn't hear a word. Her eyes were on the box. She put food on her plate without really seeing it. Bipin and Blossom shared a smile when she took a huge helping of beets. Zelda hated beets.

"I want you to open it now, Zelda," Ruto admitted suddenly. "The rest of us don't have birthdays for weeks to come and any gift, even someone else's, is fun."

Zelda looked at her and chuckled.

"You might as well, Zelda," her father put it. "You're sure not interested in eating."

She blushed a little at that and, using he knife, opened the box. The were all sort of wrappings inside, and it took some work, but when the floor was finally littered with paper Zelda brought forth the most delicate crystal bell she'd ever seen.

"Ohhh." Her sisters gave a collective sigh as she held it up for inspection.

"Ring it, Zelda," Romani urged her. When she did, the room filled with a delightful tinkling sound.

"I have to go and write to him right now," Zelda said in a dreamy voice. She began to move, but Bipin waved her back.

"After you eat," he told her in a voice that she know better than to argue with.

Nodding, Zelda set the bell carefully by her plate and just looked at it. It was several more minutes before she picked p her fork.

"All right," she said to the sisters on either side of her. "Who's the joker? Who put all the beets on my plate?"

The whole family laughed at her expense.

**I don't care for beets myself. **


	23. Giggle for the fun of it

**New chapter is ready so enjoy.**

Zelda had thought that winter would last forever, but the mud, sucking at her boots, gave lie to that myth. Spring was upon them, and the snow was melting fast and furiously. Flowers were already working their way out of the ground, and Zelda had only to close her eyes to envision how lovely they were going to be.

Her attitude at the moment could have used some of that same loveliness. The soggy ground was getting to her. She looked down at her skirt to see that she had spattered mud on the front of herself. She was going to have to go to work like this, and the thought make her want to explode with anger. She heard a wagon slogging its way along, but she didn't even look up. In her irritation she missed a step and fell down. By the time the wagon drew abreast of her, she was struggling up from the hands and knees were literally black with mud.

She had just gained her footing when she realized the wagon had stopped. Zelda looked up, straight into the eyes of her sister.

"Malon," she whispered and then screamed, "_Malon!"_

Malon laughed and Ralph joined her. Zelda nearly did a dance in her exasperation.

"You didn't tell anyone, and look at me- I can't even touch you!"

"Climb in the back, and we'll take you home," Malon told her, a huge smile still in place. "We're going to surprise Mother."

"All right," Zelda agreed, "but just let me clean up quickly so I can see her face. Take the wagon around the back," she instructed Ralph. "I'll let you in that way and she'll faint."

Malon turned on the seat to talk to her filthy sister as Zelda climbed in. She turned a beaming face to her.

"You look wonderful, Malon."

"You do too. I think."

They both laughed hilariously at that until Ralph reminded them they were going to alert Blossom if they didn't quiet down. They tried to be calm, but it was like being 10 and 12 all over again and both just wanted to giggle for the fun of it.

"How have you been?" Malon asked in a soft voice.

Zelda gave her a mock frown. "You'd know that, Malon Langley, if you wrote more often."

Malon looked very contrite, but her eyes were still shining.

"Don't be too long," Malon admonisher Zelda when the team halted around back.

"I won't," Zelda promised, climbing down in an undignified fashion.

Ralph had left the wagon as well, and leaning from the great h\eight, dropped a kiss on her forehead. He managed to do this and not get anywhere near that mud. Zelda smiled up at him with loving eyes and darted into the back door.

"It's just me, Mother," she called from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Blossom was dusting the front room and remained there.

"I fell in the mud. I'm going to change and head back out."

"All right. Be certain to leave your things in the kitchen."

Normally Zelda would have undressed without a thought, but with Ralph in the backyard, she was careful to stay away from the window. She made quick work of her muddy face and hands and then dashed up the stairs for fresh clothing. She dressed in record time, and when she got back down, Ralph and Malon were waiting right outside the kitchen door. She let them in silently, hugged them both, and then strolled nonchalantly to the living room to see her mother.

"All clean now, dear?" Blossom only glanced at her.

"Yes, Mother. I'll get going pretty soon, but I wanted to ask you something."

"That's fine with me, dear, but your father will be looking for you." Blossom's cloth attacked a small vase.

"Well, I'll hurry. Mother, do you think I could make my bedroom in the small room off the kitchen?"

"Whatever for?" Blossom's face was still bent over her work.

"Well, I think it would be a nice change."

"I don't think so, Zelda." She set the vase down and positioned it on the shelf, her back to her daughter. "I mean it's so much smaller than your room, and I really don't think you'll be as comfortable."

"Well, couldn't I just try if for a week?"

"I don't know, dear." Blossom shook her head still not looking at Zelda as she reached for the tiny china doll. "I don't really see the point."

"But if she can't take that room, Mother," Malon now stepped into the room, "where well Ralph and I sleep for the next week?"

"Malon." Her mother breathed the word as she spun around. The doll and dust cloth landed on a chair as Blossom swiftly navigated through furniture to get to her daughter. Malon met her halfway across the room. By the time they touched, the tears were flowing unchecked. Her precious Malon had been Mrs. Ralph Langley for more than a year. It was like a wonderful present from the Lord to be able to hold her again.

"Oh, Ralph," Blossom said, moving to hug her son-in-law. She then held him at arm's length and looked him over.

"You look wonderful, Ralph. Married life must agree with you."

"Indeed, it does. If the girl is anything like my Malon, I highly recommend it."

Husband and wife shared a smile, and Blossom urged them into chairs.

"Have you been to the store? Have you seen Bipin?"

"Yes," Malon answered. "He gave us the wagon and said he hoped Zelda would still be home."

Ralph grinned. "She was the welcome party out on the road.

"Oh, no." Blossom was swift to catch on. "You fell in the mud in front of them."

Zelda shrugged, but she was not upset. Suddenly the mud didn't matter at all. Only last week she'd written Link and admitted that she was almost angry that Ralph and Malon had never come to visit, but now here they were, and she felt guilty for not trusting God for this.

"We saw Ruto and Sari, but where's Romani?" Malon wished to know.

"She's in bed. She's had a touch of something for a week now, and all she wants to do is sleep. I should go and see if she wants to get up." Blossom went out, and Zelda looked over to see Ralph smiling at her.

"We got a letter from Link last week."

"Did you?" Zelda smiled and tried not to blush at the sound of his name.

"Yes. He says that you correspond quite regularly."

Zelda did blush then, but only nodded in return if the truth be told, they wrote to each other at least twice a week. It was still amazing to Zelda that they never ran out of things to say. And Link's letters had just gotten kinder and kinder with every passing month. He always admonished Zelda to take good care of herself. In turn, Zelda told him not to overdo on his studies, and that he wouldn't be fit to teach if he burned out during college. His plan right now was to take some summer courses as well, but Zelda wondered if he wasn't going overboard. He wanted to finish in tow years, and he said this was the only way.

"I think we've lost her." Malon's voice floated though the air.

"Yes," Ralph agreed. "I think we lost her the moment I mentioned Link's name."

Again Zelda lit up like a candle, and Malon apologized.

"Forgive us, Zelda; we shouldn't tease."

"It's all right. I've always blushed easily when it comes to Link."

"Does he know how you feel?" Ralph asked the question so gently that Zelda wasn't offended.

"No, he doesn't, but that's all right. It's just fun to share letters with him."

Ralph's head turned to his wife. "That's how I fell in love with Malon."

"Oh, Ralph, don't say that," Zelda begged him. "It hurts too much to raise my hopes."

Ralph looked at her. "Why can't you hope for it?"

Zelda shrugged. "I just don't think it's going to be like that, and that's okay. I can live with it."

_My, but she's done a lot of growing up,_ both Malon and Ralph were thinking. Nothing could ever dim her physical beauty, but she was now starting to be beautiful on the inside as well.

Ralph didn't comment again, but he didn't think the idea of the two of them getting together was so hopeless. Link hadn't actually come right out with it, but Ralph had gained an impression from his letter that Zelda was pretty special.

"Hi, Malon."

"Oh, Romani." Malon stood as soon as she saw her, her heat breaking a little. She was so think and pale, and her hair was all over her head. Malon took the sofa so they could be close. Once Romani was snuggled against her side, the little girl looked across the room at Ralph.

"Hello, Romani."

"Hi, Ralph."

"I'm not sure you should be out of bed out of bed," he said gently.

"I had to," she answered in a tired voice.

"Why is that?"

"I have to ask you a question. How is Richard Buchanan?"

Ralph smiled hugely. "Doing well. As handsome as ever, I would say."

Romani smiled and sighed and then laid her head against Malon. Not a minute later, she was asleep. Everyone in the room was forced to hold in their laughter.

(&)

"Still not expecting?" Blossom questioned Malon gently when they wee alone.

"No," Malon sighed, but she was smiling. "I know it has to be in God's time, but I do wish for it."

"There's noting wrong with that," Blossom replied. "Even the Bible talks about the way children are a woman's pride and joy. I don't think we're in any way imperfect if we can't have children, but if we can, we should."

Malon nodded. "I know you would feel that way."

Both women were in Blossom's and Bipin's bedroom and silence fell until Blossom asked, "How does Ralph feel about it, Malon?"

"Oh, Mother, he's so wonderful. He keeps reminding me how long he waited to find me. He says that if we never have children, he'll still live the rest of his life in contentment with me at his side."

Blossom smiled. "He's very special."

"Yes. I only hope that all my sisters find men with half the love and tenderness Ralph possesses."

"I think they will. After all, Romani has clamed Richard Buchanan, but only when Ruto's not looking."

They laughed, but then Malon turned serious, her mind going to her sister.

"She's still head-over-hells, isn't she, Mother?"

Blossom sighed. "Yes. I think I wrote to you about the way she looked when Link left last year."

Malon nodded.

"She scared me to death, Malon. She simply couldn't eat, and I didn't think she would ever get over it."

"What happened?"  
"He wrote her a letter. In fact, he wrote two letters. She had made a deal with him that if he wrote, she would reply. So she wrote back, and lo and behold, letters from him just kept coming.

"She's been so excited at times that she's read a few to me. I don't know if this will go anywhere, Malon, but he has far more care for her feeling than he did when he lived here. I know why he didn't get that close to her; I mean, Zelda was impossible, but now," Blossom shrugged, "she's utterly smitten."

"I can see it in her face when his name is mentioned."

Someone knocked at eh door, and a moment later Ralph stuck his head in.

"I wondered where you'd wandered off to."

"Why, Ralph." Malon was surprised. "I thought you were having lunch with Father."

"I was, but he cut it short when I told him in no uncertain terms that we're not moving to Kakariko Village and starting up a branch office to my bank."

The women could only stare at him. Malon looked crushed, but her mother looked furious. Ralph didn't know what else to say and was a little sorry he'd interrupted them, so he quietly left.

"After all this time, Mother, he still doesn't accept this change."

"I know," Blossom replied tiredly. "He usually discusses tings with me, but this time he must have just been lying in wait."

The image so amused Malon that she suddenly smiled. He was like that at times; he would rehearse his words and spring on someone, sure of what that person's answerer was going to be. Right now it seemed quiet laughable to her. Blossom suddenly looked over and saw Malon's smile.

"It's not funny, Malon." The older woman was still frowning.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but it is. Father is just too outrageous for words. Not a word out of him when we arrive. He greets us like everything is fine and then he pounces on Ralph as soon as our backs are turned." A giggle escaped her. "We might as well laugh as cry."

Blossom shook her head. She was not angry, but neither was she amused. _Oh, Bipin,_ her heat sighed. _What am I going to do with you?_

**Want to find out what happens next? Well I'm sorry but you will have to wait until I update.**


	24. Father knows best

**Warning: this chapter contains high level of fluff. Read at own risk.**

Ralph and Malon left just over a week after they arrived. It had been wonderful time, full of memories and fun. Some of the mud ha dried up and although the temperatures were cool at night, the family had picnicked in the orchard on two occasions and gone for long afternoon walks. In the evening they would pop corn and have hot cocoa and then visit until late at night. Even the younger girls had been given grace concerning the normal bedtime hour.

Nothing else was said about Bipin's proposal to Ralph-not even Blossom mentioned it-but it caused some strain for several days. Blossom, and Ralph, and Malon were all privy to the details and prayed fervently. By the end of the visit all was well. It was impossible to say when they would see the young married couple again, so everyone was extremely thankful for this good time to gather.

The day they left, Zelda and Bipin saw them off and then went to the store. Zelda was feeling positive ecstatic about their visit an hummed as she worked, but Bipin, even though he'd been all smiles at the stage office, was rather short with her and even abrupt with one or two customers. Zelda noticed it but didn't have a chance to say anything until near noon.

"Would you like me to run over to the hotel and get us some dinner, Father?"

"No," he said shortly. "I'm not hungry."

Zelda stood silently by the desk. All morning he'd spent as much time in the office as possible.

"Maybe next time we'll get to visit them," she said softly. Bipin looked at her sharply. Not easily intimidated, Zelda stood facing him.

"What does that mean?" he snapped.

"Well, I know you miss them," she said kindly, "and I just thought it would cheer you to think about going to see them in Hyrule. I know I would enjoy it."

"Is that so? Well, I for one have no interest in going to see where you sister has made a life for herself, one that does not involve anyone _but_ herself." This was completely unfair, but Bipin only went angrily back to his work.

Zelda had always known that her father was self-centered, especially compared to her very giving mother, but never was it so clear as right now. She knew her mother's father had never approved of the relationship between her father and her mother, but that hadn't stopped Bipin from taking her away and marrying her. He had other ideas now that it was _his _daughter. Not to mention that fact that he had given his blessing. It occurred to Zelda suddenly that her father did not like thing he could not control and that she tended to be the same way.

Zelda could feely admit that she wished Malon lived closer or wrote more often, but she could see that her sister was happy and blessed, and she wouldn't have wished anything else for her. And if their home was as large as it sounded, she had plenty to do.

Malon has also told Zelda of the different people she and Ralph ministered to. Her life sounded very fruitful and peaceful. How could their father want any less for his oldest daughter?

"Well," she said softly when Bipin continued to write, "I'm going across the street to get something to eat."

Bipin's head came up as she left, his brow drawn forward as he watched her leave. He knew he'd been unreasonable harsh, but he didn't feel like apologizing. Besides, why _couldn't _Ralph set up here? Bipin knew just where and how it could happen. There was an empty store adjacent to his, and Kakariko Village needed another bank.

"Young and headstrong," Bipin muttered to himself. "I know what's best for him and Malon if he would only listen."

Once again the angry man went back to his accounts.

(&)

"The first of July-" Blossom commented after lunch that afternoon. "It's hard to believe the month of June is already gone." Sari was working at the store, and Ruto and Romani had gone on an outing with Kafei.

"I'll be back in school before I can count to ten," Zelda complained. Blossom smiled understandingly but then tuned to look at her daughter.

"What is it that you want to do so badly, Zelda, that you want to be finished with school?"

Zelda's hair swung to one side as she tipped her head in thought. "I don't know exactly. I like working at the store, but I guess I'd like to travel a bit."

How this dream would be financed was not mentioned, but Blossom said, "Any place in particular?"

"Hyrule," she said without hesitation. "I'd love to see Hyrule and Malon."

"Would Labrynna enter into the picture in any of those travel plans?" The question was kindly put.

Zelda hugged the dish she'd just dried against her chest and shook her head. "I don't think so, Mother. He's never even hinted at my visiting, and I simply couldn't go if I wasn't welcomed by Link himself."

Blossom agreed softly but turned away before Zelda could see her face. Zelda's eyes were so wistful any time his name was mentioned that it almost broke her mother's heart to watch.

The kitchen was in good shape now, so she left her daughter to go work on the rooms upstairs. Zelda finished drying the dishes on her own and started some baking. It was dreadfully hot, but they were out of bread and Father's favorite cookies.

She had just put the bread dough together when she saw him. She had no idea how long he'd been standing there, but Link Taggart was in the doorway watching her. Zelda moved like a woman sleepwalking. She came around the table and stopped just two steps away from him. All the love she felt inside was written on her face before she could come to her senses.

Link watched her blush and said gently, "Hello, Zelda."

Eight months! She hadn't heard his deep voice for eight months! Zelda smiled suddenly.

"I can't believe you're here," she admitted and looked away from him, feeling rather flustered. How many times had she practiced what she would do and say if she ever saw him again? Now all of it flew from her head.

"Please," she nearly stammered. "Sit down. You must be tired."

"Thank you," Link said, taking a seat at the table. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was so different from the last time he'd seen her, and that Zelda was the only one he'd been able to visualize.

"Are you...um...I mean," she stumbled painfully, "would you care for some lemonade? I just made some."

"Sure, that sounds great."

Zelda nearly dropped her mother's good set of hollowware as she moved to the table, but she did finally manage to pour two lemonades. She started to sit down across the table from Link, but he pulled the chair out on the end and she sat beside him. It was her father's chair. Link was in the side chair were her mother always sat.

"How is your family?" Zelda blurted, and Link told her things she already knew.

"Oh, right. I guess you told me all about that in your last letter," she said with an embarrassed smile. After that she rattled on, making no sense at all until Link came to the rescue. He gently laid a hand on hers.

"Zelda," he spoke tenderly. "It's me, Link."

Zelda became utterly still. He touch was doing odd thing to her heart. She told herself not to cry, and even managed to obey; however, she could no longer keep her thoughts to herself.

"Oh, Link, I've missed you so much."

His hand came up then. He tenderly stoke her cheek with the back of his fingers, and Zelda's heart melted.

"I was going to be so witty and charming when you came, and now I've been an idiot."

"I don't think you're an idiot." His hand was on hers again.

"How long can you stay, Link?"

"I'm not certain," he admitted, keeping himself from adding, _it all depends on you._

"Where are you staying?"

Link smiled. "I don't know. I was rather hoping your father would let me crash at Uncle Error's."

"It's rented," Zelda told him. "Maybe I can ask Mother-" she stopped suddenly. "How did you get here?"

"Your mother let me in."

"But I never heard the door."

"You were too busy making something in the bowl over there."

"Oh!" Zelda's hands flew in the air, and she dashed back to her bread dough. "I've got to punch this down, or we'll have a monstrosity."

"Would that be so bad?" He learned back in his chair and just gazed at her.

"Well, I guess not. Especially if you like your bread the same size as the town hall."

Now _that_ was something she would have said in one of her letters, and Link felt every heartened. He knew why he'd come, but he didn't dare tell her that his sole reason was to learn if the girl from the letters really existed.

"I read a story one time," Zelda now spoke conversationally, feeling suddenly at ease. "It was about a woman who had black hair. It would fall in her face. Naturally she would push it back, and even while she baked. The people in the town didn't to believe any work should be done on Sunday. She wholeheartedly agreed with this, except that she showed up at the church one morning with flour in her hair."

Link smiled. "What did the people do?"

"Oh, they were upset, but the pastor was new and he hadn't heard all the rules the town had imposed on itself. He took one look at her and fell in love, flour and all."

They both laughed at this, but it was short-lived. Link looked at Zelda's eyes, and Zelda started back, her hands still buried in the bowl.

"I had to come, Zelda," he whispered. "Your letters are doing things to my heart, and I had to come."

"Your letters are doing things to my heart, and I had to come."

"I'm glad you did. My mother asked me if I would ever go to see you. I told her I didn't think I'd be welcome."

Zelda just looked at him. "I didn't remember how handsome you were, Link. I'd forgotten the way the sun bleached your hair and the way it falls on your forehead."

"You were about ten pounds lighter the last time I saw you."

Zelda looked down at the dough, her hands working again. "I was a little upset."

Link was next to her before she could take another breath. Zelda turned and looked into his face. She loved the fact that he didn't tower over her. She knew Malon loved Ralph's height, but it was not for her. Link had only to lean in order to press his lips against her forehead. Zelda blushed at her own thoughts.

"You were more than a little upset, Zelda." Link ignored the color in her face and went on. "I'm sorry I was so insensitive."

"You were so pleased to be leaving, and I felt utterly crushed. It wasn't anything I could really share with you."

"I understand."

"And now," Zelda admitted painfully, "you're here to find the girl in the letters. Well, I don't know if you will, Link. I mean, I just get all flustered when you're around, and I can't seem-"

She cut off when he placed two fingers over her mouth.

"I want you to listen to me. Well you do that?"

Zelda could only nod.

"Like I said, my heart is changing. For all I know, yours is too. I'm here to see if there's something between us, Zelda, not hurt you or pressure you in any way." Link finally moved his hand. "I felt it was best to be up-front."  
Zelda nodded. "Thank you, Link." She looked away to pick up the towel for her hands and then back at him. "I'll go and find Mother now and ask if you can stay."

"All right, but I think maybe I'd better talk to her first."

Zelda looked at him for a moment but then understood. She found her mother in the living room and explained what she wanted.

"Of course he can stay with us, honey."

"Well," Zelda wasn't sure how to say it, "he wants to talk to you first."  
Blossom stared at her and then said, "Well, by all means, ask him to come in."  
A moment later, when Link came alone to the living room, Blossom was smiling. However, he looked so strained that she felt a prickling of fear. Had he told Zelda in plain terms that he was just here as a friend? Or had he come to ask of becoming engaged? When Blossom had opened the door and seen him standing there, her heart had tripped with gladness. Was she right or wrong?  
"Sit down, Link. What can I do for you?"

"Thank you, Blossom. I appreciate your hospitality, but I think I need to tell you that I've come for a reason."

Blossom leaned forward in her chair.

"I've come to see if the things I'm feeling for Zelda are real. I think you know that we've kept in touch while I've been in Labrynna, but I had to see her. If I still looked at her like a little sister, then I wouldn't hesitate to accept your offer, but I think you should know that my heart is changing."

"I see," Blossom said simply.

"That isn't to say that I'd dishonor her in any way, no matter how my feeling have changed, but I thought you should know."  
Blossom's heart felt like a butterfly just released from its cocoon. "The fact that you've come to me, Link, and laid your heart at my feet, tells me that Bipin and I have nothing to worry about."

Link smiled. His won heart feeling a good deal lighter all of a sudden.

"Thank you. I'll go and tell Zelda." Link rose to do this but never got to the door.

_"Link is here?"_

The shout could be heard from the other room, and then Ruto and Romani were upon him. The both hugged him before Romani dragged him to the sofa and began a line of a thousand questions. She seemed to have no concept of how far Labrynna was from Hyrule and asked if he ever saw Ralph and Malon. It took some time to explain the geography to her, and while they were talking, Zelda joined them. Link didn't spend the whole time gazing at her, but he knew she was there. And for today, that was enough.

**That is just a taste of the fluff between Link and Zelda to come.**


	25. Bipin vs Zelda winner takes all

**This chapter has less full but very intense. **

"Zelda is working today?" Blossom asked Bipin and then stared at him. He wouldn't look at her when he answered but bent over to fasten his shoes.

"Yes. I need her."

"I know, Bipin, but Link is here and I-"

"_Yes_," he bit out suddenly. "Link is here. And the next thing you know we'll be watching our second daughter go away."  
Blossom sighed but kept quiet. Bipin had been in a terrible temper for weeks now, but things had grown noticeably worse when Blossom confided in him the night before as to why Link was in Kakariko Village. And why was it, she asked hierself, that Bipin never had a problem _before_ the man showed up. He would encourage the girls, telling them to write, delivering the gifts that were sent, and even listening to them chatter on and act all dreamy when the beloved's name was mentioned. But when the man came on the scene, fist Ralph and now Link, Bipin was impossible to live with. Blossom simply did not know what to think any more.

"Bipin, please let her have some time off," she tried again. "She works so hard and never complains. Please, Bipin."

But he was adamant. His mind made up, he left the bedroom and moved to the kitchen. However, he hadn't reckoned with his daughter. Ruto and Zelda were in the kitchen. Ruto had just agreed to work for her older sister, but her father said no. Both girls stared at him. He decided against breakfast and stared toward the door. Link was not to be seen at the moment, but Zelda didn't want to risk a scene in front of him. She followed her father out the house.

"Ruto's going to work for me, Father."

"No, Zelda." His tone told her not to argue, but she didn't heed it. "You come to the store as soon as you've eaten."

"Why?"

"Just do as I tell you, Zelda." he was hitching the team now in a way that told his daughter he was finished.

"I'm going to spend the day with Link," Zelda said firmly. "Probably tomorrow too."

Bipin's head rose slowly. "Are you defying me, Zelda?"

"If that's what it takes," she stated with more calm than she felt.

Bipin's anger exploded. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" Zelda was just as angry now. "Ruto is coming down to the store. Why do I have to be there?"

"I'll thank you to remember," Bipin bit out, "that you still sleep under my roof and eat _my _food, Zelda Fontaine."

"And I'll thank _you _to remember that I put in 50 hours a week in the store and 30 during the school year without a dime to show for it."

Some of the wind went out of Bipin's sails at that point, but Zelda went on quietly before he could speak.

"I didn't know you felt that way. Maybe I'll just not be a burden any longer. Maybe I'll just go to Labrynna with Link when he returns." She turned to walk back to the house, but Bipin finally heard what he'd been saying.

"Zelda."

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Please come here."

Zelda went then, but her expression was defensive. She didn't want to draw too close, but when she was within arm's length, Bipin pulled her to him. He embraced her for a moment, and Zelda even hugged him in return.

"Go with Link today. Have a good time."

His voice sounded oddly strained to her ears, but she still nodded.

"Thank you, Father."

Bipin went back to hitching the team, and Zelda went inside. Link was now in the kitchen and greeted her warmly, but Blossom looked straight at her daughter. She asked to see Zelda upstairs, and the 17-year-old followed her mother from the room.

"You had words with your father?" Blossom asked as soon as the bedroom door was closed.

"Yes. He's being completely unreasonable." Zelda was still a little angry. "He pushes you around, but he's not going to teat me that way."

"You will not speak to me in such a way, Zelda." Blossom's voice told of her fury.

"It's true, Mother. You're his wife, so you have to take it. I don't."

"You're wrong," Blossom said coldly. "You do have to take it, and if this is the way you're going to act when Link shows up, then maybe he should leave."

The anger left Zelda in a hurry. Her mother was rarely upset with her, and she felt terrible. She spoke again, but her voice was subdued.

"He was wrong, Mother. What was I supposed to do?"

"You must respect him, Zelda."

"So you thin I should have gone to the store?"

Blossom suddenly felt tired beyond her years, and her face indicated as much. She turned away from Zelda and said, "I don't know, Zelda. I just don't know."

Salience dropped like a cloak onto the room. The clock could be heard chiming downstairs. Seven rings. So early in the day and already off on terrible footing.

"What did you and your father fight about?"

Zelda explained. "Then he made me feel as though I don't earn my keep. I never ask for money, Mother, you know that. So I told him that if he felt that way, maybe I should just go back to Labrynna with Link."

_Oh, Zelda, you must have crushed him with those words, _her mother said to herself. Out loud she said, "What did he say?"

"He told me to go ahead and have my day. I think he was sorry. Even though he didn't say it."

"So you did part on good terms?"

"Yes, but he still looked upset." Zelda shook her head. "Why, Mother? Why dose he give us such a hard time?"

"It's very involved, Zelda, and I'm not sure I can explain." Something In Blossom's voice bothered her daughter.

"Does it have to do with the fact that you and Malon don't think Father's going to heaven?"  
Blossom could only stare at her.

"Oh, Mother, please don't be angry with Malon, but she was upset before she and Ralph got married. I asked her why, and she said that sometimes Father's lack of faith really upsets her. She told me she prayed for him every day. I didn't know what to say to her. It's not true, is it, Mother? Father will go to heaven, won't he? I mean, he's such a good man."

_Oh, heavenly Father, _Blossom's heart begged as the breath left her body, _is she really so ignorant of the way of salvation? Did her confession as a child mean so little, or have I been remiss in my explanation?_

"Zelda," Blossom finally spoke very slowly. "Do you really not understand about salvation by grace, not works?"

"Well, yes, I do, but I just can't believe that God would keep a good man like Father out of heaven. I used to get angry with Uncle Error for talking that way too."

A knock sounded on the door just then, and Blossom did not get a change to reply. Sari stuck her head in and spoke to Zelda.

"Link hasn't' said anything, Zelda, but he keeps looking toward the stairs. I think you should come down."

"All right," Zelda answered and turned toward the door. She was almost out when she remembered her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mother. What that all?"  
The timing was wrong, and Blossom knew it. She wanted to sit her daughter down and talk this out, but her heart would not be in it. The older woman eventually nodded her head and told Zelda to run along. She was in need of breakfast, but she had no appetite. Blossom sank down onto the bed and prayed for a long time.

(&)

"Here's your favorite. A wild rose." Link held the flower beneath Zelda's nose. She breathed deeply before he slipped it into her hair. He then caught her hand when she tried to move it.

"Now, don't you touch it," he scolded. "I've got it just right."

She laughed. "It feels like it's sticking straight up in the air."

"Well, it is. What else is it suppose to do?"

Zelda took her hand back and reached for the flower. She placed it behind her ear, a vast improvement, and then posed.

"Well," Link admitted grudgingly. "I guess it looks a _little_ better."

Zelda smiled at him and turned away from the warmth she saw in his eyes. She began to repack the picnic lunch they'd enjoyed. Link lay down on the pale yellow blanket, supported by one elbow.

"Why do you do that?" he asked nonchalantly as he fiddled with a blade of grass.

"Do what?"

"Why do you get busy with your hands every time I look at you?"

Zelda stopped all movement, but still didn't look up. What could she say to him? _I'm sorry, Link, but if I look at you and think I see love in your eyes when there's not, I'm going to be hurt beyond all repair. _ The thought alone was enough to make her speechless with embarrassment.

"Can't answer," he coaxed softly, "or don't want to?"  
"Oh, Link, it's just that-" Zelda cut off and looked at him. He wasn't looking at her with warm interest now. Now he was just Link, and she felt a little better.

"I think I'm afraid for you to knew how I really feel, and I'm afraid that if you look at me too long, I won't have a secret left."

Link smiled gently. "You do tend to carry your emotions in your eyes."

Zelda had to agree. Her family always knew what she was thinking.

"Did you by any chance have angry words with your father this morning?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did it concern me?"

Zelda nodded miserably. "Ruto said she'd work for me, but he said I had to come in. We fought, but then he changed his mind."

"Is it me, specifically, Zelda, or any man?"

Zelda was so stunned by this question that for a moment she sat quietly.

"I never thought about it before, but it _is_ all men. I mean, Ralph is a wonderful man, but Father had a terrible time when he came. He kept it covered up most of the time, but we could tell. No, Link, it's not you. It's Father. I think he sees all men as a threat to our family."

"Well, in some ways they are."

"I don't know what you mean."

Link chuckled and tossed the blade of grass he'd been holding. "Ralph didn't come here to study the plant life; he came to propose to Malon. Six months later, she was gone. And now I'm sure your mother must have told your father that I'm here to find out our feelings for each other. The man's not blind, Zelda; he can see the way I look at you."

"And how do you look at me?" The question escaped with no premeditation, but Zelda felt immediately better.

Link grew very serious. "It's like the letter you wrote me a long time ago about the wildflowers. For a while looking at them is enough, but then you want to touch. To really experience them, you need to hold them in your hands, smell them, and even rub them on your skin. I love looking at you, Zelda, but your father's a married man. He knows very well that I want to kiss you and hold you."

Zelda nearly panicked, but managed to speak.

"You've never talked about that in your letters."

"I didn't want to kiss your letters."

Zelda couldn't take her eyes from him. She wanted to; she wanted to busy her hands and mind a thousand miles from her, but she had to look into his eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't start packing the lunch again." Link had looked back at her, but now his eyes were smiling.

"I probably should, Link, or I'm going to be the one to kiss you."

She so shocked him with that statement that his mouth came open. Zelda found this very amusing. Her laughter bounced over the meadow, and her grin was cheeky. The intense moment was broken, and right now it was for the best.

(&)

Blossom waited until Bipin was finished with his customer and then approached. She wasn't fast enough, however. One of the older ladies in town snagged her, and she was tied up showing her bolt after bolt of fabric until the woman decided to go home and think it over. It seemed like hours before she could break away, but it must not have been. Bipin was leaning against the doorframe of the back room, just watching her. She hesitated in her step but kept on. When she neared, he dropped back into the room itself and over to the window. The act gave them privacy, and the window gave them light.

Looking down at her, Bipin stood in profile to the glass, his arms crossed over his chest. For a moment Blossom felt like she was the one he'd fought with. She couldn't quiet meet his eye.

"I was furious with Zelda when she told me she'd had words with you."

"I thought you would be angry with me," Bipin admitted quietly.

"I was, but not furious like with Zelda."

"She was right, you know. I was being unreasonable."

"And she was being disrespectful. I won't stand for that."

Bipin nodded but did not comment. It wasn't every man whose wife stood by his side even when he was behaving like a fool.

"I want to understand, Bipin, but I don't," she said suddenly. "Why could you take me thousands of miles away from my family, but not be willing to have anyone do that to your daughters?"

Bipin's gaze shifted out the window. The back of the building looked out over the mountains. It was beautiful beyond description. He honestly couldn't understand why anyone would want to live anywhere else, but he reminded himself that he hadn't seen the rest of Death mountain territory. It could be just as beautiful. In fact, if Malon's letters could be trusted, it certainly was.

"I just take longer to adjust than you do, Blossom. I'll get used to the idea of Zelda and Link. Give me time."

"I'm glad to hear that, Bipin, but you've been simmering with anger since Ralph and Malon left. Why can't you go see them? Go see how happy Malon is in her home, and maybe you can you can lay it to rest."

"Go on my own?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yes. I thought if I suggested we all go, you'd say we couldn't afford it. If you go alone, I'll be here to watch the store."

"I can always close the store," he mumbled. Blossom's heart leapt. The hope must have shown in her eyes because Bipin reached for her.

"I'll think about it. All right?"

She nodded against his chest.

"Maybe this fall. All six of us."

Blossom looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

"For what? I could still say no."

"I know, but your willingness to work on it makes it so much better."

He kissed her then, a long passionate kiss that dislodged hair pins and turned her face a bright pink. Coming into the back, Ruto heard their low voices and moved back out front. Father always whistled the hours away when mother made a visit to the store. Ruto decided her mother should come every day.

**Travel plans across the country and plenty of fluff on the way.**


	26. Why can't I kiss you?

**It's going to take me a little longer until my next post, got a new book, so you'll have to deal with this chapter for now. **

Link leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Zelda's brow. When he moved away, she looked into his eyes and admitted, "I've wanted you to do that for the longest time."

Link's eyes burned into hers, and a moment later, lowered his head. Zelda back-pedaled as fast as she could go a hand to his chest as she moved her head back.

"I don't I meant to say that." Her voice was panic.

Link didn't push the point, but his eyes were eating up every inch of her face.

"Why can't I kiss you?" he finally managed.

"Because you can't know if you live me if five days' time."

"How much do you want to bet?"  
She really wanted to run then, but he caught her and held her by the upper arms.

So much had happened in the last few days. Zelda had worked at the store some, but Link was with her even there. They'd talk of everything under the sun, and Link had finally come to realize that the only thing he could be feeling for this woman was love.

After the picnic the first day, they'd walked home talking all the way. With the passion of the moment behind them, they were able to discuss the possibility of kissing. Link told Zelda before they reached her house that he would not kiss her unless he was certain he loved her. Zelda had thanked him, knowing it was going to be hard, but very grateful for his honor in the situation.

And now they were outside after dinner. It was still quiet light, they could feel evening descending. They had walked around the side of the barn and stood talking. Link had surprised Zelda when he turned and kissed her brow, but she enjoyed it.

Now the hands that held her upper arms went around her back. Link pulled her into an undemanding embrace, and Zelda laid her head on his shoulder. How long had she dreamed of being held by him? But nothing could have prepared her for the real thing.

Link's shoulders were broad, and his chest was hard. He didn't press his advantage in any way, but Zelda felt cherished and desired. It was a lovely time for the two of them, interrupted only by this next statement.

"I need to leave in a few days."

Zelda raised her head. "So soon?"

"Yes. I'll miss a little class time as it is."

"When will I see you again?"

Link sighed. "I won't be done with school until next spring, and I know your father would never agree to your coming and finding a place to live in Labrynna now."

"But you will come back?"

"Zelda," Link sounded stunned. "If you can doubt that, then I haven't told you how I really feel."  
The sun was stetting just behind Link's shoulder now, and he had a perfect view of her face. She looked utterly vulnerable at that moment and he asked God to help him be the husband she needed. He didn't think that now was the time to propose, but he could tell Zelda that he loved her.

"I love you, Zelda, and if you'll have me, I'll return in the spring and show you how much I mean it."

"Oh, Link, I've loved you forever."

She sounded young and ardent, and Link's heart felt very tender. He did kiss her then, but it was a gentle kiss, a kiss of promise for things to come.

"I've got to discuss this with your parents."

"Yes. I'll go with you."

But when the time came later that evening, Link was honest with Zelda and told her he'd rather she wait in the other room. She agreed, but it wasn't easy.

"I haven't asked Zelda to be my wife," Link told her parents, "but I have told her that I love her. We plan to continue our letter to each other, and when I do propose, it probably will be by mail. I'd like to come next year for a spring wedding, but it all depends on whether I get work.

"I haven't told you all of this in complete disregard of your wishes, but now that you know what I'd _like_ to do, I'd like you to tell me if you think I'll suit. In other words, may I court your daughter, Zelda?"

"Yes, Link, you may," Bipin answered immediately and surprised Blossom into staring at him. "I've already given it great thought. It would please me beyond all reason to see you settle here, but whether or not you do, I know Zelda loves you, and I know you'll take care of her."

"Thank you, sir." Link was a bit choked up, but he managed the words. Not long afterward he joined Zelda in the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't ask for your hand in marriage, but I did tell them that I hoped it would come to that. The only thing I really requested was to court you."

"What did Father say?"  
"Yes."

"Yes? Just like that?"

"He didn't even hesitate."

Zelda threw her arms around him for just an instant, and then they sat at the table, heads close and talking.

"Father's been more gentle in the last few days than I've seen him in a long time."

"Months ago now Malon told me that she prayed for his salvation every day. I've prayed for him as well, Zelda. I wanted you to know that."  
Zelda's face looked troubled. "It's funny you should mention it, Link. Mother came to my room just two nights ago to kiss me good-night and questioned me for a long time. I must have said something to make her worry about my going to heaven."

"Did you clear things up?"  
"I think so, as least _I_ feel all right about it."  
"Good. When _did_ you come to Christ, Zelda? Were you a child?"

Zelda shrugged. "I've just always been, Link. For as long as I can remember."

Link had never heard it put that way before. He was thinking on the subject when Zelda stared to talked bout Ralph and Malon. The young couple visited for another half hour in the kitchen and then joined the rest of the family into the living room.

Link left three days later, but there was no grief on Zelda's part this time. He loved her, and if he was hired somewhere to teach, then in the spring they could be married. God had taken care of ever other need, and Zelda knew He would bring them together. She also knew that nothing in the world cold dim ht happiness she felt right now. God had been so good, and she was walking on a cloud.

(&)

_Link loves me, Malon. I didn't think I would ever be able to say those words, but he does. _It had taken Zelda a few weeks to come back to earth, but now she had to write and let her sister know that she was in love with a man who loved her in return.

_I never completely understood the way you floated around after Ralph had been here, but I do now. I'm 17 1/2 and I'm in love._ _ I can't believe it. If feels so good to write to you bout this._

When Malon receive the letter, she could only shake her head. She read it to Ralph, and they both laughed. Every paragraph was about Link or this time with Zelda. She had written about everything they'd done and talked about.

"And how long does it say they'll need to wait?"

"Next spring," Malon told her husband.

He now shook his head as well. "It's going to be a long winter."  
(&)

Zelda began school with much the same feeling as ever. Ruto, Sari and Romani were all glad to be back, but Zelda's heart was not in it. Her mother had a talk with her about attitude, and although she was still struggling, she was working on it.

"I don't feel like a schoolgirl anymore, Mother, I'm contemplating marriage, and I just don't want to study math."

Blossom stroke her hair. "I can see that it's going to be hard, dear; indeed, it's going to take a real step of maturity to deal with this."

Blossoms inadvertently challenged Zelda with those words. More than anything else, Zelda wanted Link to see her as a mature woman. She thought about the letter she'd already started, the one that did nothing but complain about retuning to school. She decided then and there to tear it up and start another one.

It took a few weeks, but by the end of September she was doing well. Her father had cut her hours in the store, but she still worked all day Saturday and two afternoons during the week. She rally did enjoy it, especially when she could rearrange the stock room.

"I can put this heavy stuff at the top," Bipin told her when she arrived one Tuesday after school, "but please work on these lower shelves."

"All right. Call me if you need me out front."

Bipin suddenly hugger her.

"What was that for?" Zelda was very pleased.

"I don't know. You're so cheerful and helpful these days. I think being in love suits you very well."

The young woman beamed at him and went to work. She was fast and efficient, and because her father didn't call her to the front at all, she was finished with the low shelves every swiftly. Bipin had said he would do the top shelves, but Zelda saw no need. She positioned the ladder and climbed up with the heavy tins of syrup and pails of river salmon. She was getting tired after two or three tips, but she only two to do and stuck with it. Zelda had not faltered a single step in the last two hours, but suddenly, before she could put the tin in place, she was falling from more than six feet in the air, the tin coming down on top of her.

Bipin heard the crash from the front and walked swiftly away from the customer he was serving. Seeing Zelda unconscious on her back was nearly enough to make his heart stop. He ran to the front long enough to send the customer for the doctor and then back to his daughter's side. Bile rose in the throat as she saw that her nose and mouth ere both bleeding. He couldn't stand the thought that she would be in pain, so he didn't try to wake her. He left her lying flat, paying for the doctor to arrive soon.

he wished he could have warned Blossom before they arrived, but Zelda never awakened, not even when, accompanied by old Doc Borville, They took her home in the back of the wagon and carried her to her room.

(&)

An hour later, the screams that came from Zelda's room so terrified Romani that Blossom took her downstairs. Sari and Ruto stood huddled in the hallway while the doctor and their father remained inside.

"Try to keep her still," Doc Borville gasped as he grabbed for Zelda's flailing arms. Bipin would have been better at that position, but he'd grabbed her legs and still tried to reason with her from further down the bed.

"Zelda, it's all right," he called to her. "I'm right here."

"_Help me!"_ she replied hysterically.

"Zelda," he tried again, but at that moment, she swung her own arm against her head and went completely still.

Both men froze, Bipin's pale face going even whiter. He looked at his daughter's still form, and then his eyes flew to the old doctor.

"What happened?" He demanded, his voice hushed.

"She's fainted," the doctor told him. Both men were panting.

Bipin's tortured eyes went back to Zelda and then to the doctor once again. "Please tell me it isn't so."

"I can't." The older man rose slowly, his voice hushed as he gently put Zelda's arm at her side. "I saw this just recently, I'm sorry to say. There's not a thing that can be done." He looked at Bipin.

"I'll sit with her, Bipin. Go and see your family. They need to know, and you need each other right now."

"You're sure?" Bipin asked, tears filling his eyes, and the doctor knew to what he referred.

"I'm sorry, Bipin," he said resignedly. "I haven't seen much of this, but enough to know. The way she fell and then woke up...it can't be anything else."

Bipin stumbled to the door and then out into the hall. Ruto's and Sari's soft cries met his ears, and he went to them. He held them close for a moment.

"Where's your mother?"

"She took Romani to the kitchen."

"Come on. I've got to see her."  
It was a pitiful group that huddled close and descended the stairs. Blossom came to her feet as soon as she saw his face. "She's not dead. Please don't tell me she's dead."

"No, she's not." He looked at Blossom, but didn't really focus. "But she's blind, Blossom. Completely blind. She'll never see again."

Dark spots danced before Blossom's eyes. One minute she was standing and the next she was crumpled into a heap on the floor.

**Now you all know if nothing went wrong then it would not be a very interesting story. So what happens next and what will happen to Zelda's and Link's relation ship, I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait.**


	27. I'm coming, Zelda

**At this point of the story it makes me wonder if I should be labeling it a drama.**

"Mother! Mother!" the terrified voice called and Blossom rushed to her daughter's side.

"I'm here, Zelda. It's all right. I'm right here."

Zelda clung to her mother, trembling from head to foot. Zelda's fear of the dark had begun during childhood. Now she'd been plunged into a sea of blackness, and the slightest change set her off. Just not the wind had kicked up outside, and she'd heard a strange noise. It had been happening off and on for days. Blossom's face was drawn with exhaustion, but Zelda couldn't see this.

"Here," Blossom suggested, "the sun is shining right through these window. Move to the sofa now, and you'll be able to feel it."

"Help me," Zelda whimpered.

"I'm here. Take my hand."

They made the move with Zelda cluing at her mother's arm. Blossom's skin was already bruised and scratched from Zelda's clasping hands, and she winced when Zelda hit a sore spot.

When Zelda was settled, Blossom sank into a chair of her won and just stared into space. She wasn't certain how much longer she could do this. It was three weeks to the day since Zelda had fallen in the store, and although her headaches had abated, Zelda was terrified most of the time. The rest of the household had finally learned to sleep through her cries in the night, but Blossom went to her every time. She never calmed down in less than tow hours, and the days were not much better.

One afternoon just that week after a particularly difficult night, Blossom fell into such a hard sleep in the living room chair that by the time she heard Zelda's cries the younger woman was inconsolable. Zelda had been almost impossible to live with since, terrified that she was being left alone in her blackness. Attempts to comfort her with Scripture, God's promises to never leave His children, fell on deaf ears. Zelda had nearly reverted to infancy.

Blossom had thought it hard to have little one under foot, but nothing could have prepared her for having a 17-year-old baby. She was dressing Zelda, giving her baths, and helping her eat. Blossom didn't know how much more she could take.

From where she sat in the chair, she now rocked her head and looked at Zelda. The blind girl just sat there. Blossom tried to understand but couldn't. Zelda didn't talk anymore or ask questions. Her world had shrunk until she was the only one who existed.

_It's too soon, _Blossom told herself, but then an unfair thought came to mind. Zelda had always been more self-centered than any of the other children. Blind or not, Blossom didn't believe she herself would be so unreasonable. A minute later guilt poured over her. She felt terrible for thinking this way. She was prying, trying to explain her wary heart to God, when she heard someone knock at the front door.

"What was that?" Zelda was instantly afraid.

"Just someone at the door." Blossom rose to answer it.

"Are you leaving?" Zelda's hands were outreached, and Blossom rush to her.

"I'm just going to answer the door," Blossom answered. Zelda calmed a little at her touch. "Just sit tight; I'll be right back."

Zelda was shaking again, but Blossom left her and rushed to the door. She was rather startled to see Mrs. Sahasrahla standing on the small porch. Pastor had visited twice, but his wife, who was often busy with town orphans, was the last person Blossom expected. However, she was not unwelcome.

"I hope I won't be intruding, Blossom, but I thought I could be of some help."

"Oh," Blossom's manners returned to her in a rush. "Of course, Ambi, please come in."

Ambi Monroe was just two steps into the house when Zelda set up a hue cry. Blossom didn't explain, but turned and ran to her. Ambi flowed slowly. By the time she calmed Zelda down; the other woman was standing silently in the doorway.

"Come in, Ambi," she bade gently, telling herself to forget the dust and grime that seemed to pervade the room, indeed, the whole house.

"Thank you."

"Mrs. Munroe is here, Zelda."

"Hello, Zelda," Ambi greeted her softly.

"Hello." Zelda's voice was dull.

"How is your shoulder?"

Zelda didn't answer. Blossom looked apologetic and spoke for her.

"Its fine really, just very bruised. Those tins of syrup are quiet heavy. Doc Borville was rather surprised she hadn't broken any bones."

Ambi nodded, and a momentary silence fell on the threesome. It didn't last, however, as Zelda suddenly lost her mother and began to call to her in terror. Blossom was standing to go to her when Ambi spotted a bruise and a scratch on her arm. She caught Blossom's sleeve and shook her head.

"Answer her from here," she said quietly. For a moment, Blossom only stared at her. "Sit back down, Blossom, and answer her from your place in the chair."

"Mother! Mother!"

The cries escalated, but Blossom made herself sit back down.

"I'm right here, Zelda; right in my chair."

"Mother." Again Zelda's hands were outstretched, unseeing eyes searching frantically.

Blossom began to panic herself and turned to their guest, but Ambi only shook her head.

"Zelda." The strange voice caught her attention. She'd forgotten anyone else was there. "Your mother is right here. She's going to answer you from her seat." Ambi urged Blossom with her head.

"I'm right here, Zelda. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, but I need to touch you." Zelda was crying now.

Ambi shook her head vehemently.

"I'm right here." Blossom's voice wobbled with her own tears, but she managed the words. "You can here me."

Zelda's hands began to twist and flap. She was on the verge of hysteria.

"I have to touch you," she sobbed.

"No." Blossom now said on her own. "I'm right here. Just listen to the sound of my voice."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," Ambi put in. "In fact, you can tell by the sound of her voice how your mother is feeling."

Zelda was shaking her head, but Ambi went on, her soft voice compelling.

"Listen to your mother, Zelda, and tell me if she's angry."

Blossom picked up her cue. "I'm right here, Zelda, right here in the room with you."

Zelda was still moving fretfully, but she was listening too.

"Is she angry, Zelda?"

"No, but I need to touch her."

"Dose it sound like she's going to play a trick on you?"

"No." Zelda's movements were calming.

"No, she isn't, is she? If your mother tells you she's right in the room, then you know she's going to be here."

Zelda's breathing was returning to normal, and her hands now lay still in her lap.

"Go to her, Blossom," Ambi instructed, and when she did, Zelda clung to her in relief. Blossom smoothed her hair and nestled Zelda against her. The exercise had been as draining for her as it was for Zelda. She finally looked to Ambi.

"My mother was blind," the pastor's wife stated quietly. "I think I can be of help to you."  
(&)

"If you run your right hand along the edge of the plate, Zelda you will fill your cup."

Zelda's hand came to the table top. She bumped her knife and spoon but found the plate. It was a good thing it was empty, or she'd have put her hand right in the food.

"You must move slower, dear," Ambi cautioned her. "Slow movements at all times, until you've found your way."

Zelda's left hand gripped the edge of the table, and Ambi prepared herself of the outburst. They'd been working for two hours every morning fro six weeks, and she knew all the signs. The progress had been very slow, but Ambi was patient beyond all description.

"No one is going to clean up any messes you make today, Zelda. If you break another plate, you'll clean up the glass on your own."

At first Zelda was so shocked she couldn't speak, but a moment later she let out a howl.

"Mother! Mother!"

"Listen, Zelda." Ambi's voice got through when Zelda was taking a breath. "She heard you upstairs. Listen to her footsteps on the stairs."

Zelda forgot her earlier irritation until she heard her teacher's next words.

"You can see, Zelda; you can see without your eyes."

"Don't say that to me!" she said through gritted teeth.

"But it's true," Ambi insisted. "And as soon as you realize it, you're going to feel set free."

Zelda was still breathing heavily with irritation when her mother entered.

"Did you call me, Zelda?"

"Yes. I'm through for the day." She started to rise. "Take me upstairs."

"If you want to get upstairs," Ambi cut in, "you'll have to go on your own."

"Mother! She immediately cried. "Help me, Mother."

Ambi didn't look at Blossom or Zelda. She sat at the table and let them decide. In the past, Blossom often helped when she shouldn't have. Ambi had told her that in the long urn it would make things worse, but too often Blossom had not been able to withstand Zelda's tears.

"I think," Blossom said softly, "that I'll let you go on your own today."

Zelda sat back down and began to cry. The women did not touch her or speak to her, and soon her tears became sobs. Bipin chose that moment to come in the door.

"What is it?" he asked immediately, not seeing anyone but Zelda.

"Oh, Father," she cried, taking immediate advantage. "I just want to go upstairs."

"I'll take you, honey," he offered and went right to her.

So taken was he with Zelda's fear that he didn't even notice his wife's face. Without further word to anyone, he took Zelda to her room.

Blossom and Ambi stared at each other before Blossom admitted quietly, "Christmas is three-and-a-half-weeks away, and a week after that is Zelda's birthday. I wish they were already over."

(&)

"How can I clean it if I can't see it?" Zelda voice was filled with anger, but Blossom ignored it.

"It doesn't' have to b e perfect, but you can tell where the polish is. Just try."

"No. I don't want it all over me."

Blossom worked to tamp down her own anger. If she told Zelda what she was really thinking, that she was a self-centered brat, it would have crushed her. However, she was not going to take no for an answer.

"I want you to do this," Blossom said in an even tone. "I want you to at least try to polish this platter. If you don't, I won't read to you tonight at bedtime."

"You're treating me like a child," Zelda whimpered.

"Because you're acting like one," Blossom snapped. She stopped herself just short of asking, _what would Link say?_ But he was not mentioned anymore. His letters to Zelda were stacked unopened in her room, untouched and unanswered.

"I'll try," Zelda said quietly after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Blossom thanked her and moved from the room.

_I must stop this, Lord. I question You at every turn. I want answers as to how I'm going to carry on and how much longer I must struggle, but You have kept silent. I am becoming frustrated and distant with You, and I can't stand it._

Blossom heard the sound of her own thoughts and knew that she alone must deal with her anger and apathy. She took the first chair she could find and began to pray. Years ago she'd heard a preacher say, "The moment you don't feel like praying, get on your knees. And the moment you don't feel like reading your Bible, you'd better get the Book open."  
The words came to her now, and Blossom prayed. She didn't have the energy to go upstairs for her Bible, but she did pray. She confessed her anger and asked God for the strength to carry on. Zelda called to her a short time later, and she went to her, still praying. She talked to the Lord all the way to bedtime that night when she could finally escape to the quiet of her bedroom and write a letter to Malon. She needed someone who would listen. Malon seemed the ideal choice. Blossom was tired enough to go to bed and sleep for 12 hours, but she fought the urge, sat down at her desk, and put ink to paper.

(&)

Bipin climbed the stairs to the bedroom late that same night. He was bone tired and told himself that he didn't really need to be at the store at 6:00. In fact, he had gotten so much done today; he didn't need to be there until right before opening at 8:00. Bipin was contemplating the loveliness of turning over in the morning and going back to sleep when he opened the door and found Blossom slumped over the writing desk.

The lantern was burning, but she was sound asleep. He nearly shook her awake, but before he could do so, his eye caught some of the words of her letter to Malon. Bipin carefully slid the paper from under her hand and moved beside her to catch the light.

Zelda looks like a scarecrow, and so do I. Never has weight control been so little a problem. Zelda actually polished a platter for me today but then threw a fit when I didn't get the polish off her hands fast enough. I have prayed more today than I have in weeks, but never have I been so lonely. With Zelda not at the store to help him, Bipin is putting in double the hours, and knowing how much he worked before you can well imagine how little I see of him. When I came upstairs for the night, he wasn't even home yet. I don't know if the store needs him that badly or if he is running from this situation. I have been tempted to run myself.

I long for you, Malon, as I have never done before. Please pray for me. Uli in Labrynna seems a thousand miles away. I haven't even written to her. Ever time I try to sit down and talk with Ruto, Zelda screams for something. I know isn't best to make her do things for herself, but most of the time I do not have the fortitude to deny her. She is still too dependent on me. I ask myself when enough enough but gain is no answers. I keep making excuses for her, telling myself that she needs more time, but they are hollow excuses even to my own ears.

I believe God is sovereign, and I believe He loves me, but I feel so frail. I ask Him to ease this load, but He as said no. I must carry on here, and for this I covet your prayers. I have an 18-year-old infant on my hands, an unsaved husband, and three other daughters who haven't had my attention since September 27 of last year. I haven't seen the inside of the church since that day, and even though I parse God for Ambi Munroe, at time I think I will break under the strain of it all.

February is just around the corner, and I am asking God for something special. Maybe the snows won't be so harsh this late in the winter and spring will come early. This really would uplift my heart, especially if I could take Zelda outside or more folks would visit. Right now no one wants to be around her. At this point, I'd even enjoy working at the store instead of being with Zelda, but she will have no one but me or Bipin, and I've already told you where Bipin is most of the time. I ask again, Malon please pray for me.

Bipin set the letter down and saw that his hand was shaking. He put his hand on Blossom's shoulders and cringed at the feel of her bones protruding under her flesh. How long since he'd lost touched her?  
"Come on, Blossom," he spoke softly as he tried to lift her. She was like a boneless cat.

"I'm coming, Zelda," she mumbled incoherently.

"Come to bed, honey."

Bipin now lifter her and laid her on the bed. He removed her dress but left her in her shift. He divested her of shoes and stockings and then pulled the covers over her. She slept thought it all. Bipin undressed himself and joined her, his head going down heavily on his own pillow. He didn't roll close to Blossom, but lay very still. He had been so tired when he'd climbed the stars, but now he felt wide awake. He saw the words on the letter again, and something terrible squeezed around his heart.

**It may be dark right now but I promise that things will get fluffy again soon. If you got the time send me a response.**


	28. Let's count

**First off I would like to thank ****Elisa for the comment, indeed I probably deserve that remark, but I am also glad that such a connection with the characters of the story has formed. ****I could suggest to you that the love between Link and Zelda is doomed and there will not be a happy ending, but why should I have to do that you probably already think that.**

Ralph and Malon received Blossom's letter on February 17. Malon was inconsolable for long minutes to follow. Indeed, Ralph had been forced to read it to her, and he cried as well. They had certainly know about Zelda's blindness and been in touch often, but never had Blossom unburdened as she'd down this time.

Ralph waited until Malon had calmed a little and then told her what was on his heart concerning Zelda's spiritual status. When he was finished she cried yet again, but Ralph was patient, his own throat feeling rather tight.

"I have to do something, Ralph," Malon sobbed, her face still streaked with tears. "I can't play God, Ralph, but there must be something. Please tell me what to do."

Ralph smoothed her hair and used his won handkerchief on her face. "I have an idea, Malon, but I don't know what you'll say. As with your mother, the burden would fall mainly on you."

Malon looked at him. "Tell me, Ralph," she whispered. "Whatever it is, tell me."

Ralph's voice was even and well modulated as he told Malon what was in his heart, but it was not easy. Malon cried some more, but in the end she put her arms around him and held him tight. A plan- they had a plan- and that was better than aimlessly waiting. With that in mind she could wait for the spring.

(&)

"Write it, Sari," Zelda order her miserable sister. "Write now."

"Why, Zelda, why me?"  
"Because your handwriting is the most like mine. Now, write what I tell you."

"But what about all of his letters? Don't you at least want to hear what he has to say?"

"Tell me, Sari," Zelda said her voice biting, low and furious. "Will you marry a blind man someday? Wouldn't it be exciting to marry a man who could never see you? You could guide him around like a stumbling child for the rest of your life. Now wouldn't that be fun?"

Sari was openly sobbing now, but Zelda's heart hardened to the sound.

"Write, Sari."

Still sniffing, Sari adjusted the paper. Zelda heard the rustle and began.

"Link."

"Just 'Link,' not 'Dear Link'?"

"Link!" Zelda spoke firmly. The younger girl tried to keep her hand from shaking. _Why, _she begged silently, _is this my Sunday to sit with Zelda?_

"Okay, what now?" she managed.

"I have met someone else," Zelda recited in a cold voice, "and fallen in love." She waited a moment, listening to the pen. "I never wish to see or hear from you again. Zelda."

"Oh, Zelda," Sari began.

"Write it!"

Sari was dying inside. She didn't know when she had been so upset. The whole house had been turned upside down last yare, and they'd all walked around in a stupor until just a few weeks ago when their father got them all involved in Zelda's care. It wasn't that they hadn't tried before, but Zelda never wanted it. Now, in order to ease Blossom's load, Father had them all on a schedule that included himself.

At first Zelda fought it, but the first time he'd stayed with Zelda himself and went so far as to take Blossom from the house was a breakthrough. Zelda was out of control at the beginning, but now they'd developed a pit of a pattern. Today was Sunday. The rest of the family was at church, and Sari had been put in charge. Not only was she to keep on eye on Zelda, she was to start lunch. Until this new schedule had begun, none of them had realized the stress their mother had been under.

"Don't forget to date it," Zelda added, breaking Sari from her thoughts.

"I won't." Sari was still so shaken she could hardly think.

"What is the date today?" Zelda demanded.

"March 12."

Zelda didn't speak, but bitterness coiled like a snake inside of her. Not even six months since her fall, but it felt like years. It felt like forever and always would. Blackness surrounded her, and that would never change. Link would go on. He would read the letter and hurt for a time, but then he'd find someone new, marry her, and live forever in happiness. He'd probably become a father. The thought so pained Zelda that she gasped.

"What is it?" Sari asked.

"Nothing. Have you got it ready?"  
"Yes."

"Dated?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Now tomorrow, right after school, you take it and post it. No one is to know, do you hear me, Sari? No one! And don't get any ideas in your head about writing to Link."

"Don't you think he already know, Zelda? Malon or someone must have told him."

"No," Zelda said with confidence. "He doesn't know. I'm sure of it."  
"How can you be?"  
"Because he's still writing to me. If he knew I was blind, I'd never hear from him again. This way is best. He'll hate me, and that'll be the end of it."

Sari couldn't find anything to say to say to this. She wanted nothing to do with this horrid scheme, but she felt trapped. For just an instant she wanted to strike her sister. She wanted to lash out, call her names, and rail at her for climbing that ladder, but when she looked up, Zelda wore such a look of utter hopelessness and despair that Sari was crushed. She prayed as she'd been doing for the past five months. _What are we going to do, Lord? What are we going to do?_

(&)

Labrynna

Link's hands shook as he opened the letter. Even without seeing the contents, he knew Zelda's hand. She hadn't written in six months, and he'd about given up hope. He laughed at his own reaction to a simple letter, but still his hand shook.

"Link," it began, and ended with "Zelda." Link read it over twice and then one more time. He stared at the words but couldn't take them in. he sat slowly on his chair. On his desk lay her last letter, dated in September. He'd read it so many times that it was torn and smudged. How could this happen? The letter from the fall was filled with happiness and love- love for him.

_Oh, Zelda, _his heart cried._ How could you do this to us? We loved each other. _The flow of Link's heart stopped. _We did love each other. Now it's just me. _Link realized how true it was. Zelda might have fallen for someone else, but Link would never. The pain squeezed his heart was like a steel band he looked down in front of him and spotted the letter he'd been writing. He was applying to three different position he'd read about in the Labrynna newspaper. The one on top was addressed to the school board in Kakariko Village.

Link laid his hand on it and crumpled it into a ball. He might not hate Zelda or believe he could ever love again, but neither could he move there, teach school, and live near her and her new love. Again pain tore through him, and a sob broke from this throat. His mother, who came to tell him dinner was ready, found him crying at his desk. He told her the whole story but felt no relief. She cried with him but urged him to eat. He wasn't hungry. Right now he didn't think he'd ever be hungry again.

(&)

Ralph and Malon had prayed for an opening in the weather, and God gave them a time. They arrived in Kakariko Village on April 27. It was a surprise to all, but mostly to Blossom. She never dreamed they'd come when there was still such a strong chance of snow, but she was trilled to have them. As she stood in the kitchen with them, however, a strained look crossed her face.

"Father told us how bad she is," Malon said quietly and before her mother could speak. "He's in the stable now, putting the horses in for the night."

"Your father's here?" Blossom was amazed. "It's only 2:00, and no one else is with him today. The girls aren't even home from school yet."

"He closed the store for the day and brought us in the wagon," Ralph put in. "We told him we can't stay long, and he said he didn't want to miss any time with us."

"Why are you here?" Blossom was completely confused.

"To take Zelda back to Hyrule with us," Ralph stated.

Blossom began to shake her head, but Malon spoke up, "No, Mother. Don't try to get used to the idea right now. Just let it sink in."

"Malon, you don't know what you're saying. You've never seen her like-" Ralph stopped her with a hand to her arm.

"It's going to be all right," he said gently.

"What if she says no?" Blossom asked just as Bipin was coming in the back door. "What if Zelda refused to go?"

"She's not going to be given a choice," Bipin said kindly, but with a note of steel. "And neither are you, Blossom. It doesn't have to be forever, but Ralph and Malon are right. It's time for this."

Blossom nodded but had one more comment. "I won't tell you no, but I will say this- you haven't seen her or talked to her. It may not be me who changes your mind."

Ralph and Malon both looked at her. A moment later, the air was split by Zelda's piercing voice. The adults all exchanged looks, and then Malon's chin went into the air. She was thinking, _Your big sister has come to town._ She sailed from the kitchen, a determined glint in her eye

(&)

Zelda trembled from head to foot as she clung to Ralph's arm, and her shakes were from far more than the cold. The journey to Hyrule was ending, and she was so frightened that she could hardly breathe or move. How could they have done this? How could they have sent her away? She knows her home. She know ever inch of it. She had said this to her father, but he'd shocked her with his reply.

"You may know this house, Zelda, but what's the point? You won't move an inch for fear of falling or bumping into something, and so you expect everyone to wait on you. Your mother shouldn't have to take it anymore, and I refuse to. You're going to go with Malon and Ralph, and you're going to do as you're told. We'll come to see how you're doing- maybe this summer or fall. But you are going."

She had screamed and cried, begged and pleaded, but it was no use. Four days later on May 1, 1876, Zelda was packed up and taken to the stage office. Ralph and Malon were with her, but she was not comforted. She cried and trembled until Ralph told her in no uncertain terms that the tears would stop. His voice was normal, kind even, but he made his feelings quiet clear. Zelda told herself she didn't have to obey. After all, what could he do? But she didn't have the fortitude to cause a scene when the blackness around her seemed darker than ever. It might have helped if she'd realized that Malon had been crying with pain for her, but so caught up was she in her own little world that she was not aware of this.

"Okay," Ralph spoke from above her head. "Let's count."  
"Count?" She asked breathlessly.

"That's right. These are the front steps to our home. You'll have to know how many there are, or you'll fall when you do them yourself."

Zelda would have denied him this, but he started forward, counting out loud at the same time. She had no choice but to follow.

"Ten, eleven, and twelve. There! We're at the top. Now five more steps forward and we'll be at the front door. Here we go. Good. Now straight in font of you is the staircase. You're going to go up it. Count six steps and then the landing. I'll be right behind you."

Zelda was in a daze. The cold was receding, and a strange rug was beneath her feet. She grasped the wide banister and felt like she'd come into a huge cavern. She could smell a fire burning and even feel the warmth, but no light reached her eyes.

"Malon!" Zelda cried so piteously that Ralph had to hold his wife by the arm.

"I'm right here, Zelda," she managed through her tears. "You're doing just grate."

"I'll fall," she whispered.

"No, you won't," Ralph had let go of Malon. "I'm right behind you. Are you counting?"

"No."

"Well, get at it. What did I tell you?"

"Six steps and then the landing."

"Excellent." Ralph was very pleased because he wasn't certain she'd been listening. "And once on the landing you'll just circle it, keeping your left hand on the big ball, and then you'll have eight more steps on the top."

"All right. Is it hot in here?"

"Oh, here," Ralph moved forward. "Let me have your coat."

"Will I ever get it back?"

"Of course," he laughed. "It'll be in the closet, which we'll save fro another day."

"Another day?"

"Certainly. Today you're just going to learn your room, the stairs, and the dining room."

"Malon?"

"Yes, Zelda, I'm right here behind Ralph."

"Please don't let me fall in a hole."

"There are no drops at all, Zelda. Upstairs is all one level and so is downstairs. Just keep sliding your foot along."

Zelda had no idea of the planning that had gone on in the last three months which allowed Malon to say this. They had cleared their home of all but the necessities and counted every path and stairway in order to teach Zelda to move around on her own. In Malon's and Ralph's minds she was here to stay, and the sooner she learned her way around, the better.

Malon had even gone so far as o remove all of her kichhacks and store them in boxes in the attic. When Zelda learned where each piece of furniture was, she would put them back. She knew that if Zelda broke something, she wouldn't want to take another step.

"You made it," Ralph cried and Malon followed more slowly.

"I'll fall backward," Zelda said, clutching at the railing. Ralph put a hand on her back.

"I've got you. Now straight ahead it your room. Put your hand out and start moving."  
"Oh, Ralph, I don't think I can."

He could hear the exhaustion in her voice and knew that this had to be the last trail for the day.

"Just do this, Zelda, and I'll help you with the rest. Hand out, and slide your feet." He watched her carefully. "Now move your hand tow inches to the left. Do you feel that? That's the doorway to your room."

Zelda felt her way all around, her hands smoothing the frame and wall and even the walking a little bit inside. Ralph came behind her and led her to the bed. She sat down hard when he backed her up to it and settled himself beside her. She promptly burst into tears, the first since they'd left Kakariko Village. Malon sat on the other side of her and put her arms around her.

"Oh, Malon, Malon. How will I ever make it?"  
"You did wonderfully, dear," she consoled her. "I'm so proud of you. In no time at all you'll be all over the house and yard."

"Why, Malon? Why must I do this?"

"Because you need to take your life back, Zelda. You've become an invalid, and Mother is too close to you to change it. Ralph and I are going to help you, but you're going to have to do the work. You're going to have to be willing to get bruised and spill things, because I won't allow you to sit around and nether will Ralph. Trust me, Zelda, you will thank us someday."  
Zelda didn't comment, and husband and wife exchanged a look over her head. They were both smiling and believed that it wouldn't be long before Zelda was smiling too. They would see to that. They would do everything in their power to help her reclaim some independence, if only she would make the effort. If they succeeded, they believed she would see far more in her world than she ever had with perfect vision.

**You may think of me as a twisted person, but I will not allow the characters that we love so much go through such pain without something better waiting in the end.**


	29. Nothing but a dream?

**Another chapter is ready so enjoy.**

"You did not tell me she was a beauty."

Malon smiled at Lulu, their housekeeper and cook. "She is pretty, isn't she?"  
Lulu put a hand over her heart. "Ralis will faint."

Malon laughed. Lulu always so dramatic, and her son, Ralis had an eye for a pretty face. Lulu thought Ralph was the salt for the earth and had begged to work for him even when he could barely afford her. Ralph's bank had given Lulu's husband, Evan, a lone, and as far as she was concerned, Ralph could do no wrong. His taking in of his blind sister-in-law only added to this adoration.

"I must take her food now."

"No, Lulu," Malon spoke, eyeing her sternly. "You will not wait on her or feel sorry for her. I was just up there. She had a grate night's sleep, and she's coming down as soon as she brushes her hair."

"But she may have forgotten from yesterday. She may not know the way. This house is so big."

Malon shook her head, and Lulu relented. Ralph had already left for the bank, and Malon wanted to report to him at the end of the day of everything had gone well. If she started by babying Zelda, the day was going to be a disaster.

"Malon?"  
The young wife heard her name from the other room, and her heart leapt with joy. She moved to the bottom of the stairs and found Zelda standing uncertainly.

"Hi, you made it."

"Yes," she agreed, but she looked sad. "I can't remember how many steps it is to the dining room table."

"Nineteen," Malon told her immediately.

Malon slipped her arm in Zelda's, not a comfortable position for the blind girl since she felt like she was the in the lead. Malon had done some reading and knew that the most comfortable position would be to have Zelda's arm in hers, with her walking half a step ahead of Zelda. But right now her mind wasn't on that.

"We did a lot of planning before you arrived," Malon told her easily as they moved.

"Oh." Zelda's voice was still flat, she had no other questions.

They walked in silence until Zelda was at her chair.

"Have a seat, Zelda," Malon began. "To your right is Lulu. She works for Ralph and me."

"Oh!" Zelda was startled. She'd heard movement but assumed it was her sister.  
"Hello, Miss Zelda."

"Hello," Zelda answered, but her mind was moving. She had heard rustling upstairs after Malon had left her and now knew that must have been Lulu as well.

"Can you find everything there?" Malon wished to know after Lulu had put a plate before her. Zelda nodded. In truth, she wasn't too certain, but she was going to try.

"Where is my fork?" she finally had to ask.

"I think-" Malon stayed in her place, but was helping her look. "Oh, yes. You pushed it under the plate."

"Oh, okay. I've got it now."

Malon looked up to see Lulu watching from the doorway, tears in the older woman's eyes. She swiftly averted her won so as not to join her.

"What's this?"

"Scrambled eggs, and to the other side are potatoes. Sausages are on the small plate to the left, and a cup of coffee is on your right."

Zelda started to eat, and for a time they were quiet. The new Hyrule resident was the one to break the silence with a question that Malon would have said was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Are you still as pretty as you were, Malon?"  
"Oh, my." Malon's voice was exaggerated. "Much more so," she told her sister was rewarded by the first small smile since they had arrived in Kakariko Village.

_It's going to be all right, Zelda. You'll see._

After Malon had silently said these words, she asked God to enable her to do all she cold with this sister of hers, and to have a heart that was glad for the privilege.

(&)

"Church?" Zelda's voice was horrified. "I can't go to church."

"I don't know why not," Malon replied reasonably. "Lulu has pressed your best dress, and I'll get you up in plenty of time. I'll even help with your hair."

"I couldn't stand it, Malon. I know people will stare. I just couldn't stand it." Her voice was going higher and higher.

"Is there a problem?" Ralph's voice came from the other side of the door.

Malon made sure that Zelda's nightgown was in place and went to open it.

"She's panicked about going to church."

"I can't, Ralph," she spoke as she heard his steps entering the room. "And our not going to make me!" Her hands were clenched so tightly at her side that her nails were biting into her skin.

Ralph came forward and without warning caught Zelda's jaw in his hand. It was not harsh, nor was his voice cruel, but he was master over her and she knew it.

"In this house we attend church on Sundays. What you get out of it is up to you, but we will be going and you with us."

"Oh, Ralph," she whispered fearfully, her hands now flapping in panic. "Please don't make me."

Ralph moved his hand to her shoulder in a tender gesture. "Zelda, we're not here to humiliate you. Malon will help you with you clothing and hair, and you'll look lovely. If people stare it will be because we have such an attractive sister who's come to live with us. Our church family will be delighted to meet you."

Zelda's breathing was still coming hard and fast.

"Zelda," Ralph said his voice still gentle. "The first time will be the hardest. When the road dries a little more, you'll be going shopping with Malon and doing everything she does. I believe with all my heart that you can enjoy a wonderful life." Zelda did not look convinced, but he finished with, "Get dome sleep now; tomorrow will be a big day."  
She never did agree, but Ralph meant to have his way on this. He left Malon to settle her in for the night-not something she usually did, but tonight Zelda needed it. They said nothing more on the subject, but when Malon joined Ralph in their bedroom, she shook her head.

"I'm not certain this is going to work."

Ralph didn't' comment but reached to unbutton the back of the dress Malon was presenting to him, both knew they would just have to wait and see.

(&)

_Zelda could see the church but not touch it or be heard. Link was walking down the aisle. There was a beautiful blonde woman on his arm, and as Zelda stared, the woman and Link went to stand before the preacher. He said some words that Zelda couldn't make out and touch their heads, and then Zelda watched as they kissed. A bunch of little children ran out of nowhere, and Link gathered them all into his arms. His bride too. He looked so happy. Just as he left the church, he caught Zelda's eye and winked..._

Zelda came awake in a rush, senses returning with a jolt. She sat up and was still painting when the clock bean chiming downstairs. She counted. Only 4:00. Her chest was still heaving when she lay back down. It was a dream. Nothing but a dream.

"Oh, Link," she said in the dark. "How will I go on? How will I live like this? If I thought you wouldn't stay out of pity, I might have written and explained, but I couldn't take that chance. If you pitied me, I would die, and I can't see your eyes o know the truth."

Her chest rose on a huge sight as the pain of it all gripped her again. She put a hand to her ribs and could feel each one. She knew her breasts were smaller too, shrunken. She could circle on wrist with the fingers form the other hand and overlap them by what felt link inches. She knew she looked like a skeleton. It was surprising too, as she had always had a good figure as appetite. She might have run to fat if she hadn't been so busy all the time. But now, even though she spent most of her day sitting, she couldn't seem o gain any weight.

Well, not must of her day anymore. Malon had her so busy in the last few days that she didn't know which end was up. And her mother. She missed her mother so badly that she ached inside. She wanted to hear her voice and feel her hands. A sob broke the stillness of the room.

_How could you do this to me, God? What did I do to deserve this? Link always of serving You, of us serving You together, but I don't think he really know who You are. He doesn't know what You're capable of doing. I was happy. I was good. Why, God? Why me?_

Zelda's tears were drying up instead of growing stronger, but her soul was drying up too. The only time she'd had a thought that wasn't for herself was when she'd asked Malon how she looked. Her world and shrunken to the size of a robin's egg, and all thoughts were for Zelda, poor Zelda.

It took some time, but she did fall back to sleep. She woke with a feeling of dread, and for a time she attributed it to the dream in the wee hours. Then she remembered that day and Ralph hand on her jaw. They were going to force her to go to church.

(&)

"Oh, Zelda," Malon's voice came to her ear. "Richard is here."

"Hello, Zelda." His voice, deep and kind, came from somewhere above her. She remembered him, of course, but she had forgotten how tall he was- even taller than Ralph.

"Hello." Zelda greeted him quietly and continued to grip Malon's arm the older girl was certain to have a bruise.

She heard the two of them talk a moment but didn't really attend. Then Malon was moving them forward.

"Here's our seat," Malon was saying. Zelda put a hand out to guide herself along the pew. The wood was smooth, like the banister at Ralph and Malon's, and Zelda liked the feel of it. Someone moved beside her, a moment later Ralph spoke in a hushed tone.

"Well, people are staring, just like you thought." He watched her stiffen. "I think Ralis, that's Lulu's son, is never going to blink again."

Zelda moved her head as though she hadn't heard him right.

"AndAnkle Walcott. He's only 16, but he looks like he won't hear a word of the sermon."

"Don't tease me, Ralph," she finally managed her voice just as low.

"Zelda." His voice was very serious. "The younger men in this church are falling out of their seats looking at you."  
"Then they don't know yet. They don't know I'm blind."

"On the contrary, they all know and have been praying for you for months."  
"Good morning, everyone," a cheerful voice sounded form the front, and the conversation was cut off. Zelda, who was beginning to remember voices, tried to place this one and failed. Not that it would have mattered. Even after the singing was over and the sermon began, she heard very little. She was still trying to sort out Ralph's words. It was inconceivable that anyone would find her even remotely attractive.

**Could the dream be of the things that will happen and just who is the bride? Ha like I'm going to tell you and ruin the ending. Please R&R**


	30. He's content to sit and stare at me

**Well I have left you in sapience for long enough, so on with the story**

"Hello, Zelda," the familiar voice called from the edge of the huge living room. Zelda turned to face the owner.

"Hello, Rails," she spoke softly, wondering if she would ever get over the wonder of it.

Ralis had been to visit her every day for the last three weeks. He would wait until his mother was ready to go home in the late afternoon and then come on the pretense of seeing her home. Lulu wasted no time in telling Zelda that her son had never seen the need to escort her home before, but Zelda could tell from Lulu's voice that she was not at all upset.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine," Zelda answered automatically as she always did, "How are you?"  
"Fine." He said the words, and Zelda knew he was staring at her. She knew then, as she had before, that the attraction was purely physical.

This was not hard to figure out, as she couldn't have been a worse companion. She said little and never laughed or smiled. It wasn't that she was trying not to, but she had so little interest in other people that nothing really stuck her as amusing or worthy of her regard. In a way, she wanted to see Ralis give up. She did not even know what he looked like because she had never asked. She had no intention of getting involved with anyone, and knowing that he was happy to just sit and stare at her did nothing for her heart.

"I am ready now, Ralis." Lulu called from the next room.

"All right." As usual he sounded regretful. "Have a nice evening, Zelda."

"Thank you, Ralis. You do the same."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Here again was part of the routine. She would hear him walk across the floor, but he always paused. Zelda learned that if she turned her head away when his back was to her, he would take on final look at her and leave, but if she was still facing him, he took it as an invitation to talk to her again. Tonight she had her head turned, just as she'd done for the last two weeks. It was a relief to hear him move away and leave with his mother.

"Would it hurt you to talk to him a little, Zelda?" Malon asked as she entered the room just a few minutes later.

"It might not hurt me, but it would him. I'm not going to encourage him."

"Why not?"  
"To what end, Malon?" Zelda sounded tired. "he's content to sit and stare at me, which means there's nothing deep about his attention."

Malon couldn't argue with her there. Ralis did like pretty girls, and Zelda was not a very fascination companion these days. However, he was a sweet boy and hand a strong love for Christ. Malon, new it would do little good to tell Zelda that he was shy around her and afraid of saying the wrong thing. Malon was certain that if he found the courage he could bring her sister out.

"How did you do on your mending?" Malon had come to lean over her. "I swear Zelda," she said with a laugh in her voice. "I'm just going to give you the dark colors. You must have pricked your finger. There's blood all over your white blouse and the button too."

"I knew I'd stabbed myself, but I sucked on my finger for a while and thought it had stopped." she sighed deeply. "This is the blouse that goes with the navy skirt you gave me."  
"How did you know which blouse it was?" Malon said incredulously.

"It had a different feel to it, and see," she remarked, shifting the garment around. "The lace around the collar is very soft. The other one is scratchy."

"Well, I'll take it and work on it right now. If I can't get it out, Lulu can. That woman's a wonder."

"Malon," Zelda spoke when she began to move away. "You don't think Lulu has encouraged Ralis, do you?"

"I would say not, Zelda. She must know how you feel."

Malon didn't elaborate, but it was very clear to anyone with eyes that Zelda was not in love. If she had been, the very mention of Ralis's name would have brought color to her cheeks. Malon walked away wondering what Link had said about the blindness. The older woman didn't have it in her to ask.

Zelda didn't comment to Malon when she left either. Malon had said that Lulu knew how she felt. Zelda thought that nothing could be further form the truth. No one knew how she felt. How could she possibly let someone fall for her? It was like she had said to Sari months ago now, how much fun would it be to lead a blind wife around for the rest of your life? "No think you," was Zelda's reply to that. She didn't know how long Ralph's and Malon's patience would hold out, but at least she didn't feel humiliated in front of them.

In the midst of all these thoughts, Ralph's voice could be heard. He must have just come home from work.

"Something smells good," Zelda heard him say just before he entered the room.

"Hi," he called as he moved toward her. "How was your day?" he asked, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"The same as usual."

"Meaning?" Ralph pressed her.

"Well, I sat here," Zelda recited in a dull voice. "I sewed a little. I sat some more. Ralis came to stare at me. That's about the end of it."

Ralph told himself to be patient, but it was not easy. His wife's sister had no interest in life at all. It was like her life had ended the same day her vision had. Was the blindness difficult? Yes. Was it upsetting? Undoubtedly. But it was _not_ the end of the world. Did he wish it on himself? Absolutely not, but if it happened he would see the need to carry on and do so. The fact that Zelda had not done this; indeed, that she was willing to sit and let the world go by, infuriated Ralph. He thought fast in order to keep this thoughts constructive. Growing angry with her was not going to do a bit of good.

"I want you to help Malon with the dishes tonight, Zelda," he told her suddenly.

"The dishes?" she questioned, not having done them since she fell.

"Yes. I think it make sense if you wash and Malon and I dry. That way you can stand in one place and just hand things to us."

Zelda's mouth had gone very dry. That was her typical reaction ever time Ralph introduced her to something new. She didn't want to help in the house at all but know better than to admit that. Ralph would have given her a lecture. Indeed, Ralph was watching her mutinous expression right now and felt pleased that she was restraining herself.

"Come on," he said conversationally. "Let's head to the table. I think dinner is almost on."

Ralph stood and went ahead of her. Zelda fought down bitterness that she couldn't walk across the room so easily. She never talked unless someone was leading her, for it took all her concentration to remember where she was. Lately she was in the habit of asking God when it would all be over, but eh answer was so painful that she would only push it from her mind.

(&)

Zelda collapsed into the buggy and put a hand to her head. Malon knew she was completely spent but didn't comment. Zelda had been living in Hyrule for a month now, and this was their first trip into town. The younger woman had been terrified. They'd gone to the bank, to the general store, and had lunch at the hotel with Ralph, and even stopped at Pastor **Henley's** house. Taking everything in without complaint, Zelda had been very quiet the entire day, but Malon felt her trembling each time she took her arm.

Now they were in the buggy and headed home, and Malon knew that Zelda would fall asleep early tonight. She was sitting up, not laying back in fatigue, but one look at her face and Malon knew she was just barely holding on.

_Help her Lord. Give her strength. It won't be like this forever if only she'll keep trying and committing herself to You. I can't do it for her, Lord. Just show her the way._

(&)

"I don't want you to be such a stranger," Ralph told Richard that very afternoon, but the younger man only shook his head.

"I can't do that to Zelda right now, Ralph. I can see how hard it is for her, and my presence is only going to make things worse. I can tell that she thinks everyone is staring at her."  
"Well, many of them do," Ralph admitted, "but it's not in the pitying or negative way she imagines. She and Malon came into town to shop today. We went to lunch. I could tell she was terrified, but Malon plans to take her every week until she's more comfortable."

"She should enjoy that once she gets used to it."

"I hope so, but now we're off the subject. Why don't you come for dinner tonight?"

Richard began to shake his head, but Ralph put a hand up, his voice at its most persuasive.

"It's already after 4:30, so there's no need for you to go all the way home, and you don't have to stay long after we've eaten, but I know Malon would like to see you."

"All right, I'll come. When are you going to head home?"

"Around 5:00, but don't wait for me. Go on to the house and keep Zelda company. She needs to get out of herself."

"All right."

The men stood. "By the way, how are things going at the ranch?"  
"Well. Maybe I'll have a chance to tell you about it tonight."

"All right. I'll see you at the house."

(&)

"I can't remember what color your eyes are," Zelda admitted shyly.

"Blue. Light blue."

Zelda nodded, a little amazed that she'd been bold enough to ask, but Richard had a very calming effect on her. He'd also kept Ralis away. When the younger man had seen him, he hadn't spoken to Zelda at all.

"Do you wear a hat, Richard?"

"Yes. A black cowboy hat."

"Felt?"

"Yes. Here," he lifted it off the seat beside him. "Feel it."

He pressed the hat into Zelda's hands, and she studied it through her fingertips. It was large and soft and smelled faintly of leather. Her fingers traced the braided hat band and told her why her nose had picked up the leather smell.

"What color is the band?"

"Black. Black on black. Not very exciting." his voice was kind.

"It's so soft."

"Here now." Richard rose and came to her. "Try it on. You live in Hyrule now, and you have to look the part."

A small smile pulled at eh corners of Zelda's mouth, and when he put the hat on her head, she asked, "How's that?"

"Fine," Richard told her, but a small spark of pain in his chest. A seeing person would have moved it back. It nearly covered her eyes.

"Ralph just came in," Malon announced from the doorway. "Why don't you come in and sit down at the table."

"Okay. May I offer you my arm, Zelda?"

"Sure." She stood and waited for him to remove the hat. When the hat was back on the chair, he took her hand in his and drew it thought his arm. Zelda was vaguely aware that his voice was now many inches over her head, and for some reason she shuddered. She worked to keep his image from her mind, but Link's face came so clearly to her. She had o bite her lip to keep from crying. Link was the right size. Link was perfect.

_Forget it Zelda. Just put him from your mind. He wouldn't want you if he knew. So just stop._

It was a relief to sit down and have Malon tell her what was on her plate. It helped her to remember who she was: a blind girl with no chance of marriage. The sooner she accepted that, the better.

**A bleak look on life huh? Well don't worry it will get better in the next chapter. Also sorry for it being kind of short. Please read and respond.**


	31. Clean up on aisle three

**The time has come that we have all been waiting for. Zelda and Link will reunite again! In a matter of speaking.**

Link looked out his living room window at the neat front yard and then to the schoolhouse beyond and felt a thrill run through him. His school. He was going to be Mr. Taggart. School was not scheduled to start until September, and this was only mid-July, but the board had no problem with his arriving early and getting settled in. In fact, they were thrilled at his eagerness.

And he was eager. Never had he dreamed that the schoolhouse would be so new or the teacher's house so large. He'd been told that the first schoolteacher they'd hired had been a married man with six children. They'd built a house that would fit his needs. Link knew he would never fill these rooms with a wife and children, but he would still do everything in this power to make it a home. It was very exciting to him that his family would come and visit anytime they wanted, and he would have no problem putting them up indefinitely.

Link reached for the list in his front pocket. He'd written out the things he would need. He was going to have to be careful until his regular paychecks started. Although it would have been cheaper to remain at his grandmother's, once he'd graduated and been accepted as a teacher, he couldn't stand to stay in Labrynna. He let himself out the front door and moved around back to the stable behind the house.

Inside was the horse his parents had given him the funds to purchase. The man at the livery had been very helpful. He'd said her name was Epona, and Link had found her a gentle young mare. He saddled her and moved her to the front of the house to pull himself onto her back. From the saddle he took another long look at the schoolhouse. A moment later he turned and started Epona toward town, his heart thanking God for all that had come to pass.

(&)

"And don't let me forget the salt."

"But you have the list, Malon," Zelda told her. "If it's on your list, how can you forget it?"

"Oh, right. Well, anyway, head to the buggy, Zelda. It's out front."  
_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-_ the count was immediately on in her mind. From the bottom of the stairs, to the front door, now across the porch. There was the first step. Eleven down, moving carefully. It was the same routine. Zelda told herself that someday she wouldn't have to count, but right now she would only add bruises if she tried it another way.

"Okay." Malon sounded breathless as she climbed aboard.

"Malon, what are you so upset about?"

"I'm not upset," came the genuine reply. "I just think I should have eaten a little more breakfast, and now I don't feel I have time."

"What's our hurry?"

Malon came to a complete stop, the reins in her hand. "Well, come to think of it, there isn't one." She began to chuckle, but other than a sight smile, Zelda didn't join her. She wasn't angry. But noting ever struck her as funny these days.

"Well, I'll get a big lunch," Malon said. "Shall we go to the hotel?"

"That's fine," Zelda replied apathetically. As usual Malon prayed for strength.

She thanked God for how well Zelda was doing. She was getting along very well on her own, but her lack of interest was completely disheartening to her sister. The two women made the ride into town in near silence and started their errands at the bank. They were there longer than they expected to be, and because Malon claimed she was starving, they ate next. The general store was the last stop.

Zelda was finally comfortable there. She now understood the lay of the tings and took a sight interest. The bolts of fabric were all down one wall, but sewing notions were in the third aisle.

"Did you put lace on your list, Malon?"

"Lace?"

"Yes. Didn't you say I'd torn some on my blouse and it would have to be replaced?"

"Oh, you're right. Let's go look."

It was after they'd stooped and Malon had handed some lace to Zelda that she spotter him. Noting could have prepared her for the sight of Link Taggart. Looking like a man in a dream, he was moving toward them. Zelda was intent on what she was feeling, and for the moment she required no assistance from her sister.

Malon couldn't utter a word. She watched Link approach, his eyes fastened on Zelda. She also watched and knew that he was just finding out the truth. He had snapped out of his earlier trance and own wore a look of defiant protection. Malon assumed it was his own heart, but Zelda's movements changed his face yet again. Thankful that no one else was in the aisle, Malon stood completely frozen as Link stepped up to within two feet of them. He stared at Zelda, and Zelda stared right through him.

"I think this one feels nice, Malon. What does it look like?" The sound of the store moved in and out of Zelda's mind, but noting else.

"Malon," she said uncertainly. "Did you leave me, Malon?"  
The slightly alarmed tone in her voice got through.

"No, no," Malon assured her swiftly. "I'm right here. I don't know where my head is today."

"Malon, is something wrong?" Her sister's voice frightened her.

"No, of course not. Now which one did you like?"  
"This one."

"Oh, yes." Malon was amazed at how normal she sounded with Link at her elbow. "This is very simple but elegant. It has large holes to the bottom, but at the top they're very tiny. Can you tell what I mean?"

"Yes. Is it very much?"

"I don't think so." In truth, she hadn't even looked. "Why don't we take some up to be measured? What would you say, a yard?"

"That should do it."

Malon forced herself to concentrate on her sister and just get home. She moved Zelda on her way without ever looking at Link. They went to the front and paid for their purchases, Malon needing three tries before the correct coins were offered and they could finally make their way toward the buggy. Malon couldn't stand it anymore. She looked back at the front of the store to see that Link had come to the door to watch them. He looked utterly devastated. Malon thought fast.

"Zelda, will you take the reins a moment? I need to run back for something."

"Oh, Malon, what if the horse moves?"

"Here," she took the reins back. "I'll tie the lines back again, and he'll just sit here."

"All right. Will you be long?"

"No. Just sit tight."  
She climbed down from the buggy with the help of a passing gentleman and moved back to where Link stood transfixed. He didn't look at her at first. His eyes were still glued to Zelda. When he did look at Malon, his gaze was tortured.

"When, Malon?" he could barely manage the words.

"Months ago. Last September."

_There was no other man, _Link now realized. _She stopped writing because of the blindness. There is no other man._ His mind raced on.

"Is it permanent?" he asked, his yes drilling into Malon's. She could only nod.

It was awful. Experiencing the news with Link was almost as bas as learning about it all over again for herself.

"I've got to speak to her."  
Malon shook her head.

"Link," she said in a low voice, "please wait. Come to the house tonight. Come late when Zelda will be in bed. Ralph and I will wait up for you."

He opened his mount to protest, but Malon shook her head.

"It won't work, Link, not like this on the streets of town. She wouldn't be able to deal with the surprise, and I won't do that to her. Please come tonight," she pleaded, praying that Link would understand.

Link looked once again at the back of Zelda's head. The buggy was parked a little way up the street. He had to force his eyes away.

"What time?"

"After nine. Do you know where we live?"

"I'll find it."

With that Malon turned and moved away. She forced herself to respond normally to her sister, but it was an effort. She was glad that Zelda wanted to sew that afternoon. Had she wanted anything more demanding, Malon would not have survived.

(&)

Ralph took one look at his wife's face and knew that her day had been rough. He also knew that she didn't want to talk about it in Zelda's presence. Her voice was just a little too cheerful as they ate and did the dishes, so as soon as Zelda went into the other room, Ralph speared her with his eyes.

Malon wouldn't look at him. She was not afraid, but she knew she was going to cry and that Zelda would hear her.

"Talk to me, Malon," he said softly, his eyes on her profile.

"Later."

"No. If you're this upset, I need to know what's going on."

Malon took a deep breath and shook her head.

Ralph gently took her arm and moved her out the back door.

It was private out on the rear porch, and Ralph could still hear if Zelda called to them.

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll be forced to ask Zelda directly. What has she done?"  
Malon shook her head, and could no longer hold the tears. "Link Taggart is here," she whispered.

Ralph looked thunderstruck. "You saw him?"

"And talked to him."

He let this sink in for a moment, and then asked, "What did Zelda say?"

More tears choker her voice for a moment. "She doesn't know. He wanted to talk to her, but I discouraged him. He's coming by later, after she's retired. In all his time she's never said a word about him. Why is he here, Ralph?"

"Maybe he wanted to see her and tell her how sorry he was about the accident."

Again Malon shook her head. "He didn't know. When he saw her he was so shocked he could barely function. Why is he here?"

Light dawned very swiftly. "You never wrote to him about the accident, did you?"

"No, and I think my family has lost all touch with his."

"The school."

"What?"

Ralph took her hands in his. "I'll bet he's been hired on to teach school. I'm not involved, of course, but I know the board was looking for a new teacher."

"Oh, Ralph, what does this all mean?"

He now took her in his arms. "I don't know exactly, but if he's graduated and is now able to teach, then he might be the answer to our prayers."

"Malon," Zelda's voice preceded her as she moved slowly into the kitchen, something clutched in her hand. "Are you in the panty, Malon?"

"No," Ralph answered and stood back so his wife could enter. "We were just on the back porch."

"Oh. Well, I can't get this knot out of my thread. Will you help me?"

"Sure," Ralph offered, giving Malon a chance to compose her self. "I'll have to remove the needle, I think."

Zelda stood silently and waited. She heard Malon move then and spoke to her.

"Is that you, Malon?"

"Yes."

"I think this is my last one. I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow with nothing to sew or mend."

"We'll think of something," Malon assured her.

The thread now adjusted and the needle back in place, Malon offered Zelda her arm. It wasn't often that they led her around or waited on her, but Malon felt desperate need to touch her sister. She didn't know how she could act normally until Zelda went to bed and Link arrived, but Ralph came to the rescue. He'd picked up a letter from Bipin and when he left the bank. The women sat across the living room from while he read.

Dear Ralph, Malon, and Zelda, business is booming and is seems that new strikes are found almost daily. As usual, we sell more mining supplies than food. Once of the mine owners stopped his team of mules in front of the store recently and left a huge mess for me to clean, but as I said, business is good.

New houses are being built as well, and the latest is a bright yellow one almost next door to us. A young couple has moved into Uncle Error's apartment. They have a small baby, and your mother frets that the little guy will fall down the stairs. You were all raised around stairs; she's starting to sound like a grandmother.

We miss you, Zelda, very much, but are thrilled you're getting out. I would enjoy seeing the general store there in Hyrule. It never hurts to check out the competition. Miss Impa Bradley has left us, but the new schoolteacher has already been installed. A man this time, and he has two boys and a girl who match the ages of Romani, Ruto, and Sari. They've gotten to know each other some, and your mother has met his wife at church. His name escapes me right now, but I'll think of it later.

Your mother and Ambi are making a quit together, and she is there now because Ambi has a large quilting frame. I'm supposed to be helping Romani with her math, but she fell asleep and I carried her to bed. Oh, I think I hear your mother coming in now. I'll close and let her write more to you later

Love to each of you,

Father

Ralph set the letter aside and smiled at his wife. Zelda did not comment, and not long after she took herself upstairs for the night.

(&)

Link had never experienced anything like this. He heart felt as if it had been torn in two. One half rejoiced that Zelda was not in love with someone else, but the other half could hardly bear the pain of what had happened to her. He wasn't angry; indeed, he thought he understood. If it had been him, would he have assumed that Zelda wanted a blind husband? The question took some real soul-searching.

His stomach growled as the house came into view. He hadn't wanted anything to eat after he talked to Malon, and even now his stomach felt a mite queasy. Not with revulsion but with pain.

He was at the house now. Link tied Epona's lead to a bush and climbed the front-porch stairs to the door. Darkness was falling fast, but he could see his way. He knocked and waited. How could he get this close and not see her? Malon said she would be in bed, but Link hoped she would be wrong. Malon opened the door, and without words she stepped back and let him enter. A large fireplace sat against the right wall of the entryway and to the left was the double-doorway to the living room.

"I'll take your hat, Link." Malon spoke softly, bringing Link's eyes to hers just briefly. If he was here out of pity for her sister, she'd tell him to leave. Malon herself didn't know where this fierce, protective attitude came from, but Link could see that his hostess was ill-at-ease.

"Ralph is in the study. If you'll just-" Malon stopped, and her head twisted around.

Slowly descending the stairs was Zelda. She was moving with deliberate care, her hand on the railing. Malon shot a swift glance at Link, but he had eyes for Zelda alone. Malon nearly panicked, thinking he would speak and ruin everything. They were bout watching the blind girls when she missed the last step and fell into a heap.

Link moved so quickly to help her that Malon had to step in front of him, arms outstretched. She spoke swiftly to cover the noise.

"Are you all right, Zelda?"

"Yes." She sounded more angry than hurt.

"Do you want some help?"  
"No." Her answer was clipped.

A moment of silence passed, and Zelda turned her head slightly. "Are you alone, Malon?"

"No." Again she tried to sound normal.

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"Are my legs covered?"

"Yes."

Zelda came to her feet then, feeling her way carefully. Malon said, "I thought you were going to bed."  
"I am, but I forgot my water glass."  
"I'll get it for you."

Malon moved off quickly, but not before she gave Link a look that told him he had better stay quiet. She was back very swiftly an empty glass in her hand.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Malon."

"Good-night, Zelda."

"Good-night."

Once again they watched, only this time Zelda eventually moved from view. The look on Link's face broke Malon's heart. With nothing but compassion she took his arm and led him to the study.

**Twice they were in the same room so it does count. I would like it if more people would respond to the chapters, but I am glad that you are reading it at least. **


	32. the truth at last

**I know you all have been waiting on pins and needles for the next chapter. **

Link was trembling so badly by the time he reached the spacious study that he could barely walk. Ralph immediately offered him a chair.

He had thought it would help. He had thought if he could just see her he would feel better, but the sight of Zelda sitting in a heap was almost more than he could bear. If he'd been able to go to her, he might have been all right, but as it was, he felt as helpless as she must feel all the time.

Tears gathered in his eyes. He might have cried earlier in the day, but he'd been too chocked. Now he wanted to sob like a child, much the way he'd done when Zelda wrote and said she'd found someone new. At last he looked up to see his hosts watching him. Had only a few moments passed? They looked kind, and he felt free to speak.

"My mother commented to me several time and Blossom had stopped writing her. It was the same for Ruto's correspondence with Aryll. I never once suspected that Zelda's letter might not be true."

"She wrote to you?" Malon asked. "You knew?"  
"No, I don't think she did write. She must have had someone else."

"But you did know about the blindness?" Ralph asked.

Link shook his head. He knew hew as making very little sense. "A letter came to me saying she'd met someone else and that she never wanted to hear from me or see me again."

Ralph and Malon both nodded. It was sad that Zelda hadn't told him the truth, but neither one of them was surprised. Malon thought about how closely Sari's handwriting resembled Zelda's it was not hard to figure out."

"How did it happen?"

"She fell from a ladder in the back room of the store. She landed flat on her back. The doctor said it was the blow to the back of the head that did the damage."

"And she'll never see again?"

"Never," Ralph told him quietly. They both watched as Link was overcome. He put his face in his hands and cried.

"Is she in pain now?" Link managed, tears still streaming down his face.

"No," Ralph assured him. "They said she might have headaches beyond the first few weeks, and that would have been a good sign because it might mean that things were only damaged and not ruptured, but her lack of pain means that it's permanent."

Link nodded. He was feeling more in control now, and a thousand questions raced through his mind. Before he could utter one of them, however, Ralph had some of his own.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Link, but may I ask what brings you to Hyrule?"

Link used his handkerchief and took a deep breath. "I've been hired to teach here at the school."

Ralph nodded. "Congratulations. I know it's what you've wanted for a long time."

"Yes." Link agreed with him but did not sound overjoyed.

"You're here rather early for school, Link. Is there a reason for that?"

"I just wanted to get settled in." He sounded almost apologetic.

"So you're not actually working until this fall?"

"That's correct."

Ralph shot a glance at his wife, but she was looking at Link. He knew he was taking a chance and prayed that she would not be upset.

"Zelda didn't retire until right before you came, Link so Malon and I haven't even had a chance to talk about this, but I wonder if I could hire you for the summer and even into the school year."

Both other occupants of the room stared at him, and Ralph tried to tell Malon with his eyes to trust him.

"Hire me to do what?"

"Teach Zelda."

Malon came to her feet, and Ralph stood as well.

"It's all right, Malon," he said gently.

"No, it's not, Ralph," Malon told him, completely forgetting Link's presence. "We can't do this to her. She was in love with him, and she won't be able to stand it. She'll be humiliated, having him here but not having his love anymore."

Link interrupted with a statement that completely snagged Malon's attention. She stared at him in wonder, but saw the truth in his eyes.

She had to ask him, "What do you intend to do about it?"

"For starters," he replied, "I'll take up Ralph's offer to teach your sister."

He turned back to Ralph.

"When do you want me to start?"

"As soon as you can come."

Link's eyes searched the room but didn't really focus. "They didn't reach you this in school," he nearly murmured to himself. "I mean, they assume all your students will have vision, but I think I can work this out. Can you give me a week?"

"Yes. In fact, just do what you can and get back to me. I see now that I shouldn't have surprised Malon. In a week, you'll know if you can do it, and Malon and I will either be in one accord on this or we'll forget the whole thing."

"All right."

"I hope you know that it's not you, Link," Malon said, finding her voice.

"I know, Malon," he replied kindly.

"She's just been though so much and I know how upset she'll be if Ralph suggests this."

"It won't be any part for me either," he said quietly.

Malon had to admit that she hadn't thought of his feelings.

"We'll app pray about this," Ralph said, "and see if we can come to an agreement."

"What if Zelda says no," Link wanted to know.

Ralph shook his head. "If Malon and I decide this is the best for her, she won't be given a choice."

Link stared at him. "The Zelda I know wouldn't put up with that."

Ralph shook his head a bit sadly. "She's not the same girl, Link- that might be the first thing you should know. And I'm not promising this will be easy. More than likely she'll fight you every step of the way."

"But you would want me to maintain control, just like in a classroom."

"Yes."

"No." Husband and wife said the words in unison and then looked at each other.

"If he isn't firm enough with her, Malon, she'll never respond."

"I can't see her crushed, Ralph. No matter what, I can't see her crushed." Tears had come to her eyes, and Ralph reached for her hand. H knew it upset her to have Link see them.

"I wouldn't do that, Malon," Link said without heat. "I'm not that kind of teacher. I mean, there's going to be an adjustment time, that's given, but I have no plans to humiliate any of my students, and that includes Zelda. However, I know very well what she's capable of and how intelligent she is, so my standard will be high."

Malon suddenly felt more tired than she'd ever been in her life, and it must have shown on her face because Lin made a move to leave. He bade Malon goodbye, and Ralph saw him to the door. Ralph returned to put the lights out in the study and found Malon sitting trancelike in a chair. He assumed she'd have gone up the back stairway to their room. She looked utterly drained.

"Malon, if it's going to upset you this much, we'll drop the whole idea."

"I'm just so tired." She began to cry. "I can't even thin straight right now."

Ralph lifted her to her feet and then into his arms. He forgot about the lights and simply carried her up the stairs. Malon cried the whole time he was getting her ready for bed and even after her head lay on the pillow.

"Just go to sleep."

"But you'll be gone in the morning, and I won't be able to talk to you."  
"I'll make some time," he promised her, really worried at how this had upset her. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first," he told her, but she was already gone. Her breathing was a bit shuddery, but she was asleep. He told himself he would make things right in the morning.

But in the morning, Malon was of an entirely different mind. She woke up early and prayed for almost an hour. She then woke Ralph and told him her heart.

"I think Link should come."

"What changed your mind?"

"I wasn't really against it, Ralph. I just couldn't put any more thought to it last night."

"But what of your fears? They might have some validity."

"No, they don't; I know that now. Link would not hurt her, and if he wasn't firm with her, she'd have him waiting on her hand and foot. We've been asking God for weeks to show us a new direction, and I can't help but believe this is His answer." Malon lay in the crook of her husband's harm. "When should I tell her?"

"I'll tell her," Ralph said. "You can be there if you like. I'll probably wait until early next week, after I've talked to Link."

"All right. Is there some reason?" Malon rose to look into his face.

"To wait?"

"Yes."

"Only to make sure that Link understands what she's going to be like, and to make sure he still wants the job."

"Maybe she'll surprise us," Malon offered, but Ralph looked skeptical. His face made Malon doubt as well, and unfortunately, Ralph was correct.

(&)

"I know I missed a year," Zelda argued for the fifth time, "but it can't be all _that_ important. What does it matter now if I know my '12 times' table or the capital of Outcast Island?" There was a bitter tone to her voice that Ralph chose to ignore.

"You need to gain more interest in the things around you, Zelda," he repeated. "This is one way to do it. I've even found you a teacher."

This gained Zelda's immediate attention. She sat very still, and a felling of dread flow over her. She was not going to be able to talk her way out of this if he had already talked to a teacher.

"Who is it?" she asked in a resigned voice.

Ralph glanced quickly at Malon before saying, "Link Taggart."

Zelda rose from the settee as though on strings, the color draining from her face.

"You're lying. Link is in Labrynna."

"He had been hired to teach school here in Hyrule, and I just spoke with him yesterday. He's willing to come every day and tutor you until school begins. After September he'll probably come evenings and weekends."

"No." Zelda said and the word softly and then with more strength. "_No, _I won't do it! You've had your way about everything. Well, you can forget this, Ralph Langley. I _won't _be taught by Link Taggart, and that's the end of it!"

Ralph had known she was going to be upset, but he hadn't been prepared for this furious, red-in-the-face reaction. She was not just beside herself; she was hysterical with panic.

"I want to go home," she now began. "I want to go to Kakariko Village. _Malon,_" she screamed. "Malon, don't let him do this to me."

Ralph was on her in a moment, putting his arms gently around her and talking in a calm voice, but Zelda would have none of it. She cried and pushed against him, even lashing out with her feet and screaming Malon's name again and again.

Ralph forced her back onto the settee, and when he had practically pinned her to the seat, his words got through.

"It's all right, Zelda; it's all right. I know it's a shook, but it's going to be all right."

"Please don't make me, Ralph," she whimpered when she could barely move an inch. Ralph had to wall up his heart to make it. He knew this was best, but it was breaking his heart to see her so upset.

"It's going to be all right," he said with a catch in his voice. "You'll find out that he's still the same Link, and his coming will give you something to look forward to. I know he's going to be a very good teacher."

Zelda turned her face into his coat front and sobbed. "I can't stand the pity. I know he's just coming because he feels sorry for me. I can't stand it. I wrote and told him I was in love with someone else. Please don't' make me face Link."  
"Shhh," he comforted. Looking over at his sobbing wife, he wished he could hold him both. He didn't regret this action for a moment, but he did hate to see his wife and sister-in-law in pain.

"Zelda." Malon surprised Ralph by speaking up. "I hate to see you this upset. Please don't cry."

The younger girl took a few great gulping breaths and worked hard to control herself.

"I just can't face him," she said so softly that they almost missed it. "He's going to know I lied, and after all we've been to each other, I just don't..." The words trailed off, but she no longer cried. He unseeing eyes started sightlessly ahead of her as if she hadn't a friend in the world.

Ralph broke the silence.

"I think you will find that Link is every inch a professional. Whatever there was in the past is just that, the past."

He let this sink in for a time.  
"I'm not saying it's going to be easy, Zelda," Ralph continued in a very gently tone, "but then you've had to learn in the last ten months that your life will never be easy again. Now, you can decide how you want it. You can work with Link or fight him, but he will be here."

If Zelda had felt hopeless before, she now felt beyond despair. However, she did not feel helpless. For the first time since the accident, she told herself she was not going to ask for assistance or do anything that might make it look like she needed help. Link Taggart was not gong to come and find some pitiful, waning creature in need of special care. She would do all he asked for her and more. She would work so hard that he wouldn't even need to stay the whole year.

Exactly how she was gong to accomplish this she didn't know, but her mind was made up. She had told Link that she'd found someone new. It wasn't true, but it might as well have been: She was never going to let him know the she was still in love with him.

**To be taught by someone that she loves, for most people that would make them happy for Zelda not so much. But the question is now how will Link do it?**


	33. It’s three dots

**It is now late and I am tired to the point of falling asleep while typing this message…so let's get down to it. **

Link's heart pounded as he lifted the crate up onto his kitchen table and pried open the lid. The box was from his mother, but he knew she couldn't have received his letter. Even before he'd remembered the books, he'd told Ralph he would take the job. Other than rote memorization, he didn't have a clue as to how to teach Zelda, but he was not going to let this opportunity pass.

The lid was off now, and Link moved aside old newspapers and straw. Again he felt his breath quicken. She'd sent his books- all of them! It had to be the Lord.

He dug deeply into the box, his heart sinking a little. Then he saw them. Two volumes, one rather thick and one quiet small and thin. He pulled the fat one out and dusted it off: _Braille: Methods and Management._ The other volume was a book of poetry written in Braille. They had been in his grandmother's library, and she had given them to him. He had never even looked at them. They'd been taking up space on his lower shelf for months, and he wasn't even certain if he still had them. He now turned to the first page of the manual, his hands shaking.

He read that a young Termina lad by the name of Sturgeon Braille, who had gone blind at age three, developed a system in 1828 that was based on a six-dot configuration. Link had heard of this method-reading by following raised marks on paper-but he had never studied or given much thought to it. Now he read in amazement that there were 63 possible characters in the Braille system. With those dot arrangements a person could make the alphabet, punctuation marks, numbers, and some small words.

For the next three hours, Link didn't move. He nick grew stiff and the hand holding the book cramped, but he read on. He didn't know if he could learn enough in two days, but he was going to give it a try. If it didn't work, he would tell Zelda that they would be learning together. Wit the instruction book under his left hand and the poetry book open in this right, Link tried to read with his fingers. It took another hour to learn even a few words, but he was getting it. He nearly shouted for joy when the turned to the back of the manual and found a long list of practice words.

_Thank You, Lord. I know You've make this possible. Please help me to help her. You know that my heart has been involved in the past, but I don't ask this for myself. I ask for Zelda. Please help her to understand. Make me the teacher You would have me to be, patient and kind._

Link prayed for the next hour and then worked over the books some more. He did little else in the next 48 hours but sleep, study, and pray. When Thursday morning arrived, he knew he was as ready as he was going to be, and his heart thudded with a mixture of joy and apprehension, all the time telling himself to watch his expectations. He looked at the watch in his pocket constantly and nearly forgot to shave, but it was finally time to go.

(&)

Zelda pressed her damp palms deep into the folds of her dress and told herself she was not gong to use the necessity again. Her stomach and been in knots ever since she'd awakened and realized that this was the day Link was scheduled to arrive.

How would it feel? How would it be to hear his voice but never see his wonderful face again? Zelda's heart thundered at the very thought. Her breathing came fast, and she nearly jumped from her skin when Malon spoke to her from across the table.

"I'm sorry to startle you," she said, tears filling her eyes as they had been all morning. "Please try to eat something, Zelda."

"I'm just not hungry. I think if I eat, I'll be sick to my stomach."

Malon sighted. It was remarkable how much weight Zelda could drop in a few days. For a while she had started to fill out a little, but now she was back to her cadaverous state. Malon was feeling sick just thinking about what Zelda was going through.

"Just some toast," Malon coaxed, but Zelda shook her head.

The young wife wondered if Ralph would have held to his resolve if he could see Zelda now. It wasn't that Malon disagreed with the schooling decision; it was just that she felt too emotionally involved to be the one to enforce this. Not that she expected Zelda to fight it; indeed, a frightening transformation had come over her sister since Ralph had made his announcement. The younger girl looked hard now, implacable, and that was something Malon was not accustomed to seeing. The vulnerable, frightened, and oftentimes apathetic Zelda was gone. This Zelda was defensive and angry. Malon simply didn't know what to think.

"I think I'll wait in my room," Zelda suddenly said and rose.

"Are you sure? I thought you would want to be in the study before Link arrives."

"The study? We're going to be in there?"  
"Yes. Ralph thought it would give you the most privacy."

Zelda nearly fainted on the spot. She had assumed they would be in the living room. She didn't know the study like she did the other rooms in the house. She was sure to bump things if she tried to move around. There was only one answer.

"I will go to the study now, Malon. Please give me some warning before he walks in the door."

"I will," Malon promised, but stared after her in confusion. What was the problem with the study? Thankfully, Malon realized the answer before Link arrived. She went to Zelda immediately and helped her find her way around. When the bell sounded at the font door, signaling Link's arrival, she left Zelda sitting at the inlaid mahogany writing table that Ralph had set up for just that purpose.

(&)

Link's heart was a mixture of emotions as he stood and waited for the door of the Langley home to open. In some ways he was glad that Zelda wouldn't be able to read his face, but her blindness was still so shocking to him that he was having trouble taking it in. She papered to be so accepting. First in the buggy, then when she waited for her glass of water, and then again at church, sitting silently through the whole morning, not even aware that he was in the room. Was she really so resigned? Link somehow doubted it. The door opened amidst the questions of his mind.

"Hello, Link," Malon greete4d him warmly, but the young man noticed a flush to her face.

"Are you all right?"  
Malon gave a small laugh. "Just a little tense. Zelda wants me to warn her before I let you in the study. In truth, I think she's scared out of her wits."

"Understandable." His voice was wonderfully kind. "I'm worse than a stranger. It's embarrassing because of our past, and at the same time she doesn't know me well enough anymore to really judge what I'll be like."  
"Yes, I see what you mean. I'll go now and give her a moment to get used to the idea that you've arrived."

Malon found Zelda on the sofa. She sat up rather tensely and looked toward her sister.

"He's here, Zelda."

Zelda came to her feet. "Do I look all right?" Her voice was low, and her hands smoothed down the skirt of her light gray dress. It was a perfect foil for Ralph's dark burgundy office. Zelda's question was the first sign of vulnerability Malon had seen for days.

"You look beautiful," she told her truthfully. It was amazing that the blindness had done nothing to mar the loveliness of Zelda's face. Her mouth was no longer given to smiling, but she was still gorgeous. "I'll send him in."

By the time Lin arrived, Zelda was back in control. Sitting had seemed so awkward, so she had remained on her feet and forced herself not to appear tense when she heard footsteps at the door.

"Hello, Zelda."

"Link?" He sounded so different. Some of her confidence left her.

"Yes, it's me. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes," she answered without thinking.

"Okay. Why don't you come to the desk here?" Link came forward to take her arm. "I have some books to show-"

"I can do it," she snapped at him. Link dropped her arm and swiftly stepped back.

"Of course," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. How would you like to handle this? She I assume you'll ask for help if you need it?"

"Yes," Zelda replied coldly, even as she told herself she would never ask him for anything.

Link waited until she was seated before he spoke, and in that moment he saw that she hadn't needed his help. She went directly to the table and sat down at the chair. Her actions reminded him of the calm way she'd come down the stairs the week before. It would have been nice if they could have engaged in some small take, but Zelda's expression did not welcome it. Link felt he had no choice but to begin.

"I'm putting a book in front of you, Zelda. It's opened to the middle, and I'd just like you to touch the pages for a moment."

Link watched as she obeyed, and then studied her face as her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Have you ever heard of Braille, Zelda?"  
"Braille?"

"Yes, it's a Termina name, and along with being a technique by which a blind person can read, it's also the name of the method's creator." Lin nearly stumbled on the word "blind" but managed it. Other than a slight lift in Zelda's chin, she had no reaction. "As you can fell, it's a series of dots or small bumps, if you will. I'm going to teach you to read and write with this method."

Zelda's mouth went dry. She'd have told Ralph or Malon no and without discussion that she couldn't possible learn such a ting, but not Link-never him.

"All right." Again the chin lifted.

"Here, let me have that book, and I'll give you another." Link slid the manual into her hands. "Now, we'll start with the alphabet. Right at the top you'll find A." He caused her to start when he took her hand and directed her finger. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes."  
"What does it feel like?"  
"Just one little bump."  
"That's right. Read along to B and tell me what you feel."

Zelda's hand moved. "Two dots."

"That's right, but you've got to memorize their order. Are they on top of one another, or side by side?"

"On top."

"Good. Now go onto C and you'll understand why I asked."

Again Zelda's hand moved. "It's three dots."

"No, you've moved too far to D. Go back slightly."

"Oh." Zelda's voice actually sounded pleased. "It's two dots side by side."  
"Right. You're doing great. Now go back to A and just go over A, B, and C one more time. Say them out loud."

Zelda did as she was told. The letters came slowly. "A, B, C."

"Excellent," Link praised her, carefully watching her fingers move.

The job done, her heart lifted for the first time in months. Link's presence was forgotten. She would read these letters! It seemed like a miracle to her. Link could see the pleasure on her face and smiled but didn't comment. His eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Do I go on now?" she asked when he grew very quiet. Her question snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Go on to D, E, and F. They get a little bit harder, but I know you'll get it."

And he was right. Zelda worked without complaint for the next three hours. Link was as excited as she was and never even thought about lunch. They didn't stop until Malon came to check on them.

"Lunch is ready," she said when there was a break.

"Oh." Link looked surprised and then glanced down at his watch. "I brought something from home."

"Well, you can take it home with you," Malon told him kindly "When you're here at noon, we'll just expect you for lunch."  
"All right."

"Coming Zelda?" Malon wished to know.

"Yes." She stood but didn't move from around the table. Link looked undecided, but Malon signaled him with her hand, and he followed her out.

Zelda heard them leave and, with a rush, the morning's work caught up to her. She felt as though she could hardly move. The sofa was behind her to the right and if she could just sit down a moment, then she would go eat.

Link offered to look for her when she didn't arrive in the dining room right behind them. He made his way back to the study and started to turn away when he saw the empty desk chair. His eye caught sight of his sleeping student just before he left. He changed directions and moved back into the room. Zelda didn't rouse when his steps sounded on the floor or when he turned his desk chair around to face her. It was all done very quietly.

Malon was just as quiet when she came to the door a few minutes later. She looked in and saw Link sitting with Zelda, his eyes resting on her face. She left them undisturbed. Lunch was easy enough to reheat, and even if it wasn't, she wouldn't have disturbed them for anything short of a fire.

(&)

When Zelda awoke, Link was gone. She couldn't remember why she was alone on the sofa, but when she softly called Malon's name and then Link's, there was no answer.

Right then her stomach growled and lunch came to mind. Malon had called them to come to lunch, and she'd been too tired to even eat. Zelda stood and made her way to the kitchen where Lulu spotted her immediately.

"Oh, Miss Zelda, I'm so glad you came. Lulu's heart is heavy when you do not eat. Come, I have your food."

It was two hours past the time when Zelda should have eaten, and the loving housekeeper was not going to stand on ceremony. She sat the girl down at the kitchen table and fed her until she was ready to pop.

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far because we only have about six chapters left. The end is near!**


	34. Please don't, Link, please don't hit me

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

"Are you certain you don't want me to wake her, Link?"

"Yes. I need all the time I can get to study this book, Malon, and if Zelda's that tired, let her sleep."

"She's never napped before. It must be the mental effort of learning something so foreign." With that, Malon went back to the quilt she was making for Ralph's birthday. She actually preferred to quilt in the evening but wanted this to be a surprise. Her hands moved as lightly as her heart. Link had finally come to eat lunch, and they had talked.

"How did she do?"

"Excellently. I know she'll have it down in no time."

"She didn't fight you?"

"Not the way I think you're talking about."  
"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that if I read her face correctly, Zelda has decided to show me that she doesn't need me for anything."

Malon's eyes slid shut. Understanding dawned.

"I saw it in her," Malon told him after a moment. "I mean, ever since Ralph told her you wee coming, she's been hardening her heart."

Link nodded. "It really makes sense, Malon. She can't risk my rejection, so she's not going to let me close enough to hurt her."

"But what about you, Link? What about your feelings?"

He'd been silent for long minutes. "Right now I'm here to teach Zelda, and that's all. If I don't watch my expectations, this is never going to work."  
Malon had done nothing more than nod and, once the meal was over, suggested they take coffee in the living room. Link had agreed, gone to the study for the manual, and been reading with very little interruption since.

Now, some 40 minutes later, movement at the door and Zelda's voice raised both their heads.

"Malon?"

"Right here, Zelda. Did you ant some lunch?"

"Lulu just served me."

"Good."

"Is my lesson over for the day, Malon?"  
"Not if you're up to more."

"Link is still here?"

"Yes. Would you like to continue?"

Zelda nodded her look unreadable.

"All right. Head back to the study, and Link will be right behind you."

Why neither one of them mentioned Link's presence in the room, no one knew, but the experience was good for the new teacher. Zelda was remarkably different with her sister. Her voice and expressions were more open and soften than when she was alone with him. Seeing her thus, Link determined to bring his student out. He didn't have to teach the children of Hyrule for another five-and-a-half weeks. As Link joined Zelda in the study, he asked God to work a miracle between him and Zelda during that time.

(&)

"Oh, Ralph, it went so well." Malon's voice was breathless with excitement. They were already in bed for the night, cuddled together under a sheet and light blanket. The night was deliciously cool, and both could hear the familiar creeks as the house settled in the dark.

"She didn't really want to talk about it at dinner," Ralph commented, pulling Malon closer.

"No, but when I went in to say good-night she grabbed my hand. 'I did it,' she said. 'I read some words, Malon.' You should have heard her voice."

"Did Link say how it went?"

"We didn't talk before he left, but I could tell he was still ready to go on lunchtime."

Ralph pressed a kiss to her brow and then found her mouth. Malon was ready to chatter on about the day for hours to come, but Ralph wanted only to kiss and hold her. He love Zelda, but having a live-in-law did have its drawbacks. They were able to say things with their eyes, something which would have been impossible with a sighted sister in the house, but it was still a challenge to find time for themselves.

Ralph knew Malon wanted to talk, but tonight he wanted her silence more.

"I take it you don't want to hear anymore?" Malon questioned softly with a smile in her voice.

"Later," Ralph murmured when his lips fund her throat.

Malon wouldn't have argued for the moon.

(&)

"Okay, let's have you stand and recite your '12 times' table."

Zelda slowly pushed herself to her feet. They'd been working together for more than two weeks, but for some reason she felt a little nervous this morning. Her hands fluttered for just a moment, but she managed to complete the assignment perfectly.

"Good. Now, we've been going over the early presidents. Can you name the first 15 for me?"

"I think so," she told him, but she stumbled to a painful halt after the eight president, Dotour Van Buren.

"Want to start again?"

"Yes." Her face was red now, and she was beginning to tremble, but she did start again. She got a little further this time but once again fell into an excruciating silence.

"Come on now." Link's voice was light and teasing, but in her humiliation, Zelda missed it. "You've got to stay with it, or I'll have to get out my ruler."

Link was not even looking at her or he'd have seen the sudden panic. Her hands went deep into the folds of her skirt and clutched together until they were nearly cramped.

"Is Malon in here?" Her voice was high and strange, causing Link to finally turn and look at her.

"No, she's not here right-"

"I need her," she gasped.

Link watched in amazement as her head whipped around in complete panic.

"Zelda, what's-"

"Malon," her voice called like a frightened child. She began to edge her way to the wall, trying to keep her face to the man she couldn't see. "Malon, I need you," she cried again, now having found the wall.

"Zelda, it's okay." Link came closer just as she ran into a bookshelf. He put his hand out and touched her arm but withdrew when she screamed in terror.

_"Please don't, Link, please don't hit me. Malon, Malon, where are you, Malon?"_

Thankfully, Malon wasn't far. She hit the door at a run, coming to Zelda's side and barely taking in the fact that Link was standing by in utter stupefaction.

"Zelda, Zelda, what is it?"

"Please, Malon," she clung to the older girl. "Don't let him hit me."

Malon told herself not to tell Zelda she was being ridiculous and. leading her to the sofa, tried to talk in a calm voice. Searching her mind for what went wrong, Malon noticed that Link had taken a chair as far from Zelda as he could get. It was beyond him as to what had just happened, and he was afraid to approach until he knew.

"Now, Zelda." Malon's voice was almost stern. "What happened? Link would never hit you. What in the world is going on?"

The tears had stopped, but she was still trembling and holding onto Malon's arm.

"I hated it when Miss Impa Bradley hit me," Zelda said in a dull tone, "but it would be a hundred times worse if I couldn't see."

Before Malon even had time to turn and look at him, Link was kneeling in front of Zelda. He took her hands gently into his own, his grasp warm and strong.

"Zelda." His voice was deep and soothing. "I'm sorry I teased you about the ruler. I don't even have a ruler with me, and I would never hit you. I'm sorry I was so insensitive."

The trembling slowly moved from her body, but Link still held on. Strangely enough Zelda made no objection, and now Malon was talking in a comforting voice as well. It took a few minutes, but when Malon asked if she could leave, Zelda agreed with the nod of her head. Link thought she would pull her hands away, but she didn't. He felt her thumb move over one of the knuckles on his right hand.

"Is this a scar, Link?"

"Yeah," he managed to answer without revealing what her touch was doing to his heart.

"I don't remember it."

"It's been there. Barbed wire when I was about ten."  
The caress continued for just a moment more. Then all at once, she took her hands back, her face becoming hard once again. A moment later she spoke.

"I'm ready to recite now," She announced, sounding like a queen addressing her court, "but I'd rather sit down."

Link moved away from her. He wasn't certain if he could keep the disappointment from his voice, but he tried. He hoped they were getting somewhere, but she'd pulled from his touch as if she'd been stung.

"It has occurred to me," Link began, "that maybe we should take a midmorning break. Now would be a good time, I think. Would you like me to get you some coffee or anything?"

"I thought you wanted me to recite."

"I do, right after the break."

"And if I'm ready now?" Her voice arched.

Silence fell over the room. Link was not about to pander to her tantrum.

"I'm going to go and have some coffee," Link told her evenly. "You can do as you like, but I'll expect you to recite for me when I return in 15 minutes."

"And if I refuse to be taught at all?"

Link shrugged, but Zelda couldn't see it. "You'll have to take that up with Malon and Ralph. They're the people who hired me."

Zelda was so furious that she couldn't move or speak. She heard Link leave the room, and so grate was the rage within her that she thought she would explode. At the moment she hated him, or did she only hate the darkness that surrounded her? _No matter,_ her mind told her. She planned to be back in control of herself by the time Link returned.

(&)

"I've decided we should work outside today."

"Outside?" The familiar feeling of cottonmouth over anything new came on Zelda.

"Yes I've set out a blanket in the back. We'll still have shade from the house, and I think the change of scenery will do us good."

"I can't see how a change of scenery will do _me_ any good," Zelda told Link, but still she rose to move for the door.

Link let her precede him. Something had happened a week ago after they'd had words over her recitation. She was no longer the biddable, if uppity, Zelda. She was now saying what was on her mind, and on a very regular basis. Her bitterness lover her situation was plain to see. Up until that time, she'd been a cool, polite stranger. Now, she told Link in no uncertain terms that her life was awful and she hated it.

They made it down the back porch steps, and Link knew better than to take Zelda's arm or even offer.

"The blanket is just this way," he told her, hoping the sound of his voice would help direct her. Five steps later, she was down. Her foot had missed a low spot on the turf and she'd gone full onto her face.

The exertion on Link's part was unbearable. His hands clenched at his side, and his head went back in agony. His breathing came in rapid gasps as he stopped himself from going to her. She'd fallen one other time, in the house as they were walking to lunch, and without thought he'd reached for her. She had told him in scathing tones that he was never to touch her again. Now the effort to restrain himself as she spat grass from her mouth and struggled in a full skirt with nothing to hold onto was more painful to him than a lash from a whip.

"Over this way," he said when she had come to her knees. "You cal almost reach it if you up your hand out."

The temptation to crawl onto the blanket was strong, but Zelda resisted it. She came awkwardly to her feet, nearly tripping on her hem this time, and moved every slowly to the blanket.

"There you go," Link said softly. "Have a seat." He wanted to reach out and pluck the grass from her hair and dress but knew better. He watched in silence as Zelda sank down onto the quilt, her composure swiftly returning.

"I'm trying to come up with some other books in Braille," Link began immediately to cover his own emotions. "But so far I've been unsuccessful. You'll have to read to me from the poetry book." He handed her the thin volume. "Please read me the poem on page 19."

Zelda turned the pages carefully and found the numbers with her fingers. In order to use both hands, she set the book in her lap and began speaking, her voice clear and confident as she read over the lines.

As always, Link was amazed. Gone was the falling blind girl. Zelda had taken to Braille like a duck to water, and it was obvious in the way she read.

My summer Day

By Timothy James

As I look over the horizon and see the setting sun, it reminds me of a fun summer day with my friends at the sea.

As the cool breeze blows in by face, I think of how as a child I would run along the beach where the sea breeze would hit me from the side and knock me down.

AS the stars come out, and the moonshines bright I close my eyes and feel content. I feel the soft touch of a hand caress over my arm. I can tell who it is because of that smooth hand, and the soft voice telling me to come in.

"That was excellent," Link said softly. He had translated several poems that night before, but none of them had hit him the way this one did with Zelda reading it and using such expression. It seemed the only time she didn't play the part of the ice maiden was when she read aloud to Link.

In an effort to keep her on congenial ground, Link asked her to read two more selections. She was still moving through the last one when Malon came out. She sat on the blanket as well, and when Zelda finished, spoke in an excited tone.

"Oh, Zelda, that was wonderful!" but her sister only smiled cynically.

"Wasn't it, though? Just like a trained seal. Remember the one in Holodrum, Malon? Soon you'll be able to put me on display and maybe even charge admission. Then I can help pay for my school lessons."

Malon told herself not to cry or even listen to the horrible, sarcastic tone, but in truth she was crushed. She came swiftly back to her feet, tears filling her eyes before she rushed to the house.

"Malon," Link called to her, but she did not turn back.

A moment later Zelda found herself hauled to her feet. She was so shocked by the action that for a moment she didn't respond. Then Link's furious words found their mark.

"It would be just wonderful it you could actually think of someone besides yourself, Miss Fontaine."

"Let go of me," she hissed, but only found herself moved swiftly along the grass.

"I said, let go."

Link came to an abrupt halt.

"Just shut your mouth, Zelda. Shut it right now."  
Again she was propelled forward several feet.

"The steps are directly in front of you," he told her tersely. "Find your won way inside."

The steps just inches from her feet, Zelda stood alone in the backyard long after she heard Link go up the stairs and into the house.

**Ok the title of the chapter was misleading but it was fun on my part.**


	35. What are you doing to my sister?

**I hope you are ready for the new chapter because here it is.**

Link found Malon in the living room. He couldn't tell if she was still crying, but she stood at the huge north window, her back very straight and still.

"Are you all right?"

She didn't answer.

"Maybe I should go and get Ralph. May I do that for you?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I have to handle my response. Zelda has to answer for her own. She knows the truth and rejects it, but that's not my fault. It's between her and God."

Malon turned from the window. "I'm going to lie down for a while now, Link. Please tell Zelda and Lulu that I don not wish to be disturbed."

Link didn't speak as she left the room. There wasn't anything to say. He'd known. He'd been suspicious for weeks now but did not want to face Zelda's true spiritual state.

_You're a fool, Link. You wanted it so badly that you refused to see the truth._

Link sat down in a chair. At the moment he had no desire to seek out Zelda and continued their lesson. Link opened his heart to God. He prayed and tried to commit the future to Him. Worry was a strong temptation until Link remembered verses from Matthew 11-verses that reminded him that the Lord's yoke, the Lord's burden, was light.

_This heave burden I feel is my own doing. If I'll just leave this with You, Lord, You'll be my strength. _And strength was just what Link needed as Zelda came to the door.

"Malon?"

"No." Link replied quietly. "She's gone upstairs to lie down. Please come in. I'd like to speak to you."

"Is it lecture time, Link?" The voice that was hesitant a moment earlier now turned hard.

"Yes. Get comfortable."

Zelda did as she was told.

"I've been hiding from the facts before me, Zelda," Link began quietly. "Even when I saw the truth, I didn't want to believe it."

This was nothing like what Zelda expected. For a moment she was confused. It showed on her face.

"It's been bothering me for weeks now as to why you're so angry and hateful to everyone and everything. I know the truth, deep down, but I didn't want to face it. I shudder just a little at the thought that we were almost married."

"What do you mean?" She was angry now.

"I mean, the Bible is very clear. As a believer in Christ, my wife must be a believer too."

"What are you talking about?" She half rose from her seat on the sofa.

"I'm talking about my strong doubt concerning your salvation. If the fall had taken your life and not just your eyesight, I find it hard to believe that you would rally be standing in the presence of God, Zelda. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you haven't the foggiest idea what true salvation means."

Zelda sat back now, her face a mask of shock.

"It bothered me so much when you said you'd just always been a Christian. I had never heard anyone say that before, and it concerned me. You've gone to church all your life and told yourself you're a good person, just like your father has, but you haven't a clue."

All the color had drained from Zelda's face and her chest rose and fell with her quickened breaths. Thoughts raced through her mind. _How can he say this to me? I am a good person. No one is perfect, but surely God wouldn't-_

For the first time Zelda couldn't' finish the sentence. She'd certainly known, but fort eh first time she accepted the truth that God _would_ deny her a heavenly home if she continued on as she'd been. Not because He wanted to, but because His holiness was so grate, and as her mother always said, it's God's way or no way. So far she'd lived all her way, and had nothing but misery to show for it.

"I'll go now," Link was saying, but Zelda barely heard him. "Maybe you'd better have Ralph get in touch if you want me to come back and teach."

Zelda couldn't say a word. She turned her head away from his footsteps on the floor and flinched as the huge front door shut. It sounded like a death kneel in her ears.

The blackness that surrounded her-not the one that so terrified her when she first woke up and learned the truth about her eyesight, but the one that had been there all along-now crowded in again. She was going to hell, and somehow she knew that the day-to-day blackness she experienced would be nothing compared to the eternal darkness awaiting her.

Her mind raced as a new kind of terror embraced her. Her heart begged God not to let it be to late, but ever verse she'd ever heard concerning eternity and salvation had slipped from her mind. John 3:16, 17. What were they? And Ephesians 2:8. She was certain that there was another one, but how did they begin? She couldn't find a word.

Steps sounded in the hallway.

"Malon?" she cried. "Link? Malon? Is that you?"

"No, Miss Zelda, its Lulu." She came into the room and saw Zelda's tear-streaked face. "What did you need, dear?"

"Oh, Lulu," she cried, on the verge of hysteria. "What is John 3:16? I can't remember. Please help me."

"'For God so loved the world,'" she began calmly, and took Zelda's hand as she joined her on the settee.

"'That whosoever believes in Him, should not perish, but have everlasting life.'"

"That's it, love."

"But Lulu." Zelda's voice was still desperate. "What do I do? How can I believe?"

"Ti is not hard, Miss Zelda. Belief is to humble your heart and tell god what a lost sinner you are. Then you tell Him that you accept the salvation offered to you because of the cross. Some say to invite Jesus into your heart, but the words are not so important as the belief.

"Evan and I believed at the same time, Miss Zelda, and all Evan said was 'I have come to You, Lord Jesus, and lay my sin at Your feet. Please make me Yours forever.' And that was it."

"Oh, Lulu," Zelda sobbed. "What if it doesn't work? I've been fighting for so long."

"No, no," her voice was tender and sure. "Nothing touches God's heart like true repentance, Miss Zelda. Confess and believe."

Zelda was trembling all over, but with excitement rather than fear.

"Would you like to do this now, Miss Zelda?" Lulu asked with bold compassion. "Would you like me to help you pray?"

"Yes, Lulu, please. I have so much to say to God. Do you think He'll really listen?"

"Oh yes, my dear. Just open your heart."

Zelda's breath came a little hard, but she began to pray.

"Lord God in heaven, I've always let my pride rule me. I didn't ever want to disagree with my father, and I was so certain he was good enough. Me too." She had to pause to catch her breath. "I've sinned against You, God. I've been headstrong and hated You for my blindness."

Zelda was overcome then, but Lulu sat silently nearby Realizing joy how blind she had been was an earth-shattering experience for her. She had walked with perfect vision and a black heart.

"I can't go on alone anymore," she now whispered to the Lord. "Please take me as you did Evan and Lulu. Take all of me and let me into Your sight."

Arms came around her a moment before she smelled Malon's perfume. The three women clung to each other and cried.

"He told me, Malon. I could tell he was sad and upset, but Link told me he thought I was going to hell. It hurt so much, Malon, but I had to know."

"I know, Zelda; I know. You've taken care of it now."

"You heard?"

"Yes. I didn't want to interrupt, but I was near the door."

"I tried to do it on my own, Malon." Zelda grew very serious. "Just like Father, and for a while I thought I was succeeding. Link was so serious about it in his letters, and I wanted to be like him. I was kind and did things for others, but I was still empty inside. Most of the time I wouldn't allow myself to think about it."

Malon smoothed the hair from her face and laughed softly.

"You have grass all over your hair and dress."

"Oh. I fell outside before my lesson. Lulu?" Zelda asked suddenly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you," Zelda said simply.

Lulu hugged her close and blubbered all over the both of them. A few moments passed before Lulu grew flustered by her own show of emotions. She jumped up and declared that the two sisters must be starving. She hurried off to fix lunch.

"Link left," Zelda said softly.

"He must have wanted to give you some time."

"And take some for himself," Zelda added.

Malon suddenly kissed Zelda's cheek. The younger girl put a hand on that spot.

"What was that for?"

"For thinking of Link's feelings."

Zelda smiled just a little. "So much, Malon. There's so much that's clear to me now. Can it really happen so swiftly?"

"Yes. It may not be like that all the time, but when it is, it's a lot of work."

"You knew, didn't you?"

"That you thought you were saved but weren't? Yes. I had a hard time facing the facts, but Ralph was very firm with me, and I saw the truth. Don't forget that we shared a room, Zelda. We were about as close at two sisters could be. I was a fool not to see it long ago.

"Anyone can be afraid of the dark, but sometimes you would be terrified no matter how I tried to comfort you. When Ralph spoke to me, it suddenly made perfect sense. I see now that the darkness outside was so frightening to you because there was no light inside."

"Oh, Malon," Zelda said as the years came rushing back. "It's so true. I would lie beside you in bed and feel like I was suffocating, even when you would leave the lantern on for me. I was black on the inside, all right." the younger girl sighed. "I have so many things to apologize for. I have been horrid to you at times. Today I was just awful."

"That's behind us, Zelda. You'll be tempted to beat yourself over the head with the past, but id does no good."

Zelda nodded her face filling with peach. "I'm glad of one thing, Malon."

"What is that?"  
"That I didn't lose my sight because of some rebellion. Then I would feel that it's all my fault."

"It's wise of you to think that way, Zelda. You have much to be thankful for. If you had kept your vision, you might have wandered blindly for years."

"Yes. I'd already thought of that. Oh, Malon, so much has happened in the last few minutes. I feel overwhelmed."

"Don't try to take it in all at once."

Lulu came back to the room and told the women she had lunch ready. Their conversation never stemmed all the way through the meal and into the middle of the afternoon. They talked like they never had before. Zelda had dozen of questions, and Malon tried to answer them all. Lulu came and went as well, but she was already back in the kitchen working on dinner when Link's name was mentioned again.

"You're quiet all of a sudden," Malon commented.

"I was thinking of Link."  
"What about Link?"

"He said he was coming back only if Ralph asked him. I'm sure he thought I would never want to see him again."

"Well, maybe a day or two off would be nice. You do want him to teach you?"  
"Yes, but some time off would be welcome. Do you think he'll understand?"

"Certainly. I know Ralph would be happy to talk to him."  
"Who would I be happy to talk with?"

Malon jumped up and ran into her husband's arms. He was home an hour early, and she barely accepted his kiss before she was talking 15 to the dozen and pulling him by the hand to Zelda's side. Ralph cried with he heard her news and hugged her close.

"Oh, Zelda," was all he could say. His heart was so full. He asked question of her, and when he learned the story, sought out Lulu to hug her as well.

The three of them had a lovely dinner together before Ralph told them he simply had to get some work done in his office. The women were left on their own, and Malon could tell that Zelda had something on her mind. She waited and wasn't disappointed.

"May I ask you something, Malon?"

"Certainly."

"Why do you suppose God did this?"  
"You mean, allowed your blindness to happen?"  
"Yes. I was only trying to help Father, and now I'll never see again. Why is it like that sometimes?"

"Can I read something to you, Zelda?"  
"Yes." She listened as her sister rose, went across the room, and then reseated herself.

"This is a letter Mother wrote to me long before we brought you to Hyrule. I'd like to share part of it with you."

"All right."

"Mother writes, 'The temptation to question is strong at time like this. Why my daughter? Why my Zelda? But then I also have to ask myself, why _not_ my daughter? I think of the blind man from John 9. The disciples asked Jesus, whose fault is it that's he's blind, his or his parents? Jesus told them it wasn't anyone's fault, but that the works of God would be manifested in this deed. I will do well to remember this. We live in a sinful world and painful, evil tings happen. God allows them to show us our need for Him. I must be thankful for the sovereignty and not fight against it.

"'I have found a verse, Exodus 4:11 that has been a comfort to me."And the Lord said, unto him, Who hath made man's mouth? Or who maketh the dumb, or deaf, or the seeing or the blind? Have not I, the Lord?" This reminds me, Malon, that He never lost control. Even as my precious girl fell and lost her sight forever, He was there. Will she ever again take enough interest in life to ask me about this? I don't know, but I have peace and I pray that someday she will live as she never has before.'"

"Oh, Malon." Zelda had tears in her eyes. "She answered my question, and I'd never even asked it. I might have never known."

Malon hugged her for a long time before they fell quiet. Then, for the first time since Malon could remember, Zelda asked her to read from the Bible.

She was more than happy to comply, and Zelda listened, her head tilted to hear every word until she realized she was getting a crick in her neck. She told Malon that they could stop when she heard the older girl yawn, but Malon insisted they keep on. However, she suddenly stopped a few verses later.

"Malon?" Zelda called softly, moving her hand along the davenport. She felt her sister's skirt and knew she was there.

"Malon. Are you all right?"

Zelda turned when she heard footsteps.

"She's asleep, Zelda," Ralph told her.

"Oh. Okay."

"Would you like me to read to you?"

"Don't you want to go to bed?"

"Not yet."

Ralph settled in next to his wife and arranged her against him. She woke, but he pushed her head back onto this shoulder. He began to read, and she fell back to sleep almost instantly. Taking up where Malon had left off, he got right into he chapter she was sharing from Genesis. It took several minutes for him to see that he'd lost Zelda as well.

(&)

"No, I don't want you to," Malon told her husband, circling the table in his study, beeping it between them. "I will see the doctor."

"But I know all about these things," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Malon shook her head and tried not to smile. "I want to hear it from him. I don't think I trust you."

Ralph barely held his laughter.

"All I'm going to do," she said as he came around the table after her again, "is span your waist with my hands. Then I'll know."

Malon laughed but did not let him catch her. She countered, "And the next time I need to see someone about cash investments, I should ask my doctor."

Ralph really laughed at this one, but Malon would not hold till. It was so fun to tease him. So fun to see his eyes light with passion for her. Their play might have gone on indefinitely if Zelda hadn't come to the door.

"Malon? she called innocently.

Malon turned to her and Ralph sprang.

"Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly.

"Oh!" Malon let out a loud squeak and Ralph's arms came around her from the back and pressed her to his chest.

"Ralph Langley," Zelda demanded playfully. "What are you doing to my sister?"

"Well, I'll tell you, Zelda. She comes to me and says she thinks she's pregnant but won't let me near her. Now, isn't that rotten?"

"Oh, Malon." Zelda came forward, ignoring Ralph's question as her outstretched hands searched for her sister. "Where are you?"

"Right here."

Ralph allowed Malon to slip from his grasp so she could hug her sister.

"Come to the sofa," Zelda pulled her. "I want to feel the baby."

"It's too early," Malon said with a laugh but complied because Zelda wasn't listening. She sat still while the younger girl's hand came to rest gently on her stomach.

"You don't feel pregnant." Her brow was drawn in concentration.

"Not from the outside." There was a smile in Malon's voice. "And I may not be, but if I am it's too soon to show."

Ralph now came to his wife's other side. He sat down beside her, slipped an arm around her shoulders, and then pressed his lips to her temple and left them there.

"I want a girl," Zelda announced.

"I'll see what I can do." Malon's voice was dry.

"What id I want a boy?" Ralph teased.

"Well," Zelda cocked her head a little. "I guess you had better do what Ralph tells you to, Malon."

She was so serious that husband and wife shared an amused smile.

"Looking forward to Link returning tomorrow?" Ralph asked. Zelda had made her decision on Tuesday, and this was now Thursday. Both husband and wife watched her blush.

"I think so," she told them, her face serious once again.

"Why do you look so uncertain?"

"Well, I just think he must have better thing to do. School starts a week from Monday."

"But he plans to come even after school begins," Malon said reasonably. "You know, in the evening and such. That doesn't sound like someone who's too busy to come."

Zelda nodded but didn't answer. Her heart had made a complete turnaround in the last two days, but that didn't change the fact that she was in love with a man who would never be hers. In light of that, she'd been asking herself if seeing so much of him was a good idea.

But then she remembered the school year. Surely when classes began he wouldn't be able to come very often. The problem would be taken care of on its own. Zelda didn't want to think about why that made her want to cry.

**Only four chapters left till the end. The pressure is on ; )**


	36. All he wants to do is hold me

**Has eveyone been enjoying reading the story so far? Well I hope so because we only have 4 chapters left!**

Zelda was alone in the study working over the writing table when Link arrived on Friday, and because she was concentrating on moving her hands over the poetry book, she didn't hear him come in. The sound of his voice caused her to jump.

"Hello."

"Oh, Link, it's you," she said on a gasp.

"Yes. You look like you're very busy.  
"Well," she faltered, her hands fluttering in embarrassment. "You left the books here, and I thought it would be-"

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you're enjoying them."

"Um, well, I mean..." She was suddenly tongue-tied. "I know Ralph talked to you and all, but if you don't have time to come, Link, I'll understand." She finished rather lamely, wishing she hadn't brought the subject up at all.

He didn't reply right away. She listened as he brought a chair up to the other side of her writing table. He didn't touch her, but she could tell he was very close.

"I have plenty of time for this, Zelda," he said gently, when he'd settled across from her. "And if I didn't have time, I'd make some."

His voice was so warm that she blushed from the shin up. Link watched in amazement. She was like the Zelda from months ago, before the letter they had shared, the one who was so shy around him that she could barely form two sentences.

"Oh, well, all right. If you're certain."

"I am."

"Oh," Zelda said before Link could suggest they begin. "There's one other thing, Link. I'm sorry about the hard time I've given you here, and well, about the letter from long time ago. I'm ...well...I'm sorry I lied. I made Sari write it. I've asked Malon to write to her and apologize for me."

Link's whole body vibrated with the pounding of his heart. Ralph had told him about her decision, but to see it up close was an awesome thing. Very carefully, so as not to frighten her, Link placed his hand over the top of hers. In so doing, he watched Zelda take a huge breath, and in that instant also learned that she hadn't begun to understand the intensity of his feelings.

"Thank you, Zelda," he managed after a moment. "I assure you it's all behind us. All right?"

"Yes."

"Shall we start?"

She nodded, and he asked her to read to him. He hadn't translated the page she was on, but the poem flowed so beautifully that he knew she had read every word. From there they moved to her writing. She could not see how his suggestion would work, but Link had wanted her to give it a try.

"Okay," he said as he bent over her shoulder. "Feel the paper on the table. That's the one you write on. The other piece of paper is set over it."

Zelda sat quietly and felt with her hands.

"Now, just move slowly. Begin to write, using the top paper as your line, and when you get to the edge and want to begin a new line, move the top paper slightly downward."

"How will I know how far?"

"I'll tell you until you get the feel of it."

"What should I write?"

Link thought fast. "Wildflowers. Give me a paragraph on Hyrule's wildflowers."

"All right."

It was a painful going, but Zelda did her best, the pencil feeling foreign in her hand after so long a time. Now if her _i's_ were dotted in the right place, and the _t's_ were crossed in rather odd spots, but other than that it wasn't bad. Letters like _g _or _y_ that went below the ling of the other paper were cut off, but her attempt was still legible.

"Let me see." Link asked for the paper, and Zelda was very aware of the way he stood at her shoulder. "Good; very good. You'll have to dot your _i's_ and cross your _t's_ as you go, but it looks good. How did it feel?"

"A little strange. I wish I could see the words."

"You'll be able to," Link told her. "After you get this down, I'm going to teach you to take notes. You'll dot out he words when someone speaks or you want to make a list and later be able to read it back to yourself. It won't mean anything to someone who can't read Braille, but it's handy for your own information.

"Now," Link said as he moved away from her. "I think you're doing well in all your subjects, so why don't you tell me what you'd like to work on today."

Zelda bit her lip. She knew what she wanted but was a little afraid to ask.

"No ideas?" Link prompted.

"Well," she began, but didn't go on.

"I'll make some suggestion, shall I? We could go over math facts or work on the writing some more. You could memorize a poem from the book and recite it to me. We haven't done much with geography, so I could get out a map. I could read to you or-"

"That one," Zelda cut in.

"Read to you?"

Zelda nodded, and Link noticed that she was almost tense.

"Did you have something in mind?"  
Again she bit her lip, and this time Link waited. Silence.

"What is it, Zelda?"

"Link, could you read the Bible to me?"

Her voice was so hesitant, her look almost fearful. Link's heart broke.

"I'd love to," he told her truthfully. "Just let me borrow a copy from Malon."

"You're going to Link?" she whispered before he could leave. "You're really going to read to me?"

"Sure."

The smile that lit Zelda's face was the first Link had seen from her in more than a year. It did funny things in the regain of his chest. He moved toward the door, but ran into the doorpost because he was staring behind him, watching her. Malon, who was headed that way, laughed when she witnessed it.

"Are you in a hurry?" Malon asked, noticed that he looked a little dazed.

"She smiled," he said, his voice bemused. "I saw her smile."

Malon's gaze became very tender. If Zelda could see him now, she'd know in an instant how much he still loved her.

"Are you taking a break?" she asked.

"No. She wants me to read to her. May I borrow a Bible?"

Malon waked back into the study with him and showed him the one Ralph kept in his desk. "He does his Bible study here," Malon explained.

"Hi, Malon."

"Hi, yourself. How are things going?"

"Good. I wrote a paper."

"You wrote a paper?" Malon sounded uncertain.

"Well, just a paragraph really." Zelda's hand searched the desk and found the sheets. "It's one of these."

"Wow," Malon managed. "You did great. You'll have to dot you _i's_ and cross your _t's _as you go, but this is wonderful."

Zelda smiled at how closely she'd echoed Link.

"Well, I'll leave you to it."

"Are you going into town today, Malon?" Zelda suddenly asked. In a flash Malon realized how long it had been since she'd taken Zelda along.

"I was, but why don't I wait until tomorrow," Malon suggested. "Then you could go with me."

"All right.' Zelda didn't smile this time, but she was very pleased.

Malon went out after that, and Link sat down to read. Zelda moved from the desk to the sofa and made herself comfortable. He began in the book of Luke, and Zelda listened to every word and detail. Things she dad paid little heed to in the past now leapt out at her. She didn't ever remember hearing that Zacharias had been made mute until his son was born, but it was right there in the first chapter. Hearing it, Zelda burst out with a question in the middle of the verse.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why was Zacharias made mute?"

"Because of his unbelief. Let me finish verse 20 for you, '...because thou believes not my words, which shall be fulfilled in their season.'"

"Oh," was all Zelda said, but Link could tell she was troubled.

"Is it clear to you now?"

"I understand what happened, but didn't you read to me that he and Elisabeth were upright, blameless people?"

"Yes," Link responded, thumbing back to verse six. "'And there were both righteous before God, walking in all the commandments and ordinances of the Lord, blameless.' Is that the verse?"

"Yes." Zelda's voice sounded almost sad. "God takes unbelief very seriously, doesn't He?"

"Yes, He does," Link had to agree. He watched her face for a time and decided there must be huge regret involved in fighting God for as long as she had. He quietly prayed that Zelda would put the past behind her and begin serving God with her whole heart. Link told her what his prayer had been. Zelda smiled and thanked him, and they talked of the importance of this for a few minutes. After that he read on, finishing the 80 verses contained in the first chapter of Luke.

(&)

"What did the doctor say?" Zelda asked as soon as they walked from the office back onto the street.

"That we should put a nursery together sometime before next year."

"Oh, Malon. Oh, Malon!" Zelda nearly flapped with excitement. "I don't know if I can wait that long."

The expectant mother laughed.

"Are we going to see Ralph?"

"No," Malon told her immediately. "He's so excited about this that he's sure o make a scene right there in the bank."

"Oh, Malon," her sister scolded. "He would not."

"You haven't seen him chase me around the house in the last few days, and we weren't even sure. All he wants to do is hold me."

"It must be torture for you."

This was Zelda's first attempt at humor since she'd come to live with them, and Malon wanted to shout with laughter. It was too bad they weren't alone so she could give way to her mirth.

"What's on the list now?" Zelda asked, her eyes still shining over Malon's soft chuckles.

"The general store. I want some yarn."

"Booties," Zelda proclaimed triumphantly. "You're going to make booties, isn't that right?"

"Hello," Malon said congenially as someone passed. To Zelda, she said "Will you keep it down, Zelda? The whole street heard you."

Zelda laughed. "I'm not responsible for my actions," she declared. "I'm delirious aunt-to-be."

Malon told herself not to laugh because it would only encourage her, but Zelda could feel her shaking.

"Well now," a deep voice spoke as footsteps neared. "This certainly looks like a good time."

"Hello Richard," Malon spoke warmly, bringing her sister to a gentle halt.

"You look radiant, Mrs. Langley," he said kindly and tipped his hat. "As do you, Miss Fontaine."

"Hello, Richard," Zelda added, smiling. Malon watched him blink at her. "We're going to the general store and then I think Malon should take me to lunch, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely," Richard said, turning pleaded eyes to Malon, who was grinning at him.

"I think I should take you home," Malon announced, "before you get us arrested."

"I've never spent any time in jail," Zelda said thoughtfully. Malon shook her head.

"We'll see you later, Richard."

"All right. Goodbye."

"What has come over you, Zelda Fontaine?" Malon asked in amazement, but she was more amused than angry.

Zelda didn't answer. She was in great spirits right now but couldn't really tell Malon why. It wasn't that she didn't know, but now was not the time or place. Only just last night she had been telling the Lord that she could live forever as she was. Malon was probably expecting, so she would have a baby niece or nephew to play with, and Lin was her friend again. She still desired to be his wife and have his children, but God had given her a deep contentment for the way things presently stood.

She now sighed to herself. Malon didn't hear the sound, but saw that her sister's face looked very serene. They had come to the general store, and even the familiar smells and sounds were God's way of saying to Zelda that He was going to take care of her.

_Has there ever been someone so blind? _She asked the Lord. _Thank You, Father, for never giving up. Thank You for showing me the way._

**I would like it if you would take some time and review. **_  
_


	37. Share my bed

**It has been a little while since I last updated but I had my reasons.**

Zelda had Malon laughing again, this time from nearly tripping on the doorstep she didn't fall, but her recovery and comments were so funny that Malon didn't try to hold back.

"I've got to sit down," Malon gasped as she moved into the living room. "I don't know when I've laughed so much."

"I'll get us something to drink," Zelda offered.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. Lulu was going to leave early today, but she usually makes lemonade."  
"Okay. Don't go away now."

Malon leaned her head back and sighed. It was as if her sister had been dead and had now returned to life. Malon had struggled so many weeks trying to understand what she should do but finding no answers. She knew Zelda needed salvation, but in truth it had seemed so impossible.

Zelda was busy in the kitchen for a long time, and Malon made herself stay seated, wanting to think and pray. Suddenly, in the midst of Malon's reflections, the front door opened. Malon put her head up to see Ralph come in. he was a few hours early, and she rose to greet him with a pleased smile on her face. Her welcoming smile changed to a look of astonishment when her parents come in behind him flowed by Sari, Ruto, Romani, all looking a little travel-worn but absolutely wonderful.

"Oh, Mother," Malon said softly, noticing that they were all very quiet as she hugged each one in turn. Indeed, their silence was tense. Their eyes looked past her, taking in more than the house, and Malon understood.

"Come this way," Malon told them, her voice low. Less than a minute later they stood just inside the kitchen.

"Am I taking too long?" Zelda asked, having heard the movement."

"No," Malon spoke with a teasing tone.

"Well, go back and sit down. I'll wait on you and not even get you wet."

"All right," Malon told her, but she didn't move.

Blossom had put a hand to her mouth to keep from gasping with delight, and now she waited until Zelda put her glass down.

"Hello, dear."

"Mother?" Zelda said immediately, turning from the counter, her excitement making her unsteady.

"Yes, honey, I'm here."  
"Oh, Mother, Mother." Zelda's hands began to flutter in the air and continued until Blossom came and hug her. The deed was enough to spark the whole family into action. They all began to talk at once. Zelda's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out as she realized that everyone was there. They were together. For the first time in months they were all together in a good way. When Malon and Ralph had come to take her to Hyrule, she had been impossible, and even refused to tell her family goodbye, but with the changes in her heart, this was like a dream come true.

"You can share my bed," Zelda found herself saying to Ruto, and then Sari was there. "Oh, Sari, how long can you stay? You can share my bed, all right? Oh, no, this can't be Romani. You're so tall. Share my bed, will you? Stay in my room so we can talk."

"Well, that's four in the bed now," Ralph commented with a laugh. "maybe Malon should move in there too."

No one notice the kitchen-no one noticed that they were standing and not comfortably seating in the living room. It was just too wonderful to talk and touch one another right where they stood. Zelda was filled with questions, and her father finally put an arm around her and answered them.

"We'll be here for five days, and then we're going to visit the Taggarts in Labrynna. From there we'll head home. We didn't write ahead of our coming because I wasn't certain when I could close the store."

"You actually shut the doors of the store?"

"Yes, I did. Doc Borville has a key in case there's an emergency, but I warned customers ahead of time that we would be gone when they usually shop for school. I've put a sign out that says we'll be back on September 5."

"We'll miss the first two days of school," Sari added happily

Zelda laughed. "You don't need to. Link is here, and he can give you lesions next week."

Sari only groaned and said she didn't think she would be up to it.

Tours of the house were next. Blossom wanted to see the bedrooms, so Malon took her that direction while Ralph led Bipin around the downstairs. For a few minutes, Ruto found herself alone with Zelda.

"Tell me what's happened, Zelda," she said quietly. "you're not the same girl who left Kakariko on May 1. What's happened to you?"

Zelda smiled. "I'm so glad I'm not the same girl. I fought it, Ruto; I fought it for so long, but I finally gave myself to Christ."

Ruto hugged her older sister. They were very much the same height now, and Zelda clung to her. Upstairs the women were doing some hugging of their own.

(&)

"You have something to tell me, don't you, Malon?"

Malon smiled. "How did you know?"

"Because you're radiant."

They hugged, and Blossom held her oldest daughter very close, her heart crying and rejoicing at the same time. They would be far from Hyrule by the time this little one entered the world.

_This is what my mother felt, _Blossom thought of the woman long dead. _This was what she experienced when I had my babies far from her reach. This is the separation she felt in not touching them or seeing them._

"Mother," Malon said gently. "You look about to cry."  
Blossom's smile wobbled dangerously. "For the first time ever I agree with your father about wanting you to move to Kakariko Village."

Malon laughed and hugged her again. "I know," she suggested. "Let's have Ralph pressure Father about moving here to Hyrule."

"Oh, no," Blossom said. "Just about the time we do that, one of you girls will meet some one from Holodrum, and we'll be off across the country again."

"Mother, are you in here?"

"Here, Romani."

"Oh. Is this your room, Malon?"  
"Yes. Isn't it pretty?"

"Um hmm." she agreed as she took in the green curtains and counterpane. It was not overly feminine but had enough masculine touches to make Malon and Ralph both comfortable. The green ranged from a pastel to a deep forest, and the effect was very soothing.

"What have you been doing, Romani?" Blossom wished to know.

"Just wandering and wishing I could live here all the time."

The older women smiled. "We waited rather late to come this year," Blossom said. "Maybe another year you can come and spend some time during the summer." She paused for the space of several heartbeats. "Especially if you can be a help with the baby."

Romani's eyes shot to Malon's, and Malon's heart melted at the love she saw there. They embraced for many minutes, neither capable of words. Blossom left them to find Bipin. He needed to see Malon and learn firsthand of her news. Blossom wanted to see the rest of the house.

(&)

"Did you know, Mother? I mean, could you tell?"

"Yes and on, Zelda," Blossom confessed.

It was late in the evening now, and Blossom had walked Zelda and Romani up to Zelda's room. Romani had gone to retrieve something from her mother's case, so Blossom was given a few moments alone with Zelda.

"What do you mean, yes and no?"

Blossom smoothed Zelda's brow and her daughter's head lay on the pillow.

"You made a confession as a child, and I thought it genuine as I talked to you that day, but then things didn't really change for you. They did for Ruto, who accepted Christ at the same time, but not for you I also must admit to you, Zelda, I _wanted_ to believe you understood. I've had to confess that. It was very wrong of me. I told myself I couldn't' judge you that way, and then God reminded me that I was still judging you: I was judging you saved. If that wasn't true, then that was the worst thing I could possible do."

"So you think that if a person is saved it will be evident?"

"Yes. I didn't always. I mean, I tried to tell myself that if a person told me he had made that choice than I should believe him, but James puts is very well in James 2. He says I'll show you my faith by my works. If the conversion is real, my darling, then the whole world should be able to tell."

"Oh, Mother," Zelda took her hand. "It's never been like this. I want to pray all the time, and I love it when someone reads the Bible to me. I've always been so bored and restless with church, but I can't wait until tomorrow."  
Blossom leaned over and put her arms around Zelda, her heart so full that she couldn't even speak. They were still hugging when Romani returned. Blossom kissed her youngest daughter good-night and teased them both about giggling and talking in bed. As she then joined Bipin in their own room, she only hoped that Zelda have a chance to tell him all that had happened. Since Zelda had left Kakariko Village, Bipin had been more attentive and at home as much as he was able, but Blossom suspected that he was still trying to come to God his own way. Their marriage was more precious right now than she ever dreamed to could be, but Bipin's views on how to get to heaven still lay between them. As always, Blossom continued to pray

(&)

Link Taggart's face lit with surprised pleasure when he saw the Fontaine family. He hugged all the women and shook Bipin's hand. He was doubly pleased when Ralph invited him to come over for Sunday dinner so he could have a long visit. Such an invitation took all the pressure off him to talk to them at church. He was able to stand back while they met the church family, knowing his time with them would come.

However, his heart didn't completely step away. Whenever he was in the same room with Zelda, he was aware of her every move. The other girls had all grown so tall and were prettier than ever, but Link had eyes for only one, and she would never see him again. Amazingly, that didn't matter. Link's heart and attitude had not changed in the least, except that he wanted to cherish Zelda all the more. And he knew that he would.

Zelda, however, didn't know it. If there was one great advantage of her loss of vision, it was that he could look at her beloved face and still keep his feeling to himself. Someday she would know his voice well his voice well enough to know what he was thinking, but right now he'd kept a close watch no himself.

After he told Zelda bout his feeling concerning her spiritual state days before, Link had gone home to pray. In truth, he couldn't pray right away. He heat felt broken, and he wept off and on for two hors before falling into an exhausted sleep. When he awoke, he turned to his Bible. He read for the rest of the day and turned Zelda over to God. He knew an amazing peace, but he had no sense that something had happened. He simply knew for the first time since seeing her again that he could live without her. He told God he was going to pray for her salvation if it took the rest of his life, but he was also going to obey God's Word, and that meant no marriage to a nonbeliever.

When Ralph had come the next day to tell him what had taken place, Link was so shocked he could hardly speak. He was not sorry for the way he'd talked to her, but it never occurred to him that God might use his words in such a powerful way.

It was on that day that Ralph told him to come back on Friday to teach. He'd gone and found Zelda in the study. One look at her as he pored over that book, and he knew he was more in love with hr than ever. When she asked him to read from the Bible, it was as if the Lord was saying, "She's your now, Link. You can finally have her." Now, two days later, his feelings were just as strong. He even considered talking to Bipin but decided against it. The time to tell Zelda of his feeling might not come for months or even years. No matter to Link's mind He could wait. Her friendship was beyond value to him, and the rest would come in God's time.

(&)

"I guess I'll see you next Sunday." Link's voice came low to Zelda's ears. The day was getting on, and Link thought it a good time to go. He found Zelda alone at the front, on the wide stone porch that swept halfway around the house. She was sitting on the stone bench, the skirt of her new green dress spread out around her. Link found her enchanting.

"Next Sunday?" Zelda looked uncertain and shifted the glass she was holding to her other hand. "I didn't think you class started for another week."  
"It doesn't but, I assumed you would want to have time with your family."

Zelda licked her lips. She did want time with her family but not without him, she began to doubt his excuse. Was that how he really felt, or did he need some time away from her?

"Well, I guess it's probably best." She tried without success to keep the disappointment from her voice. "You must want some time to yourself after all of this, and especially with school starting."

Her head had dropped forward, and although she couldn't see, it was as though she was avoiding Link's eyes. He couldn't stand it. He stepped to stand in from of her, and with a gentle hand he captured her jaw and raised her gaze. He bent from the waist and spoke directly into her upturned face.

"I don't need any time off," he told her. His thumb moved gently on her cheek, and her breathing became labored. "I was thinking only of you. I could come as usual or just for a few hours. Whatever you want."  
"Oh, Link, I wish I could see you," she told him honestly. "I wish I could tell if you really mean it."

"I mean it," he said, the hand still in place. It was amazing that they'd managed to be alone as long as they had, but when Link herd footsteps behind him, he moved his hand and took a step back.

"What time shall I come?" he managed in a normal tone.

"Maybe I should ask Malon, just in case they've made plans."

In truth, it had been Blossom who was headed their way, but when she saw how close Link had been to Zelda, she stopped short beaming with pleasure.

"Your mother is here," Link said loudly enough for that woman to hear. "Why don't we ask her?"  
Blossom came forward and Zelda did just that. Blossom pleaded her daughter to no end when she said, "Well, even if we do have plans, Link can join us."

Zelda didn't comment on that, but her delight was more than obvious. Link knew some delight of his own, but his stemmed from the way Blossom looked at him when he finally said his goodbyes. She was no fool, and his feelings for Zelda were more than clear. Her approval, given with kink, beautiful eyes, was crystal clear as well.

**Not a very long chapter so I'm sorry it took so long to get it up. If you liked it let me know just press the review button below.**


	38. at the school house

**It has been some time since I have updated, mainly because school is back in session so I don't have a lot of free time now. So enjoy the chapter while you can because there is not much left.**

The next four days with the Fontaines were so much fun for Link that for the first time in weeks he didn't miss the company of his own family. They all wrote to him, from Aryl to his grandmother, and he answered every letter, but since moving from Labrynna he'd missed them with an intensity that surprised him. However, he recognized the strong cathartic his letters to them had become. In this missive he wrote his every thought and feeling.

Only Blossom Fontaine had been in contact with his family since he moved to Hyruel, so it was ironic that this mother received new of Zelda's blindness just days before Link wrote to her himself. His father had been the one to write back to Link, and the young school teacher had been surprised to hear what the other man dad to say. He encouraged his son never to pity Zelda, even if she felt sorry for herself. Link knew this advice stemmed from the fact that his father was still not up and walking, and might never be, but his life at him, in the mill, and amid their church family was full and fruitful.

Now Link could see that Zelda was on the same track. She went everywhere with her family and asked dozens of questions about the places they visited. It was such a turnaround from the girl who left Kakariko Village. It was a wondrous thing to watch God take hold of a life. Bipin saw Zelda's changes as ell but would not admit to himself that God was at the root.

Richard had made a point of inviting the family to visit his ranch before they left, and it was during that time that Zelda was able to have a few words with her father.

They were outside the house, walking next to the closest corral.

"You're doing so well," he commented when they had a few moments alone. He stopped by the fence, and Zelda's hands came to rest on it.

"Yes," Zelda smiled. "It's amazing what a humble heart can hear."

"What do you mean?"

Zelda's head turned to him. She could feel his gaze. "My pried has been so big. I heard all the right things but didn't want to listen."

Had Zelda had her sight, she'd have seen Bipin's look become shuttered. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but since her accident, he'd become more certain than ever that he must take care of his family and himself on his own. The silence spoke volumes to Zelda.

"Please keep you heart open, Father," she whispered.

"All right," Bipin agreed but only because he didn't want to hurt her. His head tipped back and he looked into the bluest sky he had ever seen. It seemed to stretch for miles without a cloud in sight. He then looked at Zelda. She would never see the sky again. His heart cramped, and he wanted to ask how she could trust God at all after what had happened. At the same time he knew it would be the worst thing he could say. A moment later they were joined by the others.

(&)

The week passed way too swiftly for everyone, and it was a painful goodbye that was made on Thursday morning. It helped to have Link come and teach Zelda, but he could see that she was down.

"I think we need to get outside today."

"All right." Zelda stood and waited for further orders, but Link didn't say anything, so Zelda asked, "Front yard or back?"

"Hmmm," he said thoughtfully. "Let's start in the front."

Zelda didn't know what he meant by "start," but she moved from the study to the front door, Link following in her wake.

Link knew she could navigate the steps on her own, but the new friendship that existed between them make him think he could offer is arm. He did so, and Zelda took it, holding on even with they'd reach the bottom. Link had planned to hand her leaves and wildflowers and ask her to identify them, but Zelda spoke as they walked through the grass.

"School begins Monday."

"Yes."

"Excited?"

Zelda felt his arm tighten, but he said only, "Yes."

She laughed softly. "I think you're more than excited; I think you're ecstatic."

Link laughed as well.

"Tell me about the schoolhouse," Zelda begged quietly.

Link came to an abrupt halt. "Why don't I show you?"

"The schoolhouse?"  
"Yes. I'm sure Malon would let us use the buggy; in fact, she might want to go with us."

Zelda was surprised at how swiftly events in the next few minutes transpired. Within 15 minutes Malon had said she would love to go, and the three of them were in the buggy headed through the middle of town to the school.

It was a scorching-hot August 31, and even though everything was in darkness for her, Zelda kept the brim of her bonnet pulled low over her face. By the time they arrived, sweat had begun to prickle down her neck.

"Here we go." Link's voice came to her, and Zelda put her hand out. Making it seem quiet natural, Link kept her hand in his own long after she was down from the wagon. Zelda loved it, but the action distracted her so much that she nearly tripped.

"Easy." Link's voice was close to her ear. "Here are the steps."

"How many?"

"Let's see. Eight."

Zelda began to count, but Link still held on. In fact, he never let go. He showed her the spacious schoolroom, that wall at the front that was all blackboards, the neat rows of desks, and the woodstove that would not be needed for many weeks yet. The whole room smelled faintly of chalk, and Zelda could tell by just moving in Link's grasp that it was larger than the one in Kakariko Village.

"What color is it?"  
"Off-white, I guess."

"And the wood; is it oak?"  
"My desk it, but the children's desks might be an ash."

"Come over here, Zelda," Malon called to her. "Feel the size of these windows. They line both the side walls and give the most wonderful light."  
Link led her over and dropped her hand to reach around her, putting her very nicely into his arms, in order to open the wood framed glass. A hot wind instantly blew onto Zelda's front, but she hardly noticed. At the moment all she could feel were Link's arms around her, and he was no longer ever there. Zelda put a hand to her heaving chest and tried to divert her attention. If she wasn't careful she was going to grab the man and kiss him.

"What was the verse you read to me last night, Malon? Something about the fields being white unto harvest?"  
"Yes. That was what Jesus said to the disciples after He'd spoken to the woman at he well. What made you think of that?"

It never occurred to her that Malon would ask that. She gave a shaky laugh.

"Maybe Link will harvest his students."

As if she'd asked him to, he took her hand once again.

"Come stand at the front where I'll be teaching."

He helped her step up to the place and left her standing so he could take a seat at the back.

"I'm in a rear seat, Zelda. Malon's at the front."

"Okay. How close am I to the edge of the dais?"

"About 18 inches," Malon told her, and Zelda took a few steps to the left and then to the right.

"I'll have no talking in this class." Zelda tried for a stern tone but found herself far too amusing. "do you hear me, children? I can be very nasty if you force me to be."

"You're nearing the edge now, Zelda," Link called to her.

"You're nearing the edge, _Miss Fontaine._" Zelda corrected him. Malon laughed.

"I'm getting hot," the expectant mother complained. "Let's go back into town and see if the hotel has anything cold to drink."

"It's a little early, but I would treat for lunch if anyone is hungry."  
"Why, thank you, Link," Malon told him with a smile, watching as he went to get Zelda. Her eyes misted at the tender way he pulled her arm through his, and then at Zelda's sure step with Link leading her.

_Please, Lord, _she prayed as she had done so often of late._ Please help them to find a way. What does a man do with a blind wife? I honestly don't know, but, Lord, I want them to have each other, and I just know You can find a way._

Link had already taken Zelda to the buggy and was now waiting to shut the door. Malon's heart was still at prayer as she thanked him and climbed in beside her sister, but it wasn't until the middle of lunch that she realized she herself cold be part of the answer.

(&)

"Thank you, Link," Zelda told him later that day.

"For what?"

"For taking me to the school." She knew he would be heading for home soon and didn't want him to leave before she could express herself.

"You're more than welcome. I can hardly believe it's only two day away. Now that you've been there, you can picture me teaching and pray for me."

"I'll do that," she promised.

Link asked her to turn to a page in a new book he had found for her, but Zelda just sat still.

"We'll always be friends, won't we, Link?"  
"Yes, we will," he told her without hesitation. "Why do you ask?"  
"It's just so hard when you can't see a person's eyes." She tried to laugh, but couldn't quiet pull it off. "I mean, you could be looking daggers through me, and I wouldn't even know it."

"Does it sound like I'm looking daggers through you?" he asked gently.

"No," she admitted. "but I do wonder what you look like now."

"Why don't you go ahead and see?"  
Zelda tensed. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

"Here," he said. Her fears were confirmed. "Put you hands on my face and see."

Link picked up her soft hands and laid them on his cheeks. His face beginning to feel prickly from not shaving since the morning. Zelda held her breath. The temptation to forget who he was and who she was was overwhelming, so without allowing her hands to "see" him at all, she put them back in her lap.

"I can't do that, Link."

"Why not?" his voice was low, intimate.

"Because we're not married."

The silence that followed lasted only a moment.

"Well, maybe we should be."

Zelda couldn't breath. Her mouth had gone to dust and she felt frozen to the sofa. She heard Link move.

"I guess I'd better be on my way, Zelda. I'll see you on Sunday.  
With that, he kissed her cheek and walked from the study. The sound of his steps was long gone before Zelda realized she hadn't uttered a word.

"Keep an eye on her," Link said softly to Malon as he moved for the front door.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I hope so," was all he said before smiling contentedly and bedding her goodbye.

Malon stared at the closed portal and then back toward the direction of the study. She bit her lip with excitement. She had been reporting the day's events and making plans with Lulu since they returned form town. She now had more to add.

(&)

Pastor Rauru had finished his sermon, and the folks of the small congregation were rising to fellowship. The elderly pastor was working his way through the book of Genesis, and there was much discussion on the respective roles of husbands and wives. The sermon was positive and exciting to all but a few. Ralph and Malon were still seated and enthusiastically discussing it when Link approached. The room was too noisy for Zelda to tell that someone had neared.

"Zelda," Malon said, not thinking of the noise. "Why don't you ask Link to dinner at noon?"

"Oh, well," Zelda replied uncertainly, not realizing she was being watched. "He probably ahs plans."  
"No, I don't." Link had come up behind their pew and leaned over, his face near hers. Zelda started, but he only smiled. He waited, but she said nothing.

"Well?" He was closer than she realized. "Are you going to ask me?"

Zelda's hand fluttered nervously around her bare neck, and she wished that Malon had not offered to put her hair up. She was silent for many seconds, her eyes searching the air. "I'm sure you have plans for today, don't you, Link?"

"I'm not doing a thing."

Again her hand fluttered, this time around her ear he had spoken into. "Would you like to come for Sunday dinner?"

"I'd love to," he said, so low that Zelda melted.

Malon and Ralph watched with unabashed curiosity as Zelda's face went a bright pink. Malon could only assume that Link was joining them for Sunday dinner as she couldn't hear a word he was saying. If Zelda's face was any indication, the news was good, but Malon forced herself not to ask.

The church was swiftly clearing, and Zelda left with the Langley's. However, Link was near to help her into the buggy and to remind her that he would see her shortly. Malon noticed that she blushed all the way home.

**We have two chapter left and a lady pregnant, now I would like to start a little pool on the baby. First what is the sex of the baby and second what is the name going to be. I will post the results at the time of the last chapter post.**


	39. Is something burning?

**Just one more chapter after this. I am glad that so many people have enjoyed reading this story and if you want to summit a name and sex for Malon's baby do it soon, I can't count your vote after I have posited the last chapter.**

Link looked out over the sea of faces in his classroom and felt an unbelievable sensation in his chest. They were here, and he loved them. He didn't know their names yet, but he had prayed for every day, and in so doing, his love had grown. Not only that, he was the teacher. Mr. Taggart. The name was already written on the board in white chalk.

"As you can see, I've written my name on the board at the front of the room. I'm Mr. Taggart," he told them kindly. "Now I would like to know your names. We'll begin here at the front and work our way back. Please stand when you give your first and last name, and don't sit down until I've had a chance to check my list."

He took a seat at the desk up front, and they were off. There were half a dozen kids who obviously didn't want to be there at all, but for the most part the 32 students were eager to learn and participate. Link had more boys than girls and thought that might be unusual, but with the shy smiles he was receiving from a few of the girls who already looked smitten with him, he thought it might be best.

The day laterally flew by. As tired as he knew he was going to be that, night, he couldn't wait to tell Zelda all about it.

"How many of the girls fell in love with you?" she asked when she could get a word in. Malon, who was with them, laughed uproariously.

"What's happening?" Zelda demanded.

"Oh, Zelda." Malon was still overcome. "Link's face is lit up like a house afire. I think they all must have been enamored."

Zelda laughed as well, but then thought of herself. She had put absolutely no stock in Link's remark in the study, and so now her thoughts tormented her. At one time she had been on of the older girls in school. What if Link fell for one of his female students? _Stop it, Zelda,_ she chastised herself. _You know he's going to be your friend, and you can't expect more than that. The day he meets someone and wants to marry, you'll just have to accept that. You could probably go back to Kakariko Village, and that would make things easier, but you're done with being selfish. Just because you can't have a normal life doesn't mean Link can't either. Help me, Father. Please help me to accept and believe this._

Both Link and Malon saw the odd look on Zelda's face, but no one questioned her. Link went on to share a little more about the day, and then he asked Zelda if she wanted her lesson now. He wasn't supposed to give it until evening, but as long as he was there, he thought she might want it then.

"Oh, sure," she said immediately, and then thought about how he might feel. "I mean, if you're not too tired."

"No, I'm fine. Why don't you get your books, and I'll meet you in the study."

"All right."

Link waited until she was gone before talking to Malon.

"Has she been all right?"

"I think so. She didn't have much to do today, but all that's going to change tomorrow."

"How's that?"

Malon shook her head. "I think I'll let her tell you if she wants to, but she wont' know about it until the morning."

Link thought that was more than fair and let the matter drop, but he was curious, especially because Zelda was a little quiet for their lesson. He left a few hours later and prayed all the way home.

_When will I be in the position to ask her, Lord? When will I have the right to be what I want to be to that woman? I thought it was hard to wait for school, but this is torture. I want to hold her and calm her every fear. _Link was halfway home when he finally heard himself.

_I can't be those things I prayed about, Lord. Only You can do that. Please help me to remember._

(&)

"I can't remember how to do this," Zelda admitted, and Malon looked at her in compassion.

"That's all right," Lulu spoke up. "I will refresh your mind. You break the eggs, one at a time, over this bowl, the smaller bowl, and then you will have a chance to search for any shells that might have dropped before pouring the eggs into the large bowl. Right here," Lulu instructed, moving Zelda's hands."

"All right." Zelda's voice was small, her face strained, and Malon wanted to bawl. The younger girl was covered with flower and egg white, but she didn't complain. Malon knew it would be a challenge for Zelda, but she never knew it would break her won heart to watch. She had waited until after breakfast that morning and begun by apologizing to Zelda.

"I need to confess something to you, Zelda," Malon began. "I haven't treated you as I should."  
"Malon, what in the world could you be talking about?"  
"I'm talking about getting you a schoolteacher but not helping you learn tings you need to know around the house. You already sere your own food and drink. Why couldn't you learn to cook if Lulu left all the ingredients in the same place all the time?"  
Zelda's mouth felt like paper. She would burn the house down, she was certain of it, and said as much when she could find her voice.

"No, you won't." Malon sounded so confident. "We're going to work up to this gradually. Beginning this morning and every weekday morning, you're going to work with Lulu or me in the kitchen. What do you think?"

_What do I think? What do I think? _Zelda's mind nearly cried. _I think I'll fail at this like I thought I would fail at everything without my sight. I think this will get my hopes up but I still won't be normal. Oh, Malon, I love you so much and I'll do this to please you, but I think we're asking for disaster._

"Zelda?"

"Sounds great," she replied, trying to convince Malon as well as herself. "I'm just surprised and a little uncertain."

Malon hugged her. "You won't be left on your own until you thing you can do it."

Zelda nodded and prayed for strength, and then realized suddenly that she had much for which to be thankful. How many sisters would have sat her in a corner and told her to stay out of the way? But not Malon, and not Ralph either. She might be scared out of her wits, but they believed in her.

And it was a good ting they did, because Zelda war ready to throw in the towel by Friday. She worked every morning with Malon and Lulu, sewed, read, or wrote in the afternoons, and then worked with Link in the evenings. She fell into bed every night, and Malon had to call her each morning or she'd have slept until noon. Saturday never looked so good.

Malon woke her at the regular time. Zelda didn't question her, but got dressed and made ready to leave her room. Not until that moment did she realize Link was downstairs. She heard his voice and then remembered that since they were getting time for school only in the evening, he said he would be coming on Saturday as well. Zelda knew she couldn't do it today. She stood in the upstairs hallway and fought the tears that threatened. She stood for quite some time until Ralph came through on his way to the bank and spotted her.

"Zelda?"

Her back was to him, and she didn't answer. He circled to the front of her and saw the tears. With a gentle hand he led her back to her room and waited until she sat in the chair by the window.

"What is it, Zelda?"

She shook her head, and Ralph read a certain hopelessness in her eyes.

"Zelda, Link is here," Malon called from the bottom of the stairs. Zelda rose wearily.

"She'll be a few minutes," Ralph called down from the door. He then strode back into the room. "Sit down, Zelda."

She did as she was told, trying to remember the verse about doing all tings in Christ because he give the strength, not once realizing that she might be doing more than God was asking of her.

"Zelda, tell me what's upset you."

"I'm not really upset, Ralph, just tired." A tear trickled down her face. "But I need to stay busy, and I think I'm being a baby."

Ralph felt ashamed. She lived under his roof, but because things were busy at the bank, and Malon was concern with her pregnancy, not to mention Zelda's doing exceptionally well, he'd almost forgotten her personal needs.

"I need to go down now," she told him.

"Why don't you and Link just go for a walk today? I'm sure he would welcome the change."

"You don't pay, Link to come here and walk with me, Ralph," Zelda pointed out reasonably. Ralph didn't tell her that Link had stopped accepting pay form him a long time ago.

Zelda went on. "If he's not going to teach me, I think he must have better tings to do with his time. After all, he works all week long now and spends every evening here."

"And you work all morning, afternoon and evening too," Robert added, but Zelda didn't comment.

"Stay here, Zelda I'll be back."

She heard him leave and lay her head back. She felt ashamed for being tired and unwilling to work, but right now she didn't think she even had the strength to rise. She told herself not to go to sleep-she'd just awakened-but it was no use. Sleep was crowding in, and she didn't seem to have the will to fight it.

(&)

"Is Zelda coming down?" Malon asked when her husband joined then in the living room.

"Not just yet." he looked at Link. "I think she'd pretty tired. I suggested that she go for a walk today instead of doing her lesson, but she said that's not what I pay you for."

Link's brows rose. "Well, that might have been true at one point, but surely she knows I come for more than her schooling."

"I think she does, but she's so tired right now that she's not thinking straight."

Link nodded. "She told me she's learning to cook all over again. I've noticed that anytime she learns something new, it exhausts her. She's going great. I probably don't tell her often enough how well she's doing. Maybe Saturdays are not such a good idea."

Malon looked shame-faced. "And I word her as early as I always do."

"I think maybe we should back off a bit," Ralph stated. "I've got to get into town now, but I think if you ask Zelda, she'll say she wants to rest today."  
Malon nodded, kissed her husband, and started for the stairs. Link said he would stay and talk to Zelda awhile, but when Malon returned, it was to report that Zelda had fallen sound asleep in her chair.

(&)

"I can feel the approach of winter," Zelda commented fingering the leaf in her hand.

"Yes," Link agreed, but he didn't feel like talking more. Zelda looked utterly captivating in a dress of cream and navy blue, and all Link could do was stare. The beautiful Death Mountains rose majestically in the distance, but Link had eyes for Zelda alone.

Several weeks had passed since Zelda had been too tired to study, and from that pint Link had spent every weekend with Zelda, but not to study or work. They had been some of the most wonderful weeks of his life. She grew more accustomed to his voice and inflections, and most of the time she was the wild, fun Zelda that he'd fallen in love with the summer before in Kakariko Village. Tonight they were supposed to be studying, but it was so nice that Link called for a nature walk and took her outside.

"Here's one for you." Link held a flower beneath her nose and watched her smile.

"Wild rose," Zelda breathed. "My favorite." She caressed the delicate blossom and smelled it again. She ten realized how quiet Link had been that day.

"You haven't been very talkative today, Link Taggart."  
"No," he smiled, "but I'm doing plenty of thinking."  
"About?"  
"About how lovely you look in that dress and how beautiful your hair is when the sun bounces off it."

Zelda's hand automatically went to a fat curl that lay on her shoulder. "I can't really remember it anymore."

"Shall I tell you?" Link asked and began before she could answer. "The color is richer than anything I've ever seen. Brighter than golden sun shine and soft to the eyes that you automatically want to touch it." Link's voice grew softer and deeper as he continued, and Link's heart began to pound. "It falls in ripples down your back and shoulders, and curls slightly at the ends. Even with the wind teasing it, it's smooth looking and tempts my hand unbearably."

Link now looked at Zelda's eyes and saw understanding for the first time. "What did you just hear, Zelda? What does your heart tell you?"

"No, Link," she whispered. "It can't be. How can you love me after this? How can you possible feel-

"

She cut off when his arms came around her. He held her gently, but her hands clung to his shoulders.

"You don't understand, Zelda." Link had to bed his head only slightly to speak softly into her ear. "The blink Zelda who is indwelt by God is a thousand times more lovely than the sighted Zelda how didn't understand the things of the Spirit."

"But Link, how could I ever be anything to you; how could I ever really be-"

Her words were cut off again, this time with his mouth. He wasn't going to kiss her so ardently but every time he raised his head she had another objection. He ended up kissing her until his own heart was thundering and she was limp in his arms.

"I've never stopped loving you," he said when he could talk. "I begged God to save you, Zelda; not for myself, but for you. When it happened, I knew someday I'd make you mine."  
Zelda's heart overflowed. She threw her arms around Link and held him with all her strength.

"I told myself that we would always be friends, and I would have to be happy with only that."

Link kissed her again, but then she pushed herself to arm's length and spoke with her hands on his chest.

"Link, we have to be serious now."

"All right."

"I almost set a towel on fire last week."  
"Yes, you told me about it." He sounded calm.

"Link don't you understand."  
"Yes, I do. You're picturing yourself in Malon's house and kitchen. We won't live there. We'll live at my house, and I work just steps out the front door. Not to mention, I'm always done in the schoolhouse by 3:30. Plenty of time to come home and help you start dinner."  
"What about children? How could I ever take care of a baby?"  
"When the time comes, we'll handle that."  
_He's thought this all out. He has an answer for everything because he's worked it all out._

Her heart was going to burst, and she had to be close. She moved her hands from his chest to his face, framing it carefully and tipping it down so he could see her.

"Link, do you know that I love you?"  
"Oh, yes, Zelda," he replied tenderly.

"Can you see it, Link? Can you see it in my eyes?" She was only just holding her tears.

"Yes, Zelda, I can see it."

Zelda's hand smoothed his face for just an instant.

"Link." Her voice became very serious, her eyes searching the air. "Will you marry me?"  
Link gathered her close, his lips brushing her forehead before bending to her ear.

"Absolutely."  
"Right away, Link," she added. "No big wedding and no waiting for families to come. Right away, with just the family and close friends who are here."

Link looked down at her. "If that's what you want."  
"Isn't that what you want?" She sounded uncertain of a sudden.

"Yes, it is." Link realized how true it was. He could have his family come later, but he and Zelda had been apart for so long; waiting seemed unnecessary. This way they could have a quiet beginning, and by the time family visited and they celebrated with them, his wife would feel confident as the lady of her own home.

"When?" he suddenly asked. "When will you marry me?"  
"Right away," Zelda told him. "I don't need a fancy dress I can't see. I just want us to be together, Link. I thing God's been preparing me for that for a very long time."

Link knew God had done some preparing in his own heart as well. He looked up just then to see Ralph and Malon coming their way.

"We're going to have company. Shall I tell them?"

"Yes, please," Zelda said with a smile that stretched off her face.

If the young couple had known any doubts about their decision, they dissolved in the face of Malon's and Ralph's joy. The four of them stood until the sun was sinking low in the sky and talked and planned. Ralph himself suggested they marry right away, and Zelda couldn't even feel the ground beneath her as she walked back to the house.

She had never even dared to ask God for this, but He had given it to her. She had been content in Him, slipping only occasionally into dissatisfaction, and He had been faithful. So many plans swarmed into Zelda's head that she knew she would never sleep. She went out for the night, howe3ver, as soon as her head touched the pillow.

**One more chapter after this one. I will be posting the results on chapter 40 so get them in if you want your vote counted.**


	40. The best was yet to come

**Okay are you ready to find out how the story will end? It has been a little while since I last updated but my studies must come first. I thank everyone who has stuck with me through this entire story. I have some comments that you should read at the end. For disclaimers please look at chapter one.**

"The families had been wired the good news and where asked to visit later. Ten days after Zelda asked Link to marry her, just two days before Link's twenty-second birthday, Zelda stood in the Langley's living room wearing Malon's wedding dress and preparing to become Mrs. Link Taggart. Much to everyone's astonishment, she was not nervous. Her eyes were shining with peach and happiness, and she stood very still, trying not to wrinkle, while Malon and Lulu ran all over the house.

Link could have used some of her calm. He and Richard were at his house, and Richard had offered to take him to the church. The young groom was beside himself.

"I can't stop shaking," he admitted.

"Second thoughts?"  
"No." He smiled and laughed a little. "None of that, just, I don't know…"

Richard smiled compassionately and decided that now was not the time to tell him his hair was on end. Once they got to the church, he would hand him a comb.

"What is she's having second thoughts?" Link suddenly asked Richard.

"I don't think she is," he said calmly. "I think she was ready to marry you weeks ago."  
The arrested Link's attention like nothing else could.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's just something I've observed, Link. I'm no expert on women, but when a lady blushes ever time she's in your presence, there's something going on."

"But she doesn't do that."  
"Not now, but a few weeks back, before she really got comfortable with you, she was beside herself to say the right thing every time."

Link nodded. He of course had seen some of this, but never the way Richard would have observed. Things always looked different when your own heart was involved. Link wanted to ask his friend what else he had noticed, as Richard was a very observant man. The conversation would have helped Link's nerves, but instead he started to pace again. There was less than an hour to go, and it felt like eternity.

(&)

"I don't want to wrinkle," Zelda told Ralph, Ralph tried not to laugh. She looked so serious and solemn all of a sudden then he was reminded of Malon on his own wedding day. Well, marriage wasn't something to be entered into lightly, so maybe serious wasn't so bad.

"Am I wrinkling?"  
This time he had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"  
"You. You're about to be married, but you're more concerned with your dress wrinkling."

Zelda grinned at herself. It did seem a little silly, and she told herself not to be vain.

"We'd better go or Malon will look back from Evan and Lulu's wagon and have heart failure."

"Has the dust settled?"  
"Here we go again." Ralph's sigh was longsuffering and comical. "First it was wrinkles and now dust. I'm going to wish I'd sent you with them."  
Zelda tried not to smile, but she couldn't pull it off. In the next few minutes Ralph had tucked her neatly into the buggy and moved them trough town. They didn't talk much, but he looked over at her several times. Seeing Malon's dress on her frame was a special treat for him. It looked better on Malon-she'd filled it out more-and it was fun to remember how lovely she had been on that day.

"I hope Link is there."  
"You're doubting?"  
"Well, not that he'll show up at all, just that he'll get there first. Are you certain I look all right?"  
"You look wonderful."

"I'll try to believe that."  
It was quiet for a few minutes. Zelda listened to the sounds around her.

"It's an overwhelming thing at times, Ralph," she told him softly. "I'll never see my husband's face or that faces of our children."

She had never talked about this before. Ralph was surprised and didn't comment.

"But it could be so much worse," she went on. "I could have been blind from birth, and then Malon's telling me the new dress fabric is blue wouldn't mean a thing. Do you see?"

"Yes. You've found things to be thankful for amid the difficulty."

"And it is difficult, Ralph, but not impossible. I had to make the choice to live with this, and of course you and Malon were a huge help in that, but I had choices to make so that God could make this bearable for me. My only worry is that I'll have a baby and someone will take her from me."

"No one is going to do that, Zelda. Why would they?"

"Because I can't take care of her without my sight."

"You don't know that. Look at the changes in you these last months. There isn't anything you can't do around the house."  
"But she'll grow. What if she walks away from me and I can't find her?"

"We'll tie a bell onto her."

Ralph's voice and matter-of-fact solution was so amusing that she began to giggle. When Ralph said she was making her face all red, she laughed harder. They arrived at the church amid much silliness.

It was not a large wedding. The church family had been invited to a reception a week down the road, but today's gathering was small. The Langley's, Pastor Rauru, his wife, and Evan and Lulu, along with Richard, made the short guest list. Everyone was already inside when Ralph stopped the wagon and Richard came o tot lend a hand.

"Is Link here?" she wished to know.

"No," Richard teased her. "He jumped on the stage and ran for it."

"Oh, Richard, you have to stop," she told him with more giggles. "Ralph already said my face is read enough."

The rancher hustled her inside where Malon and Lulu were ready to make adjustments on her dress and to hand her over to Link. She had not wanted to walk up the aisle where she would have to grope about to find Link, so he was going to walk her up himself. When Malon and Lulu finally stepped back, Link, who had been watching all the proceedings with live-filled-eyes, came to her.

"Hi," he said softly. Zelda beamed.

"I made it."

"Yes; you look beautiful."

She smiled and said, "How do you look?"  
Link chuckled. "My hair was on end, but it's better now."

Zelda put her hand on his chest. He covered it with his own, and leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Ready to become my wife?"  
"Yes," she said a little too loudly, and they both laughed

Link turned her and started up the aisle. Zelda had not wanted music, and she'd asked everyone to stand for the ceremony. It was unlike anything any of them had ever done, but it was very special. The bride and groom stood opposite Pastor Rauru while the rest of the party stood to the side of them, forming a half circle around the clergyman.

It was not a long service, but serous and unique. Link and Zelda turned to each other and said the things that were on their minds. They wanted these special friends and family to witness theses vows and held them accountable.

"I love you, Link," Zelda began, her voice soft. "Before God and these dear friends, I promise to put your needs ahead of my own. I can't see your eyes, Link-not today or ever-but I put my trust in you that you will always tell me what's in you heart. I know God had prepared me for this day, and although I know there will be adjustments, I vow to you from this day forward that I will strive to be the wife you need."  
"I love you, Zelda," Link began just after Zelda finished. "I vow before God and the ones gathered here that I will be the leader of your home the way God would have me to be. I promise to be there for you, Zelda, and also to tell what's in my heart every day of our lives. I praise God that He brought us to this place. I know He will show us how to serve Him better."

"It doesn't matter today that you can't see me and it's not going to matter tomorrow. I will always love you, Zelda, and cherish your love for me as a rare and precious gift."  
Even before the pastor could pronounce them husband and wife, Link leaned forward and tenderly kissed the woman he loved.

Malon bawled her way through the proceedings, and even Ralph was overcome a few times. All in all, it didn't take every long; there was much laughter and taking as they all filed from the church to head for the Langley's for a special dinner.  
Out at the wagons, Link helped his bride become comfortable. Ralph was going to ride with Richard in order to give Zelda and Link some time alone. Malon went ahead to Lulu and Evan. Pastor and Mrs. Rauru were on their way as well.

The two men had just come to Richard's wagon when three girls, looking to be around 14, passed by. That they found the big rancher good-looking was more than obvious, and as the man climbed abroad the seat, they shared a smile.

"You get stared at by a lot of women, Richard," Ralph suddenly commented.

"Do I?"

"Yes. I just never realized it before now. Maybe it's time you get married," Ralph teased him.

Richard, who had raised the reins, went very still. He forced himself to turn and look at Ralph, who looked right back.

"I'm already married, Ralph. I'm sorry I never told you before."  
The banker stared at him. "You're married?"

"Yes."

Ralph was silent for a full 30 seconds.  
"Where is your wife?"  
"I don't know," was the pained reply, and Ralph only nodded. "Maybe someday I can tell you about it."  
"Sure." Ralph's vice was kind. "Whenever you want to or don't want to Richard."  
Richard thanked him and slapped the reins. Ralph was a good friend, and Richard felt relief at having finally told him. Maybe someday it could all come out, but not now. Now he needed to go and help Link and Zelda celebrate and get off to a good start. His prayers were that their marriage would e far different hand his own.

(&)

"Okay, do you remember where everything is?"  
"I think so," Zelda told her husband, who had just shown her around their bedroom.

"Would you like a few minutes alone?"  
"Yes."  
Link turned to leave, but Zelda's voice, a little uncertain, stopped him. "Are you going far?"  
"No. I'll be right outside the door. When you call, I'll come back."  
Zelda smiled. "All right. And my gown…it's here?"  
"Yes. Right over the footboard."  
Zelda smiled again and this time didn't call him back. She was married. She was married to Link. Her Link. It was just too wonderful to be tour. With hands that shook just a little, she began to undress. She laid her clothing very carefully on the chair and slipped into her new white nightgown. It lacey and soft and Zelda check the buttons twice to see if she'd matched them all up.

"Link," she said softly and stood very still by the edge of the bed.

"All set?" His head came back in the door.

Zelda moved her hands nervously down the front of her gown.

"Malon made me a new nightgown; is it pretty?"  
"Oh, yes," Link breathed the words and came to her. He kissed her brow and because it was on of their favorite things and held her close.

"Did you know, Link? Did you know it would be this special?"  
"I don't think I could have imagined this," he admitted to her. "I love you, Zelda."  
She raised her face for his kiss and moved her hands over his back. He was finally hers. She could "see" him all she wanted.

There was no weeding trip because Link had to be at the schoolhouse on Monday morning, but it didn't matter. They spent Sunday alone, talking, cooking, touching, and learning more than they had ever known before. It was the beginning of tow live joined at the heart and settled in for a lifetime of love.

Fin

**And there we have it 40 chapters complete. And it took about seven months, wow now that I am done with this story I think I will work on a fan fiction for kingdom hearts. It will also be a Lori Wick based book.**

**And now the Epilogue chapter:**

Spring 1877

Lulu poked her head out the bedroom door. "Come in, Ralph; you have a son."

The woman's voice was so calm. How could she be this calm? It had felt like years since Malon's pains began. He'd been pacing the hallway for hours, and now he had a son. He walked into their bedroom as if in slow motion. Lulu passed him on her way out, but he never saw her. Malon's eyes were closed, and lying in the crook or her arm was a bundle of blankets. He started at the unmoving bundle until he realized Malon's eyes had opened and she was watching him. Ralph smiled at her.

"Hi."  
"Hi, yourself," she said with a weary smile of her own. "We have a son."  
"Lulu told me. How are you?"  
"Sore."

Ralph grinned. Their voices were both very hushed. "Can I see him?"  
"Yes, but I feel too tired to move."  
Ralph's long-fingered hand came out, and he shifted the blanket aside until a tiny, sleeping face peeked out. Malon had been holding on very nicely, but when she saw her husband's tears, her own fell. They sat together, Ralph closed ht her side and holding there son, drinking in his tiny features and limbs. He was a wonder to them, and all they could do was marvel.

"I need to see my sister," Malon suddenly said. "I need to see Zelda."

"Okay."

Lulu knocked at that moment, and Ralph called for her to come in.

"Zelda and Link are downstairs. I did not tell them, but said she needed to see you."  
"Send them up," Ralph said with a smile and opened the door wide. He took himself not to make a sound.

"Malon?" Zelda's voice finally called from the upstairs hall.

"In the bedroom, Zelda."

"Hi," she spoke when she came in the room. "I hope this isn't a bad time, but I need to show you something."  
"Come on in."  
On those words, Zelda knew something was different. She stopped a few feet inside the door, a scrap of lace hanging from her hand.

"Are you lying down, Malon?"

"Yes."

Zelda stood frozen, and then her hand flew to her throat. "The baby," she gaped. "The baby's coming. Are you in pain? We'll get Ralph. Link-I've got to get Link!" Her hands were already reaching to find the door.

"Zelda." Malon's voice checked her sister's flight. "He's here. I had a baby boy just a few minutes ago."

"Malon; oh, Malon." Zelda hands were outstretched as she tried to find the bed. She started when Ralph touched her, but forgot all about it when she sat by Malon and a tiny bundle was placed in her arms.

"Oh, my darling," she spoke as she cuddled the infant under her chin for just a moment. "Oh, my little darling, you're here. You're finally here."  
With slow movement and a gentle touch, Zelda laid the baby carefully in her lap. Ralph and Malon looked on as Zelda "saw" her nephew for the first time. Link came in the door while she was still unwrapping him, and Ralph motioned him in. He grinned at the new mother and father before going to his wife's side and looking on in the same sort of wonder.

Zelda started with his head, her hands and fingers gently caressing the soft, downy hair and scalp. With feather light movements she touched his facial features, the small nose and brows. Her hands moved down his arms to his tiny fingers and eventually down his legs to his toes. He didn't like his toes touched. A small fuss ensued, and then a louder cry came forth.

"It's all right," she coaxed him. "Aunt Zelda has you." With expert movements she rewrapped him and put him to her shoulder, kissing his silky temple. She bounced him gently and rubbed his back. Malon and Ralph exchanged a look that clearly said, _She was worried about having her own, but she's so relaxed and capable._

Link finally spoke. "He's so tiny. I can't believe how small he is."

"Here, Link," his wife offered, having know he'd arrived by the smell of his shaving soap. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I don't think so," he said, making everyone laugh.

Malon was looking a bit uncomfortable, and Ralph came forward to help her shift around in bed. Zelda stood, and with the baby still tucked close, she found the chair and sat down. Link came close once again, this time to stare at him over her shoulder.

"What did you name him?" Link asked.

"We haven't really had time to do that," Ralph told him good-naturedly.

Link's brows rose. He bent over his wife and gently took the baby from her arms. "I think," he said with quiet conviction, "that we'll see how Lulu's doing and check back with you in a little while."

Ralph took the baby, thanking him with his eyes, and Zelda stood to leave with her husband. They were halfway down the stairs when she said, "I didn't even say congratulations."

"That's all right. I think they could tell you were delighted."

"He's perfect, isn't he, Link?"

"Yes. So small and perfect."

"I want a baby, Link."  
"I know you do. It'll happen." He suddenly kissed her. "We'll just keep trying."

Zelda smiled with pleasure.

"I can't believe we were here to see him when he was so tiny and new," Link said as they moved past the living room.

"Isn't it fun? I just wanted to ask Malon about that lace pattern."

Zelda was quiet for a few steps. "God had been doing that often these days."  
"What's that?"  
"Giving me little surprises and blessings. Your folks' visit was so special, and Aryll's fiancé, Vaati, is wonderful."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if your parents come on the scene pretty soon. A first grandchild is a big draw."

"Wouldn't that be fun? I hope they come."

Husband and wife had wandered onto the porch and now took a seat on the stone bench. The evenings were still cool, and they snuggled together, Link's arm around his beloved.

"I think I like being married to you, Mrs. Taggart," he said as he laid his head against hers.

Zelda smiled. "I rather like it myself. How was school today?

And with that they talked. It was Link's favorite part of the relationship. She was always ready to listen to him. The companionship they shared was more than he ever dreamed it could be, and they never ran out of things to say.

A goat bounded across the road in front to them, and as had become the norm, he described it to her. The sun set while they sat on the porch, and he described that too. He never tired of telling her about their world or what was in his heart. They ended each day in bed with the lantern turned high and Link reading from the Bible or a good book that he had on his shelf. Their world was a wonderful place, but neither one felt content to remain as they were. They prayed every day for change, even if it meant testing, and the results were coming forth like the sunset, pure gold.

"I thing we should wait until tomorrow to visit again, don't you? They need some time alone with their baby."

"Yes." As much as she would have liked to hold him again, Zelda agreed. "I'd like to go home now, Link."

"I'll be right back with you."

He went to tell Lulu they were leaving and joined his wife in the small wagon they had purchased just that month. As Zelda's body lurched with the sudden movement of the horse, she clasped Link's arm tenderly against her and thought, as she often did, that the best was yet to come.

The End

**Ok now the results of the pool: well surprisingly it was a tie 3 for a boy and 3 for a girl. The names that were suggesting were:**** Will, Elliot Ralph Bibin, Rose, Lily, Zelda, Link, and Sarah Marie Langley.**

**The original story did not include the baby's name so you get to pick. **

**I picked Vaati for Aryll's ****fiancé**** just because I didn't use him in the story so far and I needed and ending character.**

**There is a sequel to this book but I will not be writing it. Mainly because Link and Zelda are not the main charters in it, the story is more focused on there children especially there daughter.**

**I would like to personally thank everyone that read this story, ****the story meant a lot to me and I hope it meant something to you as well. I would list all the names for everyone that responded but that would take too long. As I said before I will be taking a break from that Legend of Zelda fan fictions and work on Kingdom Hearts next.**

**I have an idea for an original story for legend of Zelda but I don't know when I will start working on that.**

**Until next time thank you and please read and respond.**


End file.
